


Tenemene Fucia Et Revo Cameadomnum Et Viventium In Aracallisti

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Sero te amavi, pulchritudo tam antiqua et tam nova [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Ancient History, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Death, Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Betrayal, Broken Bones, Cannibalism Play, Childhood Memories, Codependency, Collars, Conspiracy, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Affection, Forced Masturbation, Forced Rape, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gladiators, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Insane Love, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Olympian Gods & Goddesses, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Relationship of Convenience, Robb Is A Sweetheart, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, To Be Continued, Torture, Unrequited Love, Victim Blaming, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el 148 a. E. C., escondido en medio de los pechos de su madre presenció el momento en que las rodillas de su padre se hincaban en el suelo; y diez años después fue él el que hincó la rodilla frente a las bestias al ser vendido como un simple esclavo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


# Prólogo

 

En el 148 a. E. C., escondido en medio de los pechos de su madre presenció el momento en que las rodillas de su padre se hincaban en el suelo y los ojos que con anterioridad estaban llenos de deseos de apoderamiento de Grecia, lentamente se enfriaron y se colocaron a la altura de las sandalias del gran bárbaro que lo derrotó con el gigantesco mazo, cual le quitaba unas cuantas cabezas de diferencia. Y con los gritos y pataleos que un pequeño niño de nueve años lograba crear, vio por última vez la ausente despedida de su padre y las compungidas lágrimas de su madre y su hermana.

Él también quiso llorar, no obstante, se reprimió cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener. El Mare Superum era inmenso a la vista de un niño, y en el barco que lo alejaba de la húmeda libertad de Macedonia iba acompañado de robustas bestias que le sonreían con una amabilidad que le calaba el miedo mucho más profundo que el tridente de su buen amado Poseidón. Mostrar debilidad en ese escenario no sería bueno, él debía manifestar su fortaleza y erguir el cuello ante las oscuras nubes que cubrían lo que en algún tiempo llamó hogar.

Hasta ese entonces hubiese asegurado que esas fueron las nubes más oscuras que jamás haya conocido, y el negro de las que actualmente cubrían el cielo de Gallia las convertía en un cruel chiste. Theon Greyjoy se entretuvo en las formas que las mismas establecían y volvió su mente a la situación cuando su cuello comenzó a palpitar y doler.

—¿Esta segura, Domina? —El mercader preguntó mirándolo de reojo. —Ya sabe, aún puede conservarlos, son de muy buena calidad.

—No, ya he tomado una decisión. No los quiero más aquí.

Catelyn Tully siquiera alzó los azules ojos para darle al menos una dulce mirada en la que ocultara lo poco contenta que estaba con su presencia. Desde un tiempo que la mujer ansiaba lograr su cometido, para ser exactos a partir de la defunción de su esposo. El Dominus Eddard Stark pereció no hacía más de unos ligeros meses, en las manos de los verdugos del Consul Joffrey Baratheon y Cat en la tristeza decidió deshacerse de las molestias que su esposo acarreó con las guerras.

Theon ladeó la cabeza y suspiró encontrándose con la maraña azabache que conformaba la brillante cabellera de Jon Snow. Los ojos grises de este estaban caídos, sin expresión alguna, y en contraste los dientes rechinaban, demostrando la irritación que le colmaba el corazón.

—Si quieres puedes decir algo y oponerte, Snow. —Sonrió socarrón, al igual que el día en que nació esta llegaba siempre en un mal momento.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Greyjoy. —La voz de Jon era suave, otra de las cuantas cualidades que le enriquecían la belleza. —¿Crees que no lo haría? Robb lo intentó y de mucho que nos ha servido.

Si Robb Stark estuviera presente su suerte sería otra y no estaría ahogando lamentos en su interior. La noche en la que Catelyn confesó su idea, Robb enrojeció y saltó de la mesa exaltado, unos rastros del trozo de carne que se había llevado a la boca todavía eran visibles y parecía que en cualquier santiamén se atragantaría con ellos.

—¡No, madre! ¡No puedes! —Gritó golpeando la mesa con los puños muy apretados. —¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Es inhumano! ¡Ellos son parte de nuestra familia!

—Somos Stark. Snow y Greyjoy, ellos no son parte de nuestra familia, Robb. —Catelyn se limpió las manos y le dio un leve empuje hacia atrás a la silla.

—¡Los apellidos no importan! ¡Son mis hermanos! —Robb volvió a golpear la mesa, la saliva espumeaba en las comisuras de su boca. Catelyn se estremeció y bajó la vista. —¡Ellos forman parte del recuerdo de padre!

—El recuerdo de tu padre vive en ti, Robb y en tus hermanos, tus verdaderos hermanos. No ellos, ellos no lo son.

—¡Si lo son! Ellos son las victorias de padre, los mejores recuerdos sobre él. —El tono de Robb fue débil y aun así remarcó la firmeza en la sentencia. —¡Padre nunca aprobaría tal barbarie! ¡No te permitiré hacerlo! ¿Me has oído, madre? ¡Te prohíbo volver a decirlo!

En su vida imaginó ver en tal estado de cólera al joven galo que lo llamaba _hermano_. Se paralizó apenas este inició a gritar, a la par con Catelyn. Y en el final, se lo agradeció en el desarrollo de los días. No supo cómo, pero Robb de una forma u otra apaciguó el arrebato de su madre, cual desapareció con la insistencia y se remontó aún más poderoso con la partida de Robb al centro de la ciudad de Roma en busca de la cabeza de su padre.

Theon se detuvo en el rostro del mercader, era un hombre de facciones gruesas y morena piel con manchas. Con los siete pies y dos pulgadas de altura tuvo que encorvarse para extenderle la bolsa de monedas a la señora. «Tienes que estar ebrio para creer que me meterás allí.» Levantó una ceja junto a su labio superior, exponiendo con minucia los dientes al calcular lo diminutas que eran las jaulas en la carreta. Si no tuviera las manos fijamente encadenadas, daba por hecho que tendría una espada entre los dedos y sus muñecas se estarían meneando entorno al mango de la misma, y no como ahora que se amontonaban en el bronce que laceraba su piel.

—Le pediré que espere a que cumpla dieciocho. —Catelyn susurró refiriéndose a Jon. —Es muy joven para esto.

El muchacho esbelto que alcanzó sus quince años se paralizó en un escalofrío y los grises ojos se humedecieron. Theon advirtió que hasta el momento Jon anduvo entre sus fantasías y recién con las últimas palabras que la Tully le dedicó al mercader regresó en sí. Sintió la idéntica lástima que sentía por sí mismo sabiendo que por uno sobrepasó los dieciocho años de edad.

El mercader con una negra sonrisa lo agarró por las cadenas y tironeando de estas le hizo dar torpes pasos hacia adelante, traqueteó al quedarse enfrente a Catelyn. Jon fue más ágil y llegó allí con la espalda derecha.

—Ahora, servus. —El hombre se aclaró la gruesa voz. —Despediros.

Ninguno de los dos movió los labios. Theon solo le dio una corta agitación a las cadenas, consiguiendo un nimio tintinear, y fijó el rabillo del ojo en Jon, quien agachó la cabeza.

—Despediros, servus. —El mercader volvió a ordenar.

—No es necesario. —Catelyn comentó.

—Créame, Domina, es totalmente necesario. —El mercader replicó. —Tienen que comenzar a aprender en qué posición están y comportarse como tal.

El hombre robusto se humedeció los dientes incisivos, enredó los gordos dedos en el rizado cabello de Snow y tiró de este hacia atrás con tan fuerza que Theon sintió un punzante dolor en las finas hebras de su pelo, tal como si fueron estas jaladas. Jon gimió y crujió los dientes, la Domina de Gallia expulsó un temeroso gritito al cubrirse la boca.

— ¡Despediros, servus!—El mercader gruñó. —No me hagáis repetirlo.

Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces, el hombre le daba tanto miedo como en sus tiempos le dio la afilada espada del Dominus Stark.

—Por favor, Domina. —Suplicó por lo bajo. —Por favor, no.

Aguardó a que el mercader viniera a por él, seguramente hubiese escuchado su desobediencia si Jon no habría elevado la voz.

—Aprecio la cortesía que ha tenido para conmigo durante tanto tiempo, le estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. —Jon comenzó con sobriedad. —Pero es hora de despedirse. Adiós, Domina.

Theon se sorprendió, Catelyn empalideció mientras se le llenaron los ojos de un profundo e inocultable desprecio. El mercader soltó una hosca risa y los cabellos del muchacho, y le palmeó la espalda.

—Buen chico. —Lo alagó. —Ahora es tu turno, Griego.

* * *

Al despedirse de Catelyn su voz salió vacilante y el mercader en consecuencia lo derribó de un puñetazo en el rostro. Theon Greyjoy se frotó las mejillas tratando de apaciguar el dolor durante los tres días que conllevó el traslado de Gallia a la abultada y llamativa ciudad de Roma.

Los tres días encerrado en la pequeña jaula fueron de los más tortuosos que pasó en su corta vida. Los barrotes se pegaban a su túnica y en la fricción cosquillaban su piel ocasionando que sus uñas deambularan sin cesar por las áreas afectadas y crearan ronchas o aberturas en ellas. Parte de la piel que se arrancaba se amontonaba debajo de sus uñas.

Sus rodillas se doblaban en torno a su vientre y su espalda junto con su cuello se inclinaba en desmedida obteniendo un lugar en la superficie. Sus labios se secaban, el mercader pasaba por alto los pedidos y tiraba con más fuerza de las riendas. Los caballos galopaban con mayor velocidad y en los caminos rocosos las jaulas revotaban, al igual que su cabeza que se golpeaba contra los duros fierros.

Los relinches de los animales y el olor a orín que emanaban sus ropas no le permitían el sueño, las oscuras bolsas caían en sus parpados y sus ojos se enrojecían cada vez que los frotaba. Y expuesto al quemante sol romano, su cabeza ardía y punzaba con los potentes golpeteos de los rayos de este.

Jon Snow no la pasaba mejor, su aspecto era terrible. Tenía los cabellos enmarañados, quebradizos y secos, las marcas del ceño fruncido ya incorporadas en su frente y los brazos enredados en las ropas desacomodadas. Ambos compartían la curvada postura y los duros huesos que en cualquier nuevo y mínimo movimiento sonaban estrepitosos.

El muchacho a ratos dormía, Theon envidiaba la facilidad con la que conseguía hacerlo. Y al verlo despertar, le dedicaba una áspera sonrisa, la cual era correspondida con un bufido e indiferencia.

—Nunca quisiste acostarte con las esclavas y ahora serás uno de ellos. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Los Stark a pesar de su moralidad anti esclavista eran una de las familias con mayor cantidad de esclavos, casi alcanzando a los Baratheon y Lannister. Theon folló con cada una de las esclavas, desde la más agraciada y virginal hasta la más ordinaria y mancillada. El discrepaba con la excentricidad del bastardo, mientras se tuviera un coño húmedo no habría razón de queja.

—Ya podrás dejar de tenerles miedo.

Entendía lo sentimentalista que era Jon en cuanto a su origen, no obstante, si de él se tratara, no conquistaría el desinterés que su sangre necesitaría para poner resistencia a los deseos de su cuerpo. Después de todo él era un hombre de hechos impulsivos y no uno sentimental.

—No recuerdo cuantas veces te he dicho que tienen dientes pero que no muerden. —Relamió sus labios con la escasa saliva. —Ellas saben usar sus bocas.

—Yo se usar mis manos. —Jon refunfuñó. —Y si pudiera las estamparía en tu estúpido rostro.

—Lo sé, es una ventaja que estés en esa jaula. —Bostezó. —Solo quería animar el viaje, eres un aburrido y jodido aguafiestas.

—No quiero ser parte de tu diversión.

A su alrededor se hallaba puro verde, desde los empinados árboles, los hinchados arbustos y los extensos montes. Lejos del frio y la nieve de Gallia, el trópico clima de la ciudad de Roma se acercaba. Sería la primera vez que la conocería, oyó de la historia de los Consules, los numerosos entretenimientos en las arenas de Roma, la guerra entre las dinásticas familias Baratheon y Lannister, entre otras tantas cosas que componían la sublime Roma. Antes hubiese querido establecerse allí y disfrutar de las extravagancias, y ahora que se encontraba en la plaza comercial deseaba regresar a los fríamente cálidos días del pasado.

—Estirad las manos.

Los caballos cesaron su andar enfrente del templo de Pietas. El mercader abrió la puerta de las celdas y ambos salieron de ellas con lentitud y torpeza. Tambalearon, incapaces de mantener tiesos sus propias piernas hasta que sus huesos y músculos reaccionaron por completo. Sus brazos se alzaron sin queja, tan rápidos como los de Jon. El mercader entrelazó la gruesa soga entre las cadenas y jaló de esta al iniciar su caminata. Su hombro se frotaba con el del otro a medida que el hombre acortaba la distancia de la soga y que los empujes progresaban.

En camino se constituía por diversos productos. De esquina a esquina, las calles se recubrían con vendedores de frutas, carnes, especias, telas y armaduras de baja calidad, y los que más destacaban y recibían la mayor atención eran los portadores de esclavos.

Una subasta pública estaba siendo llevada a cabo, una larga y proporcionada mujer de piel morena era expuesta desnuda sobre una alta plataforma. Los penetrantes ojos romanos se le calvaban, unos esbeltos y otros rollizos dedos le picaban la piel y un letrero le colgaba en el cuello, en este se leían las cualidades de la mujer, defectos y sus orígenes, ningún nombre se talló. Las desconocidas e indecorosas manos contorneaban la silueta de la mujer, deteniendo las uñas y presionando las ubicaciones más carnosas aun después de que un joven hombre realzara la voz reclamándola y mostrara la bolsa de denarios. Este tuvo su oportunidad de palpar el cuerpo de la mujer al entregar las monedas al cuestor. A diferencia de los demás, la acariciaba con fraternidad y la conducía con dulces palabras debajo de la plataforma.

—¿Es un buen amo? —Jon preguntó, el sonrojo le llenaba las mejillas y orejas.

—Puedo asegurarte lo contrario, servus. —El mercader sonrió divertido.

—¿Es uno de tus clientes recurrentes?

—Sí, no compra menos de diez esclavos por mes. Es un hombre insaciable, no ha nacido el esclavo que haya podido satisfacerlo. —El mercader se pausó tomando aire. —No dejes que te venda ese espectáculo, los huesos de esa esclava serán devueltos en una semana al vendedor. Es un coleccionista de pieles con perros de estómago sofisticado.

— ¿Nos venderás a él?

—No lo dudaría, sus monedas son de oro.

—¿T-tendremos que subirnos a esa plataforma? —Theon intervino con su lengua trabada en la conversación.

—No, servus. Tú eres un botín sofisticado, si permitiera que esas sucias manos te contaminaran tu precio se reduciría y estoy seguro que no querrías ser vendido a un amo pobre. —El mercader daba zancadas más amplias. —Serás vendido en un importante almacén.

—¿S-solo yo?

—No veo a otro servus apto para la venta, ¿tú sí?—El mercader respondió con ironía.

«Una sola venta, un solo hombre obligado a dejar atrás su historia.» Theon se estremeció. Él era Theon Greyjoy, el último hijo de Balon Greyjoy y heredero de Macedonia y la entera Grecia. No era nada más ni menos que un importante dominus, su descendencia y la leyenda de su casa eran legendarias.

Entraron a un abandonado almacén, la tierra disminuía la visual y los sollozos de los esclavos encerrados en las inhumanamente diminutas jaulas entorpecían el guiar del ruido de las sandalias del mercader. Al final del pasillo que las celdas formaban se encontraban otras dos con el triple del tamaño. El mercader los introdujo en ellas.

—No te pongas cómodo, Griego. —El mercader dijo al asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. —Mañana apenas el sol se ponga tendrás visitas.

—¿M-mañana?

—¿Eres sordo, servus estúpido? —El hombre gritó pateando los barrotes. —Mañana es mañana ¿oíste? Sera mejor que ocultes tus deficiencias en la subasta, nadie desea un esclavo imbécil.

—¡No! ¡No puedes venderme! —Liberó la voz desde lo más profundo de su pecho. —¡Soy Theon Greyjoy, heredero y príncipe de Macedonia! ¡Mi padre te matara por esto! —Theon estaba seguro que el moriría antes de que su padre se enterara siquiera de la menor proporción de su situación.

—Hablas mucho, servus. Mantén quieta esa viperina lengua si quieres seguir teniéndola dentro de tu boca. ¿Cuánto crees que valga un griego sin lengua? Sabes, es una desventaja para ambos. —El mercader se rascó los sucios cabellos. —Te recomiendo dormir durante estas últimas horas y empieza a despedirte, no quiero que mañana me hagas perder tiempo con cuestiones de amor.

El mercader se volteó y echándoles un rápido vistazo a los demás esclavos, se marchó. Les deseó buenas noches en general y cerró la puerta con gran estrepito.

—No, por favor, no me venda. —Coreó con el chirrido de la bisagra.

Era una habitación oscura, demasiado oscura o el fondo de una pesadilla de la que aún no despertaba. Los esclavos con menos fortuna que él se durmieron entre los gritos y llantos, oyó voces de mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas. Él se lamentó por lo bajo y se acurrucó en una esquina. Esta celda contaba con paredes que le obstruían el paisaje, cual se traslucía en los barrotes de la puerta de la misma.

—Theon. —Jon lo llamó. —Theon, ¿estás despierto?

Theon se arrastró de la esquina a los barrotes de la puerta, solo sus muñecas cabían en las separaciones de estas. Sacudió sus manos entre la longitud que alcanzaron a salir y golpeó con suavidad los fierros causando ecos.

—Por ahora lo estoy.

Jon también filtró las manos por medio de los barrotes. Theon escuchó el sigiloso andar de este por la jaula.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Theon.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rio tratando de ocultar su desesperación. —No me digas que piensas en escapar, Snow. No me hagas reír por algo tan estúpido.

—¿Estúpido? Tu eres estúpido, Greyjoy. —Jon retomó su seco tono. —Debemos escapar antes de que el sol se ponga, tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¿Acaso quieres ser vendido?

—¡Claro que no! Pero, dime, ¿cómo se supone que saldremos de estas celdas? —Silencio, Jon no supo ni tuvo una lógica respuesta a su pregunta. —Lo sabía, quieres escapar pero no sabes cómo empezar ¿cierto?

Theon chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó una vez más en una de las sombrías esquinas. No estaba en sus planes sonar tan hosco, él deseaba ser libre más que nadie en esa habitación y el saber que era algo tan imposible como el obtener agua le jugaba en contra de sus esperanzas.

— ¡Se cómo! Sé cómo y necesito de tu ayuda Theon.

—¿Dime en que ayudaría? —Preguntó recostando la cabeza en los brazos cruzados en sus rodillas. —¿Cómo se supone que escaparíamos?

—Primero debemos procurar que mañana no seas vendido, cuanto más tiempo tengamos juntos podremos planificar un buen escape.

—¿Cómo? Ya lo oíste, el me venderá.

—Lo sé, pero no podrá venderte si estas herido.

—¿Herido? —La palabra agriaba su lengua. —¿Y dime como lo haré? No tengo nada más que mi túnica. La oscuridad no te está dejando pensar apropiadamente, Snow.

—Hay una forma, Theon, solo escúchame. Tienes que quebrarte una pierna o un brazo, es la única forma. ¿Recuerdas cuando te quebraste el dedo en los bosques de Gallia? Tardo tres semanas en soldar, pero si es algo más grave más tiempo tardará en repararse.

—¿Estas realmente loco, Snow? Nunca haré tal cosa. ¿Y después? ¿Cómo escaparé con una pierna rota? ¿Cómo sobreviviré al dolor de un brazo desprendido?

—Tienes que hacerlo, Theon. Es la única forma de que no te vendan. Cuando salgamos de aquí cuidare de ti, contratare a todos los doctores para que te curen.

—No, no, prefiero ser vendido. —Mintió, imaginar cómo sus huesos se quebraban le daba nauseas. —No lo haré.

En los largos inviernos de Gallia, a sus cortos once años, junto a Robb y Jon jugaba a la guerra en los nevados bosques. A veces era el escudero del Stark, otras el del Snow o simplemente un guerrero isleño que se alzaba en contra de sus enemigos. Ese día participaba como el escudero de Jon, no le gustaba tener un puesto inferior al bastardo pero el azar lo decidió así y ninguna queja salió de sus fríos labios. Siguiendo a Jon se escabulló entre los árboles para aproximarse a Robb y luego, traicionar a su caballero. Fue descubierto por el mismo mucho antes de que sus planes se efectuaran.

— _Nunca confíes en un Greyjoy._ _—_ Jon le dijo con el ceño fruncido alzando la rama que utilizaba como espada. —En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, gobernante de los ándalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de Roma y Protector de la Republica; y por orden de Jon-

—Tú no puedes matarme, bastardo.

Theon se echó a correr sin dar tiempo a que Jon terminara el discurso y la rama descendiera a su cuello. Jon soltó un sorpresivo alarido y arrojando la rama al suelo lo persiguió. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían y entretanto giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que el bastardo siguiera lejos.

En la exaltación no se percató de que enfrente tenía el torso de Robb, cuyo le hizo caer de improvisto. Su rostro fue amortiguado por la blanda nieve y  sus manos cayeron entre las rocas cubiertas. El dedo medio de su mano derecha impactó tieso en estas, doblándose forzoso. Theon supo lo mal que se encontraba al oír el ruido del hueso cortando la piel y exponiéndose al exterior.

Chilló al ver lo blancuzco del hueso y lo rojo en la sangre que untaba su mano, y lo hizo mucho más alto al momento en que Luwin le introdujo el dedo entre dos maderas y presionó estas metiendo el hueso en su lugar. Durante toda una semana vivió a base de leche de amapola y en las otras dos se mantuvo sin actividad, con una mano no podía utilizar el arco ni cabalgar debidamente, solo estudiar latín junto al aburrido preceptor. Se sentía estúpido con los grandes y pesados trozos de maderas enlazados en su dedo, no por el hecho de que no podía usar guantes y su mano se congelaba, sino que las muchachas al ver el ridículo adorno en su mano se reían de él.

El dolor fue tal que incorporó cierta antipatía a correr en la nieve y traicionar a Jon Snow. No obstante, en ese entonces había sido un dedo ahora se le pedía un brazo o una pierna por completo. Al pensarlo sentía picazón en los lugares solicitados y su estómago revolver llevando la bilis a su garganta.

—Por favor, Theon, hazlo. —Jon insistió. —Hazlo por mí, no te atrevas a dejarme solo aquí. No podré sobrepasar esto solo, si ese hombre me compra me quitará la piel. Y a ti Theon, si es a ti, él te matara y yo sufriré con tu muerte. —Sorbió. —No me hagas esto, por favor.

«Es un juego sucio.» Theon no emitió sonido alguno y se mordió el labio inferior. Con la espalda en el final de la jaula estiró su pierna izquierda situando los primeros dedos en medio de los barrotes. Inhaló y exhaló tantas veces que la sucesión de segundos que trascurrieron podían transcribirse en unas extensas horas.

El desgarrador grito que llenó la habitación le dio a Jon una noticia de su valentía y el crujido procedido por un mínimo levantar de la tibia le proporcionó a Theon la atormentada noción y unas lágrimas en sus pestañas.

* * *

Fue la noche más larga de su vida, en los alaridos el dolor se acrecentaba. Siquiera quitó su pie de los barrotes y trató de resistir inmóvil en esa incómoda posición. Su hueso no alcanzó a perforar la piel, rozando los dedos por encima de la rodilla lograba captarse el levantamiento.

Tal como prometió, el mercader en la temprana salida del sol abrió la puerta, llevaba las llaves en los dedos y jugaba con estos invadiendo el importunado ambiente con un armonioso tintineo. Las tumultuosas zancadas del robusto hombre se hicieron más potentes en su cercanía.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen sueño.

El mercader se acuclilló enfrente de la puerta y al abrirla la pierna de Theon cayó, el talón golpeó el frio metal y rebotó agravando la herida. Gritó y estiró los brazos escondiendo su pierna.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Griego?

El hombre agachándose le tomó el pie y jaló de este con tal fuerza que Theon se sintió en el propio infierno. Las lágrimas como cuencas se instalaron en sus mejillas y se desbordaron por su barbilla.

—No, por favor, deténgase. ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

El mercader habló entre dientes y enganchó los dedos en sus revueltos cabellos. Fue tironeado de estos hacia afuera, sus rodillas se chocaron con el suelo y en el arrastre el hueso golpeteó implantando un corte en su piel.

—¿Qué has hecho? —El mercader preguntó con rapidez, la saliva que este escupía se dirigía a su rostro.

—N-nada, no hice nada. —Lloriqueó. —¡Por favor, haga que deje de doler!

El mercader se dirigió a una de las jaulas pequeñas, de esta agarró las esbeltas piernas de una mujer que ponía resistencia. Con unos cuantos golpes el hombre alcanzó su quehacer y la mujer se puso en pie con torpeza. Theon observó a Jon por encima de sus hombros, los ojos se matizaban de casi el mismo miedo que lo revestía.

—Cuéntame, servus, ¿está el griego diciendo la verdad?

Theon negó con la cabeza, si el mercader sabía la verdad lo mataría. La mujer temblaba siendo palpada por las gruesas y callosas manos. Sus ojos se conectaron a los cristalinos de ella, le suplicó con ellos hasta que se separaron y la mujer estuvo en el perímetro del mercader.

—¿Cuánto piensas tardar para darme una respuesta? Rápido, dime si miente, ¿o debo golpearte para que muestres esa horrible lengua que tienes?

—El mintió. —Ella dijo, era la voz de una niña angustiada. —Lo hizo para escapar, junto a él. —Apuntó a Jon Snow. —Él fue quien planificó todo, le dijo que se rompiera la pierna.

—Buena niña, vuelve a tu hogar.

La mujer le dio una reverencia antes de refugiarse en la jaula. El mercader desató de las tiras de su soga el látigo, Theon tragó saliva con horror. Nada le salía bien, la suerte lo abandonó en el momento en que dejó atrás a Gallia. Si no hubiese escuchado a Jon, tal vez podría defenderse, patear al hombre cuando lo sacara a rastras de la celda o correr sin mirar atrás, sin Jon.

—Interesante. —El mercader acarició con anheló el cuero. —Es la primera mercancía inteligente que tengo. Quita esa cara larga, me harás ganar mucho oro, servus. —Le sonrió al bastardo y a él le cedió una hosca expresión. —Oh griego, ¿qué haré contigo? ¿Qué se supone que haga con un esclavo que no puede ponerse en pie? Esos esclavos no sirven, ¿quién pagará por ellos? Nadie, son solo un desperdicio, una molestia.

El mercader llevó el codo hacia atrás y volvió adelante con el látigo danzando en el aire. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y chilló al tener el cuero hincándose en su vientre. Al tomar aire otro azote se clavó en sus pulmones atorando la inhalación en su tráquea. Su cuerpo ardía, era difícil respirar, cubrirse y llorar en alaridos.

—Me decepcionas, Griego, yo que había conseguido un buen amo para ti. El realmente debe quererte para querer gastar mil trecientos denarios. Hubieses sido el primer esclavo por el que recibo tanto dinero, pero ahora ¿quién pagaría mil trecientos denarios por ti?

— ¡Lo harán! ¡Pagará el triple de denarios por el! —Los agobiados gritos de Jon detuvieron la mano del mercader, suspendida en el aire. —Créame, ganará mucho más.

—Te escucho, servus.

—Es Theon Greyjoy, Príncipe de Macedonia y heredero de Grecia. —El mercader bostezó, molesto. —Ese nombre tiene mucho peso, porta el apellido que se ha levantado en contra de Roma. Estoy seguro de que habrá cientos de hombres que gastarían los denarios de sus vidas solamente para torturarlo. Además, es griego y tiene un perfecto dominio del latín, como usted ya bien sabe, ¿Cuántos esclavos saben siquiera manejar el latín? Es un esclavo exótico y eso duplica su valor. El vale el doble de todos los hombres y mujeres que tiene encerrados en las jaulas, vale mucho más de lo que yo puedo alcanzar. Si lo matas te perderás la oportunidad de ser rico. Si cuidas de él y lo vendes a un alto precio nunca más necesitarás de esta ingrata ocupación.

—¿Es eso cierto, servus? —El mercader configurando su antigua actitud le acarició la mejilla. —¿Es tanto lo que vales?

Theon tosió sangre y al limpiarse la boca asintió moviendo con lentitud la cabeza. El hombre curvó sus labios, brillantes de excitación.

—Bien, cuidare de tu tonta pierna y tú tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacerlo, ¿sí?

—S-sí, lo prometo.

—Y tú, servus de dulce lengua, tú te harás responsable de él. Sera tu deber que se mantenga formidable, si no demuestra lo que vale te castigare a ti.

* * *

—Abre la boca. —El mercader indicó aproximando a sus labios un viejo trapo. —Muérdelo.

Apretó los dientes separados entre sí por la tela. Se acurrucó un poco más en las manos de Jon que le sostenían la espalda y respiró profundo. El mercader levantó con cuidado su pierna rota posicionándola encima del cuarto de madera, cada mínimo movimiento era igual a cientos de picaduras de puntas de espadas. La otra tapó su pierna desde el pie hasta la rodilla y al entrelazar las sogas, con firmeza, las maderas se pegaron llevando el hueso a su lugar inicial. Theon mordió con todos sus impulsos el trapo, haciéndose sangre en las encías. Jon chilló por lo bajo impresionado por el acto mientras que con sutileza clavó las uñas en sus hombros.

—Eres un chico valiente, Griego. —El mercader le revolvió los cabellos. —Ahora, servus de dulce lengua, ayúdame a levantarlo.

Jon traspasó los brazos por debajo de sus axilas y el mercader se encargó de tomar cuidado en sus pies. Theon gimió al tener su espalda tendida en el piso de la celda, con mucho esfuerzo la tiró hacia atrás y elevó su cintura consiguiendo una incómoda postura. Jon lo siguió por detrás y se acomodó a su lado.

—Recuerda cuidar de él, servus. —El mercader aseguró la puerta. —Mañana al atardecer cenarán, ahora duerman.

La jaula era más chica y cálida con dos integrantes dentro. Jon observaba con inquieto asombro su pierna enmaderada, en el grisáceo de sus ojos se escondía una pizca de miedo que se fue fortaleciendo en la llegada a Roma.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?

—¿Puedo?

Snow no esperó una respuesta y titubeando arrastró los dedos en la parte de su pierna que no era cubierta por las maderas. Theon dio un mínimo salto y un gritito de igual proporción. Jon apartó los dedos al oírlo.

—¿Duele? —Se veía mucho más hermoso con la pobre luz que entraba por los huecos del techo.

—No tanto como debería.

—Lo siento, no pensé que esto terminaría así. —Jon contempló cabizbajo la madera superior, inexpresivo como de costumbre.

—Te dije que el encierro no te dejaba pensar, Snow. Pero al menos has conseguido que no me venda. Ven aquí. —Sacudió las manos hacia sí. —Discúlpate durmiendo a mi lado.

El bastardo se sonrojó y avanzó hasta ubicarse en la separación de su brazo y pecho. Las enredadas hebras negruzcas cosquilleaban su mejilla y cuello. Posó su palma en estos y mezclándolos en sus dedos los acarició.

—Estaba pensando en Robb. —Jon suspiró. —¿Cuánto crees que haya enloquecido al enterarse de esto?

—Debe estar ahogándose en la rabia. Aunque no creo que Catelyn se lo confiese. —Torció su cabeza contra la contraria.

—Catelyn no, Arya sí. Ella estaba tan enojada como Robb sobre esto, temprano me dijo que iría en busca de Robb. Se lo prohibí, no importa cuán rápido sea el caballo, no llegaría a tiempo. Pero ya la conoces, nadie puede apaciguar la inquieta lobita que lleva dentro.

—¿No te resulta patético que una pequeña niña sea tu mejor amiga, Snow?

—Estoy hablando con seriedad, Greyjoy, no lo arruines con tu estúpido humor. —Los dedos de Snow anduvieron por los bordes de su túnica, distrayéndose con las tiras deshilachadas. —Los extraño ¿tú no? ¿No lo extrañas a Robb?

—Lo hago.

Theon en la oscuridad del pasillo imaginaba la formidable silueta de Robb Stark, los ojos azules brillando mientras le narraba los relatos de Poseidón y las históricas guerras de los Aqueos y los Troyanos. Los rizos rojizos iluminados por las velas que adornaban su cuarto esas noches en las que se escondía en medio de sus sábanas. Extrañaba todo de aquel dulce galo, extrañaba la sonrisa que alegraba sus días, la voz que lo ayudaba a dormir, esa especial noche en que le arrebató la inocencia, lo tuvo sudando en sus brazos y gimiéndole su nombre en la oreja.

—Lo extraño en este momento. Se hubiese desmayado al ver mi pierna. —Theon sonrió por haberle robado una risa a Jon.

—Sí, lo haría y después se avergonzaría por ello. El Joven Lobo desmayándose tan solo por ver un hueso salido de su lugar, es ridículo pensar que es real. De todas formas, tú estuviste cerca de desmayarte también, recuerdo lo mal que se veía tu rostro cubierto con la nieve, las lágrimas y los mocos.

—Y tú eras una aburrida abuela, Snow. Regañándome por haber corrido y haciéndome notar que si no hubiese hecho trampa nada de eso ocurriría. Siquiera eres divertido cuando tienes la oportunidad.

—Te lo dije, no seré divertido para entretenerte. —Jon bufó. —Mejor cállate, Greyjoy. Quiero dormir.

* * *

Su barba creció y tapó por completo su mentón, en Snow apenas se notaba. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los omóplatos, esto igual que el otro. No sabía con exactitud cuántos días transcurrieron en su encierro, solo sabía que fueron muchos días y noches.

Unos días veían como se llevaban a una numerosa cantidad de esclavos a las subastas públicas, pocos de ellos volvían y si regresaban eran castigados por no haber complacido los requisitos que los dominus solicitaban. Otros días era el espectador de un cruel circo, el mercader en sus días de furia se desquitaba con los esclavos viejos o los que no se vendían y los golpeaba hasta que estos morían, en esas ocasiones Theon deseaba ser vendido. Los castigos variaban, algunos recibían latigazos y golpes de puños, otros la venta o la muerte y el resto la falta de alimentación, Theon entraba en esta última categoría. El mercader desde el día en que se rompió la pierna le prohibió la comida que jamás le dio.

—¿Y yo que comeré? —Preguntó esa primera vez con su mirada recelosa.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Qué? Moriré si no como.

—No me importa si mueres o no, yo no soy responsable de tu salud, servus. Tendrías que estar reprochándole a otra persona.

Ese día se alimentó de golpes y los rugidos que su estómago lanzaba. Fue en ese entonces que comenzó a compartir la cena con Jon, unos escasos huesos de pollo y algunas semillas de soja. No solo era poco, sino que también era de un repulsivo gusto, sin embargo, se lo engullía como si se tratara de un manjar del propio Olimpo.

Temprano en la mañana el mercader entraba a la habitación con una cubeta rellena de agua tibia. Theon se encargaba de tallar la espalda de Jon, era una piel tercia y de un tono perfecto. El trapo descendía con languidez, al regresar a los hombros decrecía la velocidad teniendo más tiempo para apreciarlo.

—Date la vuelta.

El dolor en su pierna no se aplacaba pero si dejaba de ser tan latente. Encorvó su cuerpo y se sacudió al tener el húmedo trapo en su espalda, el agua ya estaba fría y congelaba sus huesos con el helado viento mañanero.

Las uñas de Snow eran más largas y filosas al raspar su piel, las manos aun las conservaba blandas y deleitables al tacto. El trapo era apretado y las gotas se precipitaban hacia su pelvis. Al tener las palmas de Jon quitando los excesos en sus hombros las cosquillas y el calor se dilataban por su cuerpo, con mayor compensación en su entrepierna.

La erección en su polla aumentaba su rigidez cuando el contorno de su vientre era mojado. Juntaba sus piernas tanto como las maderas se lo permitían y con disimulo encajaba las manos por estas. Jon se mordisqueó tenuemente los labios al enjuagar sus piernas y evitó concentrar la vista en él.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una erección, Snow?

El rubor adornante en las mejillas de Jon se le desarrolló en las orejas, en su rostro también vislumbro un tenue matiz.

—¿Siquiera tienes pene, Snow?

—Lo tengo. —Jon a roces humedeció la sección de su pierna que no era cubierta por las maderas.

—Nunca lo he visto.

—Lo ves mientras me lavo.

—Nunca lo he visto _despierto._ _—_ La socarrona sonrisa se trenzó en sus labios. —¿Ya te has masturbado?

 —No creo propicio hablar de eso en tu estado, Greyjoy. —La voz le salió chillona. —Igual, no tengo porque decirte eso a ti.

Theon impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos teniendo a unos exiguos centímetros el techo de la jaula. Las manos de Jon levantaron su huesuda pierna limpiándole el endurecido talón.

—Eres bonito ¿lo sabes? Tienes un hermoso trasero. —Era lo que mayor molestia le creaba a la hora de estar junto a Jon. Era un despreciable bastardo pero ese hermoso rostro y las esbeltas piernas le hacían olvidar cualquier pleito y lo inundaba de ganas de hacerlo gritar su nombre. —Lo más probable es que te venda como un esclavo sexual.

—¿Y eso tendría que preocuparte?

—Para ser sincero, no me importa. Pero soy griego y el amor por las putas es lo que he heredado, sentiría lastima por ti al saber que has sido vendido a un dominus bruto. Ya sabes, con toda tu virginidad, ¿aún no has besado por primera vez, estoy en lo correcto?

Jon asintió moviendo el cuello.

—Lo sabía, esto solo te traerá sufrimiento. Incursionar en el mundo sexual de esa forma, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo y ese eres tú Snow.

—¿Entonces, qué harás en contra del destino?

—Te preparare para el futuro. —Alzó su brazo izquierdo. —Acércate.

Jon soltó el trapo y se aproximó a hurtadillas, Theon separó sus parpados mucho después de que tuviera la agitada respiración de este en su nariz. Le situó una de sus manos en la mejilla diestra, el muchacho ladeó la cabeza acoplándose a esta.

—Cierra tus ojos.

Jon hizo cada cosa que le dijo. Theon se relamió los labios, tenerlo a su merced encendía mucho más su excitación. La boca contraria se abrió con pausa mientras que los temblores expectantes recaían en su mano. Sus dedos le sostuvieron el mentón, elevándolo e inmovilizando el rostro a la altura del suyo. Pasó por detrás de la oreja unas oscuras hebras al acercar los rostros. Jon jadeó esperando que completara la cercanía, esto remarcó su ego y sus deseos de verlo con esa ridícula expresión de primerizo.

—Theon. —Jon gimió. —Hazlo rápido.

—Tú no me das órdenes, bastardo.

Su queja fue acompañada por la obediencia. Sus dedos se fijaron en la proximidad de la barbilla y los labios, cuales se unieron con los suyos. Primero, con delicadeza le tomó el inferior, colocando un beso en este, separándose y volviendo otra vez sobre la boca. Con timidez Jon retomó el abrir de la boca, otorgándole el libre albedrío.

La lengua ajena se movió torpe en contraste a la suya intentando acompañarla en la danza. En el interior de la boca captaba un regusto endulzado. «Otro juego sucio.» Jon se aferró a sus hombros, estaba siendo en verdad encantador.

Un electrizante sonido llegó con el apartamiento de los labios, Jon regularizó su respiración y entretanto su mano se tendió en el cuello de este. Los labios del otro brillaban con su saliva y se enrojecían con la última mordedura que les dio, una degustación final.

—Besas como una pequeña niña. —Se secó la saliva en las comisuras de sus labios. —Espero que te compre un dominus pobre que bese igual de mal que tú.

—Yo espero que nadie te compre.

—Eso es cruel, Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Como los playlist me tienen re manija últimamente hice uno para esta historia:**  
>  **[[Escuchar](https://8tracks.com/thandance-for-me/tenemene-fucia-et-revo-cameadomnum-et-viventium-in-aracallisti)**  
>  **]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **// I**. Whore de _In This Moment._ **// II**. The Handler de _Muse_. **// III.** Sweet Dreams de _Marilyn_ _Manson_. **// IV.** My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark de _Fall Out Boy._ **// V.** Lose You Toninght de _H.I.M._ **// VI.** The Devil Within de _Digital Daggers_. **// VI.** Stranger In A Stranger Land de _Thirty Seconds To Mars._ **// VIII**. The Bird and The Worm de _The Used._ **// IX.** Blood de _In This Moment_. **// X.** Not Strong Enough de _Apocalyptica._ **// XI.** And Love Said No de _H.I.M._ **// XII**. Sick Like Me de _In This Moment._


	2. Canto I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


Theon se paralizó, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de respirar, por dentro rezaba para que por tal arrebato no consiguiera unos duros latigazos. Jon se apresuró a extender el brazo entre los barrotes y pasar furtivamente los dedos en el cinturón del mercader, con rapidez y agilidad sostuvo las llaves con las yemas de los dedos y se las escondió en medio de las piernas al tiempo en que el hombre se volteaba para darles un último vistazo.

Al esperar que el mercader se marchara de la habitación, Jon se volteó y le sonrió, Theon le correspondió con una tardía curva en sus labios. El bastardo se aproximó, portaba la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le haya visto en el rostro.

—Me asegurare de que el camino sea seguro y volveré por ti. —Jon dijo toqueteándole el largo flequillo y colocándole un dulce beso en la frente.

—Mueve tu lindo culo y regresa rápido, Snow, esta maldita jaula no es cómoda.

—No me hagas dudar si volver o no, Greyjoy.

Theon lanzó una suave carcajada y aprovechando la distracción del otro, le tomó el rostro. Contempló el rojo apoderarse de las mejillas antes de unir ambas bocas. Los labios se separaron con la iniciativa de sus dientes sobre el inferior y la lengua llegó con timidez a la suya. Separó sus labios sin dejarle seguir su ritmo.

—Estaré esperándote.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo Jon Snow se volvió más dócil, como el dolor en su pierna que era mucho más manejable. Theon se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pequeñez de la celda, fue tanto tiempo el que vivió allí, ya alcanzaría los tres años. El mercader los tenía al tanto del tiempo, a pesar de sus múltiples maltratos era un aficionado a las celebraciones y nunca se olvidaba de felicitar los nuevos años de sus esclavos con sabrosos pescados traídos del Mare Tirrenum, esas eran las ocasiones en las que no debían compartir. Aun recordaba el agradable sabor del pescado que se engulló hacía pocos días, con la tercer celebración en Jon, y la amargura que lo revistió con posterioridad al saber que eran sus últimos días allí.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Se arrastró a la puerta de la jaula al escuchar la gruesa voz acercándose al pasillo. Las estrepitosas zancadas del mercader llegaban acompañadas de los gemidos de Jon, quien tenía su cuello entre las manos del hombre y su cuerpo alzado en el aire por el mismo. El tono en la piel de Jon se tornaba violáceo, los ojos se le abrían con grandeza, coloreándose con la sangre y las pupilas se le concentraban.

—¿Es que no valoras tu vida, servus?

Las piernas de Snow se movían desesperadas intentando dar alguna estocada al captor. Theon tembló sin poder decir una palabra, bajó su mirada sintiendo culpa, si tan solo hubiese sanado con mayor rapidez ahora podría estar ayudando y quién sabe si no estaría ya en libertad.

—Te crees muy listo con tu dulce y larga lengua, ¿no es así, servus?

Los brazos de Jon merodearon torpemente en busca de alcanzar el cuello del mercader y con suerte lograban palparle el grasoso rostro. Los robustos dedos del hombre se clavaban con más profundidad en el terso cuello, apretando los huesos de la tráquea, haciendo que las irregulares respiraciones se atascaran allí y laceraran la garganta de Jon.

—P-por f-favor. —El bastardo farfulló con la chillona y entrecortada voz que poseía en esos momentos.

El mercader mostró los dientes y un desarrollado ceño fruncido. Ejerció presión en la nuez de Adán hasta el punto de expulsar a su cuenta los gritos de la boca de Jon y al cansarse de estos lo soltó de improvisto logrando que cayera con pesadez. Jon tendido en el suelo unió las rodillas al vientre y cubriéndose las costillas chilló.

—Vuelve a la jaula, rápido. —Sin tomarse el tiempo de respirar Jon obedeció. —Más os vale comportarse, mañana vendrán a visitarlos sus futuros dominus y espero que muestren algo de decencia.

Jon carraspeó incorporándose y frotándose el cuello. El mercader se esfumó por un instante de su perímetro y volvió con las pesadas cadenas en las manos. Colocó estas por las muñecas de Jon, por la presión las unió y los dedos se tocaron entre sí. De un empujón las estiró por fuera de la puerta y las incrustó en uno de los barrotes con un candado.

—Lo siento, hubiese querido ayudarte. — Theon murmuró. El mercader se alejó para levantar las llaves en el suelo, las que una vez estuvieron brillando en los dedos de Jon.

—No podías hacerlo. —Snow replicó molesto.

* * *

Temprano por la madrugada el mercader los despertó golpeando con un palo los barrotes. Una cantidad de esclavos fueron llevados por un cuestor a las subastas públicas, otros desayunaron y ellos esperaban la visita de los hombres que los comprarían. El mercader lo sacó con delicadeza de la jaula y lo sentó encima de esta, tenía un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y una jarra de agua a un costado.

—Quieto. No tiembles, servus, no voy a lastimarte.

El mercader le mojó el rostro desde las mejillas hasta la barbilla, el áspero acero descendió por el lado derecho, raspando pero no alcanzando a crear cortes. En su ennegrecida túnica caía la barba y las gotas de agua en la sección descubierta de sus piernas. El andar del cuchillo era desigualado y el filo del acero nulo, por lo que el mercader debía volver repetidas veces sobre su piel, desgastándola mucho más. Theon sostuvo la respiración hasta que el hombre finalizó su tarea.

—Levanta los brazos.

Sus brazos se alzaron y sus manos se interrumpieron a la altura de su cabeza, el mercader retractándolo las acomodó en línea recta continua a sus hombros. Las tiras de su túnica se desataron y la dura tela fue revelando su desnudez. En su lugar, se lo vistió con una túnica blanca de tela delgada y diáfanas, era muchísimo más corta de la que poseía desde Gallia y con esmero podía cubrir una cuarta parte de sus muslos.

—Tú también, servus de dulce lengua.

Jon se aproximó silencioso, los dedos del mercader todavía se apreciaban latentes en lo rojizo de su cuello. La túnica violeta se desplomó en el suelo, Theon se lamió los incisivos al contemplar el flaco y huesudo torso del bastardo. Con la clara tela de la túnica se traslucía igual de fuerte el contorno del muchacho, la rosada polla era lo que captaba toda la atención.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu pierna, servus? —El mercader inquirió regresando a él.

—Bien.

—Perfecto, ha llegado el momento de que nos deshagamos de esas molestas maderas, ¿no te parece?

—Sí. —Reafirmó moviendo la cabeza. —P-por favor.

El mercader se arrodilló y con el cuchillo partió la soga encarceladora. Las maderas se adherían con la suciedad que las manos de Jon no alcanzaban a limpiar y dificultaban la separación de las mismas con su piel. Theon se retorció hasta que su huesuda pierna se hizo presente, la piel era una maraña de sangre y costra, era una capa áspera que se fijaba a sus delgados músculos y huesos. Un pobre retrato de su pierna derecha que reflejaba su escasa nutrición y la fragilidad griega.

El mercader le tiró el resto de agua en la pierna y con su antigua túnica la secó acarreando la suciedad y descubriendo que estaba mucho más flaca. La desproporción entre ambas piernas era monstruosa.

—Poneos en pie, servus.

Theon endureció y no fue capaz de dar ningún movimiento en respuesta. De tan solo observar la diferencia entre ambas piernas le aterraba la idea de utilizarlas, sabía que apenas se estableciera caería y su pierna se volvería a quebrar como una frágil rama de otoño.

—En pie, servus, un dominus está esperando por ti.

El mercader sin aguardar por su agitación en el intento de obedecer le agarró el hombro y lo jaló, alejándolo abruptamente del techo de la jaula. Su pie derecho fue el primero en tocar el suelo y el izquierdo se meneaba impidiendo una perfecta postura. Al querer dar un paso adelante, su pierna no resistió y se vino abajo, su rodilla se dobló y con suerte no alcanzó a caer de bruces.

—Seguidme, servus. —El mercader indicó adentrándose en el camino formado por las demás jaulas.

Jon iba por detrás de su espalda, con los brazos posicionados cerca de sus omóplatos preparados para el instantáneo momento en que su inestabilidad lo haría desplomarse. Sus pasos eran lentos, muy lentos, cada vez que apoyaba el talón izquierdo un estremecimiento lo sacaba de su lugar y lo precipitaba hacia atrás, donde siempre aparecían las manos de Jon y lo protegían del helado y duro suelo.

El mercader los condujo a la habitación contigua, era más pequeña pero mucho más espaciosa por los pocos artefactos que portaba. En un costado se encontraba un aparador con papelería de compraventa y utensilios médicos, enfrente una baja y larga mesa de roble, y en el centro un hombre de mediana altura vestido con una llamativa toga rosada, piel pálida, oscuro cabello con hebras blanquecinas y gélidos ojos de un clarísimo e indefinido color.

—Magistrado Bolton. —El mercader saludó con una reverencia.

—Solo Roose Bolton, hoy vengo en garantía de comprador no de cuestor. —El hombre dijo, tenía la voz primorosa y tranquila.

—Es un placer para mí este cambio. —El mercader sonrió y se volteó hacia Theon. —Ven conmigo, servus.

Los gruesos dedos se clavaron en su antebrazo y lo arrastraron hacia la mesa de roble. La dosis de terror se propagaba una a una por sus venas, excepto en su pierna izquierda que con la sucesión de los segundos acrecentaba su debilidad. El mercader lo forzó a subirse a esta, sus piernas fueron lentas al manifestarse y terminó con su rostro contra el roble, con una similar torpeza se puso en pie. El tono rosado se esparció en sus mejillas al levantar el rostro y verse interconectado con la fría mirada del dominus.

—¿Él es uno de tus esclavos exclusivos? —El hombre preguntó, la disconformidad se notaba a leguas de distancia. —Sus piernas están desniveladas. Su caminar es lento y no puede sostener su propio peso.

—Por ahora, tuvo un accidente en su antiguo hogar que le quebró los huesos de la pierna, con unos días de descanso se repondrá y será mucho más fuerte.

—¿Novicius?

—Novicius. —El mercader ratificó. —Les pertenecía a los Stark pero nunca ha ejercido los trabajos de un esclavo.

—¿Los Stark? —Una chispa de interés le brilló en los ojos. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

El Magistrado Bolton se aproximó, las sandalias de este eran de un material más costoso que el del mercader por lo que no creaban ruidos en las zancadas. Theon distinguió que la pregunta fue hecha para él, no obstante, su voz se escondía en los confines de su garganta.

—El dominus te ha hecho una pregunta, servus.

Sus labios se separaron y con retardo su voz se exhibió. —T-Theon Greyjoy.

—¿Esa es la forma de responder, servus?

Theon bajó la cabeza al negar y se retractó. —Theon Greyjoy es mi nombre, Dominus.

El hombre curvó los labios en algo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa. Los ojos de este lo examinaron de pies a cabeza, enfocándose con mayoridad en sus muslos, entrepierna, cadera y vientre.

—Um, el heredero de Macedonia. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —El hombre le inquirió al mercader, desconfiado.

—La mismísima Domina de Gallia me lo ha vendido, nunca lo ha apreciado.

—¿Es eso verdad, chico? —El Magistrado Bolton regresó a Theon.

—S-sí, Dominus.

Todavía recordaba la mañana en la que el mercader arribó en Gallia y se instaló junto con sus caballos en la Villa de los Stark. Theon no se animó a abandonar su habitación y permaneció mirando de reojo por la ventana los acontecimientos, los guardias lo llevaron al patio donde Jon Snow estaba hacia varios minutos atrás.

El Bolton le tomó la barbilla y le realzó el rostro, los serenos ojos que lo indagaban eran fríos y ocasionaban que su piel se erizara. Las consecuencias de la cercanía se transparentaban en la túnica y complacían al dominus.

—Abre tu boca, Theon.

En tres años únicamente escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de Jon por lo que su obediencia se retrasó. Sus labios se distanciaron, los dedos contrarios entraron en su cavidad al instante en que obró y rozaron sus dientes, las uñas raspaban en los leves huecos de la separación de sus torcidos incisivos.

—¿Alguna enfermedad? —El hombre le agarró la punta de la lengua y la tiró hacia afuera, revisándola.

—Ninguna. —El mercader respondió hinchándose el pecho con aire.

Un inalcanzable silbido se escurría por su garganta, al igual que la saliva que se desbordaba por las comisuras de su boca. Esta última también mojaba la mano del magistrado, al cual no parecía molestarle.

—Muéstrame lo que hay debajo de esa túnica, Theon.

Theon giró la cabeza a todos los costados que encontró, buscaba a Jon y se topó con la grasosa cara del mercader, con una mueca este le indicó que revelara por completo su sumisión. Halló a Jon con la mirada pérdida en el suelo cuando comenzó a desanudar el cinto que atravesaba su cintura, Theon hubiese agradecido aunque sea un atisbo de lástima.

La túnica descendió acariciando sus piernas, arrastrando a la superficie de la mesa de roble su dignidad y recubriéndolo con humillación. Las manos ajenas se hicieron uno con su torso, sus pulmones se hinchaban en desmedida con su agitada respiración. Los dedos se unieron levantando sus pechos y bajaron por su vientre rasguñando los costados en el roce. Alcanzando su pelvis se adelantaron por sus muslos y se centraron en la separación de los mismos. Un gritito danzó en sus labios al tiempo en que su polla era sostenida.

—¿Eres virgen, Theon?

—N-no, Dominus.

Se mordió el labio inferior, su erección crecía en las manos del Magistrado Bolton, se avergonzó por lo que el hombre logró ocasionar en él. Podía culpar a la abstinencia en la que se vio envuelto durante esos tres años o a sus meros instintos de hombre, de un sediento hombre griego.

En su tronco se extendieron los dedos, acoplándose para apretar su húmeda punta. El líquido pre seminal se expuso con unos toques en su glande, este se expandió con rapidez por ayuda de las yemas de los dedos en el avance hacia el final de su miembro. Sus gemidos abrumaron la habitación, en las férreas idas y vueltas de los dedos su sangre se calentaba y se acumulaba en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Su prepucio fue estirado en ambas direcciones mientras que en la otra mano se encontraban sus testículos. Los dedos se pegaban a su piel moviéndola en círculos y cada tanto se resbalaban por su perineo dejando sus piernas al punto de ceder a los estremecimientos. La súbita arribada de su eyaculación le encrespó los dedos de los pies y ensució las manos del Bolton.

—Te daré cuatro mil denarios por él. —El Magistrado dijo sacudiéndose las manos, su esperma goteaba en el suelo. —Lo has hecho bien, Theon.

Theon recuperó la túnica, debía cubrirse la humillación que el mismo se implantó al disfrutar de su exhibición. Sin el tiempo para cubrirse, el mercader lo retiró de la mesa, el brillo de la codicia le coloreaba los ojos.

—Ve con tu nuevo amo, servus. —El mercader sonrió, la pronunciada curva que tenía en los labios era tan real.

Theon obedeció y al instante estuvo al lado del Magistrado Roose Bolton, los rojos adornos en la toga de este resplandecían. El próximo en subir a la mesa fue Jon, el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho apareció de anticipo, tenía los ojos humedecidos al punto del llanto, casi como los suyos.

—Novicius. —El mercader cogió la delantera.

El Magistrado le dedicó una mínima mueca y se aproximó a Jon. A diferencia de Theon, Jon mantenía la cabeza erguida y una expresión valiente, no expresaba terror aunque supiera que era lo único que obtendría.

—¿Tú también has sido desechado por los Stark, chico?

Jon apretó los dientes, la pregunta le retumbó tanto como a Theon. Los Stark, no fueron todos ellos. El Magistrado suspiró, esperaba una respuesta que jamás llegaría, no de esa forma. El mercader mostró los dientes y oprimió el brazo del bastardo.

—El dominus te ha hecho una pregunta, servus. —Repitió. —Respóndele ahora.

Jon apenas emitió sonido alguno, la furia denotaba en las inflamadas venas del mercader y en el veloz movimiento de los dedos del mismo hacia el látigo. El cuero lejos de la toga se meneó en las manos del mercader y cerca del vientre de Snow, este escupió un apocado gemido.

—No, está bien. —Bolton levantó una mano frenando al instintivo mercader y acarició las mejillas de Jon. —Puedes hablarme, no voy a hacerte daño. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Jon forzó la resistencia de su respuesta por unos segundos y segado por las suaves, cálidas y reconfortantes caricias condescendió.

—Jon Snow.

Los dedos del magistrado separaron los labios de Snow, el medio hizo palanca sobre el paladar de este. El hombre ladeó la cabeza examinándole los pequeños dientes y rasgándole el paladar, diminutos gemidos y lágrimas se exponían.

—Un joven bastardo, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—No es cualquier bastardo, es el bastardo de Eddard Stark.

El Magistrado se detuvo con atención en los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro, Jon por ser un bastardo portaba los propios rasgos de los Stark con una intensidad mucho mayor que la del primogénito.

—¿Enfermedad?

—Es muy sano. —El mercader reconoció con orgullo.

—Estas marcas en tu cuello, ¿cómo las obtuviste, Jon? —Las manos del Magistrado contornearon las magulladuras rojizas y violáceas en el cuello de Snow, eran de una densidad mayor a la de la traslucida túnica.

—El me golpeó, me ahorcó. —Jon señaló al mercader.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, Jon?

—Porque intenté escapar.

—Un castigo por su insolencia. —El mercader silbó. —Este chico me dio muchos dolores de cabeza y debo admitir que es uno de sus talentos, es ágil y rápido, aunque no tan inteligente como parece. Se habrá dado cuenta, todos sus intentos fallaron.

—Ya veo. —El Magistrado le dio poca importancia al discurso del mercader, estaba embelesado en las marcas de Jon. —Te daré mil denarios por él.

—¿Solo mil? Perdóneme pero es muy poco, Magistrado. Lleva la sangre de Eddard Stark en las venas, tiene una gran condición física. Vale mucho más, Magistrado Bolton.

—Valía mucho más. Has puesto tus manos en él y su precio descendió. Estas marcas arruinan su belleza, ya no te daré uno, te daré ochocientos denarios por esta mercancía dañada. No me hagas arrepentirme y seguir bajándole el precio. —El veredicto del Magistrado fue lo último que escucharon en esa subasta.

* * *

El viaje a Raetia duró dos noches y un día, esta vez viajaron en una basterna que por detrás seguía a la del Magistrado Bolton. Por dentro era todo recubierto por gruesas sábanas rosadas, en una esquina se encontraba una cantimplora de cuero repleta de agua y un tazón con uvas, manzanas, naranjas, mangos, entre otras frutas.

Theon se acurrucó en el pecho de Jon, fuera de las jaulas y lejos del mercader la respiración de este era harmoniosa. Al acordarse de las manos del Magistrado sobre su polla hundía el rostro en el cuerpo de junto.

—Él no es tan malo. —Murmuró.

—Lo es, todo hombre romano de apellido Bolton es malo.

Theon había oído cientas de siniestras historias acerca de los Bolton. Estos desollaban a sus enemigos y luego colgaban los cuerpos en las paredes de sus fortalezas, o incluso vestían esas pieles. No obstante, sabía que eran simples cuentos que se narraban por la noche a los inquietos niños romanos; él era griego, la sangre de los primeros hombres concebidos por los titanes fluía desde su corazón hasta sus venas, ningún cuento de horror podía asustarlo.

—Cuatro mil denarios, has cumplido con tu palabra.

—Fue buena suerte. Tuve miedo de que no te comprara por un precio adecuado, pero no era miedo por mí, tuve miedo porque tú serias vendido.

—Seguimos estando juntos, Snow, deja de ser tan romántico.

—No soy romántico, es solo que… te necesito, Theon.

—Lo sé. —Theon sonrió socarrón y se sentó, preparando su delgada pierna antes de colocarse por encima de Jon. Sus piernas se encastraron en la cadera y muslos de este, reduciéndole el movimiento, y sus manos fueron al cuello. —¿Quieres que te muestre lo que el Dominus Bolton me ha hecho?

—No quiero.

—Tú no puedes decirle eso al Dominus.

Una de sus manos pasó por debajo de la túnica, con sus dedos acorraló la rosada polla, cual endureció al momento en que la tomó. Jon se retorció y gimió separando con grandeza los suaves labios, Theon encarceló entre sus dientes el inferior y adentró su lengua en la cavidad. La boca de Jon sabía a uvas añejas, las que él no había probado con anterioridad.

Su pulgar se concentró en la punta del miembro, su uña rasgó la entrada del meato logrando que el grito de Jon se sumergiera en su boca y se removiera hacia la otra con el andar de su lengua.

Las manos de Jon se apoyaron en sus hombros y los dedos se clavaron sobre la túnica, llegando a su piel. Sus manos se inclinaron desde abajo hacia arriba, las primeras sucesiones fueron a un tiempo lento y las consiguientes aumentaron la bravura como la velocidad.

—¡Dioses, Theon! —Jon gimió.

Los gemidos de Jon se volvieron insostenibles y más ruidosos, los labios de este vibraban mientras que los suyos se distanciaban en torno a las marcas del cuello, la piel se calentaba con premura.

Percibió el emerger del goteó en la punta de sus dedos. Dio un último envión en el tronco, más áspero y apretado, instalándose allí.

—¿Quieres venirte, Snow? —Ronroneó olisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Jon apretó los labios y guardó su voz, Theon en consecuencia comprimió con más fuerza la polla. —Si quieres venirte solo tienes que decírmelo. Es la única manera.

—Quiero venirme. —Jon finalmente dijo.

—¿Esa es la forma de decirlo? —Sus dedos siguieron con mayor brío formando parte de la húmeda piel y con las uñas raspó la punta, el líquido era caliente y  espeso.

—P-por favor… Theon… déjame venirme. —Sollozó.

—Como tú desees.

Por las noches sus piernas se entrelazaron y en su pecho descansó el rostro de Jon, los largos y abultados rizos cosquilleaban su mandíbula. En la tarde, en sus pupilas se contempló lo verde de la entrada a Raetia, estando tan cerca y tan lejos, extrañaba Gallia y sus nevados inviernos. El domus perteneciente a los Bolton, Dominus de Raetia, se localizó a los segundos contiguos.

El villicus abrió la puerta y les amarró las muñecas entre sí. Era un esclavo de piel blanquecina y cabellos dorados, utilizaba un látigo como cinturón, Theon había oído al Magistrado Bolton llamarlo Damon Bailaparamí. Otro esclavo se encargó de recibir a Roose, Damon tironeó de la soga siguiéndolo en el jardín y los basternarios golpearon con los látigos a las mulas, quitando las basternas del camino.

Los arbustos constituían un pasillo hacia el domus, cerca de la puerta se alzaba un estanque y una estatua de Ares o Marte, como a los romanos les gustaba decirle, el Dios de la guerra, la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre; este estaba con su lanza partiendo a la mitad una serpiente que trepaba por sus piernas.

Fueron conducidos a una húmeda y subterránea bodega, la iluminación era escasa en ese lugar del domus. En el final de la maltrecha cama los aguardaban las nueves vestimentas, una túnica rosada larga hasta la mitad de los muslos y un cinto de una gruesa tela de un rosado más intenso con un hombre desollado pintado en el centro, que se abrochaba entre el espacio del vientre y el ombligo. Su túnica estaba manchada por la tierra que arrastró en la subasta y en la de Jon la causa de la suciedad era el semen.

Damon les dio un tiempo de cinco minutos para cambiarse y luego los volvió a conducir por la mansión hasta el vestíbulo, donde Roose esperaba por ellos. Damon reverenció al dominus y ante la indicación de este, el muchacho se paró en la puerta.

—Os sienta bien el rosado. —Theon dudaba acerca de la expresión que adornaba el rostro del Bolton, no podía definirse como una sonrisa. —Espero que les agrade su hogar.

—Es un buen hogar. —Theon acompañó sin tardanza. —Dominus.

—Y a ti, Jon, ¿te gusta tu hogar?

—S-sí, Dominus.

—Bien. —El Magistrado cruzó los brazos tirando la espalda hacia atrás y apoyando la pelvis en el respaldo de la mesa. —Hay alguien a quien debo presentarles. Mi hijo, Ramsay. Deben tenerle el mismo respeto que tienen conmigo.

Desde el atrio entró un muchacho, Theon se estremeció al verlo. Era un joven hombre de rostro cuadrado y carnoso, unos húmedos labios gruesos, una barba creciente pero no plenamente notoria, un oscuro cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos gélidos y resplandecientes ojos claros, similares a los del padre. Iba con una rosada falda opaca con un cuchillo entre el dobladillo; una manica sobre el hombre derecho, cubriendo una mínima proporción del robusto y pálido pecho desnudo; y un collar de plata que se extendía hasta el vello que se originaba el ombligo y descendía hasta el confín de la falda, era adornado por mechones de cabello, dorados, plateados, rojizos y negros. Pensó que era uno de los romanos más hermosos que había conocido hasta que recordó aquel día en que una mujer fue vendida en una subasta pública y tal como el mercader les había dicho, a la semana sus huesos fueron devueltos, carcomidos y con una temprana descomposición.

—Padre. —El joven dijo al estar a la derecha de Roose.

—Ramsay quiero presentarte a los nuevos esclavos, Jon Snow y Theon Greyjoy.

Una ancha curva se propagó en la chica boca de Ramsay, tenía unos dientes pequeños a excepción de los colmillos superiores que se alargaban y se superponían con los dientes inferiores.

—Es un placer. —Ramsay se aproximó a Jon y ladeó la cabeza clavando los claros ojos en los grises. —Arrodíllate.

Jon no ejerció ningún mínimo movimiento y Ramsay se rio a carcajadas volteando el cuerpo hacia el Dominus Bolton.

—Te han estafado, padre, te han vendido un esclavo sordo.

—No soy sordo, Ramsay Snow. —Jon expuso antes de que Roose tuviera la oportunidad de separar los labios.

Theon escuchó el estrepitoso crujir de unos dientes, un gruñido y el impacto de huesos contra el suelo, y de un momento a otro observó a Jon con el rostro en el suelo, a Ramsay quitando el cuchillo del dobladillo, levantando la cabeza de Jon desde los abultados cabellos y llevando el cuchillo al cuello de este.

— ¡Como te atreves! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Snow? ¡Soy un Bolton! ¡Un jodido Bolton! —La saliva espumeó en las comisuras de Ramsay.

La punta del cuchillo hizo un pequeño hueco en el cuello, apuntando a la nuez de Adán. El hilillo de sangre creó una franja divisoria en la túnica. Un gemido se filtró por los apretados labios de Jon.

—¿No piensas rogar por misericordia? Lo necesitarás.

La muñeca de Ramsay se meneó y el cuchillo en semejanza se movió hasta hallar una perfecta posición. En el silencio de Jon, Ramsay chasqueó la lengua y luego esbozó una húmeda sonrisa, la piel se habría perforado, las venas partido y los huesos quebrado, si el Dominus Bolton no lo hubiese detenido.

—No implementes tus pasatiempos en él, Ramsay.

—Merece un castigo, padre, si se le demuestra amabilidad los demás esclavos también se revelaran.

—Será castigado pero no de esa forma. Sera azotado, recibirá tres azotes por su insolencia, tú puedes dárselos.

Ramsay tardó en soltar los cabellos de Jon. Roose se agachó y le extendió una mano cual Jon aceptó, las de este estaban temblando. Roose le echó el flequillo por detrás de la oreja y le limpió con la yema de los dedos la tibia sangre que le corría en el cuello.

—Apoya las manos en la pared. —Ordenó con delicadeza.

Jon se sometió y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, apoyando las palmas en la pared. Roose le desató la tira que cumplía como cinto y dobló la túnica hasta el inicio del trasero.

—¿Sabes porque serás castigado, Jon? —El Magistrado preguntó acomodándole la cadera.

—Por mi insolencia, Dominus.

—Exacto, recibirás tres azotes por ello Jon. Los contarás y estarás agradecido, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, Dominus.

Los fríos ojos del padre se dirigieron a los del hijo y le permitieron el paso al castigo. El Magistrado Bolton se colocó a la izquierda de Theon, el mantenía la mirada cabizbaja y la elevó al ver la expresión en los claros ojos, no era una en particular pero le condescendía el entendimiento de que debía prestar atención y aprender del suceso.

Damon Bailaparamí cedió su látigo, la túnica era ancha y le encuadraba la silueta. Ramsay se relamió los labios y estiró su codo hacia atrás. El látigo danzó en el aire y se instaló en la parte baja de los omóplatos de Jon al ser conducido por la inclinación de la muñeca. Jon gritó, los dedos se encresparon, los brazos y piernas traquetearon amenazando con caer. Allí donde el cuero impactó se inflamó una marca rojiza.

—No te he escuchado.

—U-uno. —Jadeó.

—Uno. —Ramsay afirmó.

Ramsay dio un paso atrás y sostuvo el látigo en el aire con más precipitación que la primera vez. Theon respiró hondo intentando conservar su cuello erguido y sus parpados separados. El contacto del látigo con la piel logró ecos estridentes, sangre corriendo por la columna de Jon y filosos gritos en la garganta del mismo.

— ¡Dos! ¡Dos! —Jon gritó inconstante.

—Dos. —Ramsay repitió, la sonrisa que portaba brillaba tanto como la sangre que goteaba desde la punta del látigo.

El propio Theon chilló con la llegada del tercer latigazo, fue capaz de sentir el ardor en sus carnes. En el último Ramsay triplicó la fuerza haciendo ver a los anteriores como una simple preparación. Jon arqueó la espalda, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y las rodillas se doblaron, en consecuencia el cuerpo se desplomó.

—Tres. —Sollozó de rodillas.

—Tres.

Ramsay se acuchilló y toqueteó la espalda de Jon, el látigo bosquejó una X en un abultado rojo. Los dedos se deslizaron por cada proporción de la inflamación, Jon se estremecía y gemía en el proceso.

—¿Cómo se dice?

—Gracias, Dominus.

Ramsay palmeó el hombro de Jon y volvió hacia su padre, aun con el látigo ensangrentado. Theon, quien estaba al lado del Magistrado, con disimulo condujo sus piernas atrás y contrajo su espalda.

—Buena elección, padre. Es una mascota divertida.

Ramsay con lentitud desvió la mirada a Theon, lo frio en los ojos de este le pinchaba como una aguja a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Quiso irse más atrás, no obstante, lo único que consiguió fue quedarse más próximo a los Bolton.

—Tu no me aburrirás, ¿cierto, mascota? —Ramsay se mojó los agrietados labios.

La sonrisa de Ramsay era suave, los labios tomaban color cada ocasión en que los humedecía y las marcas que la dilatación de las comisuras ocasionaba eran lo más marcado en la mueca. Theon la tuvo enfrente por lo que no pudo obviar cada diminuta distinción entre el grueso labio inferior y el mediano labio superior. Ramsay le besó una mejilla y le acarició la otra, olía a vino y sangre.

—N-no, Dominus, le prometo que no lo aburriré.

* * *

Al terminar la presentación con el hijo del Magistrado, Damon los trasladó al dormitorio del padre Bolton. Era la habitación más espaciosa del domus. Este solo contenía una ancha cama, una mesa, encima de ella un tazón con frutas, semillas y algo de pan, una copa, una jarra con agua y otra con aceite de oliva, y una gran cantidad de repisas donde se encontraban las velas, fueron encendidas apenas la noche adornó el día.

—¿Estas bien? —Theon preguntó, desde el castigo Jon no había dejado de temblar. La respuesta fue una afirmación ejecutada por el movimiento de la cabeza. —Déjame ver.

Jon le dio la espalda, desnudándosela al mismo tiempo. Las marcas fueron intensas en sus primeros momentos, ahora eran franjas rosadas que con un buen ojo podían verse. Lo más visible eran los cortes que se cerraban a lo largo como rasguños. Theon implantó un delicado beso en uno de los cortes y Jon se sacudió, la excitación quemaba su entrepierna siempre que tenía a Jon estremeciéndose por su causa.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste Snow? —Reposó su cabeza en el hombro derecho, sus brazos se entrelazaron en la cintura y sus dedos con pausa rozaban el vientre.

—Porque es un bastardo. —Jon suspiró. —¿No sabes quién es él?

—Sí, si lo sé, el coleccionista de pieles que el mercader nombró.

—Sí lo es, pero también es un gladiador. Se llamaba Snow antes de que el Consul Joffrey sucediera a Robert. El mataba a los hombres y violaba a las mujeres que le trataban de bastardo, fue condenado por ello, lo obligaron a convertirse en un gladiador y morir en la arena. Resultó ser un buen luchador y ahora es el gladiador favorito del consul, tiene privilegios y ya no es condenado por sus prácticas.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decirlo, no estás buscando morir ¿verdad?

—No busco morir, no en sus manos.

El calor de ambos se traspasó de uno a otro hasta que el Dominus Bolton ingresó a la habitación. Jon se arregló la túnica tan rápido que pareció nunca habérsela corrido. Las espaldas se enderezaron y los brazos se cruzaron por detrás de las mismas. Theon había visto en pocas ocasiones a aquel hombre en Gallia, durante las fugaces conferencias con el Dominus Eddard Stark, un número que podría contarse con los dedos y olvidarse al minuto siguiente. Lo inolvidable eran esos ojos, esos helados y aterradores ojos.

—Llena la copa, Jon.

Jon se dirigió a la mesa, tomó la copa de plata y vertió con cuidado el líquido; aún tenía los ojos rojizos por el llanto. Con la cabeza en dirección al suelo se la entregó, Roose sorbió un trago mientras siguió con los ojos el regresar de Jon junto a Theon.

—Acércate, Theon, ayúdame a desvestirme.

Theon fue. Agarró el pliegue sobre la espalda y lo tiró hacia adelante, con miedo se tomó el atrevimiento de levantar los brazos del Bolton y proseguir con su trabajo, tocándole la cintura, la espalda y los delgados brazos.

—Me han dicho que sabes latín y griego, dime, ¿qué otra cualidad debó conocer?

—Se usar el arco y la flecha, Dominus.

En Macedonia, a una corta edad, su tío Euron le regaló un carcaj proveniente de los confines de Egipto. Theon había oído maravillado las aventuras, tales a las de Odiseo, que su tío tuvo que enfrentar para conseguir ese obsequio. Sin embargo, no duró mucho en sus manos, Rodrik y Maron en los celos se la arrebataron y rompieron en miles de pedazos. Asha con el afán de consolarlo, pegó pedazo por pedazo obteniendo una horrorosa réplica del original. En Gallia, Eddard le había regalado uno nuevo, con el cual se pasó día y noche practicando sin detenerse hasta conseguir un aumento en su capacidad.

—¿Otra cualidad, Theon?

—No, solo eso, Dominus.

La toga era de una tela pesada por lo que debía parar cada tanto para recuperar energías. Colocando la plegada toga en una de las puntas de la mesa, continuó con la túnica. Desabrochó los tres botones que adornaban en el centro y de a uno fue liberando los brazos. El dominus tenía la piel de un tono lechoso y pegada a los huesos, la mayor parte de la carne se le abultaba en los muslos, aunque no eran de un gran grosor, y en la flácida polla.

—¿Has follado con hombres, Theon?

—S-sí, Dominus.

En Gallia él se aprovechó de la inocencia y el permiso que Robb le entregaba sobre su cuerpo. Theon lo introdujo en el arte del sexo en el establo, ante la mirada de las estrellas y los animales. Le enseñó los juegos que los amantes griegos conllevaban en la unión, jamás permitió que el aburrido modo romano se intercalara en sus encuentros. Así había sido hasta que Robb halló el amor en una simple muchacha romana, ella lo hacía reír mucho más que Theon pero no alcanzaba a complacerlo como él quería, solo Theon podía llenarlo por completo.

—¿Alguna vez has dejado que un hombre te folle?

—No, Dominus.

Roose se sentó en la cama y Theon acomodó la túnica junto a la toga. El Magistrado llevó la copa a la boca, el agua al humedecer le daba color a los pálidos y enjutos labios. Sin estar vacía, alargó el brazo y Jon recibió la copa.

—Quítate la túnica, Theon.

La túnica se refregó por sus hombros descendiendo por sus brazos, era una fricción incómoda y satisfactoria a la vez. Su piel estaba seca, sin ninguna señal de cuidado. En la desnudez el deterioro de su pierna izquierda se hacía más notorio.

—Ven conmigo.

Theon subió a la cama, acercó su pecho a uno de los brazos del Magistrado y sus piernas entrelazadas se extendieron hacia la punta de la cama. El Bolton corrió su cadera hasta que ambos torsos estuvieron unidos. Las frías manos subieron por los costados de su torso y al ladear la cabeza se frenaron en sus mejillas.

El rostro del Magistrado estaba muy cerca, tenía una piel tersa sin ninguna marca de vejez. Cerró sus ojos y sus labios fueron humedecidos por los contrarios. La lengua que se arremetía en su cavidad portaba un gustillo a naranja y semillas de soya. Por la escualidez de los labios no percibía los tiempos en que se separaban y regresaban a los suyos.

—Tráeme el aceite, Jon. —Roose indicó con una mínima separación a sus labios, el vapor que emanaba al hablar golpeaba su nariz y calentaba su rostro.

Jon obedeció, el cuerpo de este se manchaba de rosado, en semejanza con la túnica, y el tono se intensificaba como la vergüenza aumentaba. Sus ojos se conectaron cuando le entregó la jarra al Magistrado.

La boca creciente de la jarra se deslizó por su columna vertebral hasta profundizar en su pelvis. El denso aceite corrió por el comienzo de esta última y desembocó en la separación de sus nalgas. Los dedos del Bolton lo siguieron, estos se mojaron en la gran proporción que aún se mantenía en su cintura y formaron círculos en torno a su entrada.

Uno de los dedos se implantó en su cavidad, Theon gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se desgarró y su trémula voz salió chillona. El largo dedo en sus inclinaciones distanciaba sus paredes ocasionando un punzante dolor. Este paulatinamente se adentró y emergió, y con la llegada de un segundo, se añadió mayor velocidad pero no mayor bravura.

Sus dientes se pegaban y chirriaban en cada nueva sacudida, y sus gritos se filtraron por las comisuras de su boca. Su cabeza yació en el pecho del Magistrado y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas. Los dedos tomaban camino separados en su interior, abriéndolo mucho más, el aceite funcionaba al igual que un pobre adormecimiento para el dolor.

—Más cerca, Theon.

Los dedos lo liberaron, un agudo ardor se depositó en su entrada. Las aceitadas manos se hincaron en su cintura, elevándola y llevándola hacia adelante. Theon acató el placer del dominus, siempre debían estar en primer lugar, dobló sus rodillas y uniendo los cuerpos tanto como pudo se apoyó sobre los muslos del Magistrado.

Las gotas de aceite caían en la piel de Roose y la rígida polla del mismo palpitaba en el roce con su trasero. Su pelvis fue tirada abajo, ocasionando que la punta de la polla se diera paso en su interior. Sus parpados excesivos se separaron, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y su cuello se inclinó atrás.

La fusión del chillido que el desgarramiento conllevó con la completa introducción del miembro y el sonido del aceite desparramándose, nublaron sus oídos. Elevó su cadera tratando de escapar y los brazos del Magistrado sostuvieron su espalda permitiendo que las manos se aferraran a sus hombros e hicieran una presión que contrarrestara su acción.

El aceite se arrastró en el mismo turno en que la polla lo hacía, la potencia se desarrollaba a tiempos dispares. Sus lágrimas, más gruesas, fluían por sus mejillas y barbilla. Intentó voltear su cabeza y encontrar alguna señal de Jon, no obstante, el Magistrado no lo autorizó.

Sabía que Jon observaba, las consecuencias de no hacerlo no daban alguna otra opción posible, y él quería verlo también, no deseaba sentirse solo, el malestar se calmaría de esa forma. No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, las manos del Bolton se hallaban en su nuca e inmovilizaban cualquier clase de movimiento.

Sus piernas se acomodaron  entre las del dominus y su cadera se meneó de arriba a abajo con el impulso que las manos de este obraban en sus muslos. La polla golpeaba su próstata haciéndolo gritar de placer y de dolor por el imparable desgarramiento que se manifestaba con la sangre que se mesclaba con el aceite que entraba y salía de su cavidad.

Su cuerpo, respiración y sentidos se suspendieron con la inminente eyaculación que lo abarrotó. Las manos del Magistrado suavizaron el agarre en sus muslos, estas se quedaron marcadas con una pintura violácea. Tomando varias y hondas respiraciones, Theon recuperó su conciencia y fuerza, y aprovechando el desligue del Bolton se apartó de este.

Las fibras de sus músculos tironearon cuando se movió, se estremeció y gimió. El semen descendía por las caras internas de sus muslos, era un espeso líquido blanquecino con franjas rojas, y muy caliente, quemaba cada proporción de sus piernas.

—El sexo es otra de tus cualidades, Theon. —El Magistrado se levantó y se colocó la túnica por sí mismo, llevaba la polla todavía erecta. —Cuando te pregunte sobre tus cualidades debes decirme todas, ¿entiendes?

—S-sí, Dominus. —Dijo entre sollozos, el dolor se rehusaba a abandonarlo.

—Bien.

El Magistrado fue hacia Jon. El muchacho tenía las mejillas húmedas en lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos y los parpados cerrándose y abriéndose sucesivamente por el ardor. Irguió el cuello en la cercanía del Bolton.

—¿Dominus? —Susurró.

—¿Cuáles son tus cualidades, Jon?

Roose arrastró las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y Jon tiritó. Sin respuesta, el Magistrado paciente continuó limpiándole las mejillas.

—Es un buen luchador, Dominus. —Theon comentó, entendía que Jon no respondería y que la paciencia del magistrado se agotaría.


	3. Canto II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


Era temprano, el sol apenas hacia un vago intentó para aparecer en el cielo, y él entre bostezos trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos. Esa noche, luego de satisfacer la interrogación del dominus, durmieron en la bodega subterránea. Era una habitación más bien larga que ancha, tenía una sola cama en el cual debían dormir muy juntos, su respiración hacia que los cabellos de Snow se menearan en el aire. En la alta ventana de barrotes se vislumbraba a medias el cielo estrellado y se oían el desprender de las plantas, el movimiento de la tierra y los rugidos de los esclavos agrícolas que trabajaban de noche a noche en el sembrado de soja. La puerta era de un grueso hierro que el único hueco que tenía era el de la cerradura, desde ese hueco llegaban los lamentos de los esclavos encerrados en las habitaciones restantes de la bodega, nadie era feliz allí.

Sus piernas seguían con torpeza a las del Magistrado, Jon iba a zancadas más largas y en consecuencia, su acercamiento al dominus era mayor. El Bolton los conducía por el viñedo, pasando entre medio de los esclavos que agachados recogían las uvas maduras, ninguno de ellos se detenía y con la cercanía apresuraban las manos.

—Acércate, Theon.

El Magistrado se interrumpió en una de las plantas y tomó una de las uvas, la más redonda, violácea y jugosa. Theon, quien se detuvo de golpe antes de chocar con la espalda del dominus, se impulsó hasta estar enfrente de él.

—Dame tus manos.

Sus dedos palparon los del Magistrado, escalándolos y alcanzándole la palma. La uva rodó a sus uñas, su estómago gruñó y sus labios fueron relamidos. El Magistrado le agarró una de ellas y posó la uva ahí.

—Cómela, dime cual es el gusto que tiene.

Theon titubeó en los fríos ojos del Bolton y siendo manejado por  los impacientes sonidos de su estómago se la engulló a la misma velocidad con la que inhaló y exhaló el aire a tierra. Sus dientes desmenuzaron la fruta a tal velocidad que siquiera la sintió acariciando su lengua. El jugo era de un gusto dulce y una pizca de este se disolvió por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es delicioso, Dominus. —Dijo al tragar y lamer sus dientes apropiándose de la uva que aún se mantenía entre sus incisivos.

—En ese caso podrás acostumbrarte rápido. Theon te designare un trabajo especial, a partir de mañana serás el procurator del viñedo, ¿sabes cómo manejar este trabajo?

—Sí, debo administrar la cantidad de uvas que son cosechadas y distribuidas, Dominus.

—Bien, también te encargarás de la transportación para su distribución a Roma.

Theon miró para ambos lados, el viñedo se extendía tanto que en sus ojos no se localizaba el final. Era un trabajo duro el que se le asignó pero era agradecido por el hecho de no tener que estar arrodillado en la tierra cortando una por una las ramificaciones.

—¿Y yo, Dominus? —Jon preguntó musitando.

—Tú serás mi cubicularius personal, Jon, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—S-sí, Dominus. —Jon respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo el color no se le instauraba en la voz.

—Bien. También, tengo un regalo para ustedes.

El Magistrado continuó con el recorrido y Theon con su adormecido andar. Desde una de las desviaciones que el viñedo portaba se arribaba a los establos y junto a ellos, la herrería. Un escalofrío enfrió su columna vertebral, recordaba lo que en la herrería se le hacía a los esclavos de Gallia y aun así alcanzó al Magistrado dentro de esta, no se opondría, este ya era mucho castigo.

—Desollador, ¿has terminado el trabajo?

—Estoy en ello, Dominus.

La estatua del dios de los herreros en la forja ocupaba la mayor proporción de la habitación, tanto como el horno. El fuego chirriaba en el carbón, esto era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, y el hierro suspendido en la gran roca se chocaba contra el martillo, cual le daba la forma solicitada por el dominus. Theon tembló y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta ser detenido por la pared de la herrería.

—Arrodíllate. —El herrero llamado Desollador le indicó apuntando el trozo de tronco al lado del horno. El herrero lucía una apariencia similar a la de Hefesto,  era un hombre feo, llevaba el pecho descubierto y sudado por el completo cuerpo, la barba larga y desaliñada, y era cojo, utilizaba la ayuda de un palo para caminar.

El Magistrado Bolton le acarició el hombro y luego le permitió dirigirse al tronco. Fue a un ritmo tan lento como el del herrero, sus muslos y cadera todavía ardía, y en los movimientos renacía el dolor de la noche. El estrepito del palo rebotando en el suelo era más fuerte que sus grititos que se escapaban entre sus dientes. Se arrodilló, la tierra del suelo se clavaba en sus rodillas.

—Extiende el brazo derecho.

Las astillas del tronco rasguñaban su piel y algunas creaban pequeños huecos. El herrero ató su muñeca con una seca soga, llevó está a los costados del tronco y la suspendió con un ñudo en el final. La soga lo apretaba y le entorpecía la circulación de la sangre. El herrero tomó la jarra de aceite, vertió algo del líquido en su mano y posicionando la palma encima de esta lo deslizó mojando cada zona.

Desollador volvió hacia la roca de trabajo y agarrando el hierro terminado lo introdujo en el horno. El fuego se levantó enardecido y tiñó el hierro de un color rojo entre anaranjado.  Cuando el hierro estuvo en el aire, chirriante por el calor, Theon se retorció, no quería eso.

—Por favor…—Susurró al Magistrado.

Theon sorbió y cerró sus ojos apretando los parpados al no recibir respuesta alguna. Sintió el olor del hierro quemado acercándose y se mordió el labio inferior al tenerlo apoyándose en su mano, sus dientes funcionaron como un filoso cuchillo que partía su piel y en el perfeccionamiento del corte se manchaban con la sangre.

Su mano enrojeció y su carne se achicharró, el aroma de la carne quemándose era lo más rico que olfateó en esos tres años. Sus piernas se frotaron desesperadas por correr, los dedos de sus pies se encrespaban, los de sus manos se estiraban y se reunían en su palma rasguñando el tronco. Sus uñas se quebraban aumentando el dolor.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor parad! ¡Por favor!

Desplegó su mano libre hacia el hierro, las yemas de sus dedos se quemaron. Los gritos siguieron despedazando su garganta luego de que el hierro se apartara. La soga fue quitada de su muñeca, una curva roja quedó de evidencia. El humo nubló la visión a su mano pero no al sufrimiento.

—¿Le gusta, Dominus? —El herrero preguntó.

—Es una obra de arte. —En la boca del Magistrado se instaló una informal sonrisa. —La mejor de tus obras.

Con el humo lejos la marca se daba a conocer. Fue un hombre desollado de los Dominus Bolton de Raetia el que abultó su piel, partes de esta se alzaban sobre la calcinada. Era una marca tan delicada y detallada que le daban ganas de llorar.

—¿Y a ti te gusta, Theon? —Los dedos del Bolton anduvieron por su brazo como patas de araña, rozaron la marca de la soga  y el inicio del hombre desollado.

—Por supuesto, me gusta, Dominus.

Los dedos se encaminaron por el contorno de la marca, Theon gimió, las yemas no se apoyaban solo se mantenían a una corta distancia. El Magistrado se apoderó de la jarra de aceite y tiró unas gotas por la superficie elevada. El líquido estaba frio y se entibió por el calor de su mano.

—Es tu turno, Jon.

El Magistrado le cogió el brazo, los dedos se unieron a una corta distancia del hombro, y con un ligero envión se encontró en pie. Jon marchó con rapidez al tronco, la rapidez y sumisión que el castigo le implantó.

—Arrodíllate. —El herrero tambaleó al redirigirse al horno. —Extiende el brazo derecho.

Jon soltó un gritito al momento en que la soga le hundió la muñeca contra el tronco. Corrió el rostro al hombro y respiró agitado hasta que el hierro caliente se le desplomó en la piel, fue lento y en la espera comenzó a sudar nervioso. Los gritos de este fueron más sonoros que los suyos, la saliva caía al suelo, la mucosa al labio superior y las lágrimas a la barbilla.

—¿Te gusta, Jon? —El Magistrado preguntó también vertiendo aceite en la marca del Snow.

—Así es, Dominus. —El muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios al ver la piel humeada.

El dominus les permitió una jarra de ungüentos para curar el ardor y perfeccionar la herida. Theon deslizó la pomada por la mano de Jon, parte de esta se encajaba en los costados de la marca y Jon gimió cuando sus largas uñas se adentraban en esta para quitar los excesos.

—Se más cuidadoso, Greyjoy.

—Lo pensare, Snow.

La piel levantada se resquebrajaba y se pegaba junto al ungüento en sus dedos. El frio de la pomada contrastaba con el calor de la mano y el ardor le ocasionaba escalofríos. Jon contuvo los gemidos y detuvo el agitar en las piernas que se manifestaba cada vez que sus dedos volvían de adelante hacia atrás.

—Iras a la frontera de Roma hoy. —Jon dijo.

—Lo haré.

—Puedes escapar.

—Dime como lo haría. —Theon soltó una socarrona sonrisa.

—Te estoy hablando con seriedad. —Jon quitó la mano de las suyas y con esa le apretó sus labios entre los dedos. —¿Quieres escapar, o me equivoco?

Theon negó con la cabeza, no debía ser una pregunta, ya era una afirmación. Se apropió de la muñeca de Jon, apartando los dedos de su boca. Sus labios se separaron en torno a la palma y su caliente respiración humedeció esta.

—Te escucho.

Sus labios tomaron el dedo medio, su lengua se enredó a lo largo de este mientras su cabeza bajaba. Ladeó su cabeza a la misma estar regresando a la punta del dedo, una proporción de saliva se quedó en la yema y otra en su labio inferior, desembocando por su barbilla a las sábanas.

—Theon… —Jon jadeó.

—Sí, ¿dime, Snow? —Besó la punta del dedo. —Explícame sobre tu plan.

Los besos descendieron hacia la última falange, sus dientes se encontraron entre medio de las dos últimas y jalaron con gracia la piel. Jon chilló, el sonrojo le fluía por las mejillas, nariz y orejas.

—Dímelo, Snow, justo ahora tengo curiosidad.

La otra mano del Snow se situó sobre sus cabellos y no hizo más. Sus dientes avanzaron con su lengua y en la punta los primeros volvieron a mordisquear. La polla de Jon podía sentirse elevándose paulatina por debajo de la túnica.

El muchacho se tomó su tiempo y en un jadeo se dedicó a hablar. —Te darán un burro para transportar las canastas, debes desviarte con el cuándo estés cerca de Roma. Podrás salvarte Theon.

—Podre salvarnos, Jon.

* * *

En la temprana salida del sol Damon Bailaparamí lo condujo al viñedo, las canastas esperaban ser rellenadas en la puerta del enrejado, un niño desnutrido y encorvado estaba al lado de ellas. Los esclavos agrícolas formaban una fila con las uvas entre los brazos, unos portaban pilas más altas que sus propios cuerpos y otros apenas podían tapar la flaca piel de sus brazos.

—Debe anotar cuantos racimos de uvas hay en cada canasta, Senior. —El niño le acercó una tabla de madera con una sola hoja y un grueso lápiz tallado a mano.

—No lo anotare, lo recordare. —No lo recibió, después de todo no lo usaría. En Gallia el aprendió a hablar latín pero no a escribirlo y tratar de inventar garabatos en la madrugada no era necesario.

Los racimos de uvas violetas llegaban de las manos de los hombres, las verdes de los niños y las rosadas de las mujeres. En cada categoría variaba la cantidad, de las dieciséis canastas solo seis rebasaban por los bordes. Eran cuatro burros y cuatro canastas en cada uno, Theon iba por delante y a sus espaldas Polla Amarilla, Gruñón y Alyn el Amargo, los otros esclavos encargados del trabajo. Polla Amarilla era un hombre rechoncho y de un tufo que hacía que su burro avanzara con mayor rapidez para alejarse, este de momento a momento lanzaba un obsceno chiste, el cual causaba una sonrisa en los cariados dientes de Alyn, lo hacía reír a carcajadas al punto en que caería del burro cuando menos se lo esperara, y en Gruñón un gruñido, no lograba hacer más sin su lengua.

Al ritmo que los burros trotaban ese sería un viaje demasiado largo y tedioso, Theon bostezaba y los tres hombres continuaban con sus inconstantes chistes, no volteó el cuello hacia atrás en ningún momento, sentía miedo de las reacciones que estos tendrían para con él. Su tiempo transcurrió mediante silbidos y memorias de Robb Stark.

Por ese camino había pasado a sus quince años con Robb y Jon, querían ir a Roma y ver el espectáculo de los gladiadores. En la noche, al aguardar a que toda Gallia estuviera durmiendo, montaron sus respectivos caballos y decidieron marchar, mas en las puertas fueron detenidos por Jon Snow.

— ¡No te dejare ir, Robb! —Jon hinchó el flaco vientre y extendió los brazos tapando un cuarto de las puertas, los caballos podían pasar de todas formas por los costados.

—Quítate del camino, Snow. —Theon escupió.

—No tienes que mentirle a padre, Robb. No dejes que Greyjoy llene tu cabeza de malos hábitos.

—Esta es idea de tu hermano, bastardo. —Chasqueó la lengua.

Theon le lanzó una patadita al caballo, cual trotó unos centímetros hasta alcanzar a Jon. El terco niño dio unos pasos atrás y finalmente se sentó en medio de la puerta, llevaba un ceño fruncido que le daba una tonta expresión.

—No es una mentira si padre no se entera, Jon. —Robb expuso nervioso. —Ven con nosotros, iremos a Roma a ver a Crixus luchar en la arena de Capua. Acompáñanos, te divertirás.

Los ojos del bastardo brillaron, un intento de curva se le formó en los labios y se apaciguó al tomar algo de razón. —No, Robb. Es medianoche, el viaje a Roma es peligroso y padre se preocupará si no te encuentra.

—¿Le tienes miedo al viaje o a tu padre, Snow? ¿Acaso eres una niña?

—No soy una niña, Greyjoy.

Jon terminó cediendo, iba con su caballo por detrás siempre advirtiendo los riesgos que traería esa nocturna aventura. No obstante, no importaba cuan terrorífico sea el riesgo, su primera vez en roma, la arena de Capua y el gran gladiador galo Crixus, el campeón de Capua, lo valía.

Aun recordaba la vergüenza que sintió al momento en que en el atajo real de Gallia a Roma los guardias del Consul Robert los reconocieron y, anulando sus esfuerzos por guiarse en la oscuridad de la noche, los devolvieron a Gallia. Pensó que el Dominus Eddard estaría furioso y en discrepancia de sus temores, el señor los recibió con congoja.

—Vaya derecho, Senior Theon. —Polla Amarilla dijo entre sus risas.

—S-sí. —Las risas de los hombres fueron más altas e hilarantes.

El viejo burro que le habían dado se inclinaba a la derecha, la lengua le caía y su nariz se movía inestable por las violentadas inhalaciones que daba. Theon se detuvo para facilitarle algo del agua de la cantimplora.

—Descansemos por una hora. —Sugirió. El animal necesitaba descansar, si no lo hacía no duraría ni un minuto más.

—No estamos cansados, Senior Theon.

Los hombres continuaron sin inmutarse en su inconveniente y tuvo que seguirlos a pie al compás del lento andar del burro, colgando una de las canastas en su hombro. Las alzadas hierbas le causaban comezón en sus piernas, su espalda se doblaba por la pesadez de las uvas y sus sandalias le daban ampollas.

Volvió a montar al burro al contemplar en la cercanía el arco que daba el inicio de Roma. Las uvas que estaban en su espalda cayeron, se aplastaron entre ellas en la ciada y colorearon la tierra. Las canastas en el lomo del animal también se desplomaron. Su cabello se meneó en el aire, su túnica tuvo casi la misma altura.

Los hombres se percataron de esto cuando él ya se encontraba mezclado entre los árboles. El burro mostró todas las energías después de unas cuantas patadas en el estómago  y unos empujones de las riendas. Antes el montaba como si fuera el dios de ello, con el arco en una de sus manos y una flecha en la otra el soportaba cualquier inclinación que el furtivo viento le diera, y ahora había olvidado como montar por lo que con el aumento en la velocidad del burro se balanceó hasta arañar la piel de este y establecerse en el lomo, enganchando los pies por debajo del abdomen.

— ¡Venga con nosotros, Senior Theon! ¡Descansaremos! —Los dos esclavos que tenían la oportunidad de hablar gritaron al unísono.

Theon no miró atrás y jaló con más esmero de las riendas. Podría llegar a Roma por un camino mucho más extenso, encontrar a Robb ir a la costa y unir fuerzas, o regresar a Macedonia, con la asistencia de los hijos del hierro recuperaría a Jon.

Los gritos de Polla Amarilla y Alyn el Amargo crecían en distancia, al animarse al voltear el cuello no vio ninguna señal de estos. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su camino, hacia demasiado tiempo que no contemplaba un cielo tan hermoso, tan blanquecino por la enorme cantidad de nubes que lo adornaban y a la vez, tan celeste y harmonioso. El verde de los arboles acompañaban la belleza del paisaje, estos se elevaban majestuosos por el honor de los consules.

Su pasó se aligeró al llegar a la duna que dividía Raetia de la gran Roma. A partir de allí se acababan los árboles y una llanura verdosa se extendía en unos doscientos kilómetros y desde esta se podían ver la entrada a las ciudades que daban paso a la capital.

—Esa no es la ruta que hay que tomar, Senior Theon.

Un cuerno sonó, las aves cantaron y una flecha voló por encima de su cabeza, cortando las erizadas hebras de sus cabellos. Theon guío al burro una vez más por los árboles, el burro no era ágil en sus respuestas como el caballo que tuvo a sus quince años, por lo que cada vez que saltaba los montículos de tierra terminaban cayendo con el pie incorrecto y entorpecía su escape.

El chiflido del cuerno fue más potente, un escalofrío llenó su columna y con las manos temblorosas en la correa manejó el movimiento del burro entre los montículos y los troncos. Una flecha se clavó en uno de los árboles, sintió el furioso trote de los otros burros por detrás del suyo. Al mirar atrás no encontró a ninguno de ellos, solo un látigo enredándose en una de las patas traseras del animal. El burro intentó liberarse la pata, las rodillas se le doblaban adoloridas y lo que consiguió fue caer con el hocico en la tierra, gritó antes de hacerlo.

—Le dijimos que ese no era el camino, Senior Theon.

Su mandíbula fue lo primero que se contactó con el suelo, sus premolares se quebraron al golpearse entre sí. En sus oídos se proyectaba un aturdido sonido de la naturaleza. En el desmoronamiento de sus piernas un agudo gemido le sacudió los labios, sus rodillas se torcieron al desprenderse del burro y se alinearon en la fuerte llegada al suelo.

—De pie, Senior Theon, el Dominus debe estar esperando por ti.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la tierra y sus sandalias arrastraron algo de esta. Quiso levantar su pierna izquierda y por la poca fuerza de la misma su cuerpo se meneó a la dirección contraria. Dos de los hombres le pusieron de rodillas, no distinguió cuales de los tres fueron, únicamente sintió las manos pasando por debajo de sus hombros y después un macizo golpe en su mejilla que le confirió un sueño en rojo y negro.

* * *

La saliva tuvo que caer de su labio inferior, rebotar en el charco que se formó anteriormente con la misma y salpicar sus pies para que se despertara. Intentó mover su cuerpo pero la acción se vio condicionada. En sus codos se ataban cadenas que se extendían hasta la pared y le levantaban los brazos, en sus tobillos ocurría lo mismo, sus piernas se separaban con rigurosidad.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Sus ojos al abrirse descubrieron la paja del suelo y unos descalzos y embarrados pies. Sus pupilas persiguieron los largos vellos hasta la rosada falda que se elevaba por encima de la pelvis. Saltó el desnudo torso y la manica para alcanzar la gruesa sonrisa y los divertidos y gélidos ojos.

—Suéltame. ¡Quítame las cadenas! —Trató de mantener la cabeza erguida pero le pesaba mucho. Hablar era tormentoso, sus labios estaban partidos y separarlos era trabajoso ya que la mitad de su rostro se paralizaba por la sangre y tierra seca.

Ramsay Bolton tenía un cuchillo en la mano y se rascó el interior de la oreja con la punta. La sonrisa que portaba era húmeda y brillosa, que le marcaba los pliegues en el contorno de la boca. Ramsay se acercó, su calor corporal fue inminente en la cercanía. Su cuerpo se movió para enderezarse y lo que logró fue seguir cayendo.

—Ellos me contaron lo que hiciste. —Ladeó la cabeza y jugueteó con los clarísimos ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos. —Me dijeron que hiciste cosas malas, ¿es eso verdad?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—“¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!” esa no es una respuesta válida a mi pregunta. —Ramsay suspiró. —Como soy respetuoso con las mascotas defectuosas te repetiré la pregunta, ¿hiciste cosas malas?

—¡No hice nada! ¡Por favor, suéltame!

Ramsay chasqueó la lengua y el cuchillo se dirigió a la separación de sus clavículas. El filoso acero cortó su túnica y las rudas manos se encargaron de desgarrarlo por completo, los restos de la tela colgaban por sus hombros. La punta del cuchillo desfiló por su pecho y se detuvo en su última costilla, los dedos se movieron con lentitud y con cada uno posicionado en su lugar se dio pasó al acero en su piel. La herida se profundizó creando un hueco y extendiéndolo al inclinar el cuchillo a la derecha. El grito que expulsó le hizo levantar la cabeza, el tajo era del largo del hueso y la sangre salía en doble medida.

—No colmes mi paciencia, mascota. —Ramsay lamió la sangre en el cuchillo. —¿Ahora me responderás?

—Por favor… ¡no hice nada!

—Mal. Mal, mascota.

El cuchillo se deslizó por encima del corte y por debajo de su pecho. El cuchillo no se inmovilizó hasta alcanzar a tocar su hueso y regresó para cortar las iniciales capas de su piel. La sangre de esta herida se combinaba con la anterior.

—No voy a negar que te sientan bien estos cortes, pero no me gusta tener que hacerte esto. ¿No te gusta hacerme hacer esto, verdad, indecorosa mascota?

—¡No me llamo mascota! ¡Mi nombre es Theon Greyjoy! —Sus labios estaban secos de tanto gritar.

El cuchillo se ubicó debajo de su mandíbula, la cálida sangre en la punta manchó su cuello. El acero se agitó raspándole, las cortas hebras de su barba se cortaron. Theon rechinó los dientes y gritó bajamente entre ellos.

—¡Oh, una mascota inteligente! ¿Te gustaría que te llame Senior Theon Greyjoy? O Dominus Theon Greyjoy tal vez, ¿te gustaría, verdad? —Ramsay soltó una carcajada. —Pero sabes que ese nombre es demasiado pesado para ti, tanto peso en un cuerpo tan delgado no puede ser real. Eres una simple mascota que necesita un nombre y para eso estoy yo.

Los dedos de Ramsay contornearon la herida en el último hueso de su columna, las uñas separaron la piel que se unía con la sangre que se iba secando y entre las yemas se acorraló un trozo de su carne que fue estirado y desgarrado. Theon comenzó a llorar por lo agonizante que era el dolor, sus gritos ni siquiera alcanzaban el punto necesario de su garganta para salir.

—Necesitas un nombre que encaje perfectamente en ti. —Ramsay dio una larga olisqueada a su pecho subiendo por su cuello, la punta de la nariz se pegaba en sus huesos y se dirigía a un paso pesado y pegado. El caliente respirar quemando su piel le proporcionaban algunos estremecimientos. —Hueles a excremento. Hueles a sangre. Hueles a sexo.

El cuchillo descendió hasta su sexo, lo frio del acero erizó sus cabellos. El filo presionó su miembro y yendo de arriba abajo lo frotó. Theon se mordió el labio inferior, no había placer allí, la piel no era cortada pero la fricción era disgustosa.

—Como Venus, tienes esa cabellera sedosa y brillosa, tan envidiable; y eres hermoso, inmensamente deseable, irritable y estúpido, mi pequeña mascota. Pero, tú no eres Venus, no. Eres una sucia y baja representación de ella.

El miembro rígido de Ramsay se percibía palpitando sobre la separación de sus piernas y elevando la falda. Su polla se inflamaba por la fricción que el cuchillo ejercía en las zonas húmedas de la misma.

—Eres solo una criatura simple y _hedionda_.

La punta de la lengua de Ramsay se aproximó a su cuello. Un escalofrío entumeció la sección que la lengua lamia, la tierra seca se podía escuchar crujiendo entre los dientes contrarios. Ramsay tenía los labios húmedos, la saliva se enfriaba al tocar su piel y se estancaba allí haciéndola brillar.

—Estás tan _hediondo_. Demasiado _hediondo_. —Ramsay suspiró inhalando por última vez su fragancia corporal.

El hijo del Dominus Bolton se apartó, no lo suficiente para tener algo de aire propio, y extendió los brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y dándole a la sonrisa que le contorneaba los labios una característica entretenida. Sacudió el cuchillo por el aire, cuando se despegó de su húmeda piel chilló.

— _Reek_. —Ramsay abrió grandemente sus claros ojos. —Es un buen nombre para ti. —El señor cruzó las manos y se meneó subiéndose los talones. —Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Theon Greyjoy!—Su garganta estaba áspera.

No pudo predecir el momento en que el fiero puño se hundió en su mejilla hasta que escupió la sangre y partes de algunos de sus incisivos partidos. Los extremos de sus labios se partieron, los niveles de sus dientes se pusieron dispares y uno de ellos se desprendió por completo. Ramsay le levantó la cabeza agarrándole sus cabellos, llevaba el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—Ese no es tu nombre. —Ramsay le capturó las mejillas, apretándolas entre sí y haciendo que la sangre en las aberturas de sus labios se expulsara con mayor rapidez. —No te preocupes, he olvidado que eres de lento entendimiento. Tengo un entretenido proceso para que entiendas, mi tonta mascota.

Ramsay soltó su rostro con fuerza conduciéndolo hacia atrás. Un gritito salió inconstante siguiendo el mismo andar de su nuez de Adán. En su cadera se encastraron los gruesos dedos, amoldándola. Las uñas se clavaban en la zona en que el extenso hueso se pegaba a la piel, y el cuchillo estaba cerca de él.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Theon inhaló y con el aire que acumuló en sus pulmones logró decir. —T-Theon Greyjoy.

Ramsay bufó tal a una bestia embravecida, la saliva le bajaba por uno de los extremos de la boca y en la molestia los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes. El cuchillo desfiló por su piel hasta clavarse en la diminuta proporción de carne del inicio de su hueso pélvico. El filo descendió en una chueca línea, después una circunferencia y por ultimo una semirrecta diagonal.

—Mal. Otra oportunidad, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Sus dientes crujieron, su cuerpo se sacudió y las cadenas tintineando se amoldaban con acrecentada intensidad a sus codos y tobillos. Trataba de no gritar, no se lo facilitaría tanto, y su garganta se calcinaba reteniendo sus alaridos.

—Theon Greyjoy. —Príncipe y heredero de Macedonia, ultimo y único hijo vivo de Balon Greyjoy, el Rey de Macedonia y toda Grecia, el país que siempre le pertenecería a los Greyjoy y a ningún pueblerino romano; pudo haber agregado, sin embargo supo que ese era el preciso momento para no decir más, de nada serviría pelear atado en el aire.

El cuchillo se deslizó a la derecha dejando un espacio entre la R que fue formada primeramente y la nueva letra. Esta era conformada por una línea vertical y tres horizontales, igual que la que la continuó cuando volvió a responder incorrectamente.

Empezó a sacudir sus piernas a donde su maltrecha energía los guiara, era un dolor tan irritante que no conseguiría soportarlo ni un segundo más. La sangre goteaba sobre su polla y dibujaba un camino por sus muslos.

—Ultima oportunidad.—Ramsay ronroneó.—¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?

El cuchillo finalizó los últimos detalles en la segunda E, había que cortar la piel que se levantaba y arruinaba la marca, también deshacerse de la sangre que se estancaba en la misma. La filosa punta se dirigió paulatina a la sección que conformaría el próximo corte, ya estimaba que su respuesta no sería la que su señoría deseaba escuchar.

—Por favor… detente… duele, por favor.—Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hacia sus labios, eran saladas y provocaban ardor en las aberturas.

—Muy desacertado. No creo que tengas un nombre tan… largo y aburrido.—Los gruesos y húmedos labios se movían exagerados al hablar.—Tu nombre es Reek, pequeño y fácil, tienes que recordarlo. Haré que lo recuerdes.

Una línea recta más y dos diagonales en opuestas direcciones, estas fueron más gruesas por las puntas. El cuchillo se apartó e igualmente seguía sintiendo como una pequeña aguja se clavaba constante en su piel, traspasando la carne y perforando sus huesos. Su sangre goteaba en el suelo formando un charco tan extendido y ancho como Mare Nostrum.

—¿Lo ves? R-E-E-K, tu nombre, es fácil.

Theon bajó la cabeza, su cuello dolía estando erguido y también caído. Los huesos de sus costillas encajándose en su piel no le permitían una visión más allá de la sangre y sus muslos. Cerró sus ojos y sollozó internamente.

—Bien, ahora repite conmigo: Reek.

El rostro de Ramsay se encontraba muy cerca del suyo, tanto que ese olor del vino que emanaba de la boca de su señoría lo percibía vertiéndose en sus labios. Ramsay dobló el dedo índice por debajo de su mandíbula, Theon elevó el rostro antes de que este lo hiciera.

—No te estoy escuchando. ¿Me has oído?—Ramsay preguntó con suavidad.—Dime cuál es tu nombre.

—T-Theon Grey-. —Comenzó, pero no finalizó.

Ramsay le apretó las heridas ocultando sus palabras con el estrepitoso grito que llegó en consecuencia. Las largas y sucias uñas se adentraron en los huecos de la R, desgarrando la carne expuesta.

—Ese no es tu nombre, tonta mascota.—El aviso fue hosco.—Inténtalo de nuevo y trata de no fallar. ¿No querrás que cada pedazo de tu lengua represente ese lindo nombre que no te pertenece, verdad?

Theon pensó que partir al Hades debía ser mucho mejor que vivir entre esas cadenas contemplando lo gélido de los ojos que se le incrustaban en los suyos y el olor a sangre, vino y suciedad que perfumaban el aire.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

«Por favor, haz que el dolor se detenga.» Sabia como detener el dolor, lo sabía muy bien y actuó en referencia. Solo tenía que olvidar, y era difícil, tan difícil. Las yemas profundizando los cortes lo influían a hacerlo, para ellas era demasiado fácil.

—R-Reek…—Dijo en algo que fue la combinación de un grito de rabia y otro de sufrimiento. Las pupilas del bastardo resplandecieron.—Mi nombre es Reek.

* * *

Había suplicado y de todos modos Ramsay Bolton lo abandonó en esa desolada habitación del domus. Su cuerpo entero dolía, las fuerzas se ausentaron cuando el cuchillo fue puesto por primera vez en su piel.

Desde su lugar se oían los ladridos de las perras y lo rápido que corrían. El no sentía sus piernas, si quisiera correr no podría. Cada tanto movía sus muñecas y dedos para que sus huesos tronaran y así no volverse loco con los crujidos de los dientes lanzando mordiscos.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la diminuta ventana en lo más alto de la pared que se enfrentaba a su espalda. Supo controlar el tiempo por los desplazamientos de su sombra. En la noche esta desapareció.

En esa noche fría hasta la celda que el Dominus Roose Bolton le hacía compartir con Jon Snow era más cómoda. Aun atesoraba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo lo cálido de la alcoba de Robb y lo placentero que era dormir enredado al cuerpo del Stark. Rememoraba los cantos que Robb le tarareaba para ayudarlo a dormir y como a un buen precio le prohibía comentar sobre esta faceta a alguna muchacha. También cuando era  al revés y el ejercía los cantos, modificados, eran cantos para adultos.

No obstante, en presencia de Ramsay todos esos recuerdos se convertían completamente en pertenencia del gallardo Theon Greyjoy, un hombre que él no era. Él era Reek, la criatura del condescendiente Dominus Ramsay Bolton. Tenía que aprender, tenía que aprender rápido si quería conservar su piel.

Con el trascurso de las horas la única fuerza que tenía colocada en el mantener erguido de su cuerpo se agotó y su cuerpo se derrumbó hacia delante, su torso era el más empinado y sus hombros se estiraban con cada respiración que inflaba su pecho.

No concilió el sueño, nadie lo haría mientras los huesos de sus brazos estuvieran siendo tironeados y el pesó de su cuerpo recayera en sus flacas y huesudas piernas. Sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas jamás pararon y en el descender de los parpados sus endurecidas pestañas resquebrajaban la zona inferior de ellos.

En la mañana, según sus sombras le afirmaban, al escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta se enderezó tan rápido como pudo. Su cansancio y la falta de fuerza hicieron que esa simple acción fuera tan tortuosa como el cuchillo perfeccionando sus huesos. «No, no, por favor. No… no, dioses haced que se vaya.» Gritó para sí mismo al ver que lo que pasaba por la abertura de la puerta era una seca y larga cabellera negra. « ¡No, no!»

—Buen día, Reek.—Ramsay llevaba un carcaj en el hombro izquierdo.—¿Has descansado lo suficiente? Tengo maravillosos planes para hoy y te necesito activo.—Se humedeció los labios. ¡Vamos! Quita esa cara larga. Venga, te bajare de ahí, ¿eso te pondrá feliz, no es así?

Su liberación comenzó por las cadenas de sus tobillos. Theon soltó un grito que se alargó a medida que las cadenas se despegaban. Sus pies no tocaron el suelo hasta que su codo derecho fue soltado. Se tambaleó y sus clavículas se paralizaron en el hombro de Ramsay, cual hizo presión para mantenerlo en pie. Su mano se aferró con una impotente velocidad a la desnuda espalda del hombre, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo. Desenlazar la otra conllevó un tiempo más prolongado, Ramsay hacia unas cuantas maniobras para sujetar su cuerpo y desencadenarlo.

Libre, Theon se derrumbó, Ramsay lo acompañó pero este dobló las rodillas a tiempo mientras que él, en cambio, se adhirió al suelo de lleno su rostro.

—A pesar de tus huesos flacos eres muy pesado, Reek. ¿Debería quitar algo de carne a este lindo cuerpo que tienes?—Ramsay carcajeó, sonaba tan real que no hallaba ninguna sospecha de broma.

—No, por favor, no debe.—Un escalofrío pinchó su columna vertebral.—No.

—¿No, qué?—Ramsay levantó una ceja.

—D-Dominus.—Lo olvidó y estuvo tan cerca de perder otro trozo de piel.—No debe hacerlo. Por favor no lo haga, Dominus.

—Sí me lo pides de esa forma no podría contradecirte, Reek.—Le acarició los cabellos, con mucho cuidado.—Tendrías que ser agradecido por tener un amo tan bueno que aprecia las imperfecciones. ¿Qué sería de ti mi tonto Reek si estuvieras en las manos de otro hombre? No me respondas, no te fuerces, sé que es demasiado para una mente pequeña como la tuya. Eres una buena mascota, ¿no, Reek?

—Sí, Reek bueno, Reek agradecido. Reek es agradecido por ser vuestra mascota, Dominus.

Ramsay le dio algo de agua antes de conducirlo por el establo. Por la amabilidad le ordenó a cambio que preparara a uno de los caballos. Sangre era el nombre del animal, un semental como ninguno otro, fornido y de un pelaje liso y rojizo. El animal le lanzó una mordida al aire al notar la cercanía de sus manos. Reek chilló y agarró las cuerdas con rapidez para que Sangre lo notara mucho después.

El dominus  lo montó fuera del establo, el caballo era feliz con él y relinchaba cuando se le era acariciada la larga cabellera cayéndole por el cuello. Reek iba al lado de su amo sosteniendo las cuerdas y guiando al animal por el camino que conducía al bosque.

—¿Una palabra, Dominus?

—Sí, Reek, te escucho.

—¿Por qué me necesita?

—Para cazar, Reek. Suelo hacerlo con mis chicas pero están cansadas por la larga noche de diversión que tuvieron y prefiero que descansen a que tengamos una mala cacería. Y para eso estas tú, Reek, para remplazarlas.

—P-pero… el Dominus Roose me ha dejado a cargo del viñedo. Debo cumplir con mi trabajo.

—¿Lo ves aquí a mi señor padre? Se ha ido a Roma ayer, al mismo tiempo en que desviaste tu camino, Reek. Cuando él no está, como tal heredero, yo soy el responsable del Domus y si quiero que caces en vez de contar uvas lo harás.

—P-pero… hace tiempo que no salgo de cacería. No creo que pueda hacerlo bien, Dominus.

—Un perro nunca puede hacerlo bien a la primera, hay que darle tiempo y un riguroso entrenamiento para que se vuelva un verdadero campeón en la cacería. Ben Huesos, es un buen maestro, pero el solo enseña a los perros que ladran en latín; y no puedo oponerme, yo soy mucho mejor con los extranjeros. —Ramsay se pausó, inhalando.—De todas formas, no te preocupes Reek, los conejos no son presas difíciles.

—¿Conejos?

—Tan blancos y lindos como esos dientes tuyos.

Reek enmudeció y apretó los labios, escondiendo sus dientes y lamiendo los incisivos entre sus labios. El bosque de Raetia se combinaba entre colores verdosos y blancuzcos que el invierno dejaba, como en el de Gallia.

—¿Has cazado alguna vez a algún conejo de cinco pies de altura, Reek?

—He cazado conejos… pero de ¿Cinco pies? No, Dominus. Nunca cacé un conejo tan grande, creo que es imposible hacerlo o que semejante animal exista.

—Estas equivocado, tonto Reek. Existe tal animal, y esta República está llena de ellos. Pero, no temas, Marte nos dará las fuerzas para exterminarlos.

Sus piernas cada tanto dejaban de moverse por el cansancio y para regresar junto al dominus debía exigirse en su trote. En Gallia, Theon una única vez cazó y no fue intencionado; fue una tarde con Robb en medio del bosque, él le enseñaba al lobo a utilizar la flecha y el arco cuando un pequeño conejo amortiguó una de las flechas perdidas por Robb. La flecha se le clavó en una de las patas y aun así continuó sus saltos, lo persiguieron hasta que una de sus flechas le llegó a la cabeza. En su memoria se inmortalizaban las lágrimas de Robb, el hueco que cavaron en la tierra y la ardua búsqueda de los allegados al animal, cual duró toda una noche y no tuvo positivas respuestas.

—Vamos, el conejo está cerca.

Ramsay saltó de la montura y se echó a correr preparando el arco. Reek lo siguió por detrás a un ritmo pausado. Las aves se dispersaron al tiempo en que una flecha se deslizaba por el aire. Un chillón grito develó la localización del conejo.

—Por favor… dioses… no. —El conejo lloriqueó.

El conejo era de estatura media; de cabellera larga de tonos violáceos y dorados, ensuciada por la tierra; y los ojos marrones, vidriosos y enrojecidos. Tenía un vestido que le cubría hasta las rodillas, quizás en otros tiempos fue de un suave y limpio blanco. Reconoció la marca del hombre desollado de Raetia en la mano derecha. La flecha se le incrustó en la rodilla izquierda por lo que desplomó de bruces y sin detener los sollozantes gritos hundía las uñas en la tierra y se arrastraba.

—Acércate, Reek, tendrás el honor de dar el tiro de gracia.

Sus manos temblaron al dirigirse a las del Bolton. El arco era pesado para sus dedos, para Reek tener uno de ellos en las manos era nuevo y una difícil tarea mantenerlo con lo débil que se había vuelto.

—Rápido, el conejo se te escapará, Reek.

La expresión en el conejo era de desesperación, la criatura con el mayor temor que había visto en su vida. Tenía un arco y una flecha en sus manos, podía hacer muchas cosas con ellos, cosas que lo hicieran un hombre libre como en aquellos tiempos. No obstante, la caliente respiración del dominus sobre su cuello le hizo concentrarse, estiró la cuerda y la soltó, cerró los ojos al hacerlo.

—Buen tiro, Reek.

La flecha le atravesó el hombro diestro, el conejo gritó y se detuvo, mojando la tierra con lágrimas y saliva espumeando en conjunto con la sangre. Ramsay fue hacia la moribunda presa, le levantó la cabeza desde los cabellos y tomó el cuchillo; le cortó uno de los largos mechones, uno de los que se coloreaban en violeta.

El conejo crujió los dientes, tenía los labios agrietados igual a los de Reek. Las piernas se le fueron separadas, estas se sacudieron tratando de evitarlo y consiguieron que el cuchillo las inmovilizara. Ramsay se deshizo de su cinturón y arrimó la cadera del conejo a la suya.

—Ven, Reek, una parte del trofeo es para ti. Te lo has ganado. —El dominus se relamió los labios.

 


	4. Canto III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el Jonmon
> 
> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


Jon Snow se despertó mucho después que Theon Greyjoy. La habitación era sombría sin el griego. « ¿Has escapado?» Pensar en ese logro era el motivo por el cual guardar sus esperanzas con el trascurso del día. Se acurrucó entre la ligera sábana, sin Theon en su espalda todo el frio de Raetia se calaba en sus huesos. El ruido de los esclavos trabajando en el viñedo no le permitían el sueño. Si el Dominus Roose Bolton no lo hubiese querido para ser un esclavo de compañía ahora mismo estaría desprendiendo una a una las uvas y tal vez cayendo de cansancio luego de la tercera noche, pensó que eso sería lo mejor. Una muerte otorgada por el trabajo sería más honorable que una concedida por inmundas manos sobre su piel.

Pasó el día y la noche intentando dormir, el Magistrado no había solicitado su presencia y Theon no volvió. «Has escapado. Rezare para que así sea.» Tal vez el bondadoso Júpiter estuvo de su lado y Theon ya estaría en Roma, como un hombre libre, junto a Robb; o Plutón le habría sonreído y acabado con su tortura. Sus ojos se abrieron por la mañana cuando sintió el sonido de las llaves chocándose. El villicus fue el que se introdujo a la habitación.

—Arriba, pequeño. —El muchacho dijo, era tan rubio como el sol.

—Jon Snow es mi nombre.

Recordaba a ese hombre, Damon… Damon Bailaparamí era su nombre; y a su látigo, su espalda aún tenía monturas en aquellas partes en que el látigo lo besó. Jon se tomó un largo tiempo para estirar sus huesos. Acomodó sus enmarañados cabellos al sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—El nombre de un bastardo no es el nombre de un esclavo, pequeño.

—¿Eres un servus tú también, verdad? ¿Por qué les tienes amor a tus propietarios?

—¿Por qué les tengo amor, tú dices? Les tengo amor por la misma razón que tú los odias.

Jon sonrió de lado. —¿Tu amas a aquellos que te compraron como un perro? ¿Cuál fue tu valor, dudo que supere los diez denarios, no es así?

—No fui comprado, Jon Snow, estoy aquí porque yo lo deseo. —Damon desanudó el látigo que utilizaba como cinturón. —Ahora, deja de hablar y levántate. Debes de estar listo cuando el Dominus regrese.

Damon tiró el codo hacia atrás y lanzó la muñeca adelante junto con el látigo. La punta de este chasqueó en el suelo y rozó sus pies. Jon gimió y se puso en pie con el picor de su piel aumentando, sentir el cuero le erizaba la piel.

—¿El Dominus se ha ido?

—A Roma para atender asuntos que no le incumben a un servus.

«Theon, se fue a por él.» Era obvio, el dominus no permitiría que nadie se fuera de su lado, le pertenecían. Si la suerte estuviera de su lado Roose se hubiese enterado a una tardía hora y Theon podría tener una gran ventaja en el escape, pero la suerte nunca estaba del lado de un simple esclavo.

—¿Y Theon? ¿Dónde está él?

—Oh, tu amigo, por sus deseos de ir a Roma le ha hecho perder mucho dinero al Dominus, por lo que se está encargando de pagar la deuda con su sangre.

«No, no, es mi culpa. Yo tendría que estar pagando.» Damon lo arrastró hacia la sala de baño. Sus manos se unían por el látigo, cual hacia que las levantara a la altura de su mandíbula. Era una habitación amplia de paredes rocosas y húmedas.

—Salid, servus. ¡Ahora! —El látigo soltó sus manos y se conectó con el suelo de mármol

Un par de esclavos se hallaban aseándose y terminaron al mismo tiempo en que la voz del villicus resonó en un eco. Recogieron las prendas con tanta rapidez como con la cual caminaron a su lado, agachando la cabeza en la proximidad con Damon y el látigo.

—Quítate la ropa.

Jon enrojeció, nadie más que Theon y el viejo mercader habían visto su cuerpo desnudo. Su túnica cayó, no buscaba desnudarse pero tampoco quería seguir lacerando su espalda. Su piel estaba seca, ya no suave, la suciedad la ennegrecía. Damon sonrió, tenía los dientes muy blancos.

—Contra la pared. De espaldas.

Jon crujió los dientes y obedeció. Se volteó y colocó las palmas entre las piedras más redondeadas. Damon por detrás le separó las piernas, se aferró con fuerza a las rocas para no caer por la brusquedad en que las rodillas ajenas se metieron en medio de las suyas.

Inhaló y exhaló, giró mínimamente el rostro y no vio más que el agua que se abalanzó sobre su espalda. Tiritó, estaba demasiado fría. Sus piernas se entumecieron y se encontró al límite de derrumbarse. Las gotas se deslizaban por sus piernas, sus músculos se congelaban.

— ¡Esta fría!

—Lo sé. Neptuno nos ha beneficiado con una abundante cantidad de fría agua, debes respetar el don de los dioses.

—Los dioses griegos no benefician a los ciudadanos Romanos.

—Los dioses harán lo que yo diga. —Damon acarició su engrasado látigo. —Y estará más fría sí no dejas de ladrar.

Damon se acercó a su espalda con un cepillo en las manos. Eran largos los dedos que empujaban su torso hacia las rocas, las puntas lastimaban los huesos de sus costillas. El cepillo brusco descendió por su espina dorsal, era un toque áspero que raspaba su piel. Las hebras del cepillo al igual que un cuchillo fueron cortando su piel a medida que bajaban. Eran cortes delicados que atormentaban mucho más que el impacto del látigo en su cuerpo.

—Al Dominus le gusta el olor a oliva en carne virgen.

Los cabellos que cubrían su nuca fueron removidos hacia sus hombros, y en esta se vertió el aceite. Era de una temperatura tibia que le devolvía el calor a su cuerpo y aumentaba sus temblores. El cepillo fue arrojado y las manos de Damon Bailaparamí continuaron con el trabajo.

—¿Tu carne es virgen, Jon? —La pregunta danzó junto a la respiración del villicus cerca de su oreja.

—Sí… lo es.

Las caricias de Damon eran más dulces de lo esperado, mucho más que las del Dominus Roose. Eran como las manos de un amante contorneando las curvas de su pecho, tocándolo como si de porcelana se tratara, se asemejaba a como Theon lo haría.

—¿Sí, que?

—Sí…S-Senior.

Las uñas rodearon los bordes de las cicatrices de los latigazos, a su tiempo estas tuvieron un espacio en cada perfección. La caliente respiración de Damon se acompasaba a las heridas, lo estremecía.

—Mi látigo te ha hecho esto. —Le susurró, su voz estaba endulzada con miel. —Estas cicatrices… son perfectas.

Los labios del villicus se separaron a la cicatriz que se originaba por debajo de su hombro derecho y finalizaba en el último hueso de sus costillas. Jon jadeó por la sorpresa, no eran los labios que conocía y atesoraba, y de igual forma lo enardecían. Los dientes comenzaron clavando con lentitud y finalizaron mordiéndole sin piedad alguna, el grito salió con la piel desprendiéndose.

Al tratar de detenerlo sus manos fueron unificadas y elevadas por encima de su cabeza. La suavidad desapareció y la fuerza que operaban los dientes también lo hacia la mano que juntaba las propias.

—Quieto. —Damon advirtió. —Solo quiero saber si puedes sangrar.

Lo hacía, el sangraba. La piel se separó, los dientes alcanzaron la carne y la sangre emanó. La punta de la lengua acarreaba el rojizo líquido hasta su nuca, los labios sorbían haciendo que se retorciera. En su vida gritó a tal proporción, la piel arrancada, los dientes presionando su carne, la lengua raspando el sano resto de su piel, todo hacía que su garganta ardiera.

—Sí, lo haces. Lo haces muy bien.

A partir de húmedos besos Damon se acercó a su cuello. Pausado, los labios se apartaban y luego de una rápida exhalación volvían a articularse obteniendo entremedio pequeñas medidas de su piel. Los dedos enderezaron su rostro y se depositaron a lo bajo de su mandíbula, elevándola.

—¿Dime cuanto puedes sangrar?

Damon inhaló su aroma, ya no era de oliva, se convirtió en los resultados de la sangre y la excitación. Los dedos jugaron con su nuez antes de redirigirse por el contorno de su torso e interrumpirse en su pelvis.

—¿Acaso sangras aquí?

En la palma se oprimió la carne de su trasero, su espalda se arqueó. Furtivos los dedos separaron sus nalgas, las yemas rozaron su entrada y uno de ellos se consintió la introducción a su cavidad, los dedos de su pie se encresparon.

—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No, por favor!

Dolía, dolía tanto. Su aliento se estancó en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza y su cadera se meneó a delante. El dedo era largo y delgado, se encajaba con el brío con que los gemidos humedecían su oreja.

—Eres tan estrecho, al Dominus le gustará.

La erección de Damon palpitaba sobre su piel. Las piernas del villicus se movían de arriba abajo, las caderas de ambos se aproximaban y la polla se frotaba contra su trasero. Jon se mordió el labio inferior, si pudiera lo mataría. Sus movimientos estaban condicionados por las piernas que se detenían entre las suyas, por el punzante dolor en su entrada y los esbeltos dedos imponiéndose en sus muñecas.

—Tanto como a mí.

El dedo salió y regresó, a mayor profundidad y acrecentada dureza. Gritó, su cabeza ladeó descansando en las rocas. No lloraría, no, no le dejaría ver sus lágrimas. Los dedos circularon por sus manos, recayendo en la que poseía la marca de Raetia, sus dedos se cerraron en la palma sin permitir que los ajenos se entrelazaran en las divisiones.

— ¡Damon! ¡El Dominus ha regresado!

Su cuello se alzó y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el esclavo interrumpió en el cuarto de baño. Su cuerpo fue despojado de cualquier molestia, estando vacío el frio retornaba a asediarlo, alejando la dolencia.

—Vístete. —Damon chasqueó la lengua. —El Dominus espera por ti.

Se le proporcionó una túnica nueva y limpia, el color rosado de esta se manchaba con la sangre que emanaba de su espalda. La sangre se secaba y hacia que la fina tela se pegara a su piel, al caminar se desprendía haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo mientras era conducido hasta las puertas del Domus. Estas se abrieron al momento en que sus brazos se entrelazaron, sus manos reposaron entre su vientre y la basterna se estacionó.

—Sonríe, Jon Snow. —Damon dijo. Estaba a su lado con una túnica blanca a rayas doradas que se perdían en lo largo de la cabellera rubia. —Al Dominus le gustan las sonrisas.

Trató de sonreír y lo único que consiguió fue una torpe mueca que no llegaba a semejarse a una sonrisa. Cuando las puertas de la basterna se abrieron dejó de intentarlo. El Dominus Roose Bolton tenía una toga de un rosado intenso, demasiado rosado para sus ojos. El hombre se rascó la barbilla, en esa corta ausencia la barba le había crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

—Dominus. —Damon lo reverenció, la alegría emanó del muchacho al ver a su amo. —Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero.

—Lo es cuando se tiene una buena compañía.

— ¿Compañía? —Damon levantó una ceja, confuso.

—Tenemos un invitado, uno muy especial.

El Magistrado giró su cuerpo y extendió el brazo hacia la basterna, uno de los esclavos que lo asistía se encargaba de ayudar al invitado a descender del transporte. La tupida cabellera rojiza fue lo primero que se vislumbró saliendo de la basterna, después una piel clara y unos redondos ojos azules. Era un muchacho alto, de rasgos fuertes y de gran belleza… él lo había conocido hacia mucho.

—Robb. —Murmuró. «No, él no puede verme así. No, se enojará.»

Había crecido tanto en músculos como en altura, en esos tres años la belleza se le había amplificado y en los ojos ya poseía un fulgor digno a un hombre de honor. Jon se esforzó por recordar cual fue la última vez que vio a aquel muchacho al que en ciertas ocasiones envidiaba y al que superaba en el uso de la espada.

—Senior Bolton. —Robb Stark llamó mirando en ambas direcciones, Jon sabía lo que era sentirse perdido en tan sombrío lugar.

—Venga, su hermano lo espera tal como le he prometido. —El Magistrado se le aproximó, le tomó la mano y lo condujo por el camino de los arbustos.

Robb no llevaba su típica toga grisácea con un lobo huargo como broche, ahora por encima de su túnica tenía una toga rosada con el emblema de los Dominus de Raetia. Pensó lo peor al observarlo escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras del Magistrado.

— ¡Jon!

Su hermano le sonrió, a pesar de los años no perdió esa boba sonrisa, y se le lanzó en un abrazo. Tenía los brazos fuertes y casi se quedó sin respiración al tenerlos envolviéndole su cuello. El pecho era cálido y el aroma que le emanaba era una mezcla de manzanas y durazno.

 —Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también lo he hecho. —En sus ojos se amontonaron una catarata de lágrimas.

Robb le acarició la espalda, los dedos pasaban por las heridas. Apretaba con fuerza sus labios para evitar que los gemidos de dolor se expulsaran. Los rizos le cosquilleaban el cuello. Al separarse ambos se miraron incomodos.

—Estas sangrando. —Robb se frotó los dedos, su sangre le manchaban las yemas. —Senior Bolton, mi hermano está herido.

— ¿Por qué estas sangrando, Jon? —El Magistrado inquirió.

Jon con discreción guío sus ojos a Damon Bailaparamí. —En el baño me he abierto viejas heridas, no es nada importante.

* * *

«Tendría que estar con él.» Sus dedos se movían inquietos, el Magistrado tomó asiento. El escritorio estaba impecablemente ordenado, una vela a un costado y en el otro un frasco de tinta y una pluma. El tablinum era tan grande como en la que el dominus descansaba, en cada pared se hallaban unos inmensos estantes repletos de libros. Era la habitación más cálida del Domus, a pesar de la fría brisa que ingresaba por la puerta.

«Tengo que estar a su lado.» Jon le pidió permiso al Magistrado para estar con Robb, pero fue denegada. Robb estaba en otra habitación con un esclavo Bolton mientras que el esperaba a que el Magistrado le ordenara alguna actividad.

—Una palabra, Dominus.

—¿Sobre tu hermano, Jon? —El Magistrado mojó la pluma y continuó redactando la carta.

—Sí, Dominus. ¿Por ha dejado Roma para venir aquí?

—Es una complicada pregunta, Jon. —El Magistrado levantó el rostro. Se había olvidado de lo gélidos que eran los ojos del hombre y de los escalofríos que le picoteaban la espalda cada vez que lo veía.

El Magistrado se dirigió a uno de los estantes, en el que además de libros también se guardaban las cartas. Rebuscó entre ellas y al obtener la deseada se la extendió. Era una que tenía el sello del senado de la Republica, Jon lo desenrolló veloz para leer:

_En el nombre del Consul Joffrey Baratheon, protector de la Republica Romana, se solicita la presencia en el Senado Roma del Magistrado Roose Bolton de la Provincia Raetia para prestar testimonio en el juicio a Stannis Baratheon de Mauritania Tingitana y Robb Stark de Gallia por alta traición a la Republica._

_Praetor Tywin Lannister_

—¿Alta traición a la Republica?

—Tu hermano atenta contra el orden de la Republica. —El Magistrado se acercó, muy cerca. Jon bajó la cabeza. —Tu hermano busca una necesaria venganza por la muerte de tu padre y se ha rebelado en contra del Senado.

—¿Y atestiguó a su favor, Dominus?

—Lo hice, Jon, es por eso que ésta aquí. —El Magistrado le tomó la barbilla, elevándole el rostro. —Mañana volveremos a Roma, con un ejército que apoye al Rey en el Norte.

— ¡Iré con el! —No midió las palabras, solo las lanzó. — ¡Peleare con el! ¡Por mi Padre y Gallia!

El Magistrado le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le besó la frente, tenía los labios húmedos. —No, te quedarás aquí.

—Tengo que ir con él. No puedo quedarme, ¡no me quedare aquí!

—Eres mi esclavo, Jon, y harás todo lo que yo te diga. Y si te digo que te quedarás aquí, es porque te quedarás. Tu hermano entiende que ya no eres un hombre libre, él no te querrá a su lado. —El Magistrado suspiró. —No te iras, ¿comprendes eso, Jon?

—Sí, Dominus. Lo entiendo.

¿Cuántas veces había jugado a la guerra cuando era chico? ¿Cuántas veces le ganó al Greyjoy o al propio Stark? ¿Cuantas perdió? ¿Cuántas veces sus ojos se llenaban de brillo y su energía salvaje se prendía al escuchar a su medio hermano planificar un ataque? Y ahora que no era un juego de niños no podía participar. Un esclavo no tenía el honor de sangrar por su patria, un esclavo no tenía elección, un esclavo solo tenía lo que su bondadoso amo le daba.

El Magistrado enrolló la carta entre sus manos, Jon las alejó sin tocar las ajenas. La sensación de repulsión se mantenía en todos los toques que Raetia le daba, los que le recordaban que no era un hombre libre.

—Adelante. —El Magistrado indicó en el primer golpeteo sobre la puerta.

—Dominus. —Damon fue el que ingresó.

—¿Te has encargado de que nuestro invitado reciba una buena atención?

—Sí, se le ha preparado un baño y ahora se encuentra durmiendo.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?

—Ha llegado una carta desde Roma.

Era un león rampante el que adornaba el sello, igual al de la carta que el Magistrado le mostró. Jon estiró el cuello cuando el dominus la abrió, no consiguió ver más que el hombro del hombre y los ojos de Damon clavándosele en el cuerpo.

—Prepara un baño para mí. Llévalo a Jon allí, requeriré de su compañía. Me presentare en unos minutos.

—Lo que usted desee, Dominus.

La sala de baño del dominus era mucho más elegante que en la que había estado. Era la mitad de una habitación, dividida por una sucesión de cortinas de seda rosadas. La bañera se extendía de punta a punta y estaba a la altura del piso de mármol. Jon deseó saber cuál era la habitación en la que Robb dormía, necesitaba un momento, un momento para regresar a ser lo que siempre fue… un hombre libre.

—Le mentiste al Dominus. —Damon dijo, asegurándose que el agua estaba tibia. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Piensas que es estúpido?

—Por Robb, no quiero que se preocupe por culpa de alguien como tú.

—¿Es por él? O ¿te has enamorado de mí, Jon Snow?

Damon Bailaparamí sacudió los dedos, las gotas de agua salpicaban en la bañera y en el borde de esta. «Ojala caigas y mueras.» Damon caminó por el borde, con excesivas posibilidades de caída, la mayoría podrían ser obtenidas de sus propias manos. Jon fue hacia atrás, su espalda se detuvo entre las cortinas mientras Damon se colocó enfrente.

—Yo si estoy enamorado de ti, Jon.

Los brazos de Damon aprisionaron su cintura, acoplando ambas, y con la boca capturó su labio inferior. Los labios hacían presión en el suyo y lo succionaban. Gimió en la aparición de los dientes, estos se posicionaron delicadamente en torno al contorno de su labio y de a poco comenzaron a vincularse. Las puntas de los colmillos no tardaron en romper su piel. Sus manos reposaron en los hombros contrarios y sus uñas se incrustaban al igual que los dientes.

Los dientes en el cierre pusieron mayor dureza en una minúscula sección junto a las comisuras. La piel se desprendió y la carne se arrancó con fiereza. Damon lo soltó al probar su carne, la sangre le corría por las comisuras de la boca.

—Esta vez dile al Dominus la verdad. —Le dijo al oído. —Eso me excitará.

Jon se lamió el labio, la saliva sobre la carne expuesta le producía un quemante e irritante ardor. La sangre endulzaba su lengua, era lo más rico que había probado en esos días. Absorbió hasta que la sangre no continuó siendo expulsada. Damon empujó las cortinas dándole lugar al Magistrado, Jon persiguió el movimiento del rubio con detenimiento. Cuando se fuera con Robb y encontrara su libertad, ese hombre sería el primero al que mataría.

—¿Esta tibia?

—Como a usted le gusta, Dominus.

La túnica cayó y el pálido cuerpo se mojó, el agua le llegaba hasta el trasero, sentado le tapaba las clavículas. El Magistrado tiró el cuello hacia atrás, Jon se trasladó a su cercanía siendo lo que los ojos del hombre estaban buscando. Escondió su labio inferior dentro de su cavidad. Jon tomó la esponja untada en jabón, la humedeció y apretó sobre el hombro del Magistrado.

El jabón se esparcía a lo largo del brazo y desembocando ensuciaba el agua. Lo cálido del agua era reconfortante sobre su piel, podía sentirla tan caliente que tranquilamente su carne se herviría. Sus palmas se deslizaron con fineza por el torso del Magistrado, era tan pálido. Descendiendo a la cintura sus dedos rozaban las pequeñas costras que dejaban los dientes de las sanguijuelas, había oído cientas de historias acerca de la afición del Magistrado por los milagrosos efectos médicos de estas, aunque para el no eran más que viscosos gusanos.

—Detente ahí. —El Magistrado ordenó con sus manos alcanzándole las piernas. —¿Alguna vez has usado tus manos para dar satisfacción, Jon?

—No, Dominus.

—Es un buen momento para empezar entonces.

—S-sí, Dominus.

Humillante, su pecho se inflamaba por el aborrecimiento. La polla del Magistrado endureció en el inminente contacto de sus dedos a la punta. Su dedo índice se mantuvo en la punta mientras que los demás se ajustaban al tronco. Primorosos se dirigían al inicio y se resbalaban una vez más, el agua enjabonada hacia más ligero el lento andar de su mano. Era un movimiento discontinuo, sin acometividad, tan frágil como una virgen.

El Magistrado posó las manos por encima de la suya, tenía los dedos medianos y con la piel delgada y tirante. Su mano fue conducida en movimientos más rápidos, los dedos contrarios la presionaban haciendo que oprimiera la húmeda polla.

—Privar al amo del placer se castiga con diez latigazos, ¿lo entiendes, Jon? —Roose liberó su mano y se lamió los dedos.

—Lo entiendo, Dominus.

Sus dedos estrujaron la piel, con dureza. El Magistrado gruñó. Recurría a un mayor vigor y una aumentada velocidad, la polla se percibía más pastosa, más sucia. En el bajar y subir cada tanto sus uñas le rozaban los testículos.

El Magistrado meneó la pelvis, unos débiles gemidos se escuchaban retumbar en las paredes de la habitación. El líquido pre seminal manchó la punta de su dedo medio y se espació junto a este por el tallo.

—Tu hermano me contó que cuando eras un pequeño niño tenías intención de unirte a la Legio. —El Magistrado cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola en uno de sus brazos. —¿Esas intenciones siguen presentes, Jon?

—Sí, Dominus.

Desde el segundo en que tuvo conciencia de que era un bastardo su mayor deseo fue ser parte de la Legio Romana, vestir de rojo y dorado, como su tío Benjen, y llenarse de honor protegiendo a su patria. Al cumplir los dieciocho tenía pensado unirse a ella, no obstante, jamás pensó que esto ocurriría. Ya no podría formar parte de los hastati, no, una puta nunca lo formaría.

—¿Ahora quieres unirte a la Legio, Jon?

—Sí, Dominus, pero soy un esclavo no puedo aspirar a tal decoro.

—Un esclavo no, pero un liberatus si, Jon. —El Magistrado le agarró el brazo, alargándole su transitar. —He solicitado tu manumisión, per censum, te convertirás en un hombre romano libre, Jon. Te unirás a la Legio como auxilia aun siendo un esclavo y cuando regrese de Roma te daré la libertad.

Las náuseas no revolvieron su estómago cuando el Magistrado eyaculó en sus dedos. Jon sonrió.

* * *

El olor a cerdo que se emanaba de la cocina llegaba a adornaba el aire del triclinium, su estómago rugía al sentirlo. Un esclavo sacudía la tierra en las almohadas de los klinai mientras que otro fregaba el suelo, Jon los ayudaba. No era su trabajo pero no podía quedarse simplemente con los brazos cruzados esperando a que terminaran por si solos.

Damon Bailaparamí lo vigilaba, siempre lo vigilaba. Sus ojos no se conectaban desde la sala de baño. El muchacho cambió las cortinas rosadas por unas grises, unas que serían del agrado del invitado. Las almohadas y los colchones de los klinai también iban en una escala de grises.

—Jon Snow, ve por vino a la bodega. El chico Greyjoy te acompañará. —Damon comunicó.

«Theon.» Fuera del triclinium esperaba el griego. Tenía un aspecto demacrado; los ojos no tenían ni el más mínimo brillo; las ojeras le caían negras y gruesas; la piel embarrada y con moretones en las mejillas; y llevaba una túnica oscura por la suciedad y harapienta, la tela estaba carcomida por los bordes.

Theon Greyjoy iba por delante, en ningún momento se volteó a verlo. Lo siguió, no esperaba menos, fue castigado por su culpa. Le daba terror pensar en lo que encontraría debajo de esa túnica, ¿cuánta piel le quedaría aun? Theon caminaba con lentitud, uno a uno, las piernas le pesaban y gemía muy despacio al apoyar los pies.

—Theon… Theon. —Llamó bajando las escaleras. —Todo lo que te hayan hecho, lo siento, no era lo que quería.

Theon abrió el almacén de ánforas y tomó una de las primeras, era vino con lavanda y tomillo, los favoritos en Gallia. Theon apretó los dientes haciendo mucha fuerza al levantarlo, la espalda se le encorvaba. Y sin embargo, los brazos flaquearon y el ánfora se derrumbó rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos.

El griego chilló al arrodillarse. Jon se arrodilló a su lado y asustado le agarró las manos al momento en que uno de los trozos le cortó los dedos. Era un tajo pequeño y la sangre brotaba tal como si fuera uno grande. Le besó la mano, quitándole la sangre.

—No me ignores, Theon. —Ladeó la cabeza intentando encontrarse con los ojos sin vida. —Mírame. —Theon levantó la vista, tenía los ojos llorosos. —Así. ¿Qué es lo que han hecho contigo?

—Me castigó porque he sido malo… muy malo… lo merecía. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y agruparse con el vino. —Por tratar de escapar… he sido insolente… no puedo escapar, no se puede.

—No, no, Theon, no lo mereces. —Le secó las lágrimas, suaves sus dedos lo acariciaban. —Es por mi culpa, yo te hice esto. No lo mereces. No, tenemos que irnos de aquí, volver a ser hombres libres y vengarnos de todos aquellos que nos han lastimado, los matarás a todos los que te tocaron, Theon.

—No puedo. Él lo sabrá, él sabrá que estás diciendo ese nombre.

—¿Él? ¿Quién, Theon? Dímelo, te ayudare a matarlo.

«Yo me merezco esto, no él. Es mi culpa.» Las lágrimas emergían desconsoladas, era un llanto que aclamaba por ayuda. Le acarició las mejillas, la tierra se desmoronaba contigua a las lágrimas que se destinaban a la barbilla. Le colocó un beso en los labios, uno dulce como el primero que obtuvo con él. Los labios estaban resquebrajados y bañados en sangre, sabían a padecimiento. Sus brazos le rodearon la espalda, su cabeza reposó en el hombro izquierdo, sus cabellos le rascaban el cuello.

—Robb está aquí, Theon.

—Robb…—Theon murmuró con la garganta seca.

—No me dejaron verlo, pero encontrare el momento. Él nos ayudará, él nos liberará. Todo esto terminará, Theon.

Después de esconder los trozos del ánfora y hacerse con otro, regresaron al triclinium. El dominus y su hijo ya se encontraban presentes, Theon tembló al verlos. Los esclavos entraban con las charolas con cerdo, gachas, semillas de soja y verduras. Uno de ellos cogió el ánfora y se arrimó a las copas. Jon se situó detrás del dominus y Theon cerca de este, más próximo a Ramsay Bolton.

—¿Y el invitado? ¿Está ocupado limpiándose su lindo culo galo? Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo le llevará. —Ramsay rio. «No tanto como a ti cuando mi espada te lo atraviese, bastardo.» Jon hubiese escupido.

—Guarda tus comentarios para un público que lo necesite. Esto no es el Inframundo. —Roose acotó y rechazó el vino. —Fue un largo viaje, es razonable que este exhausto. Lo esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, si te aburres puedes irte, tu presencia no es importante.

Ramsay no dijo más y se mantuvo ocupado raspándose las uñas con un cuchillo, los claros ojos cada tanto se redirigían a Theon y le sacaban una sonrisa que se convertía en una baja carcajada. Iba con un atuendo muy diferente al que se habituaba, uno mucho más elegante. Estaba conformado por una túnica larga hasta las rodillas, de un tono oscuro, y una toga de pieles rosadas, abultada que le aumentaban lo grueso de la masa corporal. También tenía una numerosa cantidad de joyería entre los brazos, de oro la mayoría. Al collar que portaba en el cuello se le agregó un nuevo color de cabello, violeta. El Dominus Roose no iba tan llamativo, el atuendo en tonos rosados que siempre utilizaba y alguna que otra alhaja en el cuello y en los tobillos.

—Perdonadme, Marte me ha sedado con sus sueños de guerra y sangre. —Robb se presentó. Seguía portando los colores de los Bolton y no le quedaban para nada bien.

—Un brindis por Marte, entonces. —Ramsay alzó la copa y estiró las comisuras de la boca, Robb le sonrió a cambio.

—Espero que haya tenido una agradable estadía, Imperator. —El Magistrado dijo, a pesar de que no bebiera vino sus palabras se endulzaban del mismo.

—Lo he tenido, ha sido más que agradable. Se lo agradezco, Senior Bolton. —Los ojos de Robb se movieron por todo el triclinium y se detuvieron entre los klinai en los que descansaban el Magistrado y su hijo. —Theon…

Robb corrió hacia él, se hubiese caído por lo rápido que fue. El cabello pelirrojo se enredó al rostro de Theon y los brazos al cuerpo, comprimiendo desde los omóplatos. —Lo siento, lo siento. —Robb dijo. Los brazos de Theon se acoplaron a la espalda del lobo con timidez y temor, y le susurró algunas palabras, bajas e ilegibles a oídos ajenos.

—Bueno, ha sido un momento verdaderamente incómodo. —Ramsay se puso en pie, con la copa en la mano. —¿Qué tal un brindis por tal hermoso reencuentro? ¡Por Robb y Theon, que su amistad sea eterna!

Roose levantó la copa, Robb se arregló la toga y tomó la suya, al beber un trago indagó. —¿Ellos no brindan? Acérquenles unas copas.

—Damon las copas. —El Magistrado dictaminó y Robb se sentó satisfecho.

Les cedieron copas, no con el vino con lavanda y tomillo, estaban rellenas de simple agua. Brindaron de todas formas. La charla se extendía entretanto el invitado comía trozos de cerdos mezclados con las gachas. El que principalmente hablaba era Ramsay, entre los pedazos de comida que masticaba contaba una memorable caza de un conejo que tuvo en la mañana junto a Theon; este empalidecía a medida que Ramsay continuaba.

—Me hubiese gustado probar ese conejo. —Robb bufó engulléndose un pedazo de cerdo.

—No lo crea, Imperator, los conejos que me hijo caza no son buenos para una cena. Ya sabe, lo único bueno en Raetia es el vino.

—Cierto, este vino es exquisito. Parece cosechado de los propios viñedos de Gallia.

Jon había probado por primera vez el vino a una corta edad, a los diez cuando el Cónsul Robert Baratheon visitó Gallia y a su padre Eddard. El robusto hombre en su ebriedad había declarado que su crecimiento terminó y ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, por ello se pidió una cantidad de ánforas como para emborrachar a la completa Roma. En el primer sorbo Jon se asqueó por lo dulce que era y luego siguió sin siquiera respirar al tragar. Ese fue el mayor privilegio que obtuvo siendo bastardo.

—Mañana tendremos que llevarnos un ánfora con este vino para Roma, Senior Bolton.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Imperator. —El Magistrado le dedicó una rápida sonrisa. —Y ya que hablamos de mañana, tengo importantes anuncios que hacer antes de partir. Primero, dejare Raetia por un largo tiempo por lo que te entrego a ti, Ramsay, el control de nuestra casa; estoy seguro de que sabrás manejar tu labor.

— ¡Claro, padre! ¡Es un honor! ¡Y haré que te enorgullezcas de mí! —Ramsay se humedeció los labios, los ojos le resplandecían.

—Segundo, Jon Snow recibirá la manumisión, se convertirá en un hombre libre y se unirá a la Legio. Y por último,  por el momento se dispensará de los trabajos de Theon Greyjoy como procurator y ocupará su tiempo instruyéndose en el ludus principalis.

—Y  que yo seré el que lo instruirá, se ha olvidado de eso, Senior Bolton.

—Por supuesto, como usted diga, Imperator. ¿Estás de acuerdo con estas medidas, Ramsay?

 Ramsay movió los dedos por el borde de la copa, estaba rechinando los dientes. La sonrisa se le desvaneció y el contento brillo era un fuego que chispeaba rabea. —Sí, son las medidas perfectas, padre.

* * *

En el término de la noche el Magistrado le permitió acompañar a Robb a su alcoba. Ambos fueron dirigidos por Damon Bailaparamí y recién estuvieron completamente solos dentro de la misma, aunque tenía poca seguridad de que en Raetia se pudiera tener intimidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Robb? —Jon preguntó apoyando el ánfora en el suelo.

—El Senior Bolton me proporciono un lugar seguro. No puedo quedarme en Roma, no por ahora, y no puedo volver a Gallia, no puedo involucrar a más miembros de mi familia. Ya es suficiente con ustedes dos.

—No es tu culpa, Robb.

—Lo es, si hubiese esperado ella nunca lo habría hecho. —Robb se frotó las sienes. —Por suerte el Senior Bolton los liberará cuando todo esto termine, me lo prometió. Me gustaría confiar mucho más en el cómo lo he hecho con mi madre.

—No puedes confiar en él, Robb. Nos lastima, no nos dejará, no nos liberará. Y su hijo, hasta sus esclavos, todos son monstruos aquí.

—¿Qué te han hecho?

—Tres latigazos, nada más. Pero Theon, no sé lo que le han hecho, ese bastardo, no tuve que dejar que lo tocara. Tienes que llevarnos contigo, Robb, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Ojala pudiera, Jon. Ya todo está planeado y puesto en marcha, no puedo volver atrás. Solo espera, tu libertad, la libertad de Theon, llegará con el fin de esta guerra. Volverán a casa. —Robb suspiró y le besó la mejilla, el olor a vino que tenía en la boca era intenso. —Ve a dormir, mañana me iré al mediodía y quiero que estés descansado para ese entonces.

«Él te tiene a ti también. Y no le costó más que con una copa de vino.» Jon se despidió al tiempo en que Robb se desanudaba la toga. Tal vez era por los tres años lejos de él, pero no lo recordaba tan crédulo como ahora. Preferiría culpar al vino y a la tardía hora, temprano en la mañana tendría la mente despejada y razonaría.

—Estaré esperando que nos veamos cuando esto termine. Serás un hombre libre y vestirás de rojo y dorado. —Robb sonrió con esa sonrisa tan tonta que tenía.

—Rezare por ello, y porque los colores me siente bien. —Jon se obligó a devolvérsela.

 


	5. Canto IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


# Canto IV

 

—¿Te lo follaste? ¿O tienes intensiones de hacerlo?

—Sí usaras esas energías en la política no me avergonzaría tanto al llamarte hijo.

Theon se frotó las manos, la marca del hombre desollado se había equilibrado. Estaba tieso, ni un solo musculo se le movía por el miedo que lo paralizaba. La cena había finalizado, el Magistrado y Ramsay Bolton eran los que quedaban en el triclinium.

«Robb.» Había estado tan cerca de olvidarlo pero los fuertes y cálidos brazos le recordaron todos aquellos momentos. Robb tenía olor a fruta en los cabellos, era reconocido por su nariz en esos tiempos en Gallia en los que el cabello empapado por la nieve le acariciaba el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no lo has consultado conmigo? —Ramsay le preguntó al Magistrado.

—¿Consultarte?

—Que te irías, que a un esclavo y le proporcionarías educación a otro, ¿estás loco, Padre?

—No necesitaba tu opinión en decisiones tomadas.

—Pero él es mío. —Ramsay apuntó hacia Theon con la mano en la que sostenía la copa. —No puedes tomar decisiones sobre él.

Theon tembló, su mente se llenaba de los sucesos ocurridos cuando él tenía el manto de Reek. El chillido del conejo lo aturdía, el mechón violáceo en el cuello de Ramsay inmortalizaban las lágrimas y las súplicas, no solo del conejo también suyas.

—¿Tuyo? No es tuyo. Solo tienes el apellido que te he dado, no lo olvides, bastardo. —El Dominus Roose se dirigió a Theon. —Y quítale esos harapos, su olor ha arruinado la cena.

El exceso de vino enrojeció el rostro de Ramsay, o tal vez fue el enojo chispeándole en los ojos. Las venas se le hincaban y situó la fuerza en la presión de los dedos sobre la copa. Cuando el Magistrado se marchó un escalofrío le encorvó la espalda, era tan duro como el cuchillo del dominus. Sus dedos rozaron la marca entre su pelvis para recordar quien era al estar junto a Ramsay.

—Putos galos, ¿a quién le puede gustar este vino tan insulso?—Ramsay sorbió las gotas de vino con lavanda y tomillo. Al hombre que fue en un tiempo pasado le encantaba ese vino, era adictivo y dulce. Lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño por las largas y frías noches, y seducir a lindas doncellas. —¿Quieres tomar un baño, Reek?

—S-sí, un baño, Dominus.

—¿Y una nueva túnica? ¿Una limpia y con buen olor?

«Cuidado, cuidado.» Los gélidos ojos de Ramsay eran tan filosos como el cuchillo y mucho más hirientes. Titubeó, tartamudeó algunas palabras indescifrables antes de contestar.—Sí, Dominus, una nueva túnica.

—Bien. —Ramsay sonrió. —Tu. —Llamó al esclavo que recogía las charolas con cerdo.

—Dominus. —El hombre se irguió.

—Haz que preparen un baño para Reek, asegúrate de que el agua este caliente y sea limpia.

—Sí, Dominus.

—Y también, que cocinen un pollo, Reek necesita una recompensa por sus servicios.

El esclavo lo reverenció y a paso rápido obedeció. Ramsay volvió a llenarse la copa, el vino rebosaba por los bordes y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el esclavo regresó con su cometido cumplido. Theon pensó si aquello era lo correcto, no, él no se merecía nada de ello; quizás se lo hubiese merecido cuando aún era un esclavo correcto y obediente, pero no ahora que había desobedecido a su dominus y no jugó con el conejo que cazaron, y se redujo a observar.

—Ven conmigo, Reek. El baño te espera.

Los huesos de sus piernas crujían al moverse, necesitaba descansar. La sala de baño era grande, el vapor brotaba cálido de la amplia bañera y humedecía las cortinas que dividían la habitación. Su piel se erizó al contemplar la cantidad de agua, su cuerpo estaba tan sucio, al igual que su memoria que no rememoraba lo que era sentir la calidez de la ablución rozándole la piel.

—Quítate los harapos, Reek. —Ramsay se sentó en uno de los extremos, en el borde. —Rápido.

Reek obedeció. La túnica que tenía estaba ennegrecida y endurecida por la suciedad, en la fricción le rasgaba la piel. Su piel, por su parte, también estaba sucia por la tierra y la sangre seca.

—Acércate.

Al caer el polvo de la túnica ensució el piso de mármol. En sus brazos vislumbraban los moretones que el dominus le dio al apretárselos por resistirse y por sus piernas corrían líneas de sangre y orina.  Reek se introdujo a la bañera con lentitud y miedo, el agua estaba casi hirviendo y lo cubría hasta el cuello. Ramsay tomó la esponja y la apoyó sobre su hombro derecho. Reek se estremeció, sus músculos flaquearon.

— ¿Estas feliz por recibir educación, Reek?

—Si a mí Dominus le agrada. —Sus manos se movieron en ambas direcciones dentro del agua, creando ondas con esta.

—No, Reek, no es de mi agrado. —El tono de Ramsay era tranquilo. —Ellos quieren alejarte de mí.

—Y-yo… yo no quiero alejarme de usted, Dominus. —Reek se mojó los labios. —Quiero estar a su lado, Dominus.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mi dulce Reek. Ellos no saben cuánto es que me amas

La esponja descendió por lo largo y huesudo de su brazo, el agua se teñía de colores oscuros. Era un movimiento suave y una dulce caricia a su magullada piel, el esperaba uno más acometedor que le rompiera la piel, pero su dominus era bondadoso y no lo lastimaría, solo lo hacía si lo merecía.

—Pero por más que no nos guste las cosas ya están hechas y tú debes fingir ser otra persona, Reek.

—¿Otra persona?

—Sí, mi tonto Reek. Tienes que ser otra persona como ellos quieren.

La esponja dejó su brazo para redirigirse a su vientre. En la marca que contenía su nombre se aplicó mayor ímpetu al quitar las costras de sangre. «Reek, tengo que recordarlo.» Le gustaba su nombre, le encajaba a la perfección.

—Debes fingir, Reek. Debes fingir que eres Theon Greyjoy. —Ramsay le dijo al oído, el olor a vino que tenía en la boca era lo único que inhalaba.

—¿T-Theon Greyjoy?—En la cena su dominus también lo había llamado por ese nombre, le sonaba tan elegante y sabroso en la boca que llegó a creérselo… él por un momento creyó que era Theon Greyjoy.

—Sí, ¿pero tú sabes quién eres realmente, no es así?

La esponja se soltó y las yemas de los dedos alcanzaron su marca. Tan suave, la pálida piel de Ramsay era tan suave como las telas de las togas que alguna vez supo tener. «Reek, él quiere que diga Reek.» Era fácil en la boca del dominus y en la suya demasiado difícil, las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

—Reek. —Su voz emergió trémula. —Reek es quien soy, Dominus.

—No tienes que olvidarlo.

Las uñas se clavaron entre las letras, haciéndolo gemir. La R se rasgaba, las costras desaparecían y la herida se abría. Reek se retorcía y mordía su labio inferior, lo áspero de su boca era cortante.

—Que no te engañe el buen olor y la limpia túnica que lleves. Tú eres Reek, una sucia y tonta mascota.

Los dedos no se detuvieron hasta que la sangre prorrumpió. Reek se sintió débil y fatigado. Su cuerpo fue a más profundidad, todo su cuello, la porción naciente de su mandíbula y la punta de sus cabellos se mojó.

—Soy su mascota, Dominus.

* * *

Conquistó el sueño en otra celda, mucho más angosta y fría. Sin Jon Snow a su lado se hacía dificultoso mantener el cuerpo caliente y relajarse. Hacia tanto que no recibía el toque de otra persona, el de Ramsay era gélido y agrio, y en cambio, el de Robb cálido y reconfortante. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando aún estaba junto a él.

Se encaminó al peristylium con una túnica negra con el cinturón y los bordes dorados, parecida a las que solía usar en Macedonia, las columnas no eran tan altas y anchas como las que el peristylium del domus de los Stark tenía. El sol caía a un solo costado, Robb Stark se encontraba entre las sombras. Theon tragó saliva, lo que más deseaba era correr hasta el muchacho y caerle entre los brazos; no obstante, sabía que Ramsay estaría cerca, nunca se alejaría de su Reek y no permitiría que nadie lo tocara.

—Theon, luces muy bien hoy.

—No todos tienen la misma suerte que tienes tú, Robb, luces bien todo el tiempo.

Robb llevaba una toga rosada como la del Magistrado Roose Bolton, ese color no le resaltaba lo pelirrojo de los cabellos ni lo azul de los ojos. Tenía una radiante sonrisa, una que últimamente a Theon le costaba crear.

—Siéntate más cerca, hoy hace demasiado calor para estar debajo del sol.

Theon se acercó, su brazo se rozaba con el ajeno. Robb olía a jabón y vino, tenía los cabellos húmedos y en la punta de ellos aun goteaba el agua. Tenía en las manos algunos trozos de madera en forma de rectángulos y una más larga y plana en el suelo. Esos mismos tuvo una vez el Preceptor Luwin cuando intentó que aprendiera a escribir, pero los juegos de guerra e impresionar a las doncellas era más importante que prestar atención a la baja y lenta voz del viejo. Solo perdió algunas horas de sus días para aprender el idioma, el griego estaba bien para él, no obstante, no comprender los insultos que Jon Snow le lanzaba hacia que fueran mucho más graves.

—No sé por dónde empezar, nunca le he enseñado nada a nadie… pero aún recuerdo como el Preceptor Luwin lo hacía.

—¿Me harás subir la túnica para golpearme el trasero cada vez que me equivoque?

Las clases en Gallia eran muy distintas a las que recibía en Macedonia, los preceptores tenían el derecho de golpearlo siempre que su comportamiento o rendimiento fuera inadecuado; algo que en Macedonia jamás harían, el que le levantara la mano al príncipe la perdería al mismo tiempo en que el choque se ejercía. Aunque no era una práctica que a Luwin le encantará, el hombre sufría cada vez que debía golpearlo y no podía oponerse, Theon nunca fue un buen alumno.

—¿Te gustaría? —Robb inclinó el cuello hacia atrás, conducido por la carcajada. —No me gustaría que después me estés maldiciendo por haberte dejado el trasero rojo. Te comportabas como una pequeña niña consentida cuando Luwin te golpeaba, no puedo imaginarme de qué forma llorarás cuando yo te golpee.

—Nunca he llorado. —Levantó los hombros y resopló. —Tú eras el que lloraba cuando eras castigado.

Robb no recibía castigos y con mucha diferente a Theon, era un niño aplicado. Una vez el muchacho terminó las clases con el trasero coloreado e inflamado, fue durante la clase que tomaron juntos. Theon no dejaba de parlotear y Robb se reía en consecuencia, las carencias que la edad le traía a Luwin hicieron que solo oyera las carcajadas de Robb. El niño no se rehusó e inmediatamente se quitó la toga y elevó la túnica; tenía el trasero huesudo, que con el tiempo se fue poniendo carnoso, y las piernas largas, flacas y juntas. Theon se había excitado al ver las pequeñas piernas temblar y oír al niño llorar mientras suplicaba por piedad y perdón.

—Entonces, empecemos. —Robb movió las piezas de madera sobre el tablero, consiguiendo algunas formas. —Debería ser fácil, la primera letra del alfabeto es la “A”, es una “V” al revés con un palo en el medio.

—No conozco la “V”, Robb.

—P-Por supuesto… lo siento. —Robb se ruborizó. —La “V”, básicamente, son dos líneas rectas enfrentadas en diagonal dirección.

—No has terminado de explicarme como es la “A”, Preceptor. —Sonrió con naturalidad, pasando la lengua por encima de los dientes. Al notar un hueco juntó los labios con rapidez.

—Oh, sí, lo olvidé. —Robb se rascó los enrulados cabellos que le caían como cascada por los hombros. —Y no estás obligado a llamarme Preceptor, suena raro en tu boca.

La presencia de Robb le alegraba el corazón, era tanto lo que perdía lejos de él. A sus diez años, en las verdes tierras de Gallia jamás pensó que esos sentimientos lo abordarían hasta el momento en que Robb se aproximó hablando en su lengua con un notorio acento romano. Robb Stark fue el primero de esta familia en aprender el idioma y comunicarse con él. El niño creía que su griego era tan bueno como si hubiese nacido en Grecia, sin embargo no percibía que se veía de lo más tonto al hablar. Cada tanto le costaba entender lo que decía, aunque no tanto si fuera latín.

—Te haces llamar “Imperator” y estás haciendo el trabajo de un esclavo, tu madre nunca lo hubiese permitido.

—Tal como yo le hubiese prohibido muchas cosas que ha llevado a cabo. —Robb apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza, el remordimiento lo perseguía.

—No la culpes, tiene el corazón roto y nuestra presencia agrandaba esa herida. —Theon dijo, ladeando la cabeza hasta encontrar los ojos de Robb. —No te culpes, no tuviste la culpa.

— ¡Claro que la tuve! ¡Si no me hubiese marchado esto no hubiera sucedido, Theon! —Robb levantó la cabeza, los ojos le ardían. Fuego se prendía en ellos, la incomodidad lo abarcó al sentir que aquella presencia enfrente era similar a la de Ares, en busca de sangre, venganza y guerra. — ¡Tuve que llevarlos conmigo! Si tan solo… tenía miedo de más pérdidas… no podía seguir poniendo en riesgo a mi familia. ¡Tenía miedo de perderte a ti, Theon! Y de todos modos lo he hecho… ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que te he hecho!

—No me has hecho nada, Robb.

—Pero, sigue estando hecho y no te lo mereces, Theon.

«No merezco nada de esto.» Ya lo había oído de Jon y olvidando sus pesadumbres, lo creyó. «Sí, merezco todo esto.» Ser despojado de su libertad fue el castigo por las terribles cosas que le hizo al conejo. El cazó al conejo, le atravesó los huesos de la rodilla con una flecha, permitió que le causaran mayor dolor… y participó en lo peor. Deseaba olvidarlo, era lo que más quería en esos momentos y los recuerdos continuaban atormentándolo, cada segundo más intensos.

— ¡No, no! ¡Lo merezco! Fui malo… muy malo… y mi Dominus me corrigió.

—No tienes Dominus, Theon, eres un hombre libre.

—No, no lo digas, mi Dominus lo escuchará… el castigará a Reek… me castigará.

No importara cuan bajo fuera el susurro, Ramsay lo escucharía de todos modos y lo castigaría. Él era Reek quien fingía ser el Príncipe Theon Greyjoy, su dominus le permitió utilizar el nombre de ese hombre y ahora estaba monopolizando mucho más de él. Seria castigado por ello, su cuerpo continuaría siendo cortado por su indisciplina.

— ¿Es ese bastardo, no es así? ¿Te ha lastimado? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho contigo, Theon?

Robb Stark le extendió la mano y Reek se alejó temeroso. Si accedía a que lo tocara terminaría siendo convencido que la identidad del Príncipe de Macedonia le pertenecía y eso solo traería un castigo más lento y doloroso, uno que Reek jamás se imaginaria y tampoco soportaría.

—No Theon, Reek, mi nombre es Reek.

Reek levantó las rodillas, acoplando los muslos a su vientre y rodeando con los brazos sus piernas. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas, acurrucando su entero cuerpo alrededor de las piernas. No quería seguir besando el filo del cuchillo con su piel.

—Reek, Reek es el nombre que a mi Dominus le gusta.

Robb chasqueó la lengua, se acercó y antes de que Reek pudiera alejarse nuevamente, le tomó los brazos y los jaló hacia delante. Reek tembló tratando de apartarse y Robb le inmovilizó el rostro agarrándoselo desde la mandíbula.

—Eres Theon Greyjoy, ultimo hijo de Balon Greyjoy, Príncipe de Macedonia y Heredero de Grecia.

—No, no. —Reek murmuró, las lágrimas le caían con el cuello. —No, Reek, no.

—Eres Theon Greyjoy, el niño con el que he crecido, el hombre que me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de la vida. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Robb le besó la frente, tenía los labios cálidos, suaves y delicados. La mejilla contraria se suspendió encima de sus enmarañados cabellos, era una presión mínima la que sentía sobre su cabeza.

—Haré que el Senior Bolton te venda a mí. Te libraré de todo dolor y te haré mío de nuevo. Y cuando seas mío tendrás que recordar tu nombre.

—Theon. —Dijo y un escalofrío le picó la espalda al hacerlo, el sufrimiento estaba cerca. —Lo recordare.

* * *

Robb Stark ojeó los libros en las estanterías del tablinum del Dominus Roose Bolton, quien aguardaba sentado y entretanto perseguía el andar de Robb por la habitación. El muchacho luego de ver unos cuantos se interesó en uno en particular.

—Ilias, es la primera vez que veo un libro de la historia. —Robb dijo, volteándose hacia el Magistrado. —Nunca hubiese pensado que fuera un amante de la cultura griega, Senior Bolton.

—Se pueden encontrar muchos placeres en la cultura griega, Imperator.

—Lo sé.

Cuando Theon, a sus diez años, partió de Macedonia a Gallia llevó consigo un viejo libro que su tío Euron Greyjoy le había regalado para su tercer día del nombre: Odýsseia. Lo había tenido oculto hacia ese entonces ya que Marón y Rodrik siempre para molestarlo le rompían las páginas del mismo. Nunca lo leyó hasta que Robb se lo pidió una noche, tuvo que inventar los sucesos que ocurrían en las hojas faltantes y rotas.

—¿Cuánto tardará su bastardo en presentarse a la reunión? —Robb inquirió levantando una ceja.

—No mucho, Imperator. He ordenado que lo traigan en cuanto antes aquí, pero mi hijo suele tener el día ocupado.

—No debería estar muy ocupado cuando se trata de su Imperator.

—No lo tome como una falta de respeto. Solo quiero que mi hijo aprenda a manejar situaciones de este tipo cuando me haya ido a Roma.

El Magistrado se cruzó de piernas, la molestia que veía en el descaro de las palabras de Robb era notoria. El hombre ya era de causar miedo por esos gélidos ojos que tenía y con esa forzada paciencia y amabilidad era mucho más aterrador.

Después de la clase, no aprendió más que las primeras cinco letras, lo primero que hizo Robb fue encontrar al Magistrado. Theon fue acarreado al tablinum y a los términos de venta. No obstante, el Magistrado no accedería sin la presencia de su hijo y Robb lo aceptó. «No debes esperar, tienes que ordenar.» Theon le hubiese dicho si fuera su igual.

—¿Precisas de mi compañía, Padre? —Ramsay Bolton entró en la habitación al tiempo en que Robb ordenaba los libros.

—Sí, Ramsay. Ven aquí.

Al ir a la cercanía de su padre el hombre observó a Reek y después a Robb. «Él lo sabe.» Reek se estremeció, esos ojos, esos claros ojos le notificaban lo peor. «Él sabe lo que hiciste. Él sabe que le mentiste. Él sabe que no quieres ser Reek.» Ramsay lo castigaría, ya podía imaginarle con el cuchillo entre los dedos.

—¿Te iras más temprano, Padre?

—No, Ramsay, nos iremos con tu padre a la hora acordada. Estamos aquí y hemos solicitado tu presencia por asuntos económicos. Quiero comprarles un esclavo y tu padre me pidió que aprobara tu presencia para que puedas aprender a manejar los arreglos que conciernen a todo Dominus.

—¿Quiere uno de nuestros esclavos, Imperator? No se ofenda pero tiene muy mal gusto para elegir esclavos. ¿Y cuál desea? ¿Damon, Luton, Alyn tal vez? ¿O uno más simple, tenemos una gran variedad?

—Quiero a Theon. —Robb sonrió.

—¿Theon? —Ramsay apretó los dientes y forzó a corresponder la sonrisa contraria. «Theon, no Reek.» Cada vez que su dominus lo llamaba Theon su piel se erizaba. —Verá, Imperator, es un esclavo nuevo, no lleva ni un mes aquí. Además de que ha sido comprado a una gran cantidad de denarios, fue una gran inversión. Es imposible que podamos vendérselo.

—Nada es imposible para el Imperator, Ramsay. —El Magistrado intervino. —El Imperator dará el doble de denarios gastados por Theon y por el tiempo, no es importante, hemos tenido esclavos que han durado menos de un día,  ¿no los recuerdas?

—Lo hago, Padre, pero ¡no podemos vender a Theon! —Ramsay gritó, la furia fluía al exterior aun con la presencia de su padre. —Parte de esos denarios fueron míos. Theon me pertenece y no aprobare su venta. ¡Es mío y no se lo venderé a ningún rey!

«No te dejará ir. No, no antes de que te torture.» Ramsay golpeó la mesa con el puño, si la conversación proseguía desenvainaría el cuchillo y le cortaría el cuello tanto a su padre como a Robb… y por último, a Reek.

—He oído que eres un gladiador, Ramsay. —Robb comenzó a decir. —¿Qué tal un combate? Sí gano tendrás que venderme a Theon y si pierdo podrás quedártelo, por ahora.

Ramsay sonrió, por fin con verdadera alegría. —Le rezare a Marte para que pierdas.

—Haré lo mismo.

Theon también lo haría, el rezaría a todo los dioses para que Ramsay perdiera y encontrara su muerte en las manos de Robb. Se encaminaron al patio lateral que era conformado por arena y nada más. Theon y el Magistrado esperaban en la habitación superior, en el balcón que daba a la arena. Robb y Ramsay estaban en ella, Damon Bailaparamí y Jon Snow acompañaban por debajo con las armas.

—En mis años de magistrado nunca he tenido que tolerar una venta tan tediosa. —El Magistrado suspiró inclinando la espada y apoyando los codos en la balaustrada. —Y con todo el revuelo no pude escuchar tu opinión, Theon, ¿quieres volver a ser vendido?

Theon dudó si responder o no, una palabra dicha erróneamente implicaría un castigo. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos en la balaustrada. Titubeó y se mojó los labios para contestar. —Sí, Dominus.

—Entonces no puede haber impedimento. Será mejor para ti que les pidas a los dioses que favorezcan a Robb, Theon.

—Sí, Dominus, lo será.

El Magistrado levantó los brazos, Ramsay y Robb se colocaron uno enfrente del otro al observar las indicaciones de este. Al bajarlos, le indicó a Damon y Jon que las espadas fueran proporcionadas. Damon Bailaparamí les alcanzó las espadas de madera, dos para Ramsay y una para Robb. Este último no se quejó por la injusticia cometida y solo se posicionó separando las piernas, encorvando mínimamente la espalda y estirando los brazos.

—¿Espadas de madera, Padre? —Ramsay preguntó con ironía. —¿No le gustaría a nuestro invitado usar al menos una vez en su vida espadas de verdad? —Le sonrió a Robb, disfrutando la mueca que este ponía.

—Quiero usar una espada de verdad, Senior Bolton, las heridas que hago con ellas son más gustosas.

El Magistrado frunció los labios y al instante de meditarlo le apuntó a Damon que se entregasen las verdaderas espadas, las que arrancaban corazones, miembros, familias, amigos y amantes. Jon se las alcanzó al hombre rubio y este a los luchadores.

—¡Comiencen! —El Magistrado anunció.

Ramsay comenzó, las puntas de las espadas se halaron por la arena y se levantaron al estar al costado de la cadera de Robb. La espada de Robb fue más rápida que las otras por lo que las detuvo a unos centímetros de la arena. Robb prosiguió elevando los brazos hacia el cuello contrario, de la misma forma fue parado.

—Puto galo. —Ramsay dijo y escupió a las sandalias de Robb. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás tomando posición nuevamente. — ¡Peleas como niña!

—Peleo según las habilidades de mis oponentes, y tú no tienes suficientes.

—Te arrancare esa lengua, galo.

— ¡Ven por ella!

Las espadas se alzaron, Ramsay sonría victorioso tal como si la victoria ya fuera notable y Robb frunció el ceño mientras arrastró con las sandalias la tierra, esparciendo la saliva del Bolton.

Theon chilló cuando ambos corrieron y los aceros se chocaron. Ramsay se mantuvo estable al tirar su pierna derecha hacia atrás y clavarla en la arena. Las espadas formaban una equis en el aire, deteniendo la de Robb que se centraba en ellas y oscilaba cercana al rostro de este.

Ramsay gruñó desarmando la formación y volviendo sobre Robb con la espada en la mano derecha sobre el costado del vientre y la otra como freno de la espada ajena. Un pequeño tajo se creó en la túnica y piel de Robb, quien apretó los dientes llevándose la mano libre a la herida.

Robb se adelantó al próximo movimiento de Ramsay colocando la espada en una postura diagonal hacia donde la otra venia. Fueron dirigidas ambas con tanta fuerza que la de Ramsay voló por el aire y aterrizó en la tierra, cerca de Theon.

El siguiente corte fue recibido por la pierna izquierda de Ramsay. Aprovechando la distracción del Bolton con el remontar de la espada, Robb inclinó la suya en dirección a la carne de este, asestando el golpe entre las piernas y logrando cortar solo una de estas. Ramsay en consecuencia hincó la rodilla en la arena y levantó el cuello al recibir el beso de la punta de la espada.

Pero Ramsay no era el único desatento, antes de que Robb terminara de acomodar los dedos en la empuñadura se halló retorciéndose con la espalda en el suelo, la espada que aún le quedaba a Ramsay no dejó de moverse y en retribución también atentó contra las piernas del Stark, cortándole ambas por debajo de la rodilla.

Al oponente caer, Ramsay se le abalanzó arrastrándolo desde los tobillos arrimándolo a su cercanía. Al igual que los cuerpos, las espadas quedaron una encima de la otra y a la misma altura, el cuello. Los ojos de Ramsay chispeaban, la señal de que no se detendría hasta que la cabeza de Robb se le fuera separada del cuello. Y así mismo, la furia se encendía en los ojos de Robb, ni la agitada respiración le pospondría el cometido.

— ¡Ramsay! —El Magistrado gritó. — ¡Detente! ¡Haz ganado!

Ramsay se separó de Robb al sentir la voz de su padre, la pierna lastimada le traqueteaba. Chasqueó la lengua y escupió sangre junto con saliva. —Hoy tuviste suerte, maldito galo, la próxima vez no dudare en matarte.

—Lo intentarás y fallarás.

Ramsay rio y acopló el brazo a los hombros de Robb, lo apretujó entre estos llevándolo hacia sí. Robb le sonrió a cambio, arrojando la espada al suelo. Ramsay aun las tenía en las manos, no era un buen presagio. —He ganado, galo.

—Por ahora, raetio. Cuando vuelva de Roma lo reclamare como mío, te lo quitare y no te dejare oponerte.

* * *

El Magistrado y Robb se marcharon esa misma noche. Robb le prometió volver y devolverle la libertad. Y al contemplar la basterna transitar se recordó que no era un hombre libre y memorizó su nombre. Ramsay se comportó con amabilidad en el tiempo en que Robb estuvo en el Domus, y ahora que se había ido la ira recaería en Theon. «Reek, Reek es tu nombre, debes recordarlo.» Él le rezó a Ares, Zeus, Poseidón, Apolo, Atenea y todos los dioses que conocía por la victoria de Robb, pero los dioses solo oyeron a Ramsay.

—El Dominus te solicita.—Damon Bailaparamí le dijo al cerrar las puertas y apartarlo de la imagen de la libertad.

Theon se dirigió al tablinum pasando por todas las secciones del Domus por las que Robb caminó. La marca en su pelvis cosquilleaba por los nervios, sus dientes chirreaban y su carne se enfriaba en la elegante túnica que obtuvo.

—Dominus.

Las velas adornaban la habitación, las paredes eran rojizas a la luz de estas. Ramsay lo aguardaba de pie enfrente de una de las estanterías, sosteniendo un libro, el mismo que llevó Robb en la tarde.

—Oh, Reek, te he extrañado.—Ramsay soltó el libro para correr a él y besarle la mejilla. Tenía el tajo de la pierna izquierda vendado, las vendas ya comenzaban a ensangrentarse. Por un instante deseó que la espada estuviera envenenada o que le creara una infección que le terminara la vida lenta y dolorosamente.—Ven, te mostrare mi nueva habitación.

Theon había visto el tablinum temprano, no obstante, la felicidad del dominus era primordial. Ramsay se aferró a su mano derecha, entrelazando los dedos de ambos, y lo condujo por los costados del escritorio. Se detuvieron delante de este y Ramsay se sentó en el lugar de su padre, él se mantuvo a su lado.

—Mi padre me ha dejado un libro con indicaciones de como ejercer mi trabajo, piensa que soy un idiota.—Ramsay suspiró estirando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.—Pero no necesitare un libro con indicaciones cuando me convierta en el Dominus de este Domus, y estarás a mi lado cuando eso suceda, ¿no es así, Reek?

—Sí, Dominus, estaré a su lado.

—Bien, porque esas criaturas querrán seguir intentando apartarte de mi lado pero yo no los dejare. Peleare por ti, Reek, como hoy. No te iras, porque no quieres hacerlo ¿cierto?

—Sí, quiero estar por siempre a su lado, Dominus. No quiero irme con esas criaturas.

—Mi dulce Reek, ¿cómo permitiré que te alejen de mí después de esas bellas palabras?

Ramsay le atrapó la cadera atrayéndolo hacia sí. El pecho de su amo era fornido y se percibía duro contra su vientre. Desde su pelvis hasta el inicio de su pecho fue olisqueado, la punta de la nariz era tan cortante como el cuchillo.

—Arrodíllate, Reek.

Lo hizo, lo limpio de su túnica se desvanecía con la tierra del suelo. Sus manos yacieron en las rodillas contrarias. Ramsay le tomó la barbilla, situando ambos rostros demasiado cerca. El olor a vino con lavanda y tomillo perduraba en el aliento de este y acaloraba sus mejillas. Su labio inferior fue el primero en ser degustado, los dientes se aferraron a la piel y la presionaron al unirse. Gimió con el brotar de su sangre, su dominus le soltó el labio al obtener una buena cantidad de este.

—Sabes muy bien, Reek.—Ramsay se relamió las comisuras, la sangre le coloreaba los pálidos labios.—El gusto y aroma de Theon Greyjoy se ha impregnado en ti.

El beso inicial fue suave, un mínimo encuentro entre ambas bocas. En los labios de Ramsay se hallaba un exceso de saliva. Y el siguiente fue más bruto, tal a la naturaleza de su dominus. Los gruesos labios alcanzaron los suyos, cuales se separaron ante la aparición de los dientes. La lengua se introdujo a su cavidad, repasando sus dientes. El sabor de la boca de Ramsay era agrio.

Las manos que oprimían su cadera se sobrepusieron en sus omóplatos, las uñas se clavaban entre los huesos haciéndolo retorcer. Sus uñas rasgaron las ropas encima de las rodillas contrarias y con desasosiego las apartaba al notarlo.

El arremetimiento de la lengua por el interior de su cavidad le causaba un inmenso dolor. Intentó estar al mismo nivel de las inclinaciones de esta y así convertirlo en un hecho placentero, pero la imagen de Ramsay en su mente arruinaba cualquier fantasía.

—Te amo, mi dulce Reek.—Por último, Ramsay imitó el primer beso al distanciarse.

—Yo también, Dominus.

—Lo sé, Reek. —Ramsay le acarició las mejillas. El dedo incide recorrió la separación de sus labios.—Pero he oído unos susurros sobre ti, muy malos. Ellos me decían que deseabas alejarte de mí, que querías irte con esas criaturas, que no me quieres, ¿es eso verdad, Reek?

—N-no… no, Dominus… y-yo… yo nunca quise eso.—Su voz salió discontinua.

—Me gustaría creerte, Reek. Me gustaría tanto, pero yo sé que eres una mascota tonta y dejas que esas criaturas llenen tu cabeza con malos pensamientos.

—L-lo siento, Dominus… no quería… yo no quería mentirle.

—La mentira ya está hecha, Reek. Es demasiado tarde para el perdón.Y como no puedo permitir que la insolencia en un esclavo tendré que enseñarte a no mentir, Reek.

—¿E-enseñarme?

—Sí, Reek. No como lo hicieron esas criaturas, yo te enseñare lo que es importante.

Ramsay se puso en pie y del estante más bajo de  la estantería en la esquina izquierda agarró una palmeta de pesada madera. Reek tragó saliva al contemplarla. Ramsay acarició la madera con cariño y a continuación sus cabellos.

—De pie, Reek.—Al levantarse su pelvis se ensamblaba al borde del escritorio.—Quítate esa elegante túnica. Le quedaría mucho mejor a Theon Greyjoy pero tú no eres el Reek, por lo que no te sienta bien.

Reek tardó en quitársela. Le había tomado cariño, era suave y tenía un fresco aroma. Su piel no se sentía áspera ni sucia al tenerla encima, a diferencia de la túnica que su dominus le regaló que era seca y lastimaba su piel. Al estar desnudo Ramsay estiró las comisuras de los labios en una curva, los claros ojos inspeccionaron las circunferencias de sus piernas y su pelvis, la marca que contenía su nombre y su cuello.

—Ven, acércate a mí, Reek.

Reek fue hacia su dominus, cual le apretó la muñeca para llevarlo mucho más cerca. Su nariz estaba muy próxima a la contraria y sus ojos se conectaban con los claros. La mano de Ramsay se ubicó en el extremo de su torso, ascendiendo con delicadeza dándole una satisfactoria sensación.

—Eres puro huesos, Reek.—Ramsay apretujó en la zona de sus costillas. Reek gimió.—Te hace falta tanta carne, ¿no tienes hambre?

—S-sí, Dominus, tengo mucho hambre.

Remontándose sobre su hombro obtuvo su cuello. Los dedos presionaron en su nuez de Adán y obligaron a que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, levantándole la barbilla. Ramsay ladeó la cabeza, tomando interés en el nervioso movimiento que su nuez ejecutaba al tragar forzosamente saliva.

—Estás perdiendo tu belleza, Reek. Te éstas convirtiendo en una fea y tonta criatura.—Ramsay dijo despacio.—Para esas criaturas seguramente, pero no para mí. Ellos no te quieren por lo que eres, ellos te quieren por quien puedes ser. Es por eso que necesitas estar conmigo, yo te protegeré de esos males, Reek. Ellos no te quieren, no, ellos no pueden quererte, Reek. ¿Quién podría querer a tal criatura?

—Usted, Dominus.

—Sí, lo hago, mi tonto Reek.—Ramsay finalizó las caricias besándole la barbilla, los labios apenas se apoyaron en su piel. —Muy bien. Ahora, apóyate en el escritorio y muéstrame tu lindo trasero.

Su cuerpo se volteó, sus palmas se aferraron con vehemencia al borde del escritorio, su espalda se curvó, sus piernas se enderezaron y su trasero se empinó. Expulsó un grito cuando la carne de su trasero se amontonó entre los dedos de Ramsay, las pieles se agrupaban con hosquedad causándole molestia.

—¿Comprendes porque debo castigarte, Reek?

—Sí, por mi insolencia, Dominus.

—Exacto, Reek. Recibirás cuatro golpes por eso, los contarás conmigo y serás agradecido cuando termine, ¿lo entiendes?

—S-sí, Dominus.

«Lo mereces.» Los dedos se desprendieron de su trasero, una brisa fría lo acarició y le dio lugar a la palmeta de madera. El aire fue más caluroso a medida que esta se acercaba, sus piernas traqueteaban en la espera, y completamente quemante al acabar con la distancia entre la madera y su trasero.

La madera se consolidó a él con pujanza, se inmovilizó sobre su piel un largo tiempo que pareció ser una eternidad. El dolor se propagó con el aire que se introdujo por los huecos y fue más intensa con el despegar de la madera.

—Uno, Reek.—Ramsay enumeró.

Reek tembló, sus débiles piernas se sacudieron y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndolo caer y golpearse los huesos de las costillas contra el borde del escritorio. Gritó tan alto como su voz le admitió y lo que se oyó fue una frágil queja chillona.

—No te escucho, Reek.

Estabilizó su cuerpo retomando la postura inicial. El torso le dolía por el golpe y el trasero le ardía desmedidamente, con cada sacudida era más y más tenaz.—U-uno, Dominus.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera con tanto esfuerzo que se astillaban y tomaban un pequeño levantamiento, que por momentos el padecimiento que le causaba era excesivo al daño que sentía impregnándose en su trasero. Los dedos de sus pies se encrespaban, anclándose sobre el helado suelo de mármol.

Respiró profundo al arquear la espalda y ceder su cuerpo al nuevo golpe. El dolor de la segunda ocasión en que la madera fue parte de él fue tanto y más penetrante que la anterior. Sus piernas esta vez no cayeron, resistieron gracias al esfuerzo que sus manos ponían al aferrarse al escritorio.

—Dos, Reek.

—Dos, Dominus.

En los siguientes el mantuvo el cuello erguido, el dolor intacto, el rojizo en su trasero más matizado y las lágrimas mojándole el rostro. Chilló con los golpes siguientes y con la brisa final que lo reconfortó. Y aunque su cuello se conservara en las alturas sus piernas se derrumbaron en la última estocada.

—¿Cómo se dice, Reek?

Ramsay esperaba con los brazos cruzados su respuesta, en la madera se vislumbraba una pequeña cantidad de su sangre. Reek se puso en pie con gran esfuerzo, sus piernas eran pesadas y su pelvis se paralizaba por la electrizante dolencia.

—Gracias, Dominus.

 


	6. Canto V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


Jon Snow sabía que su medio hermano ganaría.

El bastardo se movía como un animal, nada más. Robb era más elegante en los movimientos, era un verdadero luchador. Jon sabía que Robb podría haber invertido la situación girando por debajo de Ramsay y colocando él la espada en una posición mortal. Pero la voz del Magistrado se anticipó dándole la victoria a Raetia.

—¡Arde! —Robb se quejó.

—Obviamente ardera cuando se tienen dos cortes en las piernas. —Jon bufó.

En el cubiculum Jon se encargaba de limpiarle las heridas. Damon Bailaparamí le trajo una fuente con agua tibia, una esponja, vendas y una tijera. Robb se hallaba reposando en el kline con las piernas estiradas en el aire para que Jon pudiera completar su trabajo.

—Tú eres el verdadero vencedor. —Jon admitió.

El agua se vertió mínimamente por la herida en la pierna derecha, Robb se estremecía al tener las gotas descendiéndole por la piel hasta desembocar en la punta de los dedos. La sangre se esparcía junto al agua, era escasa y la teñía de un tono rosado, muy claro.

—Lo sé, pero hay que mantener el honor de Raetia y el Senior Bolton. —Robb dijo entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Y ya te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme que? —Jon no preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Que esta noche te iras a Genua esta noche, ¡a la Legio, Jon! —Robb se retorció al momento en que la esponja se deslizó por encima de la herida, quitando las costras y limpiándola por completo. —Esta mañana ha llegado una carta de Roma, el Senior Bolton apenas la recibió compartió las buenas noticias conmigo.

—¿Genua? Está muy cerca de Gallia. —Sus ojos brillaron y el latido de su corazón se aceleró. Le hubiese gustado ser parte de la Legio en la que su tío Benjen se encontraba, sin embargo, Genua no estaba tan lejos de Trebia.

—Sí, cuando tengas permitido las visitas podrás ir a casa. Tratare que cuando eso suceda la guerra haya terminado.

—¿Y Theon? ¿Estará con nosotros cuando la guerra termine?

—Estará con nosotros mucho antes, el Senior Bolton me lo prometió. —«Tantas promesas.» Escuchar el trato que le daba la boca de su hermano a ese nombre lo asqueaba. —Fue solo una derrota, Jon, no implica el final. Ganaré la próxima vez.

—Ganarás la guerra la próxima vez y yo seré parte de tu Legio.

Las vendas se interponían una sobre otra, ejercían mayor presión en cada nueva vuelta haciendo que Robb gimiera entre dientes. Al terminar con la pierna derecha prosiguió con la izquierda, también poniéndole una gran cantidad de vendas.

—Y Jon, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Dímelo.

Robb se dirigió a la mesada, había una en cada cubiculum con una pequeña vela redondeada en el centro. De esta tomó un trozo de papel y una pluma. Se las entregó a Jon y acercó sus rostros, tan cerca que el cálido respirar humedecía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Escríbeme cartas cuando estés en la Legio.

—¿Cartas?

—Sí, escríbeme sobre ese bastardo y lo que les hace. No descansare hasta castigarlo por eso.

—Tratare de dar lujo de detalles, entonces.

La noche cayó al instante en que Robb Stark despertó de su siesta. Jon se ocupó una vez más de cambiarle las vendas y de ayudarlo a colocarse las nuevas prendas que el Magistrado Bolton le regaló. Estas eran grises, tanto la túnica como la toga, y esta última en las esquinas tenía la insignia de los Stark de Gallia. La toga era larga y cubría tanto los tobillos como el suelo, a Robb parecía no preocuparle que se arrastrara por el pasillo y se ensuciara con la tierra del piso.

—El rosa es un gran color, pero tratándose de usted Imperator el gris es mucho mejor. —El Magistrado dijo al introducirse al atrio.

—Gracias por el cambio, Senior Bolton, extrañaba estos colores.

—Yo también. —El Magistrado sonrió, levantando solo una de las comisuras de la boca e inclinando la cabeza hacia Robb. Podía realmente llegar a verse atractivo con esa solemne expresión. —La campaña ya se ha puesto en marcha, su legión está preparada para la guerra y solo hace falta su orden, Imperator.

—En ese caso, no podemos permitir que sigan esperando. Hay que darles a los hombres lo que quieren. —Robb se lamió los labios y mantuvo los ojos un breve tiempo en el Magistrado.

La basterna se marchó al mismo tiempo en que la que debía transportarlo a Genua se detuvo enfrente de las puertas. No hubo tiempo para despedida ni nada por el estilo, su partida del Domus fue sin más como si nunca hubiese sido obligado a servir allí. Compartía la basterna con Damon Bailaparamí, el hombre enceraba el largo y fiero látigo. Jon no le dio importancia a este y fijó la vista en el paisaje verde y blanco de Raetia. «Theon.» Pensó más de una vez en el griego, ahora este estaría solo en Raetia con Ramsay Bolton, quien no era una gran compañía. Cuando estuviera en la Legio y retomara sus años de hombre libre, reclamaría a Theon como un compañero; sabía que nunca le parecieron interesantes las labores de la Legio pero cualquier otra cosa sería mejor a estar bajo el cuidado de Ramsay.

El paisaje era mucho más verde a medida que se adentraban a Roma, aunque no tenía brillo alguno. El cielo abandonaba su tono celeste para descolorarse en uno grisáceo, alcanzando la oscuridad del negro. No era una buena noche para Júpiter y mucho menos para el alistamiento en la Legio, la lluvia comenzó al entrar en Genua. La basterna se detuvo en la frontera del camino hacia la entrada de la villa de la Legio de Genua. La tierra en el camino hizo más tediosa la llegada y más lento su marchar.

Se introdujo al campo con el cabello mojado y amontonado sobre su rostro; las sandalias embarradas y en la separación de los dedos de sus pies se acumulaban una gran cantidad de tierra; la túnica empapada era pesada y le encorvaba la espalda. Damon Bailaparamí estaba en las mismas condiciones y bufaba entre dientes para quejarse de esto.

Los demás reclutas ya se encontraban formados en una hilera, Jon Snow fue el último en llegar. Los hombres estaban mucho más mojados que él y le dedicaron miradas recelosas al formarse al final de la hilera. Damon se colocó debajo del alero de la armería, donde los soldados observaban el espectáculo de los nuevos reclutas. Alliser Thorne era el nombre del Decurión, y este tanto como el bastón que portaba en la mano estaban empapados, el hombre tenía los ojos negros al igual que el cabello que se bañaba con canas.

—Llega tarde, recluta. —El hombre le dijo con un tono filoso y duro.

—Lo siento, la lluvia ha arruinado el camino y dificultado mi andar, Senior.

—No habrá tiempo para las disculpas cuando se esté en la guerra. Hoy sus compañeros lo han esperado debajo de la lluvia pero en tiempos de guerra no hay lugar para la espera. —Thorne blandió el bastón en el suelo logrando un eco al impactarlo con el charco que se formaba en la tierra. Los reclutas se enderezaron y atendieron al caminar del Decurión. — ¡Escuchad y aprended! ¡A partir de este momento todos ustedes son solo uno para Roma y si uno falla todos han de fallar!

Las gotas de lluvia fueron más gruesas con el comienzo de la inspección. El Senior Alliser Thorne empezó por Jon Snow. El bastón le contorneó la silueta, los dedos le separaron los parpados y luego los labios. Tuvo que comunicar su nivel de latín y educación, el Decurión levantó una ceja al oírlo.

—Voltéese, recluta.

Jon lo hizo. La vista que la entrada de la villa le concedía era gélida y oscura, un largo camino que desembocaba en un viejo y deshecho bosque. Se estremeció al tener la flaca mano sobre sus omóplatos y jalando hacia abajo su espalda. Fue obligado a levantarse la túnica hasta el vientre, su trasero se mojaba y entumecía por la helada brisa. Lo frio de la túnica se adhirió en cada uno de los huesos de su columna.

—¿Ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con hombres, recluta?

—No, Senior.

El bastón le dio un mínimo apartamiento a sus piernas. Jon pretendió conservar su cabeza en alto en tal humillante situación, mas cuando un dedo entró en su cavidad chilló, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. El dedo se movió en un giro, separándole las paredes internas. Jon gritó por el dolor causado hasta que este se detuvo.

—Gemidos de puta. —Uno de los soldados cubierto por el alero de la armería comentó ocasionando unas continuas carcajadas de sus iguales.

—Bien. —El Decurión lo liberó, Jon crujió los dientes e inhaló al volver a formarse. —Vaya a su tienda, recluta, y alístese para el entrenamiento.

Las tiendas eran blancas y estaban alejadas cuarenta pasos del campo. Damon Bailaparamí lo seguía por detrás como si fuera un pequeño perro. Hasta para compañía el hombre era tedioso. Jon no lo quería cerca y de todos modos creía que Damon tampoco deseaba estar allí. La razón por la que se hallaba a su lado en la Legio era por el mero hecho de ser villicus, un esclavo aun no liberado siempre debía estar bajo el ojo vigilante del villicus y aun con más rigor al tratarse de uno leal a su Dominus.

En la tienda no se encontraba ningún kline ni nada por el estilo, únicamente una numerosa cantidad de cobijas sobre el suelo de tierra. Tampoco velas por lo que la luz de la luna debía encargarse de iluminar, pero esta no estaba presente. La lluvia golpeaba feroz sobre la tienda, otorgando al interior de esta una molesta melodía. En la última esquina esperaba el armazón con su traje. Era una cota de mallas y una túnica de cuero. Damon lo ayudó a acomodarse las prendas y a ajustar el cinturón encima de la cota de mallas.

—¿Una palabra? ¿Puedo? —Jon preguntó dócil.

—No preguntes, dilo. Siempre puedes. —La respuesta también fue suave.

Las manos de Damon le recorrían la cadera, traspasando el cinturón por esta. La cota de mallas se chocaba entre sí al ser unida por la presión del cinturón, los anillos de hierro tintineaban, no tan altos como las gotas de lluvia.

—En el combate entre Robb y Ramsay, te vi, vi tus ojos. En ellos vi pasión y anhelo, sentí curiosidad por ese sentimiento. ¿Deseas luchar?

Él había prestado atención, los ojos de Damon Bailaparamí se iluminaron al sentir el acero en la piel y la exaltación los abordó en el lapso en que las espadas se alzaban y se chocaban entre ellas. Jon observó los inquietos movimientos de los dedos sobre el látigo, la forma en que los labios se movían soltando indicaciones muy por lo bajo, el chasquido que la lengua hacia porque sus sugerencias no eran tomadas en cuenta. Él vio esa cautivadora expresión.

—Sí, lo deseo. La arena es un buen lugar para estar.

Damon tironeó del cinturón oprimiéndole la carne. Jon jadeó al quedarse sin respiración por lo brusco de la compresión. Al recuperarse estiró el cuerpo tratando de que no sea tan doloroso y mantuvo la respiración apisonando su vientre.

—¿Has luchado en la arena? —Jon preguntó crédulo, ciertamente quería oír la historia.

—Lo he hecho. ¿Escuchaste la historia sobre cuando el domus era un ludus? Yo era el campeón del Dominus. —Le dijo inflando el pecho.

—¿Un ludus? —Jon siempre sintió simpatía hacia los ludus y mucho más al enterarse que la mayoría de los campeones de la arena romana eran gladiadores provenientes de Gallia. —Nunca oí sobre eso, ¿por qué ya no funciona como ludus?

—Por asuntos políticos, Jon Snow. Asuntos que no te incumben. —Damon palmeó la hebilla del cinturón, asegurándose de que estuviera bien fijado. Sí no te apuras llegarás tarde al entrenamiento.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con mucha más fuerza, el suelo ya no era más que charcos, huecos y lodo. Su cabello que estaba húmedo volvió a empaparse, el agua se acumulaba entre las hebras haciéndolo más espeso. Sus compañeros aguardaban en el centro del campo, esta vez no fue el último en llegar. Enfrente de cada recluta se encontraba un extenso y ancho tronco de madera.

—Llevadlo en vuestra espalda por cinco horas y podrán dormir. Soltarlo antes de tiempo y ninguno dormirá esta noche. —El Decurión dio las instrucciones. — ¡Ahora, en marcha!

A pesar de que Jon Snow levantó el tronco mucho después que los demás reclutas fue el primero en avanzar. Era pesado, nunca antes había tenido que transportar algo tan pesado, le estimaba unos treinta kilos o cuarenta tal vez. La mayoría de los reclutas eran corpulentos, Jon pensó que para ellos cargar tanto peso sería un chiste, pero iban tan lento como una tortuga.

—¡Más rápido, inútiles! —Alliser gritó, los seguía por el contorno del campo. Lo alcanzó a zancadas. —¿Saben quién es este muchacho? —Preguntó a los reclutas apuntando hacia Jon. —Es Jon Snow, un bastardo que creció en un domus escupiéndole a los hombres como ustedes. ¡Grenn! —Llamó a uno de los reclutas. —¿Permitirás que el bastardo te deje atrás?

Grenn procedió, era más alto y carnoso que Jon. El hombre tenía la espalda encorvada y utilizaba la mayor proporción de la gruesa nuca para apoyar la madera. Los movimientos que obraba eran lentos y torpes, era seguro que ese andar hacia al tronco más pesado. Lo superó en los iniciales segundos y en los posteriores Jon terminó victorioso.

Sin darle tiempo de queja al Decurión un tronco se desplomó en el barro. Los reclutas se detuvieron al voltearse y observar al culpable, este era un muchacho delgado de grandes orejas que estaba más dormido que despierto.

—¡Pyp levanta ese tronco! —Thorne gruñó. —¡Terminad la vuelta y preparaos para no dormir!

Jon chasqueó la lengua al quitar la madera de su espalda. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que sus compañeros terminaran la vuelta. Se escurrió el cabello mientras tanto, aunque continuaba mojándose con la caída de la lluvia, esta se calmaba en la espera.

Alliser Thorne ordenó que se trajeran las armas falsas lastradas, eran más macizas que las que usó en Gallia. Los reclutas formaban un círculo, Jon estaba dentro de este. Suspiró y enderezó la espalda al acabar con otro de los hombres que el Decurión le puso delante. Grenn era el siguiente a vencer. Los golpes que le lanzaba eran tan torpes como los intentos que hacía para defenderse. Jon acabó con él al asestarle un golpe en el rostro que le hizo doblar el cuerpo, cubrirse la nariz, dar un corto grito y soltar la espada.

—¡El bastardo me ha roto la nariz! —Se quejó.

—El bastardo te hubiese abierto esa cabeza hueca que tienes si estas espadas fueran de verdad. —Alliser hizo un gesto en dirección al muchacho delgado que les ocasionó la prohibición del sueño. —Pyp, ¿tú crees que el Senior Snow sangra como el resto de nosotros?

El muchacho se tambaleaba por el cansancio lo que hizo más fácil derribarlo. Lo llevó al suelo con un simple golpe de la punta de la espada sobre el vientre. Thorne rechinó los dientes, Jon había vencido a todos los reclutas y sabía que por eso se fue ganando el odio tanto del Decurión como los otros hombres. No es que él tampoco lo hiciera, tenía sueño.

—Bueno, Senior Snow al parecer es la persona menos inútil aquí. —Le dijo Alliser con brusquedad. —Se acabó. Hay un límite para la ineptitud que puedo soportar en un día.

Jon siguió a los demás hasta la armería. Una vez dentro colgó la espada y se ajustó el cinturón de forma que fuera más cómodo respirar. En las esquinas de la estancia se encontraban los braseros de hierro en los que ardían pedazos de madera, sin embargo por más fuerte que el calor se propagaba Jon seguía tiritando por el frio que la lluvia le acumuló a su cuerpo.

—Me has roto la nariz, bastardo.

Jon miró por encima de su hombro al oír la hosca voz. Se volteó haciéndole frente a Grenn y otros dos reclutas, de los cuales no recordaba los nombres, tampoco intentaba recordarlos. Los tres eran mucho más grandes que él y no les temía. Los venció a todos por igual.

—Es un avance.

Cuando trató de agarrar la espada uno de los hombres le tomó el brazo y se lo dobló sobre la espalda, el otro se aseguró de inmovilizarlo desde el otro hombro. Dolía, no tanto como el látigo de Damon, Jon no gritó, no gritaba para Damon y mucho menos lo haría para ellos. Grenn se le acercó al cuello con una daga, tenía desde la nariz hasta la barbilla manchada con sangre y olía a mierda.

El brazo de Grenn se echó hacia atrás y no regresó con el golpe. El látigo de Damon fue más veloz que el lento movimiento de Grenn. Damon Bailaparamí le daba más escalofríos que los tres hombres. Soltó el látigo y con rapidez se abalanzó a Grenn, le quitó la daga y se la colocó en el cuello.

—No puedes tocarlo. —Damon acortó la distancia entre la piel y el cuchillo, hubo un mínimo rasguño y una pequeña gota de sangre brotó. — ¡Suéltenlo si no quieren que le atreviese el cuello!

Los dos hombres le quitaron las manos de encima y la presión en sus hombros se extinguió. Damon soltó a Grenn después de que estos se marcharan, el muchacho se tocó el cuello y escupió sangre.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Senior Snow. —Le susurró.

Damon recuperó el cinturón, se sentó en la banca y estiró el cuero limpiándolo con los extremos de la túnica rosada que llevaba. Jon fue hacia las espadas falsas, agarró dos y arrojó una a los pies de Damon.

—Pelea conmigo. —Pidió.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Piensas que necesito de tu protección, te demostrare que no es así. —Jon acomodó sus brazos, acoplándose al peso del arma. —Yo mismo pude haberme desasido de ellos.

—No puedes pelear sin no es en el campo. Esos hombres son tus hermanos ahora, ¿sabes lo que se le hace a quien ataca a sus hermanos? —Damon preguntó poniéndose en pie. —Se lo crucifica.

Damon separó las piernas inclinándose y elevando la espada. El primer golpe se direccionó a sus costillas del costado derecho y lo atajó, el próximo al costado izquierdo y sufrió el mismo final. El contiguo fue originado por la espada de Jon, le asestaría un golpe en el pecho entre los pulmones pero no predijo el momento en que Damon tomó la espada y le arruinó el golpe.

—Sí no quieres ser crucificado será mejor para ti que trates de llevarte bien con ellos. —Damon tiró del arma hacia atrás atrayéndolo más cerca, ambos rostros estaban muy pegados. Jon hubiese ganado, no obstante, el cansancio le jugó en contra. —Y no lo olvides, me necesitas y lo harás hasta el final de tus días.

* * *

Jon estaba enseñándole a manejar la espada a Grenn cuando una basterna se detuvo a centímetros del campo.

—Por los Dioses ¿qué es eso? —Grenn preguntó en sorpresa apartándose.

Jon al voltearse divisó a un muchacho regordete, el más gordo que había visto en su vida. Los anillos de hierro de la cota de mallas tintineaban por el temblor del muchacho que observaba nervioso para todas las direcciones.

Se posicionaron con el acercamiento de Alliser Thorne y el nuevo recluta, Pyp hizo una broma por lo bajo que le causó incontables carcajadas a Grenn. El muchacho se les arrimó, estaba sudando, tenía los ojos claros y los cabellos oscuros. Jon notó que no agarraba bien la espada.

—Diles tu nombre. —El Decurión le ordenó.

—Me llamo Samwell Tarly, de Umbría… quiero decir, era de Umbría. He venido a vestir el rojo y dorado.

—Bien, no puedes ser peor de lo que te ves. —Alliser señaló a uno de los reclutas. —Rast, averigua lo que Senior Cerdi es capaz de hacer.

Jon hizo una mueca, sabía lo molesto que eran los apodos que Alliser les daba. Samwell Tarly se posicionó en el centro, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión amenazante mal lograda que lo hacía ver ridículo y solo causó unas risas en su contrincante.

Esa expresión no le duró mucho tiempo, para ser exactos menos de un minuto. Con un golpe se encontró en el suelo, temblando y chillando. Tenía dos dedos de la mano izquierda levantados, pidiendo piedad como lo haría un gladiador, esto hizo que las risas fueran más estrepitosas.

— ¡Me rindo! —Lloriqueó. — ¡Por favor, no más, no me lastiméis!

—De pie, Senior Cerdi. —Thorne exigió con fiereza. —Levanta la espada. —Samwell movió los pies con torpeza encajándose mucho más en el suelo, lo que llevó a que el Decurión le hiciera un ademán a Rast. —Golpéalo hasta que se ponga en pie.

Rast le asestó un golpe en la cota de mallas, entre las costillas. El nuevo aulló de dolor, se debatió contra el suelo y los temerosos movimientos para intentar ponerse en pie una vez más.

—Otra vez, más fuerte. —Alliser le indicó.

Cuando Jon Snow dio un paso al frente Pyp lo detuvo con un susurro, se inmovilizó apretando los labios pero con el siguiente golpe ya no resistió. Detuvo la espada falsa en el aire y la apartó antes de que finalizara el golpe en la rechoncha figura.

— ¡Suficiente! Se ha rendido. —Dijo al arrodillarse junto a Samwell, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y se lo llevó a la formación.

—Vaya, parece que el bastardo se ha enamorado. —El Decurión le clavó los hirientes ojos. —Muy bien, entonces Senior Snow si deseas defender a tu amada, hagámoslo con un ejercicio.

Alliser les indicó a dos reclutas más que se posicionaran junto a Rast. Jon se preparó para el desafío, poniéndose delante del recluta gordo para cubrirlo, aunque fuera mucho más delgado que uno de los brazos de este. Sin que se diera cuenta a su lado se encontró Pypar moviéndose con entusiasmo, Grenn lo siguió al instante.

Jon fue contra Rast. El contrario usaba movimientos salvajes y logró asestarle un golpe en el hombro derecho que lo desequilibró, dándole tiempo a golpearle las piernas y hacerle caer. Grenn también salió victorioso en su combate, luchaba tal como Jon le había enseñado. El que la tenía peor era Pyp, Jon fue a socorrerlo golpeando por detrás al recluta y permitiendo que el muchacho menudo le dirigiera uno por el frente.

—Me rindo. —El recluta que Pyp y Jon enfrentaban dijo.

—Esta farsa ya se ha prolongado demasiado por hoy. —Thorne se marchó con un atisbo de repugnancia.

Los reclutas derrotados se dirigieron a la armería. Jon arrojó al suelo la pesada arma y se frotó el hombro en el que recibió el golpe, era duro. Samwell se arrimó sigiloso, los labios le vibraban.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—He tenido peores. —Jon admitió buscando en los alrededores a Damon, no estaba allí.

—S-sí quieres puedes llamarme Sam. Mi madre me llama Sam.

—Tú a él puedes llamarlo Senior Snow. —Dijo Pypar uniéndoseles, Grenn estaba a su lado.

—Ellos son Grenn y Pypar.

—Quiero darles las gracias. —El sudor le corría por los costados y se le estancaba en las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no te levantaste y luchaste? —Grenn quiso saber.

—Quise… de… de verdad pero no pude. —Samwell dirigió la vista al suelo y jugueteó con los rellenos dedos. Los ojos se le humedecían. —L-lo siento… soy un cobarde. Mi padre siempre me lo dice. Perdón… n-no quise ser así.

El muchacho rechoncho se echó a correr hacia la armería. Jon fue allí un poco después y al quitarse la cota de mallas se encaminó al comedor. Se sentó al final del banco, junto a Samwell Tarly quien en soledad comía la carne de cerdo.

—No me imaginaba que sería así. —Sam farfulló. —Hace mucho frio.

—¿En el lugar donde vivías hacía calor?

—Sí, no conocía el frío hasta ahora. ¿Algún día se acabará, verdad?

Jon sonrió y negó sacudiendo la cabeza. El muchacho tenía una gran suma de túnicas acolchonadas que le llegaban hasta el cogote y le enrojecían el rostro, si Jon tuviera al menos una de esas túnicas no pasaría frio.

—¿Por qué te has unido a la Legio?

A Samwell le incomodó la pregunta y casi se puso a llorar. —Cuéntame tú primero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Jon se lo contó, pero no pudo evitar terminar hablando principalmente de sus medios hermanos y Gallia. Le comunicó con alegría sobre su manumisión. También le habló sobre Damon Bailaparamí, estaba seguro de que el muchacho regordete se asustaría al verlo; Alliser se refería a Damon como su novio y pronto toda la Legio se halló haciendo lo mismo, Jon le advirtió que él no lo dijera, eso enfurecía al hombre.

A partir de allí Samwell se animó a contarle su historia y para su extrañeza no lloró. —Casi eres un hombre ahora, me dijo, pero no eres digno ni de mi tierra ni de mi título. Mañana iras a vestir el rojo y dorado olvidando toda demanda de herencia y te iras al Norte. —Tomó aire. —Y si no lo haces, dijo… entonces iremos de cacería y en algún lugar del bosque tu caballo tropezará, caerás de tu montura y morirás… o eso es lo que le diré a tu madre. Nada me encantaría más.

Jon no dijo nada, no sabía que decir y simplemente conservó un incómodo silencio. Samwell en cambio le sonrió, haciéndole hacer lo mismo en consecuencia.

—Mañana me obligará a pelear otra vez, ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo hará. —Jon admitió aunque le pesara. —Pero, puede enseñarte a mejorar al menos un poco, al menos podrás pararte cuando te derriben.

—Estarás perdiendo tu tiempo. No voy a mejorar nada, ¿sabes? Nunca lo hago.

—Bueno, no puedes empeorar. —Jon bromeó. —Solo hay que probarlo.

—Me has ayudado temprano y quieres seguir haciéndolo, no voy a tener suficientes monedas para pagarte.

—Yo sé cómo puedes pagarme. ¿Cómo te ves de mensajero?

* * *

Dentro de la tienda Jon Snow se acomodó entre las sábanas e intentó ser lo más prolijo al escribirle a Robb Stark. Ya había velas, no porque los superiores se las permitieran, sino porque Damon de alguna forma las consiguió. Jon no preguntó cómo ni se quejó, en esos momentos le eran de gran ayuda.

Al terminar y enrollar la carta fue a la tienda de Samwell, el muchacho se encontraba durmiendo por lo que le dejó la carta debajo de la almohada. No era que él no podría enviarle la carta a su hermano, es lo que desde un principio pensó pero en sus pensamientos no iban incluidos el villicus. Jon volvió con rapidez a la suya, necesitaba dormir, sabía que esa noche tampoco regresaría a descansar, Samwell no se veía con mucha potencia como para cargar semejantes troncos.

—Esa carta, ¿qué has escrito en ella? —Damon preguntó.

Damon Bailaparamí se fue quitando la túnica. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado y lleno de cicatrices, la mayor cantidad estaba en la espalda. Jon se sonrojó y desvió la vista de la desnudez del hombre, observó una de las esquinas de la tienda hasta que este se acurrucó entre las cobijas.

—Estrategias que lo ayudarán en el campo.

Jon se acostó dándole la espalda, podía conseguir velas y no más sábanas, si no estuviera cansado se hubiera quejado. Damon tenía la piel fría y al estar tan juntos le congelaba la suya, impidiéndole un cómodo sueño.

—Cuéntame sobre tus tiempos en la arena. —Le dijo. —No puedo dormir.

Damon Bailaparamí se volteó, colocando el rostro en sus cabellos y los brazos por su vientre, la flácida polla se frotaba entre sus piernas, cuales inclinó hacia adelante apartándolo unos centímetros. Los brazos se aferraron con fuerza de su cuerpo atrapándolo en el contario. Jon murmuró por lo bajo una queja y no intentó evitarlo.

—En la arena yo también tuve hermanos. —El aliento se le fermentaba por la sidra. —Yo tampoco tuve una buena relación con ellos, pero a diferencia tuya yo si pude matarlos. Aunque tuve que dejar a los mejores para las peleas.

La respiración contraria era cálida y le humedecía la mejilla, era una sensación molesta que le daba escalofríos al componerse con lo frio que el otro cuerpo le trasmitía. Se pegó más al cuerpo de Damon por sí mismo, no es que lo quisiera, el frio se lo imponía.

—En la arena no es fácil, tienes que luchar con animales y convertirte en uno.

Jon nunca visitó una arena, no obstante cuando tenía diez imaginaba luchar en una en el patio del Domus de Gallia con Robb y Theon. Por orden de Eddard Stark el herrero les fabricó mazos, lanzas, tridentes y dagas, por supuesto aun no tenían permitido las armas con filo. A pesar de que las armas brillaban y se veían tentadoras, Jon prefirió su espada de madera.

—Con la daga se dirigirán a tus ojos. —Los dedos se redirigieron a su rostro, pasando por encima de sus ojos, haciendo que se cerraran con la lentitud del pasar. —Con la lanza a tu boca. —Los dedos separaron sus labios, la punta de estos acarició sus dientes y descendiendo por su barbilla con la humedad de su saliva. —Con la espada a tu cuello. —Los dedos apretaron su cuello, estirándolo y tirándole su cabeza atrás. Jon gimió. —Con el mazo a tu pecho.

Los dedos bajaron con lentitud por el hueco entre sus clavículas, era un toque húmedo y caliente. En su pecho las uñas se presentaron y rasparon su piel dejándole una marca blancuzca sobre el recorrido. En su delgado vientre los dedos oprimieron como la punta de una daga y le erizaron los cabellos. En el inicio de su pelvis la palma descansó entre sus huesos.

—Pero, ellos siempre querrán ir por tu polla.

Los dedos le acariciaron los muslos, iban con lentitud por su piel provocando una placentera caricia. Las yemas alcanzaban una desesperante cercanía a su entrepierna que lo despojaba de su aliento. Se sentía tan bien, le gustaba y de alguna forma estaba ansioso… y húmedo.

—¿Lo sabes? Al cortarle la polla a un hombre le quitas la vida.

Su polla se encastró en la mano contraria. Lanzó un gritito y arqueó su espalda, sobre su trasero palpitó la polla de Damon. Los dedos se extendieron en su tronco, deslizándose hasta abarcarlo por completo. Y regresaban a la punta con una parsimoniosa velocidad que era maliciosa, lo hacían esperar demasiado.

—P-por favor. —Gimió, la agitada respiración de Damon le entretenía y quemaba la oreja.

Jon se estremeció, su cadera se meneaba ajustando su polla a la mano contraria. Los dedos se movieron más rápido, pero no tanto. Subían y bajaban paulatinos, la mayor parte del placer se la traía la fuerza con la que apretujaban su carne. Fueron más rápidos y mucho más arremetedores al alcanzar su clímax.

Jon alargó su jadeo, su semilla se esparcía por los dedos de Damon quien depositó las últimas respiraciones en su oreja y lo soltó acomodando la espalda entre las sábanas. Jon curvó sus labios por un corto lapso, se avergonzó y al final se maldijo.

—Duerme, en unas pocas horas vendrán por ti. —Damon le aconsejó. —Y ya te han dejado una copia del juramento, tienes que aprenderlo para este domingo.

—Cuando diga mi juramento y me convierta en un hombre de la Legio, tendrás que irte. —Es lo que esperaba con todas sus ansias, eso confirmaría su libertad.

—No me iré, no te dejare aquí solo.

—Pero, no tendrás obligación de estar aquí. —Se giró mirándole los ojos, le brillaban. —Seré un hombre libre, no podrás seguir vigilándome.

—Nunca serás un hombre libre. —Damon sonrió, irónico.

Damon Bailaparamí se irguió inclinándose encima de Jon. Le agarró los hombros, lastimándole y tirándole el cuerpo abajo. Intentó apartarlo sin éxito alguno, la presión en sus hombros era brutal y los movimientos en sus piernas eran inconstantes.

—¡La manumisión! ¡El Dominus dijo-!

—El Dominus te dijo muchas cosas. —Lo interrumpió. —Pero no la más importante. Cuando regrese de Roma él te venderá a mí, a unos míseros quince denarios. Fue fácil convencerlo de que te vendiera, él se dio cuenta que solo sirves para dar placer y ya tiene suficientes esclavos proporcionándoselo, pero no hay ninguno para mí. No, ninguno como tú, eres especial Jon Snow.

—¡Imposible! —Quiso creer. —No puedes. ¡No seré tu esclavo! No.

—Disfruta de esto a lo que llamas libertad, ya te hemos dejado soñar demasiado.

Damon le apretó el cuello, enderezándole la cabeza. Le comprimía los delicados huesos y le entorpecía la respiración. Jon se retorció, un chillante grito le rasgó la garganta. Damon disfrutó de aquello, le besó la barbilla y sin quitarle los labios de encima se la mordió.

—Dentro de poco serás mío y nunca te dejare ir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, Jon ama a Damon… pero ¿quién no lo haría?


	7. Canto VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay y Reek se encaminan a Roma para la inauguración del anfiteatro que llevara el nombre del Consul Joffrey Baratheon.  
> Mientras tanto, entre la sangre de la arena comienza a sonar una canción, la canción de Aquileo que no se detendrá hasta el amante mate a Héctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


Reek se levantó temprano para esperar el regreso de su dominus. El hombre ese día no lo solicitó por lo que pudo descansar unos minutos más, cuales agradeció ya que odiaba tener que despertarse tan pronto y volver a la realidad. En sus sueños él era otro hombre, uno que tenía una agradable vida, un baño caliente, comida, ropas de seda y un amigo.

Es noche soñó con Robb Stark y las frías, a la vez cálidas, noches en Gallia. Eran las noches en que Robb le exigía que le leyera la Odýsseia, no era tanto lo que tardaba en leer, sino lo que el niño tardaba en convencerlo. Le encantaba hacer que Robb sintiera necesidad de él… y ahora nadie lo necesitaba.

Ramsay Bolton se acercaba rápidamente con su caballo, Sangre, sus compañeros de caza y sus perras, que iban por delante de todos. Las perras al sentirlo se abalanzaron con tanta fuerza que lo derribaron, unas se encargaban de lamerle el rostro mientras otras los brazos y las piernas. Jeyne la Roja tenía el hocico lleno de sangre, no propia, y le manchó las mejillas.

—Reek. —Su dominus lo llamó al bajar del semental.

Reek apartó a las perras y se puso en pie tan rápido como su dominus se le aproximó. El hombre le besó la frente, al adentrarse en el domus y dirigirse al tablinum le encomendó a Alyn el Amargo que asistiera a Sangre.

—Sígueme, Reek, tengo un regalo para ti.

Reek obedeció. Su dominus había tenido una buena caza, lo supo al comprobar el nuevo accesorio en el collar. El despachó seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre, él pasaba mucho frio en su solitaria celda y aún más cuando su dominus le regresó la haraposa túnica que apenas lo cubría.

Ramsay se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó en este entre todas las cartas y objetos que tenía encima. En presencia de Roose Bolton la habitación estaba más ordenada, las cartas en los estantes correspondientes, ningún libro en el suelo y lo que no servía era desechado. No obstante, con Ramsay la limpieza y el orden iban en el último puesto de la lista de importancia.

— ¡Mira! —Exclamó al encontrar lo que buscaba. —Ben Huesos ha hecho algo muy especial para ti, Reek.

Era un collar de perro de color bordo como la sangre seca. Su dominus se colocó muy cerca de él y le acarició el cuello, tenía la piel seca y sucia por la tierra del bosque. A Reek le dio náuseas al pensar porque esos dedos tendrían tierra.

—Un perro necesita un collar y tú eres un perro, ¿cómo podía permitir que andes por ahí sin un collar? —Ramsay se lamió los labios. —¿Te gustaría tener un collar, Reek?

—Sí usted lo desea, Dominus.

—Bien, entonces adornemos tu hermoso cuello.

Reek se arrodilló y se acurrucó entre las piernas de su dominus, estiró su cuello al mirarle los claros ojos. Los dedos se deslizaron con suavidad por su piel, ladeó la cabeza acompasándose a estos. Sabía que su dominus no era de caricias suaves, pero quería creerlo aunque sea por un mínimo momento.

El collar era de cuero, frio, duro y muy ancho. Reek se estremeció al tenerlo cubriéndole y ensamblándosele en la piel. La hebilla fue presionada sobre su nuez de Adán, evitó tragar saliva para no causarse un innecesario dolor. Era pesado y hacía que su cuerpo fuera adelante.

—El collar siempre es necesario para que un perro aprenda a quien pertenece. ¿Tú sabes a quien perteneces, Reek?

—Le pertenezco a usted, Dominus.

—Muy bien. —Ramsay le sonrió. —Y, tengo otro regalo para ti.

—¿O-otro?

—Sí, Reek, Ben ha hecho un gran trabajo para ti.

Ramsay tomó algo del escritorio, le extendió la mano, la punta de los dedos le rozaban la barbilla. Le mostró una placa de oro, tan dorada y radiante como el sol, tenía un grabado muy prolijo. _Detenedme si escapo y devolvedme a mi dueño,_ se podía leer en ella.

—¿No es bueno, Reek? —Ramsay le preguntó, los ojos le brillaban. Era el único feliz en la habitación. —Y mira, dice tu nombre también, para que no puedas olvidarlo.

En la cara trasera de la placa se leía _Reek_ y no el nombre que en algún tiempo atrás supo poseer. Y el de su amo también estaba allí, las letras del nombre de este eran mayores en tamaño. Su dominus se la enganchó al collar, la placa le raspaba las clavículas. Si bajaba los ojos podía ver el dorado resaltando sobre lo oscuro de su túnica.

—Ahora si luces como un perro. —Ramsay se aseguró que la placa estuviera bien unida al collar. —Más tarde debes de darle las gracias a nuestro viejo amigo por hacerte tal regalo, ¿no lo crees, Reek?

—Sí, Dominus. Voy a agradecer.

Y así fue, esa tarde Ramsay lo llevó a las perreras donde Ben Huesos le daba de comer a las perras. Reek tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el hombre, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No obstante, al dar las gracias por su nuevo regalo el anciano le acarició los cabellos con los dedos callosos y le hizo aprender que no tenía que sentir miedo.

El Bolton había acortado su trabajo, se convirtió en un cubicularius y aguardaba en la puerta del despacho a que su dominus le diera alguna orden. Era un trabajo más fácil y aburrido que el de procurator, ya no debía cargar en su espalda las pesadas uvas cuando el burro se cansaba y en cambio, tenía que soportar la gélida mirada de Ramsay incrustándosele cada tanto en el cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a Roma, Reek? —Ramsay le preguntó, entre las cartas se detuvo en una que leyó varias veces con una larga curva en los labios.

—No, nunca he ido, Dominus.

Al ser Theon Greyjoy el intentó en cientas de ocasiones ir a Roma y en ninguna lo logró. Él pudo haberla visitado sí no hubiese sido por el honor de Jon Snow que los delataba antes de tiempo o por los guardias de Robert Baratheon.

—¿Te gustaría ir, Reek? —Reek no supo que responder, por lo que no lo hizo. —Mañana por la mañana marchare a Roma, el Consul Joffrey Baratheon ha solicitado mi presencia para inaugurar la arena que llevará su nombre. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a ver los juegos en la arena, Reek?

—Sí a usted lo complace, Dominus.

—Si me complacerá, Reek. Me complacerá que me veas pelear y que reces por mi victoria.

Ramsay no esperó a que la mañana llegara y esa misma noche se encontraron partiendo hacia Roma. Reek cargó la bolsa con el uniforme de su dominus hasta la basterna, llevaba la manica, la falda y las dos espadas que utilizó en la pelea contra Robb. Las telas que recubrían la basterna eran rosadas y resaltaban por fuera de esta, la luz de la luna se disfumaba entre ese color.

Ramsay ordenó que se llevara una canasta de uvas violetas para regocijar a la consul Cersei Lannister. El hombre fue comiendo algunas en el camino mientras pasaba las hojas del libro que llevaba, era el mismo que Robb tomó de la biblioteca de Roose Bolton.

—¿Quieres una, Reek? —Los labios de Ramsay se manchaban con el jugo de las uvas.

Eran redondas, grandes, jugosas y tentadoras, ¿cómo podría no querer una? Reek se relamió los labios, su estómago rugió haciéndolo encorvar al llevar las manos a su vientre y cubrirse con apocamiento.

—Sí, Dominus.

Su dominus tomó del ramal la uva más pulposa y la arrojó al extremo opuesto en el que Reek se encontraba agazapado. Observó atento como la uva se mantuvo en el aire y como revotó sobre la rosada tela hasta estancarse en la esquina. Se le hizo agua la boca de tan solo verla.

—Ve por ella, Reek.

La correa que se conectaba desde su collar hasta las manos de su dominus tintineó. Él fue hasta la fruta con mucho esfuerzo ya que la correa era corta y no le permitía llegar al extremo en que esta cayó. Respiró profundo al estirar sus brazos tanto como le accedían lo largos que eran, su cuello se aplastaba entre el collar que era tironeado por la correa.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su boca seca y su nariz sin ningún movimiento al momento en que tomó la uva. Reek la comió muy rápido, tanto que no la disfrutó y su esfuerzo fue en vano. Comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad al tener las manos vacías y el estómago aun rugiéndole. Se lamió los dientes chupando el dulce jugo que quedaba en ellos y un escalofrío le paralizó en el hueco del diente faltante.

—Gracias, Dominus. —Le dijo cabizbajo.

—Acércate, Reek, y come tantas uvas como quieras.

Titubeó, confiar en las palabras de su dominus no era buena idea pero no atenderlas era peor. Fue a él, la cadena no le impidió un cómodo paso estaba vez y Ramsay palmeó la mano en el suelo indicándole donde acomodarse. Su cuerpo se adhería a los muslos y torso del otro.

—¿Entiende el griego, Dominus? —Preguntó en un murmullo al dar una ojeada a las amarillentas hojas en las que las palabras griegas abundaban. El en cierto momento las usó con frecuencia, un tiempo muy lejano al de ahora.

—¿No debería hacerlo, Reek? —Su dominus le sonrió con una pizca de maldad que le prohibió la respuesta. —Es el idioma de los tramposos y he luchado con muchos de ellos en la arena. Es más divertido saber qué es lo que escupen antes de morir.

Ramsay le levantó el rostro, le traspasó uno de los mechones de su flequillo por detrás de su oreja y lo examinó por un largo rato. Reek sentía su barbilla entumecida, allí donde era sostenido.

—¿Qué es lo que tu escupirás antes de morir? —Le inquirió descansando los dedos en su labio inferior. —¿Tal al vigoroso y joven Patroclo dirás el nombre de tu amante al momento en que la muerte te alcance? Pero la verdadera pregunta seria, Reek, ¿cuál será ese nombre que de tus labios saldrá?

—El suyo, Dominus. —Reek declaró no profesándolo desde el corazón, dijo lo que el hombre necesitaba oír. —Diré su nombre, Ramsay Bolton, en mi muerte.

—Oh, mi tonto Reek. Con esas palabras tú buscas que pase noches y días de luto por tu partida. ¿Querrás que me corte y me arranque los cabellos en el sufrimiento? ¿Qué prorrumpiera en abundantes lágrimas ante tu cadáver? Y no te preocupes, honraría tu fiel amor con juegos funerarios tan llamativos como los de Aquileo.

—Yo no querría que usted sufriera con mi muerte, Dominus.

—No se podrá evitar, Reek, es lo primero que tendrás. Ese amor que me profesas será devuelto con ese gran sufrimiento que Aquileo, el de los pies ligeros, tuvo que afrontar. —Ramsay le besó los labios, por encima del dedo sin tocar la parte de sus labios que estos cubrían. —¿Por qué tu harás lo mismo si mi muerte me clamara primero?

—Usted no morirá, Dominus, usted es un héroe.

Tal vez en un próximo futuro la muerte de Ramsay lo saludaría, como al egocéntrico y bravo Aquileo que la encontró en las manos de un cobarde al que le temblaban los dedos al estocar el tiro de gracia.

Lo primero en obtener a su dominus fue el sueño.

* * *

La basterna concluyó su viaje enfrente del anfiteatro, era tan alto como el titán Kronos, padre de Zeus el dios del trueno y el cielo, padre de los dioses y los hombres. Reek tuvo que encargarse de cepillar los enmarañados cabellos de su dominus y cambiarle la túnica por una que tuviera un olor fresco y satisfactorio. El hombre gruñó cuando le cambió las vendas de la herida en la pierna izquierda, ya no sangraba pero no era una cicatriz presentable ante las autoridades de la Republica.

—Hueles a mierda, Reek. —Ramsay le comunicó y él lo sabía de ante mano, el olor no le permitía dormir con tranquilidad. —Un baño antes del viaje te hubiese caído bien, harás que los consules arruguen la nariz.

—Lo siento, Dominus.

—No te disculpes, Reek, será un buen espectáculo.

Reek cargaba las uvas en su espalda, la cantidad era mucho menor a la que había salido de Raetia y de todas formas le pesaba en exceso. La cargó hasta las puertas del anfiteatro donde rodeado por una numerosa guardia los aguardaban Joffrey Baratheon y Cersei Lannister acompañado por el pequeño Tommen Baratheon y la bella Myrcella Baratheon.

Ramsay saludó a Joffrey agarrándolo entre los brazos, era de rubios rizos y verdes ojos al igual que los otros dos niños. Le besó la mano a Cersei y Myrcella con una cortesía y delicadeza que hizo que Reek se espantara. Por ultimo le enredó los rizos a Tommen haciendo que los regordetes mofletes se inflaran y enrojecieran en una alegre expresión.

—He traído un regalo para ustedes. —Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Reek. —Tráelo, Reek.

Reek reverenció a sus excelencias y apoyó la canasta en el suelo, casi desplomándose con ella. Tommen se acercó al mismo tiempo en que la canasta creó un eco al caer, agarró uvas según el tamaño de la pequeña palma y se las llevó a la boca.

—Gracias, Senior Bolton. —El niño sonrió, tenía los dientes muy blancos y un hueco en los incisivos superiores al igual que Reek. Las circunstancias de la falta de esos dientes eran muy diferentes.

—Ramsay está bien para ti, pequeño.

—¿Uvas en vez de vino? —Cersei preguntó levantando una ceja. —Quitadlas de mi vista, estoy tan cansada de ellas que me revuelve el estómago verlas.

Su dominus con disimulo le indicó con las manos que se pusiera en pie y regresara la canasta a la basterna. Reek caminó a medida los rechinidos de los dientes del hombre aumentaban y el apretar de los dedos en las palmas se intensificaba.

—Bueno, los juegos deben comenzar y el público debe estar impaciente. —Joffrey anunció. —Acompáñanos, Ramsay, y cuéntanos cuan tedioso ha sido tu viaje.

Ramsay fue al lado del Consul Joffrey, por detrás iban Cersei, Tommen y Myrcella. Antes de marchar se le aproximó y posándole los labios en la oreja le susurró: —Tira esas uvas y ve por algo de vino para esa puta. Rápido, ese vino debe estar mojándole la boca antes de que los juegos comiencen. Y no pienses que podrás escapar, si lo haces te daré caza al termino de los juegos y tendrás que rogar que Pluto te encuentre antes que de que yo lo haga, porque solo él sabrá cuál será tu tortura.

Reek se adentró por el mercado, los gritos de los mercaderes de esclavos eran los más fuertes, los que vendían pescados no le hacían justicia a los productos. Se alejó de los esclavistas y fue a uno de los puestos alejados, escondido en los pasillos.

—Vino tinto, Senior. —Pidió al mercader rechoncho que se cubría la barbilla y el cuello con una larga barba rojiza con betas blanquecinas. —Del fumarium, si es posible.

—Lo es si me muestras las monedas. —El hombre regordete le exigió chasqueando la lengua.

—Es para la Consul Cersei Lannister, no hay necesidad de monedas.

Sus palabras causaron una hilarante carcajada en el mercader quien escupió los trozos de comida que se le encajaban en los dientes. El hambre de Reek pudo haberlo convencido de abalanzarse sobre los restos que se escupían y tragárselos con la arena del suelo.

—La Consul Cersei Lannister te cortaría la lengua si supiera que aprovechas su nombre para emborracharte con mi vino. —El hombre se limpió la boca con la túnica. —Vete, si no hay monedas no hay vino.

—Soy el esclavo de Ramsay Bolton, el gladiador favorecido por el honorable Consul Joffrey Baratheon.

Reek apoyó el vientre en la mesa y alargó la placa que colgaba de su collar hasta los ojos del mercader. Estos se abrieron con grandeza. Un peligroso orgullo le infló el pecho, al final la placa no era tan mala.

—La Consul Cersei Lannister te cortaría la lengua si supiera que la haces esperar por su vino.

El mercader le proporcionó el mejor vino de la galería y un ánfora brillante sin ningún rasguño. Era pesada, su espalda se encorvaba y sus brazos recaían a la altura del suelo. Sus labios se secaban por el calor de Roma, pensó en sorber algo del vino y sus pensamientos fueron callados al arrastrar la arena en sus frágiles zancadas.

Tenía que levantar sus cadenas y posarlas encima del ánfora. El hombre que era en sus sueños hubiese escapado sin pensarlo y al termino de los juegos Ramsay lo cazaría, con demasiado y cruel éxito. Reek lo hizo antes de que aprendiera su nombre y mucho fue el castigo como para volver a intentarlo.

Theon podía marchar y encontrar a Robb, una buena idea sería si este no tuviera de compañía a Roose Bolton. A unas cuadras del anfiteatro sus piernas traquetearon y estuvo a punto de caer por la culpa de una naranja que rodó a sus pies. Con suerte se mantuvo en pie.

—¿Es pesado, cierto? —Una voz del exterior le preguntó y el dueño de esta levantó la fruta que le obstaculizó el camino. —Permíteme ayudarte.

Reek no tuvo tiempo para oponerse. Las cálidas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, los codos rozaron su torso, y de un momento a otro le quitaron el ánfora. Sus brazos cayeron como si aún tuvieran el peso del ánfora encima, su espalda se arqueó al igual que sus rodillas.

Sus ojos iniciaron percibiendo las sandalias y los cordones que se extendían hasta las rodillas. La pollera tableada continuó, era de colores rojos y dorados típicos en los hombres romanos. El pecho estaba al desnudo y en ambos hombros se entablaban unas manicas cubriendo los brazos. «Los juegos han terminado y ha salido a cazarte, tal como te lo prometió.» Reek crujió los dientes al pensar que aquel que se personificaba en su ayuda era Ramsay y aflojó la mandíbula al no detectar el collar de variados y coloridos cabellos. Los juegos no comenzaban y el aún estaba a salvo.

—Fuga es mi nombre. Sí, como el dios del terror, hijo del sangriento Marte y la bella Venus. —El hombre le dijo con una figurada sonrisa y mirándole por encima de los hombros. —Apúrate, pequeño.

Reek lo siguió sin alzar la voz, por alguna razón la sintió innecesaria. Sus piernas eran más rápidas sin peso y alcanzó en un santiamén al hombre que sosteniendo el ánfora caminaba a una acelerada velocidad.

—Oí que este vino estará en la boca de la Consul. Eres suertudo, daría mi lengua por estar cerca de esa belleza.

Reek lo inspeccionó con determinación. Era un hombre de facciones atractivas, no tanto como las de Robb. Era de ojos marrones, rozando lo rojizo de la sangre; barba insipiente; cabellos tan rojos como la armadura de los guerreros romanos; y nariz en punta, arrugada por el olor que Reek emanaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

«Reek. Reek es tu nombre y tienes que recordar tu nombre.» No respondió por pánico a decir un nombre equivocado y causar la ira de su dominus. Fuga soltó en ánfora y con delicadeza pasó los dedos por debajo de la placa que Ben Huesos hizo para él.

—Reek. —Leyó. —El nombre de un esclavo. ¿Cuál era tu nombre de hombre libre, pequeño?

Theon Greyjoy fue un hombre libre de las islas de Macedonia, no obstante, Reek jamás lo había sido. El nació en las bodegas de Raetia y aprendió su nombre gracias a Ramsay Bolton. El conocía un nombre: Reek, cual no le pertenecía a un hombre libre.

Reek apretó los labios y miró la arena, necesitaba ir con su dominus.

—Así que le perteneces a Ramsay Bolton. —Fuga escupió el nombre de su dominus con recelo. —Lo he conocido hace tiempo y aunque pese al corazón debo admitir que es el mejor dimachaerus que he podido contemplar en mi vida.

Reek lo contempló también, los movimientos de su dominus eran casi siempre deshonestos y hábiles. Tembló al imaginar lo que le podría hacer con esas dos espadas, no le haría marcas en la piel, se la rebanaría hasta ser detenido por sus frágiles huesos.

—Mi hermano Timor tuvo el honor de luchar contra él, ¿lo sabias?

Las campanas sonaron y las aves volaron. Los dedos le cosquillearon, dispuestos a irse con su dominus y recibir el apropiado castigo, ya lo daba por hecho y sabía que el dolor se desarrollaría por cada segundo más que sus piernas se rehusaban a partir.

—Mi Dominus… —Masculló. —Tengo que volver con mi dominus.

Fuga no le autorizó marcharse. Le agarró los codos, lo presionaba con una fuerza que por sorpresa no le lastimaba. Sus ojos subieron hasta los labios del otro, eran delgados y resecos, resquebrajados por esto.

—Él puede esperar por ti. Yo no. —Le soltó uno de los codos para aprisionarle la mandíbula. Pudo escapar y en cambio centró su mirada. —Necesito que me hagas un favor, Reek.

—Favor. —Repitió por lo bajo, él no era bueno haciendo favores.

—Escúchame atento, Reek. —Ese nombre no encajaba en una boca que no fuera la de su dominus. —Tengo un regalo para Ramsay y te necesito a ti para entregárselo.

Fuga le colocó un pequeño frasco en la mano, era de vidrio pero estaba cubierto por una tela rojiza por lo que el contenido no era visible. Era frio y adormeció la mano de Reek. No quiso preguntar que era y para que, él se arraigó en los ecos de las campanas. Los gritos del público iniciaron a continuación.

—Es cicuta, ponla en su vino. Lo adormecerá y en una hora lo matará.

—No… no. —Reek movió la cabeza en conformidad con sus negaciones. —No puedo… Reek no puede… Reek tiene que regresar con su Dominus… Reek será castigado si no vuelve rápido.

Intentó devolver el frasco de veneno y huir para introducirse en el anfiteatro. Esta vez sus pies se movieron y la potencia del agarre contrario le obstruyó cualquier acción. Reek trató, el realmente trató y solo pudo llorar.

—No… ¡no matare a mi Dominus!

—Escucha, Reek. Si no lo matas el me matara a mí.

—No me importa. ¡No me importa! —Reek hubiese seguido gritando si no fuera por la mano que le cubrió la boca y le apretó los labios, sus gritos se convirtieron en difusos balbuceos.

—Esta noche, en la arena el me matara si no toma la cicuta. —Fuga le dijo con un tono calmo. —Tiene que morir, al igual que mi hermano lo hizo. ¿Te ha contado como ha matado a un muchacho de nombre Timor? No, no lo hizo. Ni siquiera debe recordar su nombre. —Se forzó a una disforme sonrisa. —Pero Timor si recuerda su nombre. Murió en la arena, no hay deshonra en eso. Sin embargo, Ramsay le quito toda la honra que pudo tener. Lo carneó como si se tratara de una oveja, le cortó los dedos para que no pidiera clemencia, le arrebató el rostro y por último, se aburrió de esa victoria cantada.

Reek se procuró no escuchar, no le importaba Fuga ni su hermano Timor. No le importaba quien muriera ni de qué manera. Él quería ir con su dominus antes de que los gritos del público cesaran. Y aun así lo escuchó, aun así los gritos se calmaron. El muy bien reconocía lo que su dominus merecía, la cicuta era una solución limpia y rápida.

—Requiero de tu ayuda, Reek. Por Timor, necesita ser vengado. El veneno es una muerte dada por las mujeres, lo sé, pero si tan solo pudiera en la arena no estaría solicitándote. Y si me ayudas te convertirás en un hombre libre, no dependerás nunca más de algún dominus.

«Un hombre libre.» Esas palabras eran tentadoras en la boca y mente de un esclavo… en la de Reek no. Él era feliz junto a Ramsay Bolton, era una fiel y obediente mascota y tenía sus beneficios por ello. No precisaba de nada más.

—No, quiero a mi Dominus. ¡No lo matare! ¡No lo haré!

Reek arrojó el frasco lejos de sus manos y su alcance, agarró el ánfora y se echó a correr en busca de su dominus.

* * *

Cuando Reek entró al anfiteatro el primer juego ya había terminado y el receso comenzaba.

Los guardias tomaron el ánfora para almacenarla en la bodega. Fue conducido hacia uno de los cubiculum que se conformaban para el descanso de los invitados de mayor categoría, Ramsay Bolton era uno de ellos. El techo y las paredes estaban recubiertos por pinturas sobre los juegos que se dieron durante las décadas pasadas. Su dominus lo esperaba recostados en el kline moviendo las piernas, impaciente… tan impaciente.

—D-Dominus. —Se dirigió al hombre haciéndolo poner en pie. —Lamento mi retraso.

Ramsay no le habló, le gruñó. Se le acercó a zancadas rápidas y violentas, sus piernas se movían hacia atrás a medida que el otro avanzaba. Con su espalda detenida por la pares se vio prisionero entre los brazos de su dominus y el cuerpo de este que estaba muy junto al suyo.

—¿Por qué te has retrasado, Reek? —Le preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad, pero Reek podía notar el enojo fluir por las palabras.

—El vino, Dominus, no encontraba un buen proveedor. —Mintió y muy mal.

Ramsay separó la palma izquierda de la pared, unos centímetros, y con arrebato la regresó logrando una brisa que le congeló el cuello y un estruendo que lo dejó atónito por un extenso momento. 

—¡Mientes! —La saliva le espumeaba por las comisuras de los labios. —Otra vez, Reek, ¿por qué te has retrasado? Y piénsalo bien, no quiero otra mentira.

«Él lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe todo.» Reek no quería volver a mentir y tampoco quería decir la verdad… de ambas formas terminaría siendo castigado. Si contaba sobre Fuga y el veneno de cicuta perdería los dedos, las manos y el brazo entero. Y si mentía… no mentiría, su inteligencia no abastecía una segunda mentira.

—Lo siento, Dominus… lo siento… yo… yo no quería volver… lo siento.

Ramsay chasqueó la lengua y le agarró el cuello. La palma presionaba su nuez de Adán mientras que los dedos se hundían en el costado. Respirar era doloroso y mucho más en los momentos en que su nuez se movía desesperada por conducir la saliva.

—Tus ojos están rojos, ¿has llorado?

La punta de los dedos aplastaban su carne, tranquilamente supuso que podrían tocar sus venas y perforarlas. Su rostro se sonrosaba y el rojizo de sus ojos se intensificaba, su boca se secaba y su lengua palpaba sus dientes en busca de algún signo de hidratación.

—Tu olor. —Ramsay inclinó la cabeza olisqueándole el rostro, descendiendo por la sección del cuello que no era cubierta por la gruesa mano. —Hueles a otro hombre.

En los gélidos ojos de su dominus se impregnaba la decepción por su mentira, la furia por su verdad y el dolor por su traición. A Reek le correspondía ser castigado por eso. La sangre afloró por su nariz, unas pequeñas gotas salpicaron sus labios. Sus ojos se elevaron a los de Ramsay con pánico.

—P-por f-favor. —Suplicó con voz queda. La muerte era un regalo bien recibido, el dolor que traía acarreado no.

Ramsay lo soltó. Reek se desplomó en sus rodillas. Respiró al tiempo en que los dedos comenzaban a despegarse y el dolor que se filtró en su garganta fue quemante, insoportable y fatal. Su respiración fue retomada a una velocidad acelerada, la agitación le recorría el pecho.

—Gracias, Dominus. —Dijo al limpiarse la sangre, los dedos la esparcieron por su mejilla y luego fueron chupados, su sangre no dejaba de ser dulce y apetitosa.

En su cuello palpitaba la marca violácea con la forma de la mano de su dominus, moverlo acrecentaba el ardor. Reek se puso en pie con sigilo, aún tenía los ojos contrarios clavándosele y aguardando por su recuperación que sería destruida en breve.

—Acuéstate, Reek. —Ramsay le indicó el kline.

Reek fue. Se movió con lentitud, agachando la cabeza al pasar por al lado de su dominus. Las almohadas del kline eran cómodas, muy suaves sobre su magullada piel. Sus piernas se estiraron y sobresalieron por la punta del mueble.

Ramsay se le aproximó, en el camino desenvainó el cuchillo. Reek tragó saliva al observar el brillo del acero y pensó que parte del cuerpo debía despedir. Ramsay se sentó cerca de su cadera y se la acarició.

—¿Por qué me has mentido, Reek? —Las caricias eran delicadas, cordiales hasta el límite que conocía. —Patroclo nunca le mentiría a Aquileo, ¿cuál fue la razón para que tu si me mintieras a mí?

—Usted se enojaría con la verdad, Dominus.

—Y de todas formas has conseguido mi enojo, Reek. Me mentiste y desobedeciste. ¿Por qué no pudiste seguir siendo la réplica de Patroclo? El respeta y obedece a Aquileo, y tu Reek, has insultado mi nombre.

Las caricias tomaron su vientre y pecho, la palma era cálida y le quitaba el sofrió que el temor le traía. En su hombro derecho Ramsay lentamente corrió la túnica, desnudándoselo. Con el izquierdo hizo lo mismo y arrastró la túnica hacia su abdomen, descubriendo su torso.

—Puedo ser como Patroclo, Dominus. —Su voz tembló al tener el amenazante acero besándole la desflorada piel. —Reek es leal y obediente. Reek no volverá a mentirle, es una promesa, Dominus.

—¿Por qué debería creerte, Reek? Me mentiste una vez, podrías hacerlo de nuevo.

El cuchillo le recorrió las clavículas, rozándolas con sutileza y descansó en la separación de sus tetillas, allí impregnándose con fiereza. Una de las tetillas se encontró en medio de los dedos de su dominus. Reek se estremeció.

—¿Qué es lo que harás para probar que eres digno de mi confianza? Porque la quieres recuperar ¿no es así?

Los dedos se movieron de arriba a abajo sobre su porción rosada de piel, cual se empinaba a causa del acurrucar en los pálidos accionantes. La fricción era incomoda, casi dolorosa e igualmente excitante.

—Todo, Dominus, haría todo por su confianza.

Su tetilla fue tironeada una, dos, tres, cuatro y cientas de veces. Reek jadeó. Su polla endurecía en la túnica, se hinchaba más y más cada vez que los dedos se movían a tiempos dispares y acarreaban su piel entre ellos. Despreciable, era despreciable tal exaltación contraída por tales manos.

—¿Todo? —Fue una pregunta que no se oyó como tal. —Entonces, tócate para mí, Reek.

La mano libre de su dominus se encaminó a su entrepierna y la oprimió haciéndole gritar. Reek se retorció, ya estaba tan húmedo y tan humillado. Sus manos fueron recubiertas por la haraposa túnica y se deslizaron por las caras internas de sus muslos, calientes, siendo frenadas por la dureza de su miembro.

Comenzó en la punta, sus dedos se acoplaban en torno a su glande y primorosos lo apretaron, la sensibilidad que poseía le arqueó la espalda. Su respiración se agitaba y su vientre se contraía con el descender de los dedos al tronco.

—Di mi nombre, Reek. —No lo dijo, gimió.

Su dominus sostuvo el cuchillo, corriéndolo y cambiándole el ángulo de posición al reclinarlo en el borde de la tetilla que con anterioridad fue acariciada. Reek contuvo el aire por unos segundos intentando que el frio no apaciguara el calor que entablaba su alivio.

Sus dedos subieron y bajaron más rápido, más fuertes. Su piel se estiraba al glande y al retraerse se mojaba con el líquido pre seminal que le ensuciaba los dedos. Sus ojos no se movieron de su fijación en los del otro, no pretendía pensar en nada ni nadie y solo deseaba complacer a su dominus mientras que encontraba en ello una electrizante sensación.

­—Dilo, di mi nombre, Reek.

El cuchillo pinchó la punta de la tetilla muy por encima y no sintió ningún espasmo. El acero se profundizó vehemente y áspero hasta conseguir que la sangre emanara. Reek chilló y sus piernas se frotaron entre sí. En el dolor sus manos se paralizaron y su polla siguió endureciéndose como si eso fuera razón de engrandecimiento.

—No te detengas, Reek.

Sus dedos descendían con lentitud, al alcanzar el roce con los testículos regresaba a la punta. El placer inducido por la fuerza acallaba el padecimiento que se dio en el inicio del corte. Fue desde uno de los extremos, con cuidado el acero se fundió a su piel y esta se desprendió por el filo.

—Por favor. —Imploró.

El sufrimiento y el regodeo se mezclaban en una confusa sensación. La sangre se entibiaba al caer por su cuerpo. La compresión de sus dedos en su polla se aumentaba intentando que la complacencia ganara.

—Aun no te he oído, Reek. —Ramsay tarareó. —Di mi nombre. Me prometiste que dirías mi nombre antes de morir.

Reek aceptó el dolor que se superpuso en lo grato, lo necesitaba y lo merecía. Sus manos apretujaron por última vez la punta y la semilla reprimió otro desliz. Sus dientes se chocaban, la eyaculación también le dio final al corte que concluyó con el trozo de piel apartado de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento Reek dijo: —Ramsay Bolton.

* * *

Reek marchó a la bodega, los juegos de la tarde secaban la garganta de su dominus. La bodega era mucho más grande que la que conocía en Raetia y Theon Greyjoy en Gallia, era el tamaño determinado para un anfiteatro construido en honor a los consules.

Los guardias lo esperaban en la puerta, eran dos hombres robustos y de miradas tenebrosas que le erizaban el cuerpo. Uno de ellos tenía el lado izquierdo del rostro destrozado, sin oreja y con la piel quemada. Reek bajó las escaleras aliviado al no tenerlos cerca.

Rebuscó el ánfora indicada, ¿por qué debía haber tantas? Era cansador ver tantos colores y materiales similares. Recordaba que el cerámico del que buscaba era de un color rojizo, casi alcanzando el rosado.

—¿Buscas esto? —Una voz provino por detrás de su espalda, era una que extrañamente reconocía.

Reek se volteó y frunció el ceño con reconcomio. La sonrisa que Fuga portaba le hizo acariciarse el vientre subiendo los dedos a su pecho y tocar el corte que fue quemado para detener el descomunal brotar de sangre.

—Lo he preparado para ti. —Apoyaba una palma en la abertura del ánfora que Reek debía llevar para su dominus. —Para que puedas regresar rápido con tu Dominus.

Reek tomó las asas del ánfora aunque desconfiaba del contenido de este. —¿Tiene cicuta?

—Lo suficiente. —Fuga admitió encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo matará antes de la pelea, pero lo debilitará.

—¿Ganarás? —Reek habló sin pensarlo.

—Tratare, una bestia adormecida sigue siendo bestia. —Fuga se le acercó, tanto y más como lo hizo su dominus en el cubiculum. Del cinturón de bronce que le sostenía la falda agarró una corta espada de madera. —Mi rudis, es para ti. Mantenla contigo hasta mi victoria, y en caso de que muera, utilízala, no quiero que sea utilizada para recoger mierda.

—Eres un hombre libre. —Susurró con cierta emoción.

—Y un esclavo de la venganza. —Fuga lanzó una débil carcajada. —Antes de que te vayas dime cuál es tu nombre.

—Theon… Theon Greyjoy.

Colocó la rudis en su cadera, el cinturón la apretaba por el medio haciendo que se conservara tiesa y no se cayera con el mover de sus piernas. La ima cavea  era amplia y ostentosa, el toldo los recubría del sol mientras que los demás espectadores traspiraban y se calcinaban debajo de los potentes rayos del sol romano. Su dominus lo vio entrar y pararse por detrás de su asiento, y no le dijo nada. Agradeció la presencia de los consules.

—Reek. —Ramsay alzó la voz y Reek prestó atención irguiéndose por el escalofrío que le aguijoneó la columna vertebral. —Estábamos hablando con el Consul Joffrey sobre mi fuerza y quien no mejor que tú para dar un panorama de ella. Cuéntanos, Reek, ¿cuánta es mi fuerza?

—Dominus, usted es fuerte como Atlas, el titán que fue condenado por el justo Júpiter a cargar sobre sus hombros los pilares que Terra mantenía separados de Urano. —Reek pensó con una fuerza que pudo haberse considerado en la conversación. —Fuerte como el mismísimo Saturno.

—Procura no tener hijos. —La Consul Cersei Lannister bromeó, tenía los cabellos dorados como el sol y los labios rojos como la sangre.

—No como piedras, Seniora. —Ramsay refutó con una sonrisa que hizo que Cersei fijara la vista en los inicios de los juegos y apretara los labios.

Los primeros luchadores eran: un hoplomachus y un samnita. El samnita era un muchacho de corta edad, flaco, alto y ágil. El hoplomachus un oso, rechoncho, lento y fuerte. La fuerza le ganó a la agilidad y la paciencia. La siguiente pareja fue conformada por un thraex y un murmillo, un clásico en los juegos romanos que obviamente termino con la victoria del gladiador romano.

—Tengo sed. —Tommen Baratheon declaró con la dulce y fina voz. Las piernas no le llegaban al suelo por lo que las movía tal a una hamaca.

—Reek, sírvele vino al joven Tommen. —Ramsay le ordenó antes de que algún otro quisiera atender al niño.

—Agua mejor. —La Consul corrigió.

—¿Agua? Eso es para esclavos comunes. —Ramsay elevó la vista a Reek, sintió miedo de que se quedara sin agua en estos calurosos próximos días. —Los consules toman vino.

—Es joven para eso.

—Yo tome mi primera copa de vino a los cinco y me embriagué a los seis. Y mírame ahora, el mejor gladiador de toda la puta historia. Déjale probar del vino al niño, te prometo que cuanto más beba mejor luchador será. ¿Quieres ser un gladiador como yo, pequeño?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser el mejor gladiador de la puta historia! —El niño exclamó enérgico y con los refunfuños de su madre acompasó su atrevimiento. —El mejor gladiador de la historia.

Ramsay se rio a carcajadas provocando el sonrojo tanto de la madre como del hijo. Y Joffrey asimismo rio con una torcida y socarrona sonrisa de lado.

—Vamos, Reek, sírvele vino al joven gladiador. —Ramsay meneó las manos al dictaminar.

Acercó la copa a la regordeta mano del niño. Temblaba. No fue lo suficientemente cerca por su parte, el niño tuvo que estirar su brazo para alcanzarlo. «Es un niño.» Recordó la cicuta, su dominus no había tocado una sola gota del vino y Tommen si lo haría, el chico lo probaría y lo bebería con tanto gusto que no lo notaria. «Es un niño.» El vino rebalsó mojándole los pies al hijo menor de la Consul Cersei Lannister. «Es un niño, un niño que crecerá para convertirse en una bestia.»

—Gracias, Reek. —Le dijo, las mejillas se le inflaron mucho más.

«Reek, él lo aprendió más rápido que yo.» Tommen no podía tener más de nueve años, era compacto y robusto, rubio y de angelical mirada, de tierna voz que lograba darle una satisfactoria tonalidad al nombre que su dominus le impuso. «Es un niño.» No tuvo que decirlo una vez más para arrebatarle la copa y lanzarla con líquido y todo al suelo. Tommen chilló, se contrajo con miedo y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que hace tu salvaje? —Cersei preguntó irritada al apartarlo de un manotazo, abrazar a su hijo y reconfortarlo con las aliviadoras palabras que únicamente de la boca de una madre saldrían.

Ramsay respiró profundo, meditó unos segundos y se levantó. Lo agarró por los brazos, con fuerza, le dejaría moretones. Por alguna razón no detectó enojo en esos ojos que le cortaban mucho más que el cuchillo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Reek?

—E-el vino, Dominus. —Reek se quedó sin voz y tuvo que forzar a su garganta para soltar algunos restos. —El vino no tenía buen color, no era bueno para un consul.

—¡Ahí lo tiene! —Ramsay suavizó el enganche. —El vino no era de calidad, Reek ha tenido un buen comportamiento al no permitir que alguien de tan delicados labios lo probara.

—No importa la intención que tu salvaje tenía, le levantó la mano a mi hijo. ¡Hay que castigarlo!

—No será castigado. —El Consul Joffrey intervino. —Los juegos continúan y es el turno de Ramsay, necesita de su esclavo para que lo prepare.

Reek no fue castigado. No, no por Roma, el recibiría su castigo de parte de Ramsay Bolton. En la bóveda se encargaba de preparar a su dominus para la batalla que finalmente le traería entretenimiento a Joffrey Baratheon que hasta el momento no hizo más que bostezar. Para Reek no sería divertido, no le gustaba ver a su dominus pelear y mucho menos verlo victorioso.

—¿Qué tenía ese vino, Reek? —Ramsay le preguntó al momento en que le extendía el brazo para que le colocara la manica.

—Una mala apariencia, Dominus, nada más. —Reek recogió el largo y oscuro cabello en una coleta para poder unir las piezas de la manica por detrás de la gruesa espalda.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Reek?

—No, Dominus, usted no es estúpido.

Ramsay persiguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, al arrodillarse para abrochar la falda y pegarle al ancho cinturón de oro a las telas, al bajar la cabeza enfrente de la otra y traspasar por los dedos la manica.

—¿Rezarás por mi victoria, Reek? —Al terminar de vestirlo recibió un beso en la frente.

—Lo haré, Dominus. Aunque no lo requiere, usted es un campeón.

Los portones se abrieron y por ambas direcciones los gladiadores se presentaron en la arena. Ramsay arrastró las espadas mientras el público lo aclamaba y los pétalos le caían en la cabeza y en los costados. Fuga no recibía la misma atención. Los gladiadores se plantaron en el centro de la arena con una rodilla en ella, reverenciando al Consul Joffrey Baratheon que se puso en pie para dar inicio a lo que todo Roma estaba esperando.

—¡Pueblo de Roma, ante los ojos de los dioses es un placer para mi presentarles un verdadero combate! —La gente aclamó por inercia. —¡Con ustedes, Fuga, retiarius! Y para el honor de todos ustedes me honro al presentar a ¡Ramsay Bolton, dimachaerus!

El combate empezó con la indicación del Consul. Fuga llevaba una red en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un tridente, del cual tomó la medida de alejamiento. Ramsay se movía alrededor del otro, en círculo, haciéndolo girar y mantenerse prevenido.

Su respiración se atoró al momento en que la red voló por el aire. La red cayó entre las manos de Ramsay y fue tironeada de regreso arrancándole una de las espadas, la otra fue mantenida en su lugar por la fuerza que se utilizó para no perderla.

Ramsay gruñó, no siguió perdiendo tiempo y se aproximó al retiarius. Y fue en ese entonces que el tridente le alcanzó el torso, las tres puntas perforaron la piel y la inicial carne desde las clavículas hasta la última costilla. Los suspiros del público fueron tan poderosos como el prorrumpir de la sangre del Bolton.

Aun gravemente herido el dimachaerus no se detuvo, la mano libre se aferró al tridente y con la espada que mantenía la partió. La mitad se le quedó en el cuerpo y se la arrancó antes de que Reek pudiera parpadear.

Reek tenía que rezar a Ares, tenía que rezarle por la derrota de su dominus.

La red voló otra vez, sin éxito se derrumbó en el suelo y Fuga no tuvo más opción que desenvainar la daga. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, era la gran ventaja de Ramsay. No supo predecir quien corrió primero pero si el instante en que los aceros se chocaron.

La espada de Ramsay se deshizo de la daga de Fuga con total facilidad. La daga se derrumbó al mismo tiempo en que el cuerpo del retiarius fue llevado a la arena por la presión de la espada sobre el pecho. Con el contrario retorciéndose por el impacto del suelo contra la arena, Ramsay aprovechó y clavó el acero en el cuello.

Ramsay al recoger la espada que la red le había robado alzó los brazos al público, cual clamó eufórico. _Cógelo, pégale, degüéllalo, desuéllalo,_ era algo de lo que el público gritaba y lo que llegaba a los oídos de Reek.

Los dedos de Fuga se elevaron, despacio, y entretanto la sangre le corría por la boca. Su muerte era cuestión de minutos. Tanto Ramsay como el público esperaron a que el Consul se levantara y diera su veredicto: el pulgar dispuesto horizontalmente a la altura de la barbilla que en el contiguo segundo fue levantado. La muerte. El gesto fue imitado por los espectadores y la muerte fue mucho más clara.

—Me rindo. —Fuga logró decir. La sangre había comenzado a ahogarlo, no obstante, esto no le entregaría la muerte.

—Y acepto tu rendición.

Los dedos fueron rebanados. Un grito de dolor y otro de ánimo. La espada que se le clavaba en el cuello a Fuga fue retirada, no para siempre, regresó una vez más para desprender los huesos del torso. Reek palpó la rudis al cerrar los ojos y no presenciar el acto.

El combate terminó con Ramsay realzando la cabeza desde los cabellos para que el público pudiera apreciar su trabajo. Al regresar a la bóveda la sangre ya le manchaba el principio de los muslos y la que se vertía de la cabeza le mojaba los dedos de los pies. Reek lo asistió sin titubear.

—Alegra el corazón su victoria, Dominus. —No supo por dónde comenzar, la cabeza que colgaba en la mano contraria lo acobardaba. —Por favor, Dominus, suelte esa cabeza. Lo ayudare con sus heridas antes de que siga perdiendo más sangre.

—Esta cabeza es para ti, Reek. —Ramsay le dijo levantando la mano y examinando los rasgos del rostro del fallecido. —Un regalo.

Reek no dijo nada, el silencio era mejor que una palabra mal dicha. La cabeza se le fue acercada, en parte del labio superior, el labio inferior y la barbilla se encontraba un mar rojizo. El olor que se expulsaba todavía era el de un hombre vivo.

El estómago se le revolvió. Las náuseas le ganaron al esfuerzo por soportar en su cuerpo. Tosió y vomitó la acida bilis. En cada precipitación su garganta se volvía más áspera y un engorroso dolor punzaba en ella.

—¿Es así como aceptarás mi regalo, Reek? —Ramsay le pasó los dedos por el cabello, aferrándose a estos y doblándole el cuello, posicionándole el rostro para lo que observara fuera el oscuro techo. —¿Por qué no te gusta mi regalo, Reek?

La cabeza dejó la mano para yacer en el suelo, la mano ensangrentada y húmeda de su dominus se le instaló en el pecho. La presión se ejerció en la cicatriz del corte de su pezón, las costras que el calor del acero le dio aún eran deleznables y se agrietaban con el recorrer de las uñas.

—Tengo que enseñarte a apreciar el esfuerzo que he hecho para darte este regalo.

La mano de su dominus se alargó a su vientre, donde se estancó. Reek suplicó para que no tocara la zona entre su cinturón y la rudis. Fue algo imposible de conseguir. La punta de los dedos percibió la rudis y con rapidez su dominus le corrió la túnica para saber de qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto? —Reek tembló, el bruto agarre le estaba arrancando los cabellos. —¡Respóndeme, Reek! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Vuestro contrincante, Dominus. —Su voz flaqueó. —El me lo ha entregado, Dominus, deseaba que lo guardara.

—Y ese regalo si lo has aceptado. Sera más necesario que te enseñe a quien perteneces.

Reek se dio cuenta de su error cuando estuvo acorralado contra la pared. Su rostro y abdomen se enfrentaban a la fría y rocosa pared, y sus piernas se distanciaban siendo conducidas por las manos de Ramsay. Su túnica se levantó hasta su vientre, descubriendo sus largas piernas y su delgado trasero.

La mano de su dominus le palmeó impetuosa su nalga izquierda, Reek chilló al equivalente volumen que el sonido de la carne estrellándose. Uno más, más rápido y fuerte, y los dedos tomaron el permiso para encestarse en su interior.

—¿Por qué aceptaste ese regalo y no el mío, Reek?

Eran dos dedos los que entraban y salían sin darle tregua. Adentro y afuera, era el mismo movimiento que cada uno nuevo fomentaba el anterior alarido y el malestar que se esfumaba con esos pocos milisegundos de separación.

—He luchado por ti. Te he quitado de ese viñedo de mala muerte. He cuidado de ti. —Ramsay le decía, en su voz se hallaba el desconsuelo y la desilusión. —Te he dado una mejor vida.

—P-por favor, Dominus. —Reek estaba al punto del llanto. —Lo siento… lo siento.

Sus gritos no eran más que mutismos en comparación a los gritos del público con el nuevo combate. La luz de la arena entraba por el portón pero donde Reek se encontraba sacudiéndose era oscuro como el Tártaro.

—¿Es por esto, tan poco, que Aquileo debe sufrir por Patroclo? ¿Es por esto, tan poco, que Patroclo necesitó ser castigado con la muerte?

El tintineo del cinturón le hizo tragar saliva y la caída del mismo apretar los dientes. La endurecida polla de Ramsay le rozó las piernas, entremetiéndose en la separación de estas y colocándose en la unión de su miembro y su entrada.

Su espalda se arqueó, los dedos lo liberaron y la polla lo agobió. Su cadera fue tironeada hacia atrás, su dominus se incrustó mucho más en él. Las embestidas eran más brutales que las medias vueltas que los dedos dieron con anterioridad.

A ratos Ramsay se pausaba para disfrutar del momento en que se introducía y para gruñirle en la oreja. Le mordió el lóbulo unas tres o cuatro veces, no recordaba cuantas de ellas lloró o gritó. Y aunque no hubiese aplicado resistencia sus muñecas fueron unidas y elevadas por encima de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Dominus. —Sollozó, quizás esta vez sí tendría éxito en hacer entender sus palabras. —Por favor.

Por cada vez que gritaba Ramsay le oprimía las muñecas con mayor eficacia, impidiendo que la sangre circulara debidamente. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared asimilando el meneó de su cadera al cuerpo contrario.

—Tienes que aprender que… eres mío. —Ramsay suspiró al imponerle la caliente semilla en su cavidad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no lo siento por comparar el Thramsay con el Patrochilles. Después de todo, el Patrochilles tiene un toque Thramsay y a su vez el Thramsay tiene su toque Patrochilles.


	8. Canto VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


—Por favor, quédese quieto, Dominus.

Ramsay le gruñó, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Reek mojó el trapo en la fuente de agua y volvió al pecho de su dominus. La sangre que perdió fue tanta que ya llevaba la cuenta de unos diez minutos limpiándole.

Las heridas no eran profundas por lo que no se infectarían y la carne no correría gran peligro. Al apretar el trapo sobre las hendiduras Ramsay se estremecía y trataba de fingir que no había dolor alguno.

La piel de su dominus era tersa y pálida, solo allí donde el agua pudo vencer a la sangre. En el inicio de las clavículas la sangre desaparecía a medida que Reek frotaba la piel con mayor intensidad.

—¿Dominus? —Reek preguntó con ingenuidad al momento en que Ramsay le detuvo la mano, agarrándole la muñeca, y le tomó la barbilla, dirigiéndole el rostro y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Reek centró la mirada despacio, la mala experiencia aún estaba implantada en su cuerpo y el dolor lo acobardaba en su mente. Su dominus fue bueno después de su castigo, pero anteriormente tuvo que soportar un excesivo sufrimiento.

—Lámelo, Reek. La saliva de los perros es curativa, ¿lo sabes?

Reek se arrodilló. Ramsay separó las piernas para que se introdujera en el espacio entre ellas. Con un beso apoyó los labios encima del extremo de la herida que se conformaba por las costillas, la carne era firme y dura.

Se relamió los labios en la primera probada. La sangre era dulce, muy dulce. La punta de su lengua rozaba la herida, trataba de no causar dolor y deshacerse de la sangre al mismo tiempo. Sus dientes arañaban la superficie, sin lastimar o acrecentar la herida, únicamente causaba unas cosquillas que hacían que su dominus gimiera. Pudo haber hincado sus dientes más profundo, realmente tenía hambre y el sabor de Ramsay era delicioso. Y así podría saber qué es lo que se encontraba en el interior de la bestia, tal vez encontraría huesos fuertes en comparación a los suyos y no más que tripas y gruesos órganos cubiertos por estos. Nada especial.

Los dedos de su dominus se alargaron en sus cabellos, doblando dos falanges al tironearlos para seguir acercándole el rostro. Reek apartó y acopló sus labios al tiempo en que fue subiendo su cuello. Los dedos en sus hebras se desplegaban y regresaban más espaciados, un ligero chillido abandonaba su boca cada vez que la acción se ejercía.

La polla de su dominus endurecía, Reek la sentía palpitando entre sus brazos que se posaban en la proximidad de la entrepierna con los muslos internos. Su polla también se hinchaba, no quiso saber si la razón era el placer de Ramsay o la gratificante sensación que el hambre le daba al probar la sangre.

 Ramsay se asistió por sí mismo la molestia en la polla. Los dedos se movieron hacia arriba chocándose con su cuerpo al alcanzar la punta, por la fricción un escalofrió le hizo arquear la espalda irrumpiendo la conexión. En cambio, sus dientes estuvieron más cerca de la carne, no mordieron, rasparon dejando una marca blanquecina inclinándose en el alcance del pecho.

—Más fuerte, Reek.

Sus dientes se clavaron, la sangre volvió a emerger. Reek se preocupó por la cantidad de sangre que su dominus ya había perdido y la que perdería a continuación. No por mucho tiempo, su inquietud desapareció al reconocer que su dominus era fuerte, no caería tan fácil.

Su lengua humedecía la piel con brío, la sangre se secaba por lo que debía quitarla con un áspero toque, el sabor de esta pasaba de dulce a salado. La mano de su dominus lo apretaba con la intensidad en que la que se ocupaba de la polla se deslizaba de arriba a abajo.

La sangre terminaba en la tetilla, cual fue partida por el tridente. La rosada piel se alzaba y alejaba de la carne, aun se consolidaba por un pequeño trozo de piel intacto. En ese sector la sangre era más jugosa.

—¿Tienes hambre, verdad? —Ramsay le preguntó con suavidad y Reek asintió sin vacilar. —Pruébalo, Reek.

Sus incisivos destrozaron el fragmento de piel que soportaba las mitades de la tetilla de su dominus. Ramsay gruñó y los dedos descendieron paulatinos, acariciando los testículos antes de remontar. Reek mordisqueó la carne, era blanda y el único sabor que obtenía era el de la sangre. Algo decepcionante y entretenido para sus dientes.

Su estómago emitió un sonido que no supo si era por el saciar del hambre o porque esto último no fue del todo cierto. Terminó de masticar, se relamió los labios y chupó una vez más la herida de su dominus, desasiéndose finalmente de la sangre. La eyaculación de Ramsay llegó en ese instante en que Reek alejó sus labios de la piel.

Entonces se puso en pie y recogió las vendas, pasándola por el pecho y la espalda de su dominus. Le acomodó la túnica al atar los extremos de la venda, cuidadoso le cubrió el torso. Ramsay lo agarró desde las muñecas y de un impulso estuvo sentado en el regazo, los muslos eran calientes y la polla aun medio dura le palpitaba en las caras inferiores de sus piernas.

—Cuéntame sobre el sufrimiento de Aquileo por la muerte de su bien amado Patroclo, Reek. —Ramsay le pidió mientras le frotó los muslos, húmedos.

—Aquileo lloraba mañana, día, tarde y noche por Patroclo, sin descanso, Dominus. Llorando sobre el cuerpo le exaltaba los muslos, cuales siempre estuvieron húmedos. Le alababa la cadera, tan bella y dispuesta. —Las manos de Ramsay se posaron en su cadera, oprimiéndole de sorpresa y forzándolo a expulsar un gritito. —Le halagaba el vientre, suave y tibio. Le veneraba el cuello, que se le acoplaba a la perfección entre sus dedos. —Ramsay seguía los pasos de su relato, en su cuello los dedos se extendieron con suavidad. —Le admiraba los gruesos y rosados labios, añoraría los delicados besos que de estos obtenía.

Su labio inferior fue contorneado, era un desliz lento que lo mantenía expectante y ansioso. Sus labios se atiborraban de saliva, la cual fue equilibrada por la punta de los dedos que iban de esquina a esquina por ambos labios.

—Lo extrañaría muchísimo, Dominus. Patroclo era la razón de su vida, el terminaría con ella si del hijo de Menecio se tratara.

—Tal como yo lo haría por ti, Reek. ¿Y tú harías lo mismo por mí?

Reek no necesitó dar una respuesta, su dominus ya la conocía.

* * *

Ramsay Bolton le prometió que finalizada la cena se marcharían de regreso a Raetia, Reek lo esperaba con ansias. No era uno de los esclavos que acareaban la lectica pero tampoco estaba en ella, caminaba al costado y al mismo ritmo. Con los juegos de ese día finalizados se dirigían al domus más próximo y apropiado para hospedar a los consules para la mañana siguiente en la que se reanudarían los combates. En la noche las calles de Roma eran muy oscuras y escandalosas.

En el patio aguardaba con los brazos juntos a que su dominus terminara de entrenar al pequeño Tommen Baratheon, el niño deseaba convertirse en un gladiador y Ramsay le concedería tal cosa. Cersei Lannister los observaba en el balcón, les echaba miradas recelosas tanto a Reek como a Ramsay, era notoria que la presencia de ambos no era bien recibida por la mujer.

—Muerto. —Ramsay dijo colocando una de las espadas de madera entre el cuello del niño. —Tienes que atacar con la espada y la cabeza, tu primer movimiento tiene que ser estratégico y después implementarás la fuerza corporal.

—Otra vez, lo haré bien.

Tomaron posición. Tommen llevaba un casco con una alta cresta y un escudo rectangular, una ensayada imitación de un murmillo. Su dominus continuaba portando dos espadas. Era tan suave con el niño como cuando lo era con el sí tenía un buen comportamiento. Cada vez que Ramsay se acercaba Tommen levantaba el escudo e inclinaba la espada en dirección al pecho. La espada en la mano derecha detenía la del niño y la otra le besaba el cuello.

—Muerto, otra vez.

El niño intentaba una y otra vez, y siempre finalizaba muerto, ya sea porque no levantaba el escudo en el preciso momento o porque sus estocadas eran lanzadas sin pensarlo. En vez de frustrarse, Tommen se entusiasmaba mucho más con la amenaza de muerte. Reek envidiaba ese entusiasmo por una muerte en esas manos.

Ambos finalizaron el combate con la llegada al balcón del Consul Joffrey Baratheon. Ramsay clavó las espadas en la tierra y lo reverenció hincando una rodilla en el suelo, Tommen lo imitó rápidamente y así se ensució la fina y cara túnica, el casco se le cayó hacia adelante obstruyéndole la vista.

—En posición, gladiador, intenta no morir esta vez. —Ramsay dijo después de que el saludo fuera correspondido. Se posicionó primero, Tommen lo hizo luego de acomodarse el grande y pesado casco dorado.

—No, no más entrenamiento. —Joffrey los interrumpió. —Ahora la arena debe ser usada para un ajuste de cuentas, Senior Bolton.

A Reek no le gustó el tono con el que pronunció el nombre de su dominus, y bien que hizo.

—¿Si? Sera una interesante velada. ¿Quién morirá? —Ramsay preguntó animado ayudándole a Tommen a quitarse el casco.

—Su salvaje.

El silencio fue tan largo como el escalofrío que Reek recibió. Los ojos de Ramsay se abrieron con grandeza, se mordisqueó los labios y oprimió los puños en las empuñaduras de las espadas falsas. Reek podría asegurar que la intención de su dominus era agarrar por detrás a Tommen, inmovilizarlo y ponerle una espada en el cuello, no lo mataría por el filo de esta, sino que los duros golpes que la madera le diera a los pequeños huesos harían que el niño se muriera ahogado en su sangre. Su dominus lo hubiese hecho, no obstante, no era estúpido.

—¿Reek? ¿Por qué Reek? Si es por el mal entendido de esta tarde, él ya lo ha explicado, el vino no era bueno.

—Se equivoca, Senior Bolton. El vino era bueno, la cicuta que tenía como accesorio era el malo. —Joffrey sonrió. —He oído por su misma boca que ese salvaje proviene de Grecia, ¿nunca ha oído la expresión _temed a los griegos incluso cuando traen regalos_? No se necesita más explicación que esa, es un claro intento de traición a Roma y su política.

Joffrey les hizo señas a los guardias y estos se le acercaron. Eran los mismos hombres que lo condujeron a la bodega, mucho después se enteró que eran los hermanos Clegane. Lo agarraron por debajo de los brazos, levantándolo con la fuerza que poseían. Lo llevaron a la arena, muy cerca de su dominus que no hacía más que mirar con rabia.

—Traedme su cabeza. —Joffrey ordenó.

La patada en sus rodillas lo obligó a arrodillarse. Su espalda se irguió al tener sus cabellos siendo jalados, su cuello se estiraba y se abría a las fauces de Roma. Sus ojos se movieron hasta encontrar lo claros de su dominus, lacerados, estaban lacerados y solo Reek podía darse cuenta de ello.

—Ramsay Bolton. —Susurró, Reek cumpliría su promesa en los últimos momentos.

El sonido del acero siendo desvainado le inundó los oídos y en su corazón no se localizó la agonía, en él se estableció la alegría de la liberación. El acero se apoyó en su piel, inclinándose antes de dar el golpe de gracia. Cerró sus ojos, esperaba con los brazos abiertos la muerte de Reek.

—¡Alto! —Ramsay gritó y Reek sonrió. —Si Reek va a morir, ¿por qué no hacerlo más entretenido? ¿No le parece sosa una muerte tan simple y aburrida? Ya que estamos en la arena ¿por qué no hacer uso de ella? Si le permitís pelear el podrá darles un gran espectáculo, y le doy mi palabra de Bolton que no se aburrirá con su muerte.

—Bien. —Las palabras de Joffrey se iluminaron con entusiasmo. —Denle una espada y traigan al león.

Le dieron una espada vieja y maltrecha que no tenía filo. El león era inmenso, alto como un hombre medio y grueso como los guardias. Era dorado, de grandes ojos redondeados de un color parecido a la miel. Pudo correr, escapar y no lo hizo, no le traería vergüenza a su dominus. Y si debía morir, lo haría como Theon Greyjoy y con una espada entre sus manos. Les rezó a los dioses para que lo dejaran morir siendo ese hombre.

Las manos del consul se juntaron en un aplauso que dio inicio al combate. Las cadenas se le fueron quitadas al animal, cual rugió. Theon gimió por lo bajo, sus piernas no se movían y sus manos sudaban, no admitiría que el miedo lo paralizaba.

El león se le aproximó a un veloz trote, sus piernas se movieron hacia atrás y sus brazos se elevaron, la espada era opaca en comparación al brillo del pelaje del animal. Un gruñido y las garras se realzaron en el aire, cubriéndolo con la tenebrosa oscuridad de las sombras.

Las afiladas uñas desgarraron su túnica y su piel hasta su pelvis. Gritó, las patas del animal levantaron polvareda al regresar a la arena. Al momento en que otro golpe se le iba a ser encomendado utilizó la espada y no tuvo éxito. Apuntó al corazón y el león fácilmente de un manotazo se la quitó, alejándosela y escondiéndosela en la arena.

Las uñas le destrozaron las costillas, un golpe potente que le hizo tronar los huesos y las uñas que le rasgaron la carne haciéndolo desequilibrar. Con sus piernas tambaleantes se arrojó a la arena, saltando en busca de la espada. La arena se le pegó en la carne maltratada, irritándole.

El león lo alcanzó antes de que recuperara la espada. Estaba muy cerca de sus manos, sin embargo el animal lo tenía acorralado y no le aprobaba ningún movimiento. El hocico, era amplió y de dientes largos y amarillentos.

La saliva le humedeció el rostro. Theon crujió los dientes y estiró las manos al tener al león arrimándosele. La espada se introdujo en la boca del animal antes de que su cabeza lo hiciera. Esto no mató al león, solo lo hizo retroceder y gemir por la molestia.

Él no peleaba por Roma ni por Grecia, tampoco por el honor de Ramsay Bolton, el peleaba por su honor de hombre… de hombre libre. Y como hombre libre se levantó y le atravesó el ojo izquierdo al león con su desafilada pero igual de mortífera espada. El derecho fue el siguiente, la sangre le salpicó el cuello y se sintió sucio, desesperado y colérico.

El animal rugió por el dolor, ciego se guio por el olfato y se confundía por el olor a sangre que penetraba ambos cuerpos. Theon no perdió su tiempo, con el duro mango de la espada asestó un golpe en la nuca del león que le provocó un flaqueo a este. Una, dos y tres más para que lo derribara.

El león aun no sucumbía, era fuerte y no abandonaría este cruel mundo con tal facilidad. Theon se arrodilló al lado, acarició la piel que comenzaba a humedecerse en señal de una pronta y dolorosa muerte. Con la punta de la espada le golpeó la tráquea, no logró atravesarlo ni resquebrajarle la piel. Continuó, más violento, más rápido, con mucho más de lo que se necesitaba para darle una partida rápida. En el décimo golpe pudo romper los huesos y uno de ellos pinchó la vena.

La sangre brotó a trompicones, las lágrimas de Theon también. Soltó la espada al tener las manos empapadas en ese caliente y tedioso líquido rojizo. Un último rugido y sus parpados cayeron, su torso se tendió en el del animal.

Ramsay estaría contento con su desempeño.

* * *

Respirar era doloroso, moverse también. Vivir era doloroso y el león lo ayudó a superar el malestar. Las fauces se abrieron grandemente, su cabeza cabía y aun sobraba espacio para otra más. No sintió dolor al momento en que los huesos se quebraron, la piel se arrancó y su vida se le escapó del cuerpo.

Un cruel e inalcanzable sueño. Nada más.

—Estamos en casa, Reek.

La serena voz de Ramsay Bolton lo hizo despertar. Reek se retorció, sus huesos crujían con cada respiración que diera. Estaba tendido en una suave y amplía cama, las sábanas lo cubrían hasta la cadera.

—¿No estoy muerto, Dominus? —Reek preguntó frotándose los ojos.

—No puedes morir, Reek. Solo lo harás cuando yo lo ordene.

Ramsay le acarició las mejillas, tenía la piel fría y le hizo estremecer. Los dedos se extendían por su rostro, pellizcándole la piel al contraerse. Si Reek muriera extrañaría esos ásperos y torpes toques.

—O cuando me hayas aburrido.

—¿Lo he aburrido, Dominus? —Una de las manos se aproximó a sus labios y depositó un beso en ella.

—Por supuesto que no, Reek. —Ramsay sonrió. —Nos has entregado un buen espectáculo y es por eso que el consul ha perdonado tu vida.

Su dominus le besó la frente y le rozó con la punta de los dedos el cuello descendiendo a su pecho. Las heridas del combate estaban empapadas en ungüentos que le aliviaban un poco del dolor, se sentiría en el mismísimo Hades sin esos remedios.

—Levántate, Reek, te vendare. Es hora de la cena.

A Reek se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en carne. Levantó su espalda y estiró sus brazos, las manos de su dominus le recorrieron rincón por rincón. Reek sintió las sensaciones que un amante bien querido sentiría. Las vendas lo oprimían pero no se quejaba, el sufrimiento era mucho mejor que tener que pensar.

La cena era diferente a la primera que tuvo en el domus, Ramsay se encontraba en la punta, el lugar que en un principio ocupó Roose Bolton. La mesa se rellenaba con puls de huevos, queso, miel y carne de cerdo. A Reek se le proporcionó una túnica nueva y limpia por la presencia de invitados, era rosada y de finas telas que lo cubrían del frio.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. —Ramsay le dijo a Damon Bailaparamí sin dejarle si quiera tomar un respiro de su pronta llegada. —Alegra el corazón volver a verte, amigo.

—La mayoría fue agradable.

Por detrás de Damon se acercaba Jon Snow, que lo seguía tal a un cachorro perdido. Jon vestía con una capa y túnica rojo y una lorica musculata dorada, los colores no le sentaban bien. Damon ocupó el viejo puesto de Ramsay, se quitó la capa e hizo que Jon la sostuviera y se irguiera a su lado.

Un romano juramentado no servía para funciones de esclavo, esa clase de hombre existía para proteger a la nación, Theon sabía eso. El muchacho lo miró por un momento, el suficiente. Theon lo hubiese recibido con los brazos abiertos en otros tiempos.

—Hemos tenido grandes aventuras en Roma con Reek. —Ramsay llenó la copa de Damon. —Conocimos a un león, pero a Reek no le cayó muy bien.

Ramsay tomó un plato y en él sirvió huevos, queso y un pequeño trozo de carne. Lo colocó a los pies de Reek, y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, conocía muy bien la obediencia. Se arrodilló y esperó a que su dominus le frotara la cabeza para llevarse la carne a la boca. Ese era el privilegio que se ganó por su gran espectáculo: comer junto a su dominus y al mismo tiempo que él. Hasta el momento comió las sobras temprano por la mañana en la perrera, él era el menos hábil en cuanto a la recolección y el combate—no tenía esos largos colmillos ni ese aterrador semblante perteneciente a las chicas de su dominus—por lo que había días en que las únicas alimentadas eran las perras.

Reek se acuclilló arañando el hueso de la carne de cerdo. Ramsay tomó asiento y una gran porción de puls, el cuádruple de lo que Reek poseía. Aunque era mayor cantidad se esfumaba con mucha más rapidez.

—Cuéntame, amigo, ¿qué aventuras has tenido en Genua?

—No mucho más que dormir entre tierra y mierda. Es un lugar aburrido ¿sabes? Bueno, dependiendo de qué reclutas encuentres, había uno en especial, gordo como la luna e inútil como una mujer. Cuando caminaba la tierra temblaba y no corrías al comedor temprano podrías quedarte sin comida. Y con la espada, hasta una mujer podría hacerlo mejor, es más útil con un jamón en la mano que con una espada… Ser Cerdi es su nombre.

—Ser Cerdi, el nombre para una arrugada, fofa y barata prostituta.

Damon sonrió y Ramsay lo acompañó con una carcajada que le hizo escupir masticados trozos de cerdo. Las palabras causaron únicamente regocijo en ellos dos, Reek no se esforzó por comprenderlas y a Jon no le modificaron esa expresión de disgusto que se le dispuso en el rostro con la llegada a Raetia.

—Samwell Tarly es su nombre. —Jon murmuró, tenía el ceño fruncido.

El sonido se creó y fue cortado por Ramsay: —¿Cómo? Dilo más fuerte, no pude escucharte.

—No he dicho nada, Dominus. —No fueron palabras sinceras y la salida de ellas fue dificultosa para Jon.

Ramsay no dijo más, nadie dijo nada más. No obstante, no estaría satisfecho con una forzada y tan aburrida sumisión. Lo presentía en la forma en que las pupilas se dilataban y la sección gélida de los ojos decrecía, no acabaría todo tan fácil.

—Con Reek presenciamos la batalla entre un hombre romano y un tracio, pero lo que nunca hemos visto es a un romano juramentado y un salvaje traidor. ¿Te gustaría ver ese combate, Reek?

—Si a usted lo complace, Dominus.

—Bueno, tenemos un romano juramentado aquí mismo.

Ramsay se dirigió a Jon, ladeó la cabeza en ambas direcciones inspeccionándole el rostro. Se lo tocó, los dedos se le posicionaron entre el cuello, levantándole la mandíbula. La cabeza de Jon se inclinó de un lado a otro, tenía el cabello más largo y abultado, no lo recordaba tan oscuro.

—Nos faltaría un salvaje. Estaba pensando en uno de Gallia, son como monos y no me gustan los monos. ¿Damon crees que ese papel es para ti?

—Tus órdenes, mis manos, Dominus.

Damon se vistió para la ocasión, tenía el cuerpo desnudo a excepción de la pelvis que se recubría con un  subligaculum, una lanza en la mano, joyas en el cuello—los botines de guerra— y una expresión de incomodidad que no se revelaba en su totalidad. En el lado izquierdo del pecho se vislumbraba una extensa marca, una B rosada que se alzaba unos centímetros sobre la piel. Había oído muchas historias sobre los salvajes de Gallia, pero todas transcurrían en un periodo anterior al asentamiento de los Stark.

—Como romano juramentado tienes que proteger nuestra patria de ese salvaje. —Ramsay le dijo a Jon y se ubicó al lado de Reek. —¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Dominus.

A Jon Snow le proporcionaron una espada de madera ya que después de todo en esas paredes seguía siendo un esclavo. El combate comenzó cuando el hueso que tenía en la boca se secó y ya masticarlo fue tedioso. No tuvo una amplia duración, Jon le quitó la lanza a Damon, quien no hizo más que moverse de una esquina a otra. Tal vez era lo que Ramsay deseaba, la humillación del galo lo haría feliz. Jon rasgó con la lanza el pecho y la instaló en el cuello demoliendo el cuerpo en el suelo, Damon rechinó los dientes.

—Al parecer Roma ganó. Fue algo decepcionante pero era de esperarse, los galos son más que salvajes pero cuando los domesticas pueden ser unos buenos perros.

Jon no tenía intención de detenerse, los dedos se ajustaban firmemente a la lanza. Y se obligó a hacerlo. La lanza fue arrojada con cierto desprecio, las manos aún permanecían con la ansiedad de sangre. Damon se cubrió con la capa y pasó un dedo por la mínima herida, la cantidad de sangre era escasa y se esfumó con la yema.

—Bueno, nuestro campeón necesita descansar. Reek acompáñalo a la perrera.

En su plato todavía estaban intactos los huevos y el queso, se relamió los labios al abandonarlos. La armadura de Jon tintineaba al caminar, alguna vez fue un sonido familiar que le aterraba y ahora que era desconocido lo reanimaba. Reek lo condujo por el pasillo en silencio, si le hablaba o lo miraba volvería a ser Theon Greyjoy y eso no sería del agrado de su dominus.

En la perrera las perras comenzaron a ladrar estrepitosas y mordisquear las jaulas por la presencia de Jon, algo nuevo para ellas. Si era dócil como Reek podría conseguir una buena relación y tal vez lo vieran como un igual.

—Me he convertido en su nuevo juguete, ¿o querrá que sea un perro como tú?

—Nos convertimos en lo que es necesario para sobrevivir.

—Esto no es sobrevivir, Theon.

Abrió la puerta de la última jaula a la derecha, era la que el usó en su primer día en la perrera hasta que las perras lograron acostumbrarse a su olor y le permitieron compañía. Jon debería hacer lo mismo si no deseaba pasar frio.

—Por favor, duerme.

Jon se acercó lo suficiente a la jaula tal que quedara a una minúscula distancia de introducirse. Se quitó la lorica musculata y Reek supo la razón del tintineo, escondido en el cinturón que le sostenía la túnica se hallaba un cuchillo. Jon lo arrimó a las manos de Reek.

—Tómalo y mantenlo contigo, úsalo cuando lo creas necesario. —Jon le tomó las manos y en sus palmas apoyó el cuchillo. —Este lugar es peligroso, Theon, y tienes que estar protegido.

—No, no lo quiero. Mi Dominus… el me protege. —Dijo y sin embargo sus dedos se cerraron entorno al mango. No debía hacerlo, él tenía una posición de privilegio en el domus. Tenía comida y no sobras, unas frio suelo que era calentado por el calor de la habitación, lo más cómodo que un perro podría conseguir… tenía un cuchillo en sus manos.

—Me alegrará el corazón que lo uses, Theon.

* * *

El hipocausto se encendió al momento en que su dominus se retiró a la alcoba. Reek colocó la jarra de vino y la copa en la mesa redondeada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sirvió el vino, era de un rojo intenso y uno compuesto solo por uvas, su dominus se había acostumbrado a beber los que se mezclaban con lavanda y tomillo.

Le tendió la copa y se dispuso a desarmar los nudos de la toga. A pesar de que él era el que hacia esos nudos le costaba desarmarlos. Ramsay olía a queso y cerdo, a Reek le dolía el estómago al sentirlo. Al quitarle la toga la enrolló prolijamente y la apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de roble.

—Quítate la túnica, Reek, atenderé tus heridas.

Reek vaciló y retrocedió unos centímetros. Elevó la mirada por un momento, su dominus lo estaba mirando y lo sabía, lo descubriría. —N-no es necesario, Dominus… mis heridas… no tienen que ser atendidas.

Si le permitía verle… a su dominus no le gustaría verle. Pudo haber guardado el cuchillo en cualquier otro lugar si hubiese tenido el tiempo necesario, en algún recóndito lugar de la perrera o quizás en esa misma habitación. Pero no era culpa de su dominus que lo solicitaba a cada segundo, no, la completa culpa era suya por aceptar regalos que no venían de las manos de Ramsay Bolton.

Ramsay sorbió el vino, ladeó la cabeza y chocó los labios mojando también el superior con el vino. —¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

—No, Dominus.

—Reek. —Ramsay le dijo entre una sonrisa. —Sé que estas mintiéndome.

Reek inhaló llenándose el pecho de valentía y alzó la vista afrontando la verdad. Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, era más ancho el que obtuvo en recompensa, y al remangar su túnica agarró el cuchillo.

—Él me dio esto. —Su voz se quebró.

—¿Quién?

—Jon, Jon Snow.

—¿Él te lo dio?

—Sí, en la perrera, Dominus. Lo siento, perdóneme, no creí que…

Reek se detuvo, no supo si por lo lacrimosa de su voz o porque Ramsay lo interrumpió. —Ven aquí.

Miedo, tenía miedo de ir hacia él. Cabizbajo y a un paso lento se movió. Su dominus lo sabía, remedió la mentira y por ello no sería castigado, ¿verdad? Trató de creerlo, el creó los motivos para ser castigado y su dominus nunca los dejaba pasar por alto.

A una corta distancia Ramsay le tomó la barbilla, desde está levantándole con suavidad la cabeza. Reek mantuvo sus ojos concentrados en el deslizar de la lengua por el labio inferior del otro, continuó en el labio superior. El cuchillo se le fue quitado, era más adaptable y aterrador en las manos de su dominus.

—No debes guardarme secretos, Reek. —Le dijo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. —Parece que será una noche larga. —Suspiró. —¿Jon está durmiendo en la perrera, cierto?

Ramsay tenía un cuchillo y Jon solo una pobre armadura. Y en la perrera no había escapatoria a los castigos, los malos comportamiento de por si quitaban toda esperanza de escape. Reek lo aprendió con la ayuda de un gran dolor y Jon estaría por empezar a conocer ese dolor. Theon percibiría en carne propia el dolor que se le implantaría a Jon, no sería físico, el malestar vendría al conocer que el culpable de ese dolor era él.

—Sí, Dominus… pero no es culpa de él… la culpa es mía, yo he aceptado el cuchillo… si quiere descargar su ira en alguien, hágalo en mí, Dominus.

—¿Es lo que deseas, Reek? —Al parecer la resolución no fue del agrado de Ramsay y tal vez Reek ya no era un perro interesante.

—Sí, lo deseo, Dominus.

Cuando Reek aún no aprendió a obedecer recibió unos cuantos latigazos y unos cortes en su piel. No era lo peor que Ramsay podría hacer, siquiera le había desollado el rostro o cazado. Mucho peor, podría ser mucho peor y lo soportaría por Jon.

—Arrodíllate.

Ramsay bebió por última vez el vino y situó la copa en la mesa. Volvió a Reek jugando con el cuchillo entre los dedos, le recordaba el gran dominio que tenía en el acero. Lo esperó con la cabeza baja, las rodillas dobladas y la espalda encorvada.

—Dame tu mano.

Reek se mordió el labio inferior, su brazo derecho se elevaba con lentitud y su mano se cerraba en un puño tembloroso. Su dominus le agarró la muñeca implantando rapidez a la acción. Los dedos se le fueron despegados de la palma, no aplicó resistencia para que el dolor no lo saludara. La punta del cuchillo descansó en su piel, un gritito salió.

—Como tú lo sugeriste te dejare elegir que dedo voy a quitarte.

Un escalofrío se le caló por la espalda. Tragó saliva, nunca pensó en poseer nueve dedos en las manos. Un dedo podría simbolizar la furia que tomaba a Ramsay en esos momentos, o más bien una pequeña parte, sentía curiosidad por lo que a Jon le hubiese tocado.

—Dime, Reek, ¿cuál dedo debo cortar?

Reek no pensó y respondió: —El meñique, Dominus.

—Buena elección.

Sus dedos se enrollaron menos el meñique que fue obtenido por el cuchillo. El toque del acero era áspero y helado, se dirigió a la última falange con un movimiento pausado e igualmente acometedor. La piel era rayada sin llegar a ser cortada. En el final se inclinó y se clavó, Reek gritó.

De derecha a izquierda eran las inclinaciones que el cuchillo obraba al cortarle la carne. El dolor no podía llamarse así, era algo mucho más allá, un padecimiento similar al que se obtenía en el último momento de la vida. Un grito tras otro, otra porción de piel, carne y hueso cortada. En la dureza del hueso se implementaba mayor fuerza, el malestar se acrecentaba también.

La sangre le llenaba los ojos, su piel abandonaba ese natural tono para tener a lo largo distintas densidades de carmesí. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus pestañas, amontonándose y descendiendo por su barbilla al mismo tiempo en que algunas gotitas de sangre mojaban sus rodillas.

El vacío lo inundó al tener el dedo despegado de su mano, la caliente brisa le irritaba la carne desnuda que le quedó en consecuencia. En las manos de su dominus se salpicó algo de la sangre y la palma era mayormente ensuciada por el suelto dedo.

Su muñón fue recubierto por un trozo de tela rosada, chilló y apretó los dientes mientras se le era recubierto. Su dominus le besó la frente por su valentía y le acarició la mano, Reek debería percibir una chispa de felicidad después de todo.

—Te perdono, Reek. —Ramsay le sonrió.

* * *

Se esforzó, realmente lo hizo y sin embargo la habitación volvió a sentirse fría. Él estaba durmiendo en el suelo, acurrucado al lado de la cama de su dominus. El suelo era duro por lo que cualquier posición que optara usar era tediosa. Los huesos de su espalda crujieron al momento en que su dominus lo despertó, era temprano por la mañana, el sol comenzaba a reflejarse con timidez.

—Mira, Reek. Sé que necesita más adornos, ya le he dicho al viejo Ben que le prepare algo lindo. Solo hay que esperar, pero ¿no le sienta bien?

Ramsay Bolton trajo a un nuevo perro a la habitación, era de cabellos abultados y oscuros, ojos grises y valientes, y los labios finos, el inferior partido, seguramente le habrá dado motivos para tal castigo. En el cuello tenía un collar similar al suyo, el mismo color y ancho, aunque le faltaba la placa que a él se le fue regalada como recompensa.

—Sí, Dominus.

Del collar se prendía una larga correa que de dos giros en el suelo se acoplaba a la mano de su dominus. El muchacho estaba desnudo, completamente, Theon nunca pudo contemplarlo de esa forma durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero para no tener que esperar yo le preparé algo muy especial, estoy seguro de que les encantará.

Ramsay rebuscó en los dobladillos de la toga y mostró algo que hizo que se estremeciera. Era una parte de él que aun muy bien recordaba, podría sentir la sangre fluyéndoles a lo extenso de esas sección de su mano, aunque ya tuviera sangre pegada.

 —Anoche Reek me conto que le hiciste hacer cosas malas, lo perdoné por escucharte pero aun así quiso ser castigado para protegerte, ¿lo sabias, Jon? ¿No es Reek un perro de gran corazón? Y fue esto lo que tome de él, lo tome para ti, para que recuerdes lo que Reek ha hecho por ti. —Ramsay se dirigió a Jon al quitar la correa y enganchar el dedo en el collar, mediante una delgada cadena de plata. Una expresión de horror y disgusto se presentó en el rostro de Jon. —Y estuve pensando que Reek no se merecía eso, después de todo fue tu culpa. Y pensé, y pensé que podrías mostrarle tu agradecimiento ¿no? ¿Por qué estas agradecido por lo que Reek hizo?

Ramsay posó las manos en el contorno del torso de Jon, deslizando los dedos por la blanquecina y tersa piel. Jon no dijo nada y solo miró hacia algún lugar que no podía descifrar, era un lugar maravilloso.

—¿Quieres recompensar a Reek por lo que hizo por ti? ¿Quieres mostrarle cuan agradecido estas? —Jon afirmó ladeando la cabeza. —Bien, entonces, ve a la cama.

Jon obedeció, el caminar que tenía hacia que su polla palpitara. Se sentó en el centro de la cama, las piernas muy juntas, la espalda encorvada y el vientre retraído, la cabeza gacha y los brazos cubriéndole la piel.

—No te tapes, Jon, separa las piernas. Deja que Reek te vea. —Jon corrió los brazos apoyándolos en las sábanas, los huesos de las costillas se vislumbraban en la piel, y separó las piernas, delgadas y largas, la polla le caía flácida. —Buen chico. Ahora, date la vuelta, muéstrale tu trasero.

Jon se arrodilló, tenía el cuerpo flaco y proporcionado, el cabello le caía hasta los hombros. Las palmas se abrieron y soportaron el peso de los brazos. Adoptó la pose de un perro. Las piernas se distanciaban haciendo que se viera cada parte de su trasero.

—Míralo bien, Reek. —Ramsay le susurró, de un momento a otro se encontró detrás suyo acariciándole los hombros. —¿No se te pone dura al saber que ese hoyo es solo para ti, verdad?

Su dominus le desgarró la túnica con brutalidad que le provocó un gemido. Al desnudarlo le palpó la entrepierna y lo confirmó, estaba húmedo y duro. Su polla se hinchaba cada vez que miraba las caras posteriores de los muslos de Jon, la piel tan viva y erizada. Y no era lo que buscaba, no deseaba ninguna recompensa por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Prefería seguir durmiendo en el gélido suelo.

—Ve con él y tómalo, te está esperando, Reek.

—N-no… no lo quiero hacer, Dominus. —Su voz trémula salía con miedo.

—¿Qué no lo quieres? Eso no es gracioso, Reek. Sabemos muy bien cómo estás, es imposible que no lo quieras hacer. —Ramsay rio. —Rápido, fóllalo, Reek. No me hagas repetirlo, lo haré yo si tú no lo haces.

Theon no se opuso y se encaminó a la cama. Jon aguardaba con el rostro enterrado y los dedos clavados en las sábanas. Tragó saliva, lo quería, realmente deseaba a Jon y ahora que lo tenía le daban nauseas los pensamientos que le invitaban a tocarlo.

Sus manos yacieron en la unión de la espalda y la pelvis, muy cerca de las nalgas. Jon se estremeció. Los dedos descendieron por la separación del trasero y se detuvieron en la entrada, estaba tan cerrado. El dedo medio fue el que tuvo la oportunidad de introducirse, despacio y delicado, Jon chilló.

—No, Reek, con los dedos no. Usa tu polla, los dedos son aburridos. —Ramsay le indicó al tiempo en que acomodaba la silla de roble enfrente de la cama y se sentaba en ella.

Y entonces quitó su dedo. Acomodó la cadera de Jon, encorvándole la espalda y distanciándole unos centímetros más las piernas. El muchacho se retorció, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle y era por eso que su polla endurecía más y más.

—Lo siento. —Dijo demasiado bajo para que una sola persona en la habitación lo oyera, quizás la correcta.

Su polla descansó en el centro del trasero, con las manos abriéndolo hasta deslizarlo a la entrada. Sabía que era algo que ninguno de los dos lo quería, y sin embargo Jon estaba dispuesto. La punta se introdujo muy lento, era costoso. Jon gritó, una y otra vez, más fuerte y agudo. Al terminar de ocupar la cavidad Jon levantó la cabeza por el impulso del grito que lanzó, los hombros se le encogían y la saliva le caía por las comisuras de la boca.

Theon se movió, la sensación era tan buena. Adentro y afuera, trató de crear embestidas dulces y satisfactorias como las que un amante haría, lo estrecho del interior le hacía mantener un ritmo lánguido. Y ese sentimiento, no podría ser mejor, le nublaba los sentidos y le quitaba toda claridad de detención, casi le hacía olvidar lo detestable de la situación.

Su mano izquierda presionó la cadera y la derecha en las sábanas, por delante del hombro de Jon. El muñón dolía descomunalmente para apoyarlo en la otra carne y el húmedo trozo de tela lo ensuciaría, mucho más de lo que él mismo lo contaminaba.

Theon jadeó. El retumbar de la silla corriéndose le hizo concentrarse, los pasos de Ramsay eran estruendosos. Se acercó a Theon, le acarició la espalda con los gruesos y fríos dedos. Un escalofrío le erizó los cabellos que fueron enredados y jalados por los dedos del otro, su cabeza se alzó.

— ¿Se siente bien, Reek? —El caliente aliento de Ramsay le chocó la mejilla.

Aquel muchacho que escondía el rostro en las sábanas, levantaba la cadera y gritaba era Jon Snow, aquel muchacho que siempre quiso probar. Y ahora que lo tenía no sabía que responder, le gustaba y disgustaba, lo disfrutaba y padecía.

Cuando los dedos de Jon se movieron sobrecogidos y se posaron encima de su mano, el índice para no lastimar lo que ya tenía lastimado, respondió: —Sí, Dominus.

En comparación a los de Ramsay, el calor de Jon se esparcía por cada parte del cuerpo. Al embestirlo de nuevo el índice oprimió su dedo medio, con un brío que de todas formas continuaba siendo suave.

Al soltarle los cabellos Ramsay sonrió, caminó por el contorno de la cama deteniéndose al alcanzar a Jon. Le agarró la mano desde el dedo índice, la brisa le repasó la piel al no tener la presión de la otra mano.

—No puedes tocar a mi Reek. —Le dijo a Jon desenvainando el cuchillo. —Tienes un bonito dedo, ¿no crees que le gustaría a Reek?

«No, no, a Reek no le gustaría.» El acero se posó en la unión del dedo con el nudillo y al agitarse en ambas direcciones comenzó a cortar la piel. Jon chilló como un pequeño cerdo y se retorció debajo de Theon. Hubiese ayudado a que ese dolor no existiera, mas meneó su pelvis tal al mandato del dominus. La sangre mojó las claras y pulcras sábanas, la cantidad era mayor al descubrir el hueso. Unas rápidas y bruscas inclinaciones más y el dedo cesó de ser parte de Jon.

—Una recompensa para Reek. Es injusto que solo el pierda algo.

Ramsay acomodando la mano en la mandíbula de Jon, le elevó la cabeza. Las lágrimas brotaban sin descanso. La lengua lamió el recorrido de las lágrimas de las pestañas a las mejillas y de estas a la barbilla. En la última locación los labios se ensamblaron. Ramsay cogió entre los dientes los labios de Jon, separándolos al morderlo y abriéndose una entrada a la cavidad.

Un corto momento el beso duro, Ramsay chasqueó los labios al apartarse, rasgándose la punta de la lengua con los dientes. La palma golpeó el rostro de Jon, enrojeciéndole desde las mejillas a la nariz.

—Esos blancos y lindos dientes que tienes, ¿debo tomarlos también, Jon? —Jon no respondió, la cabeza se le caía y la mano le latía a medida que la sangre salía en menor proporción, que aun así era una extremada cantidad. —No te preocupes, esta vez te perdonare.

Ramsay se encargó de mantener a Jon despierto, la túnica rosada caía mostrando la pálida piel y la polla erecta. La punta fue acercada a la boca de Jon, reposó en el labio inferior. No había manera de alejarse con el férreo agarre a la mandíbula.

—Chúpalo. —Indicó. —Trata de no usar esos dientes que tienes.

Los labios de Jon no se separaron y envolvieron la punta del miembro por propia voluntad, Ramsay se movió haciendo que esto sucediera. La cabeza de Jon subió y bajó, las finas hebras del cabello eran resquebrajadas por las manos de Ramsay que manejaban las movimientos. Más y más fuerte, vertiginoso y agresivo, gemidos ahogados se escapaban de la fricción.

Ramsay lo miraba, Reek se veía en esos cristalinos ojos. Una nueva embestida, un grito de Jon y el aumento en la amenaza del dominus para inmovilizar la cabeza. Con la pronta aparición del líquido pre seminal el interior de Jon fue más apretado y húmedo, se necesitaría inexistente cordura para negarse a tal placer que se obtenía con ese cambio.

—Mierda. —Ramsay gimió, lanzó un suspiró al morderse los labios y soltar a Jon, quien tosió.

Theon lo llenó con su semilla al acariciarle los huesos de la pelvis que se conectaban a la espalda. Jon expulsó un último grito, tan potente que posiblemente le rompió la garganta. Liberado el muchacho se acurrucó y arremolinó las lágrimas en los brazos que le cubrían el rostro.

—Lo has hecho bien, Jon. —Ramsay le palmeó la cintura y le sonrió a Reek. Se obligó a devolverla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué le hice bullying a Damon…


	9. Canto VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


—Obedecerás las órdenes con entusiasmo y sin vacilar. Renunciaras a la protección de la ley civil romana y reconoces el poder de tus comandantes de matarte sin juicio por desobediencias o deserción. Prometes servir bajo los estandartes durante tu periodo de servicio y no abandonarlo hasta que tu comandante te releve. Servirás a Roma con lealtad, incluso a costa de tu propia vida, y respetaras la ley en lo que respecta a los civiles y a tus comandantes en el campamento. —El Decurión comenzó a decir.

Los reclutas se encontraban de rodillas enfrente al santuario de los dioses. En las puertas al santuario se encontraban las estatuas del próvido Júpiter Cronion, a su lado la veneranda Juno y por ultimo Neptuno, que bate la tierra. La noche caía y los reclutas unos muy cerca de otros se mantenían calientes por el inminente frio.

—Jamás abandonare a mis camaradas para salvar mi vida, jamás abandonare el puesto en la línea de batalla, excepto para recoger un arma, atacar al enemigo o salvar a un compañero de armas. —Así dijeron al unísono los hombres que dando un paso al frente esperaban convertirse en hombres juramentados. — ¡Escuchad y ser parte inmortales dioses de la entrega de mi vida y honor a Roma!

Dejando atrás la cobardía y la inexperiencia los hombres enderezaron el cuerpo obteniendo la valentía necesaria para abandonar herencias, esposas e hijos, y dedicarle la vida a la protección de la Republica hasta el fin de los días que con suerte seria obtenido en la guerra o por la vejez que prolongaría el juramento.

—Hermano, el más querido de todos. —Jon Snow estrechó sus brazos en la espalda de Samwell Tarly y le dio un potente abrazo. Sam le correspondió apretándole los huesos, expulsó un gritito por el no intencionado dolor.

Abrazo a Pypar, a Grenn y a sus demás hermanos después de que Sam lo hubiese hecho. Volvió a la tienda, debía prepararse para la cena y los juegos que se les ofrecerían en la noche por la bienvenida a la legio como hermanos juramentados. El fuego calentaba el ambiente del campamento y las bromas de Pyp a Grenn le hacían sonreír. Samwell con lentitud lo seguía con interminables carcajadas.

—Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera pudiste terminar de completar el juramento. —Pyp le dijo a Grenn con su melodiosa voz.

—Tú eres estúpi-p-fido. —Grenn se enredó la lengua con la saliva y provocó las carcajadas de todos los hermanos alrededor.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tienes que poder decir estúpido!

Al terminar de reír Pypar se echó a correr mientras incitaba con más bromas a Grenn que lo perseguía con torpeza, era un espectáculo constante que se daba en el campamento y del cual se había acostumbrado. Y que solo podía recordar en sueños.

Cuando el bastardo de Roose Bolton se halló en la perrera Jon Snow despertó. Resistió y le dio pelea como ningún otro hubiese hecho, fue detenido por las cadenas que se enredaron en su cuello, quitándole el aire, y el golpe que en su rostro recibió, el labio inferior se le rompió y la sangre emergió.

Al estudiar el juramento jamás imaginó que su deber como hombre juramentado se reduciría a eso. Tenía presente en la mente lo que Damon Bailaparamí le había advertido y sucedió, al finalizar la celebración tuvo que abandonar aquello que en poco tiempo aprendió a amar. «Te odio.» Pensó y no dijo al momento en que Damon lo condujo a la basterna y Ramsay le colocó un sucio collar en el cuello.

En sus rodillas suspiró, sabía que era Theon y eso lo ayudaría pero el dolor no fue menos acometedor. Ni en el mismísimo inframundo se encontraría tal malestar. Theon en algún tiempo tuvo el toque dulce y delicado, y ahora entre las garras del Bolton era áspero y brioso. Se hubiese entregado a Theon, mas ese hombre de afilado rostro y flaca silueta se hacía nombrar Reek.

La mañana fue más reconfortante con sus dientes acorralando la lengua de Ramsay, duró poco por supuesto, no obstante lo disfrutó más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Y dioses, el sufrimiento que lo abordó al tener los dedos separándole los labios con brusquedad. Su paladar era frotado una y otra vez a medida que sus cabellos eran jalados de adelante y atrás, era una sensación molesta que le cosquilleaba y le provocaba nauseas. Un escaso placer lo llenaba con los movimientos de Theon, a ratos lograba acostumbrarse al sentirlo golpeándole la próstata.

El estrepito de la puerta cerrándose le hizo lanzar un gritito y en la soledad de la fría habitación se acurrucó. La sangre de su dedo comenzaba a aligerar la salida, y en cambio, el dolor aumentaba con cada una de sus respiraciones. Tosió, escupió y aborreció el sabor en su boca. Cerró sus ojos cuales lacerados por las lágrimas ardían.

Las sábanas eran mucho más cómodas que el mugriento suelo de la jaula. Podría soñar si tan solo tuviera imaginación para prohibir en su mente los anteriores sucesos. Se hubiese quitado el collar si no le doliera vivir. Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y lloró.

—¿Te han tratado muy mal, pequeño?

Jon no tuvo que separar sus parpados para reconocer esa voz. En sus cabellos se plantaron cálidas manos, conocidas por su cuerpo, y Jon por una desconocida razón sintió satisfacción. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces para poder observar con claridad los verdosos ojos de Damon.

—Necesito un baño. —Jon susurró. —Por favor.

—Necesitas mucho más.

Damon le sonrió, Jon hizo lo mismo—una curva en sus labios que quizás se pareciera a una sonrisa—. Fue tomado desde la cintura, sus piernas caían de los brazos y su cintura se apoyaba en las palmas. Su mano izquierda rasguñó la espalda hasta instalarse en el hombro. Su cabeza ladeó, arriba y abajo acoplándose al pecho contrario y absorbiéndole el calor que el latir del corazón expulsaba.

Las manos eran fuertes, suaves pero fuertes. El largo y claro cabello le caía en el rostro y a pesar de que era tedioso le gustaba olerlos. El día nunca fue tan claro como ese, a lo mejor eran los rubios mechones que lo confundían o el sol que realmente radiaba tal si del ultimo día se tratara.

Asemejándose a un gato que teme y aborrece el agua, Jon clavó las uñas en el hombro de Damon al instante en que este amenazó con soltarlo e introducirlo a la tina. Con el rugido de un león el pequeño gato silenciando sus miedos permitió que se le mojara.

Un bajo gemido brotó de sus labios al tener la tibia agua mojándole, le llegaba hasta el pecho. El semen en su interior se esparció al mover sus piernas y crujió los dientes, el líquido era más caliente que el agua.

El jabón le tocó los omóplatos y supo lo débil que se sentía al percibirlo demasiado pesado. Se expandió por sus hombros descendiendo hasta sus codos para levantarle los brazos y limpiarle la muñeca y la mano, en los dedos era primoroso cubriéndole cada sección. La mano derecha no fue tocada y la sangre se hizo una con el agua, sin lograr cambiarle el color por completo.

Al dirigirse a su pecho las manos se detuvieron al costado del collar. Damon dio un ilegible sonido y preguntó: —¿Es tuyo?

Jon negó meneando la cabeza y respondió: —De Theon…. de Reek.

La zona que ocupaba el collar fue ignorada y el jabón descendió a su vientre, las palmas lo acariciaban en círculos luego de que este haya aportado su rastro. Seguramente fue tocado con mucha más suavidad anteriormente, sin embargo no recordaba nada antes de las caricias de Damon.

En su pelvis el jabón se deslizaba por el contorno de su polla, se mordisqueaba el labio con las subidas y bajadas. Sus muslos eran el lugar más caliente de su cuerpo y sabía que las manos del otro lo notaron al poseerlas.

—Voltéate, limpiare tu espalda.

Jon obedeció. El hombre que lo compraría por quince denarios clavaba la vista en su húmeda piel. «Te odio.» Su silueta fue contorneada, por todos los huesos de su columna vertebral el jabón fluía. Un escalofrío lo paralizó al tener su trasero siendo repasado. El jabón fue soltado cayendo a sus pies y sus nalgas fueron distanciadas, un dedo deambuló por su entrada y después de frotarla se introdujo en ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza y sus labios se alejaron inhalando una gran cantidad de aire. Un grito se disparó. Otro entró y en conjunto con el primero separó su piel, se movieron en vueltas de dentro a fuera para quitar los extractos de semen que conservaba impregnados en su interior.

—Aun estás húmedo.

Las yemas de los dedos arrastraban el líquido raspando su carne interna. Jon no hizo más que gemir y apretar los dientes en su labio inferior, estaba seca por lo que resquebrajaba al aplicar algo de fuerza. Un último giro, más profundo que le quitó un grito. Su interior se sintió frio y vacío sin el semen ni los dedos.

Jon inhaló al bajar su cabeza y tener todo su cuerpo en el agua, si quisiera se quedaría allí abajo hasta que el aire se le acabara pero le gustaba el tacto de Damon y regresó a la superficie. Sus cabellos mojados eran mucho más pesados.

Damon lo cubrió en suaves telas, cuidaban su piel tanto como los brazos contrarios en los que se volvió a encontrar. Si intentaba lograría caminar con normalidad, no era necesario que se le cargara tal si de una mujer se tratara. Sabía eso y prefería acurrucarse en el pecho del otro.

La habitación a diferencia de la perrera era cálida y la cama en la que fue posado excesivamente más pulimentado que el sofrío y sucio suelo. Damon lo dejó solo por unos segundos, cuales usó para recoger algunos utensilios. Tomando una banqueta se sentó enfrente suyo, tenía un estuche en los muslos.

—Dame tu mano.

Le dio su mano derecha, Damon la tomó con demasiado cuidado que le estremeció. Del estuche agarró el tarro con ungüento y abarrotándose los dedos con este le acarició el muñón de lo que en cierto tiempo fue un largo dedo. Ardía, desde lo que quedó del dedo se propagó una hoguera por su mano.

—Respira profundo, voy a coser tu dedo para que no se infecte.

Damon preparó la aguja y Jon frotó sus muslos, nervioso. Inhaló, la aguja se aproximaba a su dedo y no deseó ver lo que ocurriría. Imaginó cual sería el dolor y no pensó que este lo sobrepasaría. La aguja clavándose en su carne era tan voraz como el cuchillo con el que Ramsay lo despojó de su dedo.

Gritó y gritó, su garganta se resecaba. La aguja atravesaba de lado a lado su carne y regresaba haciendo un hueco a la distancia de un centímetro del anterior. Las lágrimas le arruinaban la visión.

—Silencio. —Damon le ordenó. —Sostén mi mano en tu boca, si sientes mucho dolor puedes morderla.

Jon lo hizo, el sabor de la mano de Damon era agrio. Su boca obtuvo tres dedos, su lengua se agitaba molesta por el rozar del meñique. Con la aguja provocándole un nuevo hueco sus dientes se clavaron en el dedo medio, Damon gruñó y Jon no se sentía contento al lastimarlo, si pudiera controlar el dolor no habría necesidad de apretar los dientes.

Las lágrimas le enrojecieron los ojos al momento en que la aguja terminó su recorrido y liquidó la distancia entre los extremos de su corto dedo. Se sonrojó al aflojar sus dientes y devolver la mano marcada por sus dientes, rojiza por la presión y empapada por su saliva.

Damon le quitó las telas que lo cubrían de la fría brisa y le secó el cuerpo. Despacio por las mínimas secciones de su cuerpo, en las caras internas de sus muslos, en su vientre, en su pecho, en su cuello, podría endurecer por cada pasada.

—Duerme, cuando despierte tendré algo de comida para ti.

Sus cabellos mojaban las cobijas, la cama era espaciosa para una sola persona. En la legio él se acostumbró a dormir acompañado, Damon todas las noches se encontraba su lado y lo amarraba entre los brazos sin dejarle escapar. Había noches en que percibía la erección contraria golpeándole los muslos, de arriba a abajo se frotaba en el mientras unos jadeos le llenaban el oído y jamás le fastidió ni detestó esa acción.

—Quédate conmigo, no me gusta dormir solo. —Pidió.

—Como desees.

Damon se colocó cerca, muy cerca. Un brazo por debajo de su cuello y el otro enlazado a su cadera. Jon inclinó la cabeza acercándose mucho más y cerró sus ojos al tener sus manos en el cuerpo contrario.

—¿Estuviste de acuerdo en “eso”? —Jon preguntó moviendo los labios con pereza.

—¿Crees que sabía? Nunca lo hubiese permitido, eres mío. —Damon respondió, poseía una voz muy dulce para su gusto.

—Gracias.

Jon recibió el don del sueño.

* * *

Al despertar se encontró solo. «Pensé que te quedarías conmigo.» Esta vez soñó con el día en que se le fue entregada su primera espada, por supuesto fue mucho después de que Robb tuviera la suya pero estaba tan feliz que ninguna contradicción que Theon Greyjoy le dijera cambiaria eso. La usó con mucho cuidado para no romperla, siendo un bastardo tenía pocas esperanzas de conseguir una nueva en tan escaso tiempo transcurrido.

Jon parpadeó, las cortinas se corrieron y Damon entró con una bandeja en las manos. El pollo rebalsaba en el plato y el agua llenaba hasta la mitad la copa. Se preguntó si debía arrodillarse en el suelo y comer al igual que un perro o Theon. Mas Damon se sentó en el borde de la cama y Jon se le acomodó al lado. Un trozo de pollo fue cortado y descansado en la mano del otro que se acercaba a su boca.

—Separa los labios.

Sus labios se distanciaron, en su lengua se apoyó el tibio pollo. Los dedos se apartaron con lentitud mientras percibía aquel delicioso sabor que se propagó al cerrar su boca y masticar. Damon se chupó la yema de los dedos antes de tomar otro pedazo y encajárselo en la lengua.

—Está delicioso. —Se relamió los labios.

—Lo sé.

 La hambruna que lo asolaba lo hacía capaz de chupar los huesos hasta secarlos y mordisquearlos hasta destrozarlos en cientos de segmentos. El ultimo trozo cayó en su boca y lo degustó despacio obteniendo cada particular sabor y detectando entre ellos los que pertenecían a su saliva. El agua borró algunos rastros del gran gusto que se atoró en sus dientes. Tuvo que posar la copa en el suelo al momento en que Damon se levantó y no la tomó.

—Descansa, el Dominus te relevara de cualquier trabajo por hoy para que puedas recuperar fuerzas.

Supuso que con Ramsay no había muchas opciones en cuanto a trabajos, al estar bajo el cuidado de Roose Bolton tenía uno tranquilo que de todas formas era malo, pero era mucho mejor de lo que podía obtener con el hijo.

—¿Volverás?

—Lo desearía pero yo si tengo trabajo.

—Quédate conmigo. No me gusta estar solo. —Dijo y quizás se mintió a sí mismo, no quiso pensar demasiado en ello. —Quiero que estés conmigo.

Un parpadeó fue lo que tardó Damon en soltar la bandeja y con premura arrimársele, Jon jadeó deseoso e impaciente. Una mano se colocó en su cuello y la otra en su mejilla, levantándole el rostro y posicionándole para que fuera conveniente la asociación de los labios. Sus pestañas descendieron a medida que los otros también lo hacían, los verdosos ojos contrarios brillaban y podía verse reflejados en ellos.

Primero, con delicadeza le tomó el inferior, colocando un beso en este, separándose y volviendo otra vez sobre su boca. Tímidamente fue abriendo su boca, cediéndole el paso a la lengua ajena. Jon pudo jurar que nunca fue besado así, el toque de la lengua era tan sofocante y lo recorría de una forma que lo dejaba sin aliento y le quitaba toda experiencia.

Con torpes imitaciones acompañó el andar de la otra lengua, consiguiendo un gusto agrio cada vez que ambas se tocaban. Era una pelea que no lograba ganar, no importaba cuan bueno fuera con la espada, esto era otro nivel.

Un electrizante sonido acompañó la separación de las bocas, regularizó su respiración que dé a momentos perdía y entretanto las manos se posaban en su cintura que fue desde donde su cuerpo fue elevado. Su espalda recayó sobre la cama y su cuerpo se vio acorralado por el otro.

—¿No te arrepentirás?—Jon negó sacudiendo la cabeza, su voz no tenía la suficiente fuerza para salir. —¿Me deseas?

—Siempre.

Los besos iniciaron en su cuello y culminaron en su vientre donde los dientes se crearon un lugar. Los labios se distanciaban a un tiempo que se transcribía en una eternidad, Jon los anhelaba desmedidamente expectante. Al acoplarse los dientes se presentaban agarrando parte de su piel.

Un beso donde la mordida se originó y dirigiéndose a una nueva porción de su piel los labios se apartaban y los dientes se ensamblaban con él. Debajo de las pistas de saliva se divisaba un color rosáceo que crecía y crecía.

Su polla comenzaba a endurecer, su sangre se calentaba y hacia que su cuerpo cediera. Tembló cuando los húmedos besos se plantaron en su pelvis, las grandes manos se expandieron por sus muslos, separándoles y permitiendo que el cuerpo contrario se ubicara entre ellos. La lengua lamió a lo largo su polla, Jon gimió arqueando su espalda.

Requería de ese mojado contacto, su polla se hinchaba más y más, un cosquilleo tedioso se le instalaba en la punta. No obstante, la lengua prosiguió con sus muslos olvidándose, completamente de su principal necesidad. Sus muslos, calientes, se humedecían por las respiraciones que acrecentaban el quemar.

—Por favor. —Murmuró.

—¿Por favor qué?

Y entonces lo comprendió, debía suplicar, suplicar con todas su ímpetu. ¿Por qué Damon se interesaría en satisfacer sus necesidades? Tuvo que saberlo de antemano, Damon no querría su placer, querría que su boca se moviera y de esta se escaparan miles y diversas suplicas. Porque así era mejor, más dulce, y lo complacería, le daría el poder sobre su cuerpo si era inevitable para traerse satisfacción.

—Toca allí, por favor.

—¿Dónde es allí?

Ah, la voz de Damon estaba endulzada con miel. Las manos oprimían su carne, los labios se distanciaban con mucha mayor lentitud y los dientes tironeaban su piel durante unos largos segundos, era seguro que de la misma manera debería rogar para que ello se hiciera con algo de precisión y urgencia. 

—En mi polla… toca mi polla.

—¿Con que debo tocarla?

—T-tócala… toca mi polla con tu boca.

En su garganta se atoró el aire, su vida pareció abandonarlo al momento en que los labios de Damon se descansaron en la punta de su miembro. Un suspiro se le escapó imaginando como la boca se apoderaría de él, sería algo nuevo que le hicieran y las ansias le hacían desesperarse. No tuvo que seguir pensándolo, estuvo a punto de rogar y los labios se le adelantaron empezando a descender. Sus dedos se clavaron en las sábanas, los de sus pies se encresparon.

Su cadera se levantaba siendo parte de la introducción. Los labios cayeron y subieron con rapidez la primera vez, en la punta lo dejaron y la corriente le produjo un quejido. Un beso al glande y la lengua se extendió al tiempo en que los labios retomaban la reunión con su polla.

Sus ojos se entrecerraban y su cuello se doblaba con la harmonía con la que los gemidos se expulsaban. La sensación era gratificante a ese ritmo parsimonioso y suave, los labios rozaban su piel y lo obligaban a moverse para que se tocaran; no obstante, se sentía mejor si era más animoso y tosco, con los labios oprimiéndole la piel, los dientes apareciendo furtivamente en un ligero intento por tocarlo y la cabeza subiendo y bajando con prisa, sin preocuparse por lo demás.

—¡Oh, dioses, tan bueno!

 Unos tímidos halagos fueron soltados sin que siquiera lo notara, un sonrojo le sombreó el rostro al deliberarlos. Damon se movió inconstante, se pausaba de un momento a otro y Jon ya no sabía que debía esperar. Se reducía a apretar las sábanas y abrir grandemente su boca dándole espacio de partida a su voz. 

Con el líquido pre seminal tempranamente brotando Damon se detuvo y estuvo advertido de ello. La lengua relamió los bordes de su miembro, nada más y no era suficiente, necesitaba y quería mucho más. La impotencia pasó a ser lo que lo hinchaba.

—Hazme venir, por favor. —Imploró al hartarse del juego previo.

Y Damon lo escuchó. Dentro de la boca su polla fue oprimida, la saliva que se arremolinaba en ella fue chupada y la lengua se enredó en la punta. Sus ansias no aguardaron otro segundo y su semilla fue depositada en la boca del otro. Toda la fuerza que en sus dedos se hallaba se calmó y su cuerpo al terminar de retorcerse yació con placidez.

No descansó, recuperando estabilidad se levantó y antes de que Damon llegara a él, se le abalanzó. —No me gusta estar abajo. —Le susurró al sentarse encima de los muslos, esas palabras le hicieron considerarse tan atrevido y era algo bueno. Había una anhelo floreciéndole en el cuerpo que si quisiera no podría explicar pero lo incitaba a ello, a obtener mayor placer, uno superior al que supo disfrutar con anterioridad.

Un beso en la punta de la nariz, minúsculo, que dio inicio a los siguientes que se ubicaron en el pecho. Lamió el pecho derecho adornado con una cicatriz que era equivalente a la que un rebelde gato dejaría con sus cortas y apenas filosas garras. Y recordó cuan segado estaba en ese momento, efectivamente le apetecía matarlo, nunca se apasionó tanto algo como en ese y este instante. Siempre ambicionó tener a Damon solo para él.

—Lo siento. —Dijo lánguidamente. —Perdóname, perdóname.

Su rostro fue tomado y se le impidió que prosiguiera con su accionar —para ser sincero no estaba al tanto de que era lo que pretendía hacer —. Damon situó los brazos en su cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus piernas se separaron para encajarse en el contorno del otro cuerpo y enclavarse en la espalda.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. —Le dijo, avergonzándole. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

Jon no tardó al contestar y con trémula voz pronunció: —Te deseo a ti.

Damon se mojó el dedo medio, sin prisa para que Jon pudiera ver cada cambio en el deslizar y se mordisqueara los labios por la agitación. El dedo viajó a su entrada con tal pausa que le frunció el ceño. Al introducirse en su cavidad lanzó un gritito.

Damon le acercó el rostro, Jon esperó un beso y recibió un murmuro: —Fóllate mi dedo.

El dedo se movió en su interior, dando vueltas y profundizando la intromisión. Jon alzó su pelvis y descendió, se meneaba entre ambas inclinaciones. Un pequeño dolor se abrió camino en sus carnes por la introducción y se fue aplacando a medida que recaía a un ritmo acompasado. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, un dedo no era suficiente.

La polla de Damon endurecía y se elevaba por encima de las telas, al follarle el dedo lo acariciaba con el suyo. Un gemido se filtraba de la boca de Damon al rozarle el miembro, la fricción de ambas pieles interceptadas por la tela también le causaba gusto.

—No quiero follarme tu dedo. —Explicó. —Quiero follarte a ti.

—¿Y cómo se pide?

—Por favor, déjame follarte. —Jon sin tomar el requerido permiso corrió la túnica y su mano fue una con la dura polla. Sus dedos palmearon la punta y se acoplaron al tronco, apretujándole y haciéndole gemir. Por un segundo saboreó el sabor del poder de mando. —Por favor.

—Fóllame, pequeño.

Las manos de Damon se aferraron a su trasero, los dedos se desplazaban por la correspondiente nalga. Estas fueron distanciadas, Jon al inhalar profundo y erguir su espalda, condujo la polla a su entrada donde jugó un rato y finalmente dilató su piel. Jon gritó, un punzante ardor lo llenó en el desgarrar de su carne. Con la polla en su completo interior se mantuvo quieto hasta que el dolor fue menos a la delectación.

—Muévete. —Se le ordenó y acató.

Eran movimientos conocidos y repetidos, arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, y no se cansaría de ellos. Damon oprimió la carne de su trasero aprobando las embestidas que él mismo establecía, los dedos eran fuertes y se marcaban en el camino. Mordió su labio inferior y trató de evitar la incómoda mirada del otro que no se desprendía de su rostro.

Por los labios de Damon pasaba cada tanto un gemido o algún rugido, que se acallaron al alojarlos en su cuello. Los labios eran lamidos y húmedos se conectaban con su piel donde esta era absorbida y mordida como simple carne de ternera.

—No toques, no te lo he permitido.

Posó las manos en los hombros contrarios, el dolor en su faltante dedo ya se percibía inexistente. Y tan rápido como llegaron fueron quitadas y trasladadas por detrás de su espalda, sus muñecas fueron juntadas y pegadas a los huesos de su columna vertebral. Damon las soltó para volver a su trasero y hubiese podido desobedecerle, mas el mismo se articuló las manos.

Damon lo manejó, no era quien tenía el mando en las embestidas, ahora se dedicaba a sacudir la cadera cuando se le era pedido. Su cuello era quemado por la caliente y excitada respiración, su trasero moldeado en las manos que sin descanso lo apretaban más y más fieros.

Y en el final su anhelo fue saciado con la semilla de Damon Bailaparamí.

* * *

Con la caída de la noche Jon Snow lentamente salió de la cama. Damon dormía con tranquilidad, los labios se le separaban y la saliva le caía por una de las comisuras hasta las sábanas. Jon tomó la túnica sobre la punta de la cama y cubrió su desnudez. El semen le caía por los muslos internos, sus dedos pasaron por ellos y acarreando el líquido aun tibio en sus uñas lamió sus dedos.

Con sigilo y de puntillas abandonó la habitación. Algunos esclavos deambulaban por los pasillos ordenando el domus, pero eran insignificantes, para Jon unos cuantos rostros eran nuevos. El Dominus dormía por lo que la casa se encontraba en armonía. Agachó la cabeza al dirigirse al establo, las respiraciones de los caballos le llenaban el oído y la bosta la nariz, cual tuvo que arrugar.

Se encaminó a una de las yeguas que tironeaba la basterna con la que regresó a Raetia. Era más alta y agraciada que los demás, tenía los cabellos largos y sedosos, su andar era rápido a pesar de sus numerosos años. El animal levantó las orejas al notar su presencia, sacudió las crines y lanzó un relincho. Jon rápido se le aproximó al hocico y la calmó.

—Calma, linda niña. Ponte feliz, te llevare a dar un paseo.

La montó y le indicó que corriera tan rápido como el viento y las patas le permitieran. Antes de marcharse de la Legio le había pedido la noche a Samwell Tarly, sin embargo esa noche no podía escaparse de las perreras y esta resultó más fácil, ninguna fría y oxidada reja lo detenía, solo un collar que le apretaba el cuello.

El camino era demasiado tranquilo, las estrellas lo perseguían al igual que la luna. Si tan solo pudiera continuar por ellos y no tener que regresar, al recordar a Theon sabía que todavía era muy pronto para ello. Esperaba a que Sam insistiera, la noche podía ser gélida y el sueño cortó para los soldados, desearía ser parte de alguna de las carpas y tener esos apretados horarios que le reducían el descanso y la tranquilidad.

Su medio hermano jamás contestó las cartas, estaba seguro de que había sido bien enviada pero lo que no podía confirmar era si llegaban a las manos indicadas. O una respuesta no era imprescindible. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado, tenía las esperanzas de que esta vez que las palabras serían más agrias la respuesta llegara, la ayuda de Robb era la mayor necesidad de la que requerían.

La yegua disminuyó la velocidad de su andar y el trotar de otro caballo se sintió a lo lejos. Jon no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás cuando su cuello fue agarrado. Sus dientes rechinaron, sus manos arañaron lo que sostenía su cuello que al tocarlo supo que era un áspero látigo. Un grito del animal y su espalda se encontró en el suelo. La tierra se elevó, el ruido que sus huesos hicieron al caer fue estrepitoso.

—Es muy tarde para dar un paseo.

Esa voz, esa voz era tan dulce. Le molestaba que fuera tan agradable. Se retorció del dolor, el cuero le oprimía sin ninguna intensión de soltarlo ni dejarle inhalar. La tierra crujía con el pisar de las sandalias de Damon, a su cuerpo lo abordó un escalofrió al tenerlo acercándose. Pensó que sería el fin al ver esos ojos tan encendidos por su causa… no sería tan fácil. De un tirón se lo puso en pie, chilló, el cuero acrecentó el agarre en su cuello quemándole la piel y presionándole la tráquea al punto de que el chillido fue expulsado con un descomunal sufrimiento.

El tiempo que se mantuvo con los pies pegados a la tierra fue tan corto como el que demoró al puño contrario alcanzar su rostro. Rápido y fuerte, su mejilla enrojeció y la sangre se escupió, algo de esta manchó su labio inferior. Un golpe más y volvió al suelo, se hubiese ahogado en su sangre si el látigo no hubiera aplacado el aferrar a su cuello. Una sandalia se colocó encima del cuero y le quitó todo el aire que conservaba.

—¿Creíste que no sabía sobre tus mensajes? ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? Me has subestimado, pequeño.

Sus manos se elevaron a las piernas contrarias, sus uñas rasgaron la piel sin la suficiente fuerza para romperla. La sandalia le aplastó con mayor fuerza, no sabía cómo era que seguía soportando tantos segundos sin aire, y lo soltó al momento en que suplicó: —L-lo siento… por favor… lo siento.

Su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, inhalar y exhalar era dificultoso, su garganta se secaba y lastimaba por el aire que absorbía. La yegua que con anterioridad cabalgó iba por detrás del caballo que Damon montaba y el al lado de este, el látigo se ató a su cuello y se amarró a las riendas.

No recordaba haber visto a Damon alguna vez enojado, esta sería la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado. Esa expresión, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Tenía miedo de acercársele demasiado y tampoco podía alejarse ya que el látigo le ahorcaba.

—Entonces ¿dónde está la carta? ¿Senior Cerdi tiene papel y lápiz? ¿O tienes pensado decírselo oralmente y que recuerde cada palabra?

«Él se llama Sam.» Jon hubiese replicado si levantar la voz no le fuera punzante. El caballo seguía un camino recto, no regresaba al domus ni tenía un firme destino, quizás Damon de todas formas lo llevaría con Samwell, y allí… y allí. ¡Oh dioses, no quería pensarlo! ¿Y si algo le ocurría a Sam? ¿Y si era lastimado? El muchacho aun no podía defenderse y mucho menos de alguien como ese hombre, que seguramente no lo soltaría hasta lograrse sangre en todo el rostro. Sería su culpa, si no fuera insubordinado, si se hubiese quedado caliente entre los brazos del otro… si nunca hubiese deseado ser un hombre que no era. El título de un hombre libre, perseguir ese sueño solo le causaba pesares.

—Y dime, ¿dónde te espera tu amigo?

Jon conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y no la expresó. El fuego en una antorcha marcaría el camino a su compañero, no era visible a la vista por lo que oró por lo bajo para que Samwell no se encontrara cerca. Mucho mejor sería que estuviera durmiendo con comodidad en la tienda, alejado de los males de la noche.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, pequeño, ¿dónde te espera tu amigo?

Jon no tuvo intención de responderle hasta que el látigo fue fiero en su oprimir y no hubo más opción que ser dócil: —A la derecha, cerca de las insulae.

—Buen chico. —El látigo no lo soltó pero fue más suave con su piel. —¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

La oscuridad se fue acrecentando a medida que el caballo se aproximaba a las insulae, una mínima cantidad de estrellas se hallaban por encima, la luna iluminaba las construcciones. Una antorcha encendida de cuya luz se alzaba por encima de los árboles, Jon tragó saliva. El caballo trató más rápido haciéndole correr y traquetear al principio. Samwell estaba allí esperando y contempló con sorpresa esa tediosa compañía.

—¿Jon? —Su compañero preguntó despacio.

—Oh sí, es Jon y tiene un mensaje para ti. —Damon dijo al desmontar y se dirigió a Sam.

Al tener a su captor de espalda, Jon premuroso estiró las manos a la unión del látigo con las riendas. Era un nudo dificultoso que no le costó más de unos segundos desarmar. No obstante, esos segundos lo retrasaron y ya era demasiado tarde.

Un cuchillo danzó en el aire y entre los dedos de Damon Bailaparamí. El cuello de Samwell fue tomado por detrás, un brazo se le insertó a la piel y la espalda se le acopló al torso del otro. El acero en un parpadeo se encontró clavándose en la carne. Un chillido y la sangre comenzó a emanar. De un extremo a otro, el corte que el cuchillo logró rompió cada una de las gruesas venas.

Rojo y más rojo, sus ojos se abrían grandemente y se matizaban por la sangre de su compañero. Los labios se separaban soltando ilegibles palabras, las manos se movían desesperadas a los brazos contrarios tratando de aferrarse a ellos y únicamente consiguiendo rasguñarlos.

Jon se paralizó y tembló al momento en que el cuerpo cayó y la muerte se obtuvo en el minuto próximo gracias a la sangre que obstruía el pasar de las respiraciones. La sangre goteaba en las manos y cuchillo de Damon, el hombre tenía una larga sonrisa que era para nadie más que él.

 


	10. Canto IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo existe porque esta pareja es mi mayor fetiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


—Esto no puede ser verdad. —El imperator declaró con la carta en sus dedos, cuales se movían incesantemente.

Roose observaba el dedo con detenimiento, ese buen corte, tan detallado y prolijo lo conocía. —Lamentablemente es verdad, Imperator.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Theon-?

—Es conocido que los Greyjoy son putas traicioneras. —Suspiró. —Es fácil ganarse el favor de mi hijo con este tipo de cosas.

Robb Stark apretó los dientes, tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, intentaba portar un semblante fuerte pero que seguía denotando la credulidad de la juventud. Soltó la carta y golpeó con las palmas bien abiertas la mesa.

—Tengo que ir, tengo que regresar a Raetia.

Roose se le aproximó lo más rápido que pudo. —Todavía hay una guerra que ganar, Imperator.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerme llamar Imperator si ni siquiera puedo mantener en orden a un hombre? —El niño gritó y le hizo recordar a su hijo, al primero y sus delirios por conocer a su bastardo. —¿Cómo puedo pedirle a los hombres que me sigan si no puedo-?

—Eres un imperator y eso significa que no tiene que hacer todo usted mismo. —Dijo despacio. —Tenemos a los Lannister huyendo, si marcha de nuevo hacia Raetia perderá todo lo que ha ganado. Déjeme enviarle un mensaje a mi hijo, sería un honor para él traerle la cabeza del traidor.

—Dile a tu bastardo que la vida de Jon es la prioridad y quiero que Theon se me sea entregado vivo. Yo mismo le cortare la cabeza.

Las cientas de velas adornaban la carpa, le daban un matiz anaranjado a la piel del niño y le hacían brillar los cabellos. Tenía los dedos manchados por la tinta y algunas yemas quemadas por la cerilla que cerró la carta. Robb tomó una copa y la rellenó de vino al terminar, él agarró la carta, era ligera, y hubiese estado dispuesto a marcharse si no se lo hubiese frenado.

—Lo necesito esta noche conmigo, Lord Bolton. —Le informó al sorber el vino.

Roose separó un poco más los parpados al ladear la cabeza. —¿Solo esta noche, Imperator?

—¿Cree que necesitare más de una? —Robb sonrió. —Nunca pensé que un hombre como usted tendría tanto estima de sí mismo.

—De hecho sí, necesitará más de una noche. Ya debería saberlo, Imperator.

—No tengo tiempo para saberlo, Senior Bolton.

Robb soltó la copa y se le aproximó, tenía los labios rojos como el vino tinto. Se le aferró a la cintura, las uñas se clavaron en su túnica por debajo de sus omóplatos. Acercó sus labios al observar la desesperación en los ojos del niño a medida que se cerraban y los labios se le fruncían.

Dulces, los labios le sabían a uva y la insípida saliva. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para notar lo inútil que ese niño era en esta cuestión. La lengua se movía con torpeza en su cavidad, regularizándose al rozar la suya, aunque debía agradecer que no se acobardara cuando utilizaba su lengua. La agitada respiración de Robb le humedeció la barbilla al momento en que este posicionó la boca sobre ella.

—Lo necesito en mi cama, Senior Bolton.

Los dedos revolvían con rapidez sus ropas, los extremos de su túnica los rodeaban y en la desnudez de su pecho, los labios se relamieron y mojaron parte de su piel, descendiendo por su vientre. El rastro de la saliva se distorsionaba en su ombligo y en la zona que daba inicio a su pelvis, los dientes lo tocaban con nimiedad.

Robb se arrodilló y se encajó entre la distanciación de sus piernas, los grandotes y redondeados ojos se ajustaban con la misma similitud en su cuerpo. Tal vez no sería una noche perdida, era interesante. El pequeño jadeo expulsado de la boca contraria llegó como música a sus oídos. Las ropas se corrieron lo suficiente para descubrir su erección, en creciente libertad. Los dedos se extendieron por el tronco, ensamblándose en cada recóndita sección.

—¿Está esto bien para usted, Senior Bolton? —Robb le preguntó con un peculiar mirar, esa expresión era similar a la de los cachorros asustados. —¿Cree que estoy enfermo por considerar que esto está bien?

Roose curvó sus labios, lo requerido para que se formara algo semejante a una sonrisa. —En ese caso ambos estamos enfermos, Imperator.

Esa tonta sonrisa de concordancia en el niño contribuía al ensanchamiento de su polla. Los mechones rojizos se traspasaron por detrás de las orejas, el labio superior fue mordido y la boca se abrió en torno a la punta.

Los labios descendían, acoplándose con brío a su polla, la cubrieron por una inicial mitad y los dedos se encargaron del resto. Le comprimía con una delicada fuerza su piel al ascender, la lengua se acoplaba al descender.

Tal vez era un privilegio tenerlo, podría hacer muchas cosas con un niño como ese en tan poco tiempo y este niño era demasiado fácil de entretener, mucho más cuando le cubrían las angustias. Él ya tenía al medio hermano, al mejor amigo, ellos le costaron algunos denarios pero este no le costó más que un tanto de cortesía.

Roose gimió al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y acomodar sus dedos en los abultados cabellos del niño. Este se movía con rapidez, desesperado, realmente enfermo. Sus dedos profundizaron sobre la cabeza al momento en que la eyaculación prorrumpió, no le permitió que la boca se apartarse y lo llenó.

Robb se relamió los labios y se limpió las comisuras con el pulgar, se le sentó en el regazo y le rodeó el cuello uniendo las manos en su nuca. —¿Hace esto porque no están permitidas las mujeres en el campamento? Soy un remplazo, ¿quizás me está usando como a una mujer?

—No eres una mujer.

—¿Usted es una?

—Tengo suficiente de tus palabras, Senior Bolton.

Robb se despojó la piel de cualquier atadura, el blanquecino pecho y la ligera cadera se pegaban a su cuerpo. Roose apoyó la palma en el torso y con un diminuto impulso lo llevó a atrás. Le sostuvo las muñecas al niño y se las depositó en la espalda, muy cerca del inicio de la pelvis.

—¿Por qué esta tan apresurado, Imperator? La noche es joven, los Lannister pueden esperar por usted.

Sus dedos deambularon por la columna vertebral, las yemas se ensamblaban a la carne que se agitaba y se estancaron en los huesos de la cadera. Con lentitud sus dedos se adentraron en la separación de las nalgas, rozando la entrada. Sus uñas raspaban la piel, dilatándola y con unos segundos de espera el primer dedo se incrustó.

—¿Eres virgen, Imperator? —Preguntó como si se tratara de un esclavo que fuera a comprar. Robb negó moviendo la cabeza, tenía las mejillas rojas. —¿Quién te ha tomado?

Robb se mordisqueó el labio, lo apretó con fiereza entre sus dientes hasta que pudo soltar la amarga respuesta. —Theon Greyjoy.

Esa respuesta era satisfactoria, el niño ya no tendría ese gusto simplemente dulce, ahora sería agridulce. Un chillante gemido fue liberado al menear su dedo en el interior, desde adentro a fuera con la próxima ayuda de un segundo. Las manos en la espalda se agitaban, las uñas se clavaban en las zonas de piel que hallaban.

—Quieto. —No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que la obediencia se presentara. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ese niño, era fácil, demasiado fácil. —¿Theon Greyjoy también te hacia esto?

Robb trató de apartarse y su mano con mayor pujanza le aferró las muñecas, los dedos en el interior se clavaban en una aumentada profundidad haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse. Unos blancos dientes se le fueron mostrados, estaban chirriando.

—No quiero seguir con esto, Senior Bolton.

—¿Cómo qué no? Usted es quien pidió esto, Imperator. ¿Acaso no me necesitaba a mí? —Robb corrió el rostro cuando acercó el suyo, oh, un pequeño y tonto niño que aun tenia energías para pelear. Le mordió el cuello, procurándose que en sus dientes tomara los huesos de la tráquea. —¿No fue usted, Imperator, el que me solicitó? ¿No fueron sus labios sobre los míos? ¿No fue su boca en mi polla?

La saliva dejaba un registro del recorrido que sus dientes iniciaron por cada uno de los huesos, una marca rojiza crecía como consecuencia de la primera mordida. La cadera contraria se meneaba al compás de las inclinaciones de sus dedos y las manos detenían el rechazo de su control.

—Sí, fui yo. —Murmuró.

—Eso es, buen chico. —En recompensa le besó con suavidad los moretones. —Ahora debes responderme, no lo has hecho todavía. ¿Qué es lo que Theon Greyjoy hacía en ti?

—Todo. Él hacia todo en mí.

* * *

—Eran solo niños. —Escuchó al niño susurrar.

Los cuerpos de Tion Frey y Willem Lannister yacían a las puertas de la carpa del imperator, uno con sangre en el cuello y el otro en el vientre, ese último habrá sufrido el doble antes de morir. El asesino estaba enfrente de los niños, con los brazos doblados por detrás de la espalda y atrapado entre dos soldados.

—¡Eran solo niños! —Gritó con los dientes muy apretados.

Le gustaba verlo con las venas inflamadas, la expresión dura y los ojos a punto de las lágrimas, cuales nunca eran expulsadas. Era el mismo semblante que usaba luego de cada batalla cuando veía los muertos, la mayoría jóvenes de no más de quince años, algunos de la misma edad que los pequeños Stark. Y ese niño era débil a esos sucesos, era divertido verlo tratar de comprender lo cruel que la guerra era y que terminara culpándose por cada pequeña cosa. En la carpa las velas siempre le iluminaban la humedad en los ojos, cual con torpeza evitaba.

—Fue venganza. —Rickard Karstark dijo.

—Esos muchachos no mataron a tus hijos.

—No, fueron asesinados por el Matarreyes.

El tronco ahuecado que había soñado para la cabeza de Robb era utilizado para la sentencia de Rickard Karstark. La lluvia caía y mojaba los cabellos del niño que espesos le cubrían el rostro, el cielo se oscurecía al igual que el día que vio la muerte de Stannis Baratheon.

Fue en ese tiempo en que se adentró en la prisión, el pasillo se adornaba por el olor a heces y orines. El guardia movía las llaves de una forma molesta, el tintineó le hacía suspirar. Aún tenía la carta que Tywin Lannister escribió, tanto leerla como sostenerla le daba placer. _Te encomendare su estadía,_ esas palabras rebotaban una y otra vez en su mente.

—Senior Bolton. —Había oído la voz al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de barrotes chirriaba.

El niño estaba sucio, con los cabellos enredados y pastosos, los labios secos y los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba de rodillas y se arrastró hasta la apertura de la celda. Roose Bolton se agachó, le sonrió y le extendió una mano.

—Un rey no debe estar de rodillas.

Robb Stark le sonrió también, tenía los dientes grandes y bien blancos. No duro mucho, los resecos labios se partieron con la curvatura y tuvo que finalizarla por el dolor que le causaría si la mantenía.

Alquiló una simple habitación de una insula. El niño iba a su lado, muy pegado a su brazo, cubierto por una lacerna, tenía la cabeza gacha ante tantos ojos romanos. En la habitación la suciedad lo abandonó y vistió la blanca piel con una de las túnicas que sus esclavos usaban, el niño no se quejó.

—¿Por qué fui liberado? —Robb preguntó mientras se acomodaba los extremos de las ropas.

—Porque a los Lannister les resultas divertido.

El niño se le acercó, tenía el ceño fruncido y un semblante que no le quitaba lo incrédulo de la juventud. —No quiero divertirlos, quiero matarlos.

—Y lo hará, Alteza. Su ejército lo aguarda en el Norte de Pompeii, donde lo ha dejado, y claman por usted, el Rey en el Norte.

Esa tarde antes de partir a Raetia presenciaron a la distancia la condena pública del traidor Stannis Baratheon en la capital. Le cortaron la cabeza y luego colgaron a cada uno de los hombres que formaban parte de su ejército. Sí él no hubiese intervenido, en esa madera ahuecada estaría descansando el suave cuello de Robb y la sangre que la mancharía con la caída de la cabeza hubiese dilatado sus pupilas.

—El Rey en el Norte. —Hubiese suspirado ese día.

Y ahora el niño sostenía una espada ensangrentada, una cabeza rodaba a su cercanía y el campamento se mantenía en silencio. Roose lo siguió al caminar por la tierra, arrojó la espada en el camino. Las gotas de la lluvia que caían de los cabellos del niño le mojaban la túnica y el rostro se le humedecía con el calor de las velas en la carpa.

Robb se quitó las empapadas ropas, estaba mojado desde la nuca hasta los tobillos, las gotas se deslizaban por las curvas del trasero y las caras inferiores de los muslos. Se sacudió los cabellos mojando la carpa.

—Imperator, debemos preparar al campamento para marchar a Capua.

El niño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, se le acercó veloz y le aprisionó el cuerpo en esos brazos que portaba. Le agarró los labios, voraz como nunca antes lo había hecho, le mordió el inferior y causó que su sangre saliera por un pequeño e imperceptible corte.

—Capua puede esperar, mi cama no, Senior Bolton. —Le susurró. —Desnúdate para mí  y ve a mi cama, rápido.

Sus ojos destellaron, el niño estaba siendo descarado y finalmente lo denotaba en el rostro. Robb arqueó una ceja al verlo quitarse la toga y se lamió los labios con la caída de su túnica. Y no comprendió porque pero continuó cumpliendo la orden.

El niño se le colocó encima, las rodillas se clavaban en los costados de su cadera y el trasero descansaba en su entrepierna. Su polla despertó con el menear contrario, de adelante a atrás sobre su carne y cubriéndola cada vez con mayor intensidad. Era divertido saber que era este tipo de consuelos los único que ese estúpido niño se animaba a buscar.

La pelvis de Robb se alzó unos centímetros y la mano deambuló por su muslo hasta encontrar su rígida polla. El niño se apoderó de su carne y la agitó en la cercanía de su entrada, apenas rozando esta. Sus palmas le acariciaron los muslos, con la intensión de incrustar las yemas en la delicada piel.

—Quieto, Senior Bolton. —Lo hizo sin chistar, sus manos retrocedieron. Robb sonrió socarrón ante esto, él quizás también por darle tanta libertad. —Eso es, buen chico.

Entonces su polla rellenó la estrecha cavidad, no perdía la sensación de la primera vez. Las palmas del niño reposaron en su pecho, apretujándolo. Descendía con cuidado y lento, unos cuantos gemidos adornaron la acción. Se paralizó unos segundos al estar lleno y comenzó de sorpresa haciéndole gruñir.

—Tu nunca me traicionarás, ¿cierto, Senior Bolton? —El niño se movía de arriba a abajo, más y más rápido. —Dime, por favor, que nunca me traicionarás. —Dijo con dolor. —Por favor, nunca me traiciones.

Lo tocó de todas formas, sus manos le sujetaron la cadera y lo voltearon. La espalda impactó en las cobijas, las piernas le rodearon la espalda junto con los brazos que se enredaban en su cuello apuntando a sus omóplatos. Lo penetró mucho más profundo, a esa profundidad que solo podría llegarse de esa forma. Su polla el golpeaba la próstata y le hizo chillar como a un pequeño cerdito.

—Nunca lo traicionare. —Le comunicó las palabras que debía oír en ese momento.

* * *

Fue en la primera noche que pasaron en Capua, el ejército disminuyó, los Karstark los abandonaron luego de lo sucedido con Rickard y las intenciones de guerra contra la Republica se habían apagado en el Joven Lobo.

No quedaba nada más que la pronta llegada del ejército Lannister al campamento. El niño estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando lo capturaron, fue un despertar abrupto con el cual lo primero que percibió al abrir los ojos fue el duro y frio suelo. Lo encerraron en una celda para perros, el niño debía tener la espalda muy doblada y los brazos juntos a las rodillas.

Fue llevado a la capital y con el temprano emerger del sol lo colocaron en un caballo. Los ciudadanos romanos se unían en las calles para apreciarlo, él ocupaba la primera fila de espectadores y prestó mucha atención al momento en que la soga tocaba la blanquecina y dulce piel. Las muñecas se articulaban, una palma se desplegaba recibiendo la otra mano, la soga recorría los finos huesos y los apretaba con crueldad obligando a que los gritos se expusieran. La carne era más densa en la cercanía de la soga, un color violáceo se apoderaba de esas zonas y los dedos lentamente iban perdiendo toda voluntad. Otro metro de soga se le amarrado al vientre, tres o cuatro vueltas dieron en el delgado abdomen, apretando mucho más de los que sus propias manos pudieron haberlo hecho. Tal vez si lo hubiese logrado, solo debió haberlo intentado.

El clamor de la muchedumbre inició con las fervientes palabras saliendo de la boca del Consul Joffrey Baratheon. Se le fueron cedidas las riendas del caballo, las tomó con gusto y empezó a andar con un ritmo armonioso.

—¡El Rey que perdió el Norte! ¡El Rey que perdió el Norte! —Los romanos coreaban.

Y el niño se mantenía erguido, tal como las sogas se lo imponían. Los golpes comenzaron cuando un hombre mediano agarró una piedra y la arrojó logrando asestarle en el hombro, y así continuaron los demás, piedras, mierda, tomates y cuantas frutas uno pudiera imaginar. Las piernas, brazos, pecho y cuello del niño eran manchados, oyó más de un doloroso chillido. Cada tanto sus ojos se perdían en lo que se encontraba detrás de él, el frágil cuerpo era ensuciado por la inmundicia romana y el rostro por las lágrimas que se desbordaban de los ojos, sin ningún filtro.

—Me has dicho que nunca me traicionarías… Senior Bolton. —Le dijo casi en un mutismo que salió entrecortado por el llanto.

—No lo he traicionado, Imperator. Usted es mi rey, el Rey en el Norte. Yo solo he traicionado al Rey que perdió el Norte.

Una piedra fue la que causó la hemorragia interna, era gruesa y le partió la ceja y la piel de la frente. Tuvo la oportunidad de sostener al niño moribundo en sus brazos, era menos pesado sin el calor de la sangre fluyéndole. Tenía los ojos abiertos, el color del mar, un mar sin vida. Los rizos se humedecían por el frio corporal que incorporaba y la piel empalidecía como si cientas de sanguijuelas se hubiesen ocupado de la sangre.

Oh, el Rey en el Note, siempre tan hermoso y tan joven. Por siempre joven.

 


	11. Canto X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referencias:**
>
>>   * _Dominus_ / _Domina_ : Amo/Ama.
>>   * _Servus_ : Esclavo.
>>   * _Consul_ y _Praetor_ : Durante la República, los que empleaban mayor cargo político en Roma eran dos consules, cuales tenían un rango similar al de un Rey y Reina. Y un praetor por debajo, sería el equivalente de la Mano del Rey. Estos cambiaban cada semana, pero aquí esto no sucederá.
>>   * _Domus_ : Son las viviendas romanas que poseían las familias de alto nivel económico.
>>   * _Villicus_ : Esclavo encargado de vigilar el trabajo de los otros esclavos.
>>   * _Cubicularius_ : Ayudante de cámara, es el esclavo que sirve al amo dentro de la habitación, tanto como para vestirse como para dormir junto a él, si este lo deseara o no.
>>   * _Imperator_ : Era el nombre que se le daba al romano que tenía el poder de mando militar durante las campañas militares.
>>   * _Decurión_ : Maestro de armas de diez soldados de la Legio.
>> 

>> 
>> **De Poniente a Roma:**
>> 
>>   * Invernalia= _Gallia_.
>>   * Desembarco del Rey= _Roma_.
>>   * Islas del Hierro= _Grecia_ ; _Macedonia_ es equivalente a Pyke.
>> 


—Soy un hombre juramentado debo estar en la Legio junto a mis hermanos. —Jon dijo con firmeza.

El tablinum de repente se llenó de un incómodo silencio, Theon no supo que hacer más que mover sus inquietos dedos por detrás de su espalda. Era de madrugada, no había podido ni pegar un ojo, al momento en que se acostó a los pies del lecho de su dominus fue puesto en pie otra vez. Seguía por detrás a Ramsay Bolton, no le dirigió ni una palabra por lo que tenía miedo si ese temprano despertar era para castigarlo. Pero no hizo nada malo, fue leal, él era el leal Reek.

Damon estaba bañado en sangre, seguramente no propia, y Jon tenía lágrimas, algunos golpes en las mejillas y una cadena que le unía las muñecas y lo obligaba a avanzar. Un cuerpo se arrastraba a los pies de Jon, era un hombre rechoncho que no conocía, estaba manchado por tierra y sangre.

—Bueno, toma asiento, Jon, te escuchare.

Ramsay portaba una sonrisa, era maliciosa por supuesto, siempre tenía algo que esconder esa sonrisa y no era algo bueno. Le acercó la silla a Jon y le indicó con una inclinación en la mano que se sentara en ella. Jon obedeció a la fuerza, Damon lo empujó hacia adelante haciendo que se posicionara.

—He escuchado que te gusta escribir cartas, ¿es eso cierto, Jon?

Jon no respondió y Ramsay apretó los dientes. La mano se suspendió en el aire y en un parpadear descendió hasta el rostro de Jon en forma de puño. El estruendo del impacto del rostro contra la mano fue tan alto que fue lo único que se oyó por unos largos segundos a modo de eco.

—No te escucho, Jon. ¿Es cierto que te gusta escribir cartas? —Jon asintió, la cabeza se le caía a un costado y no se esforzaba por reacomodarla. —Eso es, buen chico, ¿no era muy difícil responder, verdad, Jon? —Ramsay se dirigió a Damon, le puso una mano en el hombro tomando algo de la sangre y se chupó un dedo al acarrearla en la yema del mismo. —Suéltalo, amado amigo, necesito sus manos.

Damon procedió, agarró las manos de Jon que de un momento a otro estuvieron golpeándole la nariz. Las manos se alzaron y con rápido y certero movimiento de los codos Jon las condujo al rostro contrario. El golpe hizo que Damon cayera al suelo y se cubriera la nariz, sangrante. Jon sonrió por su triunfo, aunque no perduró mucho. Ramsay le sostuvo los enredados cabellos y jalándolos lo derrumbó en el suelo.

El rostro de Jon se torció de un lado a otro a medida que las manos de Ramsay lo alcanzaban. El labio inferior se partió, las mejillas se le enrojecían, su dominus se detuvo al contemplar la sangre emergiéndole por la boca. Jon tosió, los labios se le teñían con la sangre. Fue puesto en pie, las piernas le tambalearon la primera vez.

—¿Tendré que ponerte las cadenas de nuevo? ¿O te quedarás quieto, Jon?

—Me quedare quieto, Dominus.

Ramsay de todas formas utilizó las cadenas en Jon al apoyarle el pecho en el escritorio y tenderlo sobre este, le sujetó os brazos a la madera con dureza quitándole la circulación sanguínea en los iniciales segundos. Le acarició los cabellos pasándole unos cuantos mechones por detrás de las orejas.

—Levántate, amigo, ¿acaso esta dama ha podido contigo? —Ramsay rio y le extendió una mano a Damon ayudándolo a recuperar la compostura. —Vamos, enséñale quien manda. Apuesto que quieres follarlo, ¿cierto? Siempre tuve la curiosidad de si esas miradas eran porque quieres follarlo o solo son al azar, tal vez la primera, tiene un buen trasero.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Damon dijo seco.

—Bien, ese es mi mejor amigo. Deberíamos hablar más seguido, ¿ha sido una grata experiencia? —Ramsay le palmeó la espalda a Damon, el hombre no parecía muy entretenido con el contenido de la conversación, a diferencia de Ramsay que no paraba de carcajear. —Muéstranos a Reek y a mí como es que el maldito Damon Bailaparamí folla a una puta.

—No la tengo dura.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Si Jon no es suficiente para ti también esta Reek, no hay hombre al que no se le haya puesto dura con los trabajos de mi perro favorito. —Damon guio los claros ojos a Reek, se estremeció. —¿No te importa servirle a Damon, Reek?

—No, Dominus. Haré todo lo que desee.

Reek se aproximó a Damon, se arrodilló enfrente de él y le posó las palmas en los muslos, subiendo y arrugando la túnica. Esa pálida piel no era tan descolorida como la de su dominus, esos vellos no eran tan oscuros, esas piernas no eran gruesas. Tener que hacerlo era mucho más humillante que entregarse a Ramsay.

—Usa tu boca, Reek. Y asegúrate de hacerlo bien, quiero que se la pongas dura y si no lo logras te cortare la lengua.

Sus labios se distanciaron en la punta de la flácida polla, era suave y no dura como la que conocía de su dominus. Damon gruñó y le mostró los dientes, Reek cerró los ojos para no verlo y que ningún otro espasmo lo hiciera temblar. Quizas si imaginaba que era a Ramsay al que estaba tocando el sentimiento mejoraría, pero tampoco le gustaba tocar a Ramsay. Ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse bien al tocar a otra persona, olvidó si hacerlo era placentero.

Su cabeza se movía de adelante a atrás, sus labios apretaban la piel al encaminarse por lo largo del tronco. Con lentitud la polla se hinchaba, su boca se sentía caliente con el crecimiento, tragar se hacía difícil y su respiración se entrecortaba. Sus manos con miedo se apoyaron en los muslos contrarios, sus dedos sudaban y por ello podría ser castigado, ¿si a Damon no le gustaba que le tocara con esas sucias manos? Su dominus se las cortaría por ofenderlo.

Su lengua se extendía por la piel, tan húmeda para ese entonces. El líquido preseminal le caía por la garganta. Damon enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, no para manejarle los movimientos, estaba acostumbrado a ello, sino para apartarlo. La saliva le corrió por las comisuras, abrió paulatino los ojos y con rapidez los conectó con los de su dominus, tenía una sonrisa por lo que se guardó las lágrimas.

—¿No te lo he dicho, amigo? Mi Reek es un buen perro.

—Muy bueno.

—¿Lo has oído, Reek? Le gustas a Damon.

—También m-me gusta Damon, Dominus… pero… pero mucho más usted.

Reek se arrastró hacia su dominus, se acurrucó entre las piernas y ladeó la cabeza para acomodarse en él. Ramsay le enredó los cabellos en una señal de aprobación, debía sentirse feliz no sería castigado. Su débil cuerpo no tenía energía para estabilizarse por lo que se mantuvo en sus cuatro patas al momento en que Ramsay dio zancadas para arrimarse a  Jon.

—Entonces, ahora habrá que preparar a Jon. ¿Por qué quieres estar listo para Damon, cierto Jon?

Ramsay desgarró la sucia túnica con el cuchillo, Jon chilló entre dientes, el acero se hallaba lamiéndole furtivamente la espalda. Los dedos anduvieron con lentitud por la descubierta piel, descendiendo hasta el trasero. Las nalgas fueron separadas, Jon pataleó sin rumbo alguno tratando de que sus pies en algún momento golpearan a Ramsay, no lo logró, no era tan fácil.

—Tranquilo, ¿no querrás que estas lindas piernas que tienes desaparezcan? Nosotros no lo querríamos.

La punta del cuchillo pinchó la cara posterior del muslo derecho de Jon, se deslizó por esta y se detuvo en la rodilla. «Sí, se bueno, obedécele, él no te lastimará tanto si eres obediente.» Jon se inmovilizó con la presión aumentando. Si pudiera le daría consejos, él sabía cómo tratar con Ramsay, como hacerlo feliz sin que le costara una mano entera o los ojos, solo un dedo y algunos insignificantes golpes. El castigo no podía evitarse pero podía ser reducido si se usaban las palabras y el comportamiento correcto.

—Ahora respira profundo, Jon. Te follare con mis dedos, trata de esforzarte y de entusiasmar a nuestro querido Damon. ¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer? —Jon no habló y Ramsay le apretó el trasero, las uñas se clavaron en la carne con una brutalidad que pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo. —¿Me has escuchado, Jon? ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, entiendo, Dominus.

Ramsay se chupó los dedos y los hizo deambular por la entrada, bosquejaban unos círculos por la piel retrasando la verdadera acción. Jon se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Un dedo se introdujo, un grito y no se tuvo que esperar ni un segundo más para que otro dedo acompañara al primero. Jon se retorció, los pies se sacudían intentando alejarse, la mano de Ramsay le sujetaba la cadera y no le permitía ningún importante movimiento.

—Aun estas tan apretado, Jon. Eso es bueno, los niños apretados son mejores. —Los dedos entraban y salían con rapidez, era difícil seguir cada paso a esa velocidad. Los chillidos de Jon eran más estrepitosos. —Cuéntanos, Jon, ¿quieres que Damon te folle? —Jon asintió, la voz salió como un ligero e ilegible silbido. —¿Cómo, Jon? Dilo alto para que podamos oírte. Vamos, Damon está impaciente por saber qué es lo que deseas.

—Sí, Dominus. Lo deseo… deseo que Damon me folle.

Los dedos disfrutaron un instante más del interior de Jon antes de cederlo al vacío y a Damon. Ramsay le palmeó el trasero, los dedos del pie de Jon se encresparon y los dientes le rechinaron. Damon fue a Jon cuando Ramsay volvió a Reek. Temblaba, no tanto como Jon. Deseaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar sobre aquellos días en que era el príncipe de Macedonia, mas no podría arriesgarse y hacerlo, Ramsay lo estaría observando, el sabría que no quiso asumir la realidad.

—Parece que nuestro Damon está muy ansioso, ¿no te parece a ti que es así, Reek? Este será un buen espectáculo.

Sí, lo seria, para Ramsay al menos. Las manos y la pelvis fueron una misma, los pálidos dedos acariciaban y contorneaban cada sección del trasero. La carne era abultada en la palma que se juntaba con los dedos. La polla dio varios golpecitos a la entrada preparándola para la intromisión.

Las piernas de Jon se sostuvieron únicamente por los doblados dedos, el trasero se le fue empinado a la altura de la cadera contraria, la polla descansaba entre la división de las nalgas. Los dedos se le enroscaron en la nuca, presionándole al tiempo en que la polla comenzó a crearse un espacio en el interior.

Jon le recordaba al pequeño conejo que hace tiempo cazó con su dominus, estaba gritando, asustado y perdido. Y como con el conejo no podía hacer nada, nada más que ver y soportar. Era difícil, no lograba controlar los impulsos de apartar la mirada.

—Presta atención, Reek. —Ramsay le dijo al mismo tiempo en que su cabeza se inclinaba. —No te atrevas a no verlo, ¿sabes lo que te haré si no lo ves?

—Sí, lo sé, Dominus.

Jon lanzó un sonido, una queja o una expresión de placer. O ambas. Las embestidas eran pausadas, Damon se tomaba su tiempo en la cavidad de Jon, y aun así eran toscas, las uñas arañaban la madera. El pecho se despegaba del escritorio, las manos rodeaban el cuello y los labios se ajustaban a los omóplatos al tenerlos cerca. Las cadenas sujetaron las muñecas, doblándole las manos y lastimándolas. La cadera de Jon se meneaba hacia Damon, depositándolo más íntimamente.

Unos sonidos más, algunos gemidos, otros gritos de dolor y unos muy pocos gruñidos. Los dientes mordieron la piel de Jon y la semilla le rellenó el interior, desbordándose al ser liberado.

—Buen trabajo, amigo.

Ramsay le besó la frente a Damon y le desajustó el agarre de las cadenas a Jon, no las quitó por completo pero las hizo menos palpables. Jon tiritaba, húmedo y desnudo, la brisa le estaría congelando la carne e incrustándosele en los huesos, él conocía esa desagradable sensación y la odió hasta que se acostumbró a ella.

—Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Jon. Sería terrible tener que volver a enseñarte. —Ramsay colocó los dedos en la mandíbula de Jon. —¿Ahora te portaras bien, Jon?

—Lo haré, me portare bien, Dominus.

—Buen chico. Has hecho un buen trabajo con este rebelde, amigo, creo que ahora si podrás quitarle esas cadenas.

Damon se encargó de quitarle las cadenas a Jon, estas le marcaron la piel, y alojarlo en la silla. Jon no intentó hacer ningún otro movimiento, no habría caso en ello. Ramsay le extendió la pluma y el papel, Jon las tomó con lentitud y desconfianza.

—Escribirás una carta para tu hermano, Jon. Le contarás lo que ha pasado contigo, lo que has sufrido, cuéntale sobre tu dedo, cuéntale sobre tu culo. —Ramsay dijo despacio para que ninguna palabra fuera olvidada. —Y no olvides decirle que todo tu pesar es originado por Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

El vapor del agua inundaba el aire, Reek se acobijaba en él sintiendo como el húmedo calor corroía sus huesos. La toga cayó al suelo, con rapidez la recogió y doblándola cuidadosamente la guardó en la esquina. La túnica liberaba el cuerpo de su dominus, las piernas gruesas, el torso tonificado y esos brazos fuertes y fornidos, alguna vez todo ello pudo resultarle atractivo.

El tiempo transcurrido en el tablinum fue mucho más del que pudo contar, con otro dedo quizás sería más preciso. Como de costumbre con la salida del sol su dominus empezaba el día regocijándose con un cálido baño. Ramsay se introdujo a la bañera y Reek supo que debía estar arrodillado detrás de él con antelación.

—Una palabra, Dominus. —Tomó la esponja, la mojó y con ella recorrió los hombros de Ramsay, recargados en carne.

—Por supuesto, Reek. —Ramsay ladeó la cabeza, la esponja se encaminó en las partes del cuello que se le eran permitidas tocar. —¿Qué es lo que mi dulce perro quiere saber?

—¿P-porque ha utilizado el nombre de Theon Greyjoy?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a la carta, cierto Reek? Bueno, es mejor echarle la culpa a otro, eso evita muchos problemas. Y es mucho mejor cuando se utiliza el nombre de un hombre muerto, ¿Quién tomaría represalia contra un hombre muerto? Nadie, el problema sería olvidado. Y es por eso que Theon Greyjoy es nuestro mejor hombre.

—P-pero… cuando Robb Stark se alojó aquí yo tuve que usar el nombre de Theon Greyjoy… él me conoce como Theon Greyjoy. —Aun recordaba esos momentos en que no era Reek y lo difícil que fue regresar a serlo. Theon Greyjoy era un buen nombre, muy pomposo para un esclavo pero con muchos privilegios, en cambio, Reek era simple y hasta la vida del esclavo que llevara ese nombre era más fácil. —Él volverá para vengarse, él me atacara a mí…  él me odiara a mí.

—¿Tienes miedo de él, Reek? —El suave y a la vez tosco tono que Ramsay usó le hizo dudar si responder o no. No le contestó. —No debes temerle, Reek. Esa criatura no podrá tocarte, yo siempre estaré protegiéndote de esos males. Soy tu Aquileo y tu mi Patroclo, nací para protegerte, Reek.

—Aquileo no pudo proteger a Patroclo de Héctor… Aquileo envió la muerte a Patroclo. —Dijo en un susurro.

—¿Desconfías de mí? ¿Crees que cometeré el mismo error de Aquileo? No permitiré que ese _Héctor_ te toque, Reek, arrastrare su cuerpo por la muralla mucho antes. Y no te preocupes, ese _Héctor_ estará muerto para cuando la guerra termine, el no podrá regresar aquí.

—Pero Héctor es un héroe, nadie salvo Aquileo pudo hacerle frente… y Aquileo no es parte de esa guerra, no habrá nadie que mate a _Héctor_.

—Oh, mi tonto Reek, no se necesita a un Aquileo para matar a un Héctor. Los dioses nos saludan y tenemos a Odiseo de nuestro lado. —Ramsay se apartó lo necesario para que la esponja dejara de mojarlo y giró la cabeza conectando sus ojos, se estremeció. —Ven conmigo, Reek. Ven a mis brazos, donde ningún _Héctor_ podrá nunca tocarte.

Reek se quitó la túnica con lentitud sabiendo que su dominus le estaría mirando y siempre le gustaba que fuera despacio dejándole ver cada sección de su huesudo cuerpo para perfeccionar los bosquejos que en la mente creaba. Tiritó cuando el agua tocó sus talones, el agua sobrepasaba el calor del vapor y quemó su piel hasta que con esmero logró habituase.

—Más cerca, Reek.

Ramsay se acercó, los brazos le rodearon la cintura y pegaron ambos cuerpos, el agua le salpicó el rostro. Sus piernas se acomodaron entre la cadera contraria, sentándolo en el regazo. Ramsay portaba una sonrisa larga y húmeda, los gruesos labios relamidos se teñían de rojo. Conocía muy bien esas señales y comprendía que sería una larga y pesada mañana.

—¿Me amas, Reek?

—Sí, por supuesto, Dominus. —Era una respuesta mecánica, no recordaba cuantas veces tuvo que darla.

—¿Cuánto?

—Demasiado, Dominus.

Ambos rostros muy cerca, Ramsay tuvo la oportunidad de tomarle la boca. Los labios contrarios tenían un gusto agridulce y ese gusto se propagaba en su cavidad con la introducción de la lengua. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros mientras que los brazos en su cintura descendían a su cadera y la apretujaban. Ramsay le capturó el labio inferior y lo jaló, los dientes se movían a ambas direcciones sobre su piel y un pedazo de esta fue cortado. La punta de la lengua le lamió la emergente sangre, un ligero chillido se expulsó de su boca.

—Tienes que recordar esto, Reek, solo yo puedo hacerte sangrar.

Su dominus posó los dedos en su labio, estos acarrearon la saliva contaminada por la sangre. Las uñas raspándole el labio superior lo obligaban a abrir su boca mínimamente para que la molestia desapareciera, su respiración calentaba las yemas de los dedos.

—Muéstrame tus dientes. —Reek obedeció titubeando, sus labios completaron la separación. —Eso es, mi pobre Reek tienes estos dientes tan frágiles, ¿debe doler masticar, cierto? Muéstrame como lo haces, no seas tímido, muerde y cuéntame cual el sabor.

Los dedos se adentraban sin el más mínimo cuidado, las uñas rasgaban los huecos de sus dientes faltantes. Los dedos mojados por el agua amontonaban su saliva que a causa de estos se le escurría por las comisuras de la boca. Al principio fue difícil respirar, su respiración se agitaba y se aglomeraba en su nariz.

Necesitaba usar sus dientes y el miedo no le aprobaba avanzar. ¿Y esta era una forma de probarlo? Sabía que el perro que muerde la mano de su dueño no es un buen perro y el deseaba ser el mejor perro. Tuvo que superar su desconfianza ante la impaciente mirada de su dominus, los claros ojos le daban a conocer que no habría elección, debía hacerlo y hacerlo bien.

Sus dientes agarraron los dedos con apocamiento, se apoderaban de la carne con una fuerza que no podría ser considerada como tal. Eso no era del agrado de su dominus, él lo precisaba y Reek no creía poseer los requisitos para proporcionar la satisfacción a esa necesidad. Lo intentó, un desconocido vigor manejó sus dientes y profundizó la unión de la carne con estos. Era tierra combinada con agua lo único que podía sentir, la suciedad se estancaba en sus dientes y por ello unirlos era molesto.

—Es un sabor salado, Dominus. Y es… es un buen sabor. —Habló cuando los dedos regresaban a su labio, la tierra dejaba rastros por su lengua.

Las uñas rozaron la herida que los dientes instauraron en su piel, haciéndola un poco más grave. Los dedos descendían a su barbilla alcanzando su cuello, remarcaban cada uno de sus pequeños huesos y presionaban sobre su nuez de Adán.

Los mojados dedos se deslizaron por su espalda, humedecieron su columna vertebral y se sumergieron en el agua al contactarse con su pelvis ya mojada. Las yemas dibujaron círculos en su trasero, las uñas eran acometedoras con su carne al punto de clavarse en ella y no detenerse hasta sentir los huesos.

—¿Y esto, Reek? Dime cual es el sabor de esto.

Los dedos se movían en torno a su entrada, apenas la tocaban y sus piernas se estiraban ajustándose a ellos. Un diminuto gemido se filtró de su boca al tener el primer dedo en su interior y con pocos segundos de diferencia otro se encontró acompañándolo. Se retorció, los dedos se encastraban en lo profundo y se distanciaban en las inclinaciones desgarrándole la carne, el dolor le inmovilizaba las piernas.

—¿Acaso esto es un buen sabor, Reek?

—Es delicioso, Dominus… es el mejor sabor.

De adentro a fuera, los dedos eran rápidos y alcanzaba incalculable profundidad en su interior, cálido tal vez por el calor propio del agua. Un gritito tras otro, sus labios pudieron juntarse al momento en que los dedos se paralizaron en su cavidad. Su espalda se arqueó y su cadera comenzó a menearse para conducir a los quietos dedos, no sabía porque lo hacía, él simplemente actuaba por los impulsos que llevan a un hombre a hacerlo.

 Su espalda era tironeada y su vientre se chocaba con el otro, la polla de Ramsay endurecía y se frotaba contra su abdomen a medida que su cadera subía y bajaba. El placer lo invadía al tener los dedos golpeándole el inicio de su sensibilidad, desde ese punto su pelvis se movía más y más, tan hambrienta.

—¿Cuánto te gusta este sabor, Reek?

—Mucho, Dominus… me gusta mucho. —El aire inhalado se atoraba en su garganta, hubiese deseado que su propia y agitada respiración le ahogase a continuar siendo traicionado por su cuerpo. —P-pero me gusta mucho más otro sabor, Dominus… el sabor de usted dentro de mí.

— ¿Quieres sentir ese sabor, Reek?

—Sí, Dominus, quiero sentirlo. Por favor, déjeme sentirlo.

La carne de su trasero se acumulaba en las palmas contrarias, el agua se volvía fría sin los dedos en su cavidad. La polla de Ramsay jugueteó en su entrada, provocándole ansiedad e impaciencia. Jadeó expectante, sus piernas palpitaban y se agitaban desesperadas. Unos pequeños toques con la punta y la polla empezó a introducirse.

Sus músculos se relajaron permitiendo que la introducción fuera mayor, sus manos se extendieron por la espalda repasando las cicatrices de los combates, ninguno perdido. Cerró sus ojos, no podía soportar ese regodeo, no debía sentirlo. Él era igual a esos pequeños conejos a los que su dominus le gustaba perseguir, para ellos no era de agrado y para él tampoco debía serlo.

Pero él sentía a _Héctor_ en su interior.

* * *

La cena era aburrida, el masticar de Ramsay era lo único que oía, tan alto como el rugir de su estómago. La cena era mucho más ostentosa que cuando había invitados, algo de carne, pollo y camarones. Algunas verduras iban acompañadas con aceite de oliva y las gachas. Reek se relamió los labios tratando de apartar sus ojos de la comida que su dominus se llevaba a la boca, pero era imposible, el hambre se apoderaba de su ser.

—¿Tienes hambre, Reek?

—Sí, Dominus, tengo mucha hambre.

Ramsay le arrojó un hueso de pollo, en el aire se le escapó de los dedos y cayó cerca de sus pies. Se arrastró con rapidez para recogerlo saciando su hombre y para no molestar a su dominus por su incompetencia. Lo chupó y mordisqueó hasta que solamente lo que pudo saborear fue el sabor de su saliva.

—Gracias, Dominus.

Ramsay le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos, no recordaba y se preguntaba cuando fue que terminó de convertirse completamente en un perro y no cualquier perro, el perro favorito y especial de Ramsay. Quizas conocía la respuesta, prefería ignorarla y proseguir con el roer del hueso. Logró saborear la saliva hasta que Damon Bailaparamí irrumpió, Reek se acurrucó entre las piernas de su dominus al verlo. El hombre le inspiraba miedo, aunque no tanto como el que su dominus le cedía. Aun recordaba esos gruñidos, los dioses fueron misericordiosos e hicieron que aquello le gustara, no podría comer si otros dientes se le eran quitados.

—Una carta, Dominus, proveniente de Capua.

—¿Capua? Al parecer se mueven rápido.

—Otra victoria, Dominus. Pero la última, su padre ha dejado un mensaje, volverá en quince lunas.

—La guerra no pudo contra la vieja mala hierba. Ese mensaje alegra el corazón, amado amigo. —Ramsay rio. —¿Has oído las buenas nuevas noticias, Reek? Volverás al viñedo.

No dijo nada, siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, tenía miedo de que las palabras que salieran de su boca no fueran las esperadas. A su realmente le alegraban las noticias, no tanto como le fastidiaban y sabía muy bien porque, disfrutaba al saberlo. Si Ramsay supiera que sus pensamientos eran tan pecaminosos le estaría cortando un dedo más, agradeció que su pensamiento fuera bajo.

—Y el niño está listo.

—¿Las buenas noticias no piensan parar? Eso es bueno, ya sabes que hacer ahora ¿verdad? Prepara a nuestros muchachos, quiero que estén listos para cuando me presente.

A causa de las noticias la cena fue interrumpida, Reek siguió en tambaleos a Ramsay por el domus. La habitación estaba cálida, dispuesta a ser usada, y las velas recién encendidas, esperando ser apagadas. A pesar de que la cena finalizó su dominus se vestía con las mejores túnicas y togas que poseía, esa sería una larga y extraordinaria noche. Reek se encargaba de colocar con prolijidad la abultada toga rosada con destellos rojizos.

Su dominus aún conservaba trozos de carne en las comisuras de los labios, si tuviera coraje los hubiera tomado sin vacilar. Recordaba aquel tiempo en que su corazón estuvo lleno de valentía, fueron buenos momentos en otro cuerpo… momentos de otro hombre que constantemente usurpaba.

—Tráeme la carta, Reek.

Obedeció, con rapidez se dirigió a la mesa y después a su dominus, sus brazos se estiraron al tiempo en que su cabeza caía y sus ojos se entretenían con sus limpios pies. Ramsay lo observó con atención, percatándose de si no había visto ninguna palabra a contra luz, procuró no hacerlo. El sello se rompió y el papel se estiró cerca de una de las velas, las palabras en negro se traslucían, eran romanas, no las entendería por más que quisiera intentarlo.

—Realmente esta es una buena noche. —Ramsay dijo con su húmeda sonrisa. —¿Quieres saber lo que _Héctor_ ha escrito, Reek?

—P-por favor, Dominus, quiero saberlo.

Ramsay se sentó en la cama, con las piernas muy juntas para que Reek se hiciera un espacio encima de ellas. Un palmeo a los muslos fue suficiente para que actuara, sus flacas y débiles piernas se movieron tan veloces que pensó que era un sueño y que al despertar habría mucho más dolor. Los brazos de Ramsay le acorralaron la cadera y lo jalaron hacia sí, un gemido se escapó de su boca.

— _Héctor_ me ha dado el derecho para hacer sufrir a Theon Greyjoy, aunque no me deja matarlo, el mismo quiere encargarse de ello.

—¿S-sufrir? Yo… yo no entiendo, Dominus.

—Oh, mi tonto Reek, tienes la suerte de tenerme a mí que puedo explicarte todo. —Ramsay le besó la punta de la nariz, se estremeció. —Escúchame bien, no lo repetiré. ¿Recuerdas a _Héctor_ , verdad? Sí, lo haces. ¿Y al hombre muerto Theon Greyjoy también? Bueno, nuestro tonto _Héctor_ desea matarlo pero no ahora, ahora mismo está ocupado con la guerra y quiere que yo actúe en su nombre y haga sufrir a nuestro hombre muerto. ¿No es eso estúpido, Reek?

—Sí, Dominus… pero… pero el volverá por mi... el me buscará a mí.

—¿Qué te he dicho antes, Reek? ¿Acaso mis palabras han salido en vano y tú no las has escuchado? Dime, Reek, ¿recuerdas cuál es el destino de _Héctor_?

—Su destino es ser asesinado por Aquileo, Patroclo lo predijo. —Dijo y al instante un escalofrió le pinchó la espalda. «Pero antes Héctor asesino a Patroclo.» Lo degolló, él debía recordar lo que se le haría. «Pero yo no soy el Patroclo de su Aquileo.»

—Sí, Reek, el encontró el final en las manos de Aquileo. Nuestro _Héctor_ no podrá tocarte, estará muerto antes de que pueda notarlo.

* * *

Las estrellas decoraban el cielo a gran proporción, por donde quiera que levantara la cabeza encontraba cientas de ellas, nunca vio tantas en una sola noche. La luna era redonda y grisácea, era opacada entre tantas estrellas. Sus sandalias no eran suficientes para apartar la arena de sus pies, esa era la arena que alguna vez compartió la sangre de _Héctor_ y _Aquileo_.

Las antorchas formaban un cuadrado alrededor de la cruz en la que Jon Snow fue colgado. Hubiese deseado no haberlo visto pero para cuando fue conducido al patio ya era demasiado tarde y sus ojos no evitaron alzarse a esa cruz de madera y las manos ensangrentadas por las heridas que el cuero le causaba al sostenerlo.

No se atrevió a preguntar la razón de tal crueldad y simplemente con la cabeza gacha se colocó por detrás de su dominus. Polla Amarilla, Luton, Alyn el Amargo, Desollador, Gruñón, Ben Huesos y Damon Bailaparamí vestían con túnicas rosadas y elegantes, casi tanto como las togas de su dominus. Jon estaba desnudo, la piel se le erizaba con la fría ventisca; debería tener los huesos duros por el frio, los suyos comenzaban a entumecerse a pesar de que llevaba una haraposa y ligera túnica.

—¿Sabes lo que se le hace a los hombres que desertan de la Legio y matan a uno de sus hermanos, Jon? —Ramsay preguntó mientras caminó entre sus muchachos, Reek lo seguía con sigilo. Jon con lentitud levantaba los grises ojos, aún quedaba algo de vida en ellos, se relamió los labios para escupir la arena. —Bueno, hay muchas variantes. Algunos prefieren la decapitación, a otros se les corta las manos o simplemente se los convierte en esclavos. Pero hay una opción mucho más entretenida, ¿sabes cuál es, Jon? Por supuesto, eres un hombre juramentado es obvio que lo sabes. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo haré.

Ramsay desenvainó el cuchillo, el acero brillaba mucho más que las propias estrellas y la luna. Las distancias se acortaban, un cuerpo enfrente del otro, no podía contemplar el de Jon por lo grueso de su dominus. Ramsay sostuvo el rostro de Jon desde la barbilla, los dientes se le fueron mostrados y en consecuencia lanzó una hilarante carcajada.

—Debo admitirlo, tienes un rostro muy bonito, sería una lástima que se arruinara. —Lo soltó con brusquedad haciendo que la cabeza rebotara al caer. —Necesitamos unas marcas que le indiquen a mis muchachos donde si pueden tocarte, sería un desperdició no tocarte por ese lindo rostro que tienes.

El cuchillo se clavó en el extremo derecho de la clavícula, Jon crujió los dientes. El acero se deslizaba en diagonal hasta alcanzar los huesos de la pelvis, en su camino dejaba un recorrido rojizo y piel separada. Reek con sus temblorosos dedos rozó la marca que en sus primeros días su dominus le regaló, podía sentir el dolor en el trazado, los detalles que el cuchillo creaba eran mucho peores y a su dominus le gustaba que fuera impecable, que ello fuera una obra de arte digna de admiración.

La acción fue repetida en el extremo izquierdo, más despacio, más fuerte. La sangre se resbalaba por el entero vientre, las gotas que lograban caer teñían la arena. Las tetillas estuvieron próximas a ser cortadas, solo recibieron un blando beso del gélido y acometedor acero.

—Sí, este es un buen lugar para que mis muchachos te toquen.

Ramsay regresó a su lado mientras sus muchachos se formaban en fila, a su tiempo en cada una de las manos de los hombres el látigo de Damon Bailaparamí se localizó. Cerró los ojos la primera vez, sintió el estruendo del impacto y el chirriar de los dientes, tan fuerte que pudieron haberse quebrado. Sus parpados se despegaron al tiempo en que los claros ojos de su dominus se le clavaban, pudo ver la sangre emerger y acoplarse con la que ya se imponía en la piel.

—¿Sabes, Jon? Los hombres aprenden muy lento y de vez en cuando algo de sangre es bueno, son más aplicados cuando se vacían. Así que no pongas esa cara, asustarás a mis muchachos, sonríe para mí y para ellos, después de todo esto te ayudará a comprender las cosas por las que un hombre juramentado debe pasar.

Los dedos se encrespaban tratando de alcanzar el látigo que aprisionaba la muñeca. Los labios eran mordisqueados, la sangre salía tanto de estos como las heridas que con lentitud se abrían por paso por el pecho y el abdomen. Ese chillante sonido que por esa delicada boca era expulsado sonaba con mayor amplitud, punzante y estrepitoso. Y el látigo continuaba danzando en el aire, de un lado al otro, el contacto con la magullada piel era electrizante. Sus ojos tiesos no podían despegarse de esas aberturas, en sus dilatadas pupilas se retrataba la sangre y sus labios se relamían al momento en que la piel se convertía en dos secciones de la misma.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Reek?

Los ojos de su dominus resplandecían, tenía los labios muy húmedos y parte de la saliva se le amontonaba en las comisuras. Las palmas se le apoyaron en los hombros, el calor contrario era más helado que el de la propia noche y le estimulaba cientos de escalofríos.

Su voz se atoró en su garganta y solo logró inclinar la cabeza en una afirmación.

 


	12. Canto XI

La sangre aun goteaba en la arena. Su cuerpo débil ya no se resistía, sus manos cedieron y comenzaron a caerse, no por completo ya que el cuero lo aferraba a la madera. El ardor del último latigazo era latente, no podía saber con exactitud cuántos cortes tenía en el torso, solo comprendía que la sangre tapaba su entera piel. No sabía cómo era que aun respiraba.

—Por favor. —Susurró.

Damon Bailaparamí lo contemplaba con una curiosa expresión, era el único que quedaba allí haciéndole compañía—además de su propia sangre, oscurecida a la luz de la luna—. Con lentitud levantó sus ojos, Damon le sonreía y se le aproximaba.

—¿Cómo has dicho, pequeño?

—Por favor… suéltame… por favor, me portare bien.

La separación del cuero contra sus muñecas fue dolorosa, la sangre seca lo encastraba haciendo más difícil la liberación. De su boca se expulsó un agudo gritito al derrumbarse. Él nunca se sintió tan feliz como se sentía ahora mismo en los brazos de Damon, eran tan grandes y suaves. Y ese cálido pecho en el que podía acurrucar su rostro, ah, lo extrañaba tanto. El latigazo que Damon le dio no fue el más doloroso, aunque si el que más perduró y le quemó, fue tan sofocante como el latir del corazón sobre su oreja.

Damon lo colocó entre las piedras de la sala de baño, lo recordaba, fue esa primera sala de baño que conoció con aquel hombre. Tuvo que conectarse con el agua por sí mismo, la bañera no era tan profunda como las que utilizaban los dominus, era pequeña y la tibieza únicamente le tocaba hasta la mitad del trasero.

Por el rabillo del ojo persiguió el andar de Damon, enderezó el cuello al tenerlo detrás suyo con la esponja en su hombro derecho. Se estremeció, el ligero frio del agua le erizaba la piel. La sangre comenzó a despegarse, ensuciando la bañera y la parte de sus piernas mojadas.

—No soy tuyo. —Dijo con detenimiento. —Creo que ahora… soy el perro de Ramsay… el callejero, ese al que se puede romper más de una de vez.

La esponja descendió por su columna vertebral, apretaba en la articulación de cada hueso. Sus manos se hundieron en el agua, al primer contacto la magulladura en su muñeca le causó un punzante dolor y el color de las costras se aclaraba.

—Reek es ese tipo de perro, un muchacho que nunca le aburrirá y tú no eres ese tipo de muchacho. No te creas la gran cosa, eres aburrido para Ramsay, si no mueres por el cansancio él mismo te matara en unos pocos días. —Damon dijo sin ningún atisbo del cariño que con anterioridad se presentó. —¿Acaso te crees tan importante? Él podría matarte esta misma tarde si yo le digo que no duraras una luna más.

La esponja le picaba con brusquedad y lo obligaba arquear la espalda, esa sensación era mucho más molesta que la del cuero cortándole la piel y la carne. Quiso alejarse y la mano encajándosele en la cintura lo detuvo, aplastándole la carne entre los dedos.

—Conservas la vida gracias a mí, porque eres mío. —Le murmuró cerca de la oreja. —Apréndelo rápido o te haré aprenderlo de una forma que no te gustará.

Jon no refutó, le gustaba hacerlo, y en cambio apretó los dientes al momento en que los dedos viajaban por su torso y examinaban sus heridas. Las uñas se clavaron en la sección de carne abierta, chilló y se retorció. Sus manos con rapidez se dirigieron a las otras, consiguieron apoyarse en ellas pero no inmovilizarlas.

La saliva le espumeaba en las comisuras de la boca, sus labios temblaban y no podían pegarse. Las uñas descendían al extremo de la abertura, unas nuevas y nimias gotitas de sangre aparecían. A su vez, sus yemas se hincaban en las manos contrarias, presionándole las venas con una fuerza que no llegaba a ser superior a la que las uñas empleaban.

—Me hiciste enojar… mucho. —El caliente aliento de Damon le besaba el hombro y el cuello. —Y lo que hiciste, lo hiciste tan mal.

Damon empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, ladeó su cabeza y los dientes se incrustaron aún más. Las uñas rasparon unas cuantas veces más y se deslizaron a su cadera cuando estuvieron manchadas con la suficiente sangre.

—Oh, eres tan tonto pequeño, alguien inteligente, con un caballo y tanta suerte hubiese podido haber escapado. Pero tú preferiste ir con tu gordito amigo, ¿no es eso lo más estúpido que se te pudo haber ocurrido? ¿Acaso te gusta este lugar? ¿O es que no deseas abandonarme?

Se acordaba de como el cuerpo de Samwell fue arrastrado por la tierra mientras él lo seguía por detrás, casi pisándole los cabellos. La sangre saltó de la boca unos segundos más y unas gotas le mancharon los pies. Damon iba a caballo con el torso ensangrentado y los labios húmedos, sonreía y le jalaba las manos para que avanzara con mayor rapidez. También recordaba que en la caminata pensó que así estaba mucho mejor y que debía agradecer la presencia de Damon.

—No quería abandonarte. Tú lo dijiste, te debo mi vida, ¿y qué haría sin ti?

Los dedos fueron más suaves al contornear el hueso de su cadera. —Eso es bueno, quizás si sigues comportándote tan bien pueda llegar a curarte estas heridas. ¿Querrías que se curen, verdad?

—Sí, lo quiero. Por favor, Damon, hazlo.

La esponja limpió sus muslos, lento y delicado, adentrados en las caras internas de estos eran mucho más calmos. El calor se extendía desde sus talones y oprimía la mano entre su carne para evitar la propagación por su entrepierna. Su rostro enrojeció y sus parpados cayeron lánguidamente en el inicio del transcurso de los dedos contrarios por su tronco, la esponja le raspaba la delicada piel y lo hacía gemir tanto de dolor como del mínimo placer. Descendió y volvió a subir, en la punta lo único que pudo sentir fue un inmenso dolor.

—Tócame sin eso… por favor. —Pidió. —Tócame como tú lo sabes hacer.

Sus manos se distanciaron y con torpeza trataron de encontrarse entre los brazos del otro, no querían lastimarlos y no obstante sus uñas se clavaron. Los desnudos dedos se apoderaron de su húmeda rigidez, oprimiéndola en los largos y pausados deslices.

El agua se calentaba con los estremecimientos de sus piernas, a la vez, su cuerpo se incendiaba. El vapor de la respiración de Damon sobre su cuello le cosquilleaba y lo forzaba a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para no sentirlo con tal intensidad.

Estar entre los brazos de Damon era lo más cálido que había conocido y dormir en la suciedad de la perrera era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Ben Huesos a rastras lo sacó de la perrera, la correa tironeaba de su collar y le ahorcaba. Sus uñas se quebraron en el arrastre, la piel que cubría los músculos y huesos de sus rodillas se resquebrajó. Y así se quedó sin fuerza para el siguiente juego.

—¡Corre, Jon! ¡Corre! —El cuerno chilló al mismo tiempo en que los ladridos de las perras comenzaron a sonar. —¡Si logras salir del bosque antes de que mis niñas te atrapen tu ganas!

Ramsay estaba junto a sus muchachos, sus perras y su perro favorito, Reek. La correa lo soltó y con unas palmaditas en sus hombros empezó a mover sus piernas. Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero sus pies se levantaban con lentitud. Cada movimiento le era doloroso, como una gruesa aguja calvándosele una y otra vez sobre la misma e infectada llaga.

No supo cuando fue, solo que de un momento a otro se encontró gritando entre dientes y con los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas provocadas por la resequedad. La sangre era expulsada por los cortes en sus rodillas, la nimia cantidad de sangre derrumbándose en sus piernas era pesada y hacia su andar más parsimonioso.

Tenía la fortuna de que Ramsay le daría ventaja, no demasiada, sabía que con unos segundos más él podría tomar una gran posición. No llevaba una gran distancia, aun podía divisar a los hombres a lo lejos esperando a cazarlo.

Las cicatrices en su pecho eran lamidas por la brisa y le hacía estremecer, algunos extremos aun supuraban y al secarse pegaban su piel. Al alcanzar distancia se detuvo, sus piernas le dolían y los músculos se le tensaban. Su respiración se agitaba, los pulmones se le inflaban y su pecho se ensanchaba con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Continuó, ya no corría, sus pies cansados no le permitían tal cosa. Sus pasos eran pesados, dejaban marcas entre la tierra, la sangre que caía de sus múltiples heridas dibujaba su camino, si deseara regresar podría seguirla.

—¡Oh, Jon! ¡Jon! —Los caballos comenzaron a trotar y los gritos de su nombre estuvieron más y más cerca. —¡Ven con nosotros, Jon!

Al tratar de retomar su correr golpeó su torso contra un áspero árbol, unas cuantas heridas volvieron a rasgarse. Molestas lágrimas se asomaban a sus parpados por el insoportable dolor del mover de sus huesos.

Terminó derrumbándose en la tierra más de una vez, fue en la tercera caída que las perras lo alcanzaron. Helicent le tomó el tobillo izquierdo, Jeyne la Roja el muslo derecho, las demás se entretuvieron con su abdomen y sus brazos. Algunos dientes se aproximaban a su rostro pero era solo la espesa saliva la que se estancaba en la tierra que cubría su nariz.

—Buenas niñas, ese es un buen trabajo. —Ramsay dijo cuándo se apresuró a encontrarse con sus perras. Los muchachos lo seguían por detrás, Reek se esforzaba por alcanzarlo con su torpe andar. —Vamos, llévenlo a casa.

Las perras lo arrastraban, sus ropas se rompían y a la mitad del camino una correa se le enganchó en el collar para facilitar el acarreo. Los momentos en que su cuerpo se volteaba debía taparse el rostro para que ni las rocas y las quebradas lagrimas le lastimaran; en cambio, sus brazos sufrieron cientas de laceraciones, tanto como sus piernas.

No fue mucho lo que se alejó y aun así en el regresar le pareció que la distancia se había duplicado. Lo devolvieron a la perrera, las perras por su buen esfuerzo recibieron pollos y él tuvo que saborear el olor que se escurría por los barrotes. Se acurrucó en una de las esquinas al sentir las llaves tintinear muy cerca de su jaula, estaba temblando, ¿cuándo fue que tal miedo se apoderó de él? No, el miedo no se le apoderó, él no tenía miedo. Ellos debían temerle a él, como él les temía.

 _Miedo,_ tenía demasiado de eso y de alguna forma se extinguió al ver esos brillantes cabellos rubios del otro lado de los barrotes, con las llaves en las manos y los ojos en la cerradura. Gritó de felicidad para sus adentros al ver el trozo de carne que portaba.

La puerta se abrió y se arrastró hasta las piernas contrarias. Sus cabellos fueron acariciados, su cabeza se ladeó a la palma y la acopló a su mejilla. Damon Bailaparamí se acuclilló enfrente suyo y extendió la mano con la carne a su boca, el exquisito aroma inundaba su nariz y su estómago rugía.

—Come, pequeño. —Le indicó con esa dulce voz. —Has hecho un buen trabajo, ten tu recompensa.

Recibió una sonrisa al separar los labios, odiaba esa sonrisa. El trozo de carne era pequeño, pudo tomarlo sin esfuerzo alguno. Estaba frio, eso no le quitaba el delicioso sabor que le arrebató e inundó sus sentidos. La hambruna que lo asediaba se intensificó con el dirigir de la carne por su garganta.

—Gracias. —Alcanzó a susurrar.

Damon le aferró la mandíbula y le elevó el rostro, desvió sus ojos a la suciedad en el frio suelo al que logró acostumbrarse. Los dedos deambularon con delicadeza por su rostro, en especial por las diminutas magulladuras que le ocasionaron las piedras que sus brazos no pudieron impedir contactar con su rostro. Se estremeció por el calor que los dedos contrarios le compartían.

—Ponte contento, tal vez esta sea la última vez que te utilice para esto. El Dominus arribará esta noche, tienes que estar listo para él, volverás a tu antiguo trabajo.

Gracias al beso que le depositó en la frente pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

En la noche poseía nuevamente la túnica que el dominus Roose Bolton le regaló, era suave, estaba limpia antes de que se la colocara y la ensuciara con la tierra que constituía su cuerpo y el olor a mierda que emanaba. Las telas no llegaban a taparle las lastimaduras en sus piernas ni en sus brazos, mucho menos su maltrecho rostro.

En la cena Ramsay no volvió a usurpar el privilegiado lugar del padre. Roose le sonrió con nimiedad al descender de la basterna, tenía los cabellos más largos y unos pocos centímetros de barba crecida. Robb no iba junto a él, se percató de ver hasta el último hueco de la basterna para hallarlo.

En la cena tuvo que apretar su vientre para que los rugidos de su estómago no se oyeran, o al menos no tanto. El aroma de la comida le hacía recordar el trozo de carne que Damon le dio, intentó que eso fuera suficiente.

Aun recordaba en su piel lo cálida que era la habitación del dominus y no la extrañaba. Mojó sus manos en la jarra mientras limpiaba el cuchillo. Sus dedos se extendieron en las mejillas de Roose y el cuchillo con cuidado se posaba sobre la barbilla. Movía el acero en torno a la crema que se le acoplaba.

—Te han tratado muy mal. —Roose separó los parpados, se estremeció al ver esos ojos, había olvidado lo gélidos que eran. —¿La has pasado tan mal como parece?

—No ha sido tan malo, Dominus.

El cuchillo deambulaba por la unión de la barbilla y el cuello, próximo a las arterias. No sentía la necesidad de aumentar la presión en esa zona, en algún otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. La crema le manchaba las yemas de los dedos y los cortados cabellos se ungían en esta.

—De todas formas, nada puede ser peor que las noticias que uno trae de Roma.

Humedeció el paño y limpió los restos en la mandíbula de Roose. El hombre continuó por sí solo, el rostro pálido volvía a deslumbrar con esos claros ojos como centro de toda la atención que uno podría poseer. Jon junto sus manos y las inmovilizó por detrás de su espalda, esperando a la nueva orden.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Jon. —Roose dijo despacio.

—¿Es sobre Robb? —No pudo contenerlo y preguntó de inmediato. —¿Él regresará?

Roose le ofreció una mueca que simbolizaba una sonrisa y Jon supo que no debía devolvérsela. Los dedos se acomodaron por debajo de su mandíbula y operando la fuerza en las falanges su rostro fue levantado.

—Pobre Jon. —Le besó la punta de la nariz, suave. —Tu hermano no regresara, él debe atender asuntos importantes en el otro mundo.

—¿El otro mundo?

—Se enfrentó por última vez a los romanos y no logró vencer.

Jon no quiso creerlo y continuando farfullando sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que lanzaba. —Pero… pero usted está aquí, debió haber muerto con Robb.

—Yo no era parte de su guerra, Jon. —Roose suspiró. —No peleo en guerras perdidas.

Desde el primer momento sabía que tenía que permanecer al lado de Robb, tenía que seguirlo tanto en la guerra como en la muerte. No se le permitieron más preguntas ni palabras, por más que las expresara no serían tomadas en cuenta.

Cada segundo de su pensamiento se esfumaba en Robb, los pelirrojos cabellos ondeando al viento a medida que el caballo galopaba con fiereza y los labios se entornaban con el grito de la victoria. Y la sangre, ¿qué parte del cuerpo le teñiría? El pecho, el vientre, el cuello, el rostro, ¿los muslos? Todas las secciones del cuerpo, eso era seguro.

Continuó con su línea de representaciones también cuando se puso de rodillas y sus ropas fueron quitadas. Intentó emblanquecer su mente al instante en que la polla lo rellenaba, un grito le hizo temblar los labios y por ello más lo anterior unas lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, hundió su rostro entre las cobijas. No lloraría, no tanto como para ser notado, y tampoco dejaría que sus lamentos existentes fueron detectados.

—Lo ataron a su caballo. —Sus uñas se clavaron. —Lo hicieron pasear por las calles de la capital. —No deseaba oír y seguía haciéndolo. —Los ciudadanos romanos le arrojaron piedras, mierda, tomates y cuantas cosas más. No murió hasta que una piedra le golpeó la cabeza.

Sus caderas se movieron queriendo apartarse y solo conseguían aferrarse más al cuerpo contrario. Preferiría estar corriendo en el bosque para la diversión de Ramsay, descubrió que no era lo peor, no a comparación del padre Bolton. El hijo apenas era un difuso reflejo. No se requería un cuchillo o un puño frio sobre su mejilla para sentir tal laceración, con unas cuantas palabras bien dichas se podría lastimar mucho más.

Yació en el extremo final del lecho, húmedo y tembloroso. No alcanzó el sueño hasta que se aseguró que Roose estuviera dormido y entonces así pudo cubrirse el rostro, cerrar los ojos y respirar lánguidamente.

En el segundo sueño o en el tercero, no comprendió con exactitud en que momento fue, no obstante en uno sucedió. Percibió un destello, una dulce voz llamando y al final la descubrió: una fuerte y majestuosa expresión revestida en simples telas, de una belleza particular. Una guerrera que en los cuentos conoció, con un casco en la cabeza, una pica en la mano y la égida sobre el pecho, Minerva se le presentó.

La divinidad le extendió la mano vacía, Jon no tardó ni dos segundos en aferrarse a ella. No creyó que ese cálido tacto fuera real hasta que descendió al _otro mundo_ y observó una vez más sus demonios, los que olvidó y los que recientemente conmemoraba.

Sus lágrimas fueron incesantes ante la sonrisa de Samwell Tarly y al no poder tocarlo. No se le hallaba ningún rasguñó en el cuello ni sangre, ni una chispa de falta de vida. Y con lo contiguo su cuerpo se debilitó y cayó en sus rodillas. Robb estaba atado a ese caballo, las únicas heridas que tenía eran las que el apretar de las sogas le creaban.

La oscuridad y la frialdad no le permitían quitarle las ataduras, no le permitían tocar esa piel una última vez. Como siempre él no pudo hacer nada, no fue útil, no ayudó y exclusivamente se frenó para concentrar sus ojos en los sucesos mientras todo transcurría a sus pies.

Despertó antes de que sus piernas se movieran y corrieran al caballo, seguramente intentaría torpemente tocar esa sombra, hasta que se cansara o asimilara que sería imposible conseguirlo. Sin dejar que su fuerza se acabara utilizó la movilidad de su cuerpo, sus rodillas se arrastraron por las cobijas, enredándolas en sus huesos. Sus piernas tomaron distancia y acorralaron la pelvis contraria.

Se agitó un momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al estirar sus dedos en el pálido cuello. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, su corazón se aceleraba, sus ojos se secaban y enrojecían. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y caviló otra vez lo que haría. Definitivamente lo concretaría. Las yemas de sus dedos profundizaron en la carne, se sentía tan bien, tan caliente.

—Despierte, Dominus. —Dijo con calma. —Despierta, mierda.

Su cadera se meneaba sobre el retorcer ajeno, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón le amenazaba con abandonarlo. Sintió unas manos moviéndose por su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a su cuello también. Percibió la presión de las yemas por su tráquea, la saliva corriendo por las comisuras de las bocas, los labios secándose y el aire caliente ser expulsado desde la boca.

El fiero apretar le recordaba los fríos días en Gallia en los que se acurrucaba tanto entre las cobijas que terminaba apretándose los brazos al punto de marcárselos. Y las practicas con la espada, esos momentos en que se enfrentaba a Robb, por alguna razón temía perder y oprimía el mango de la espada con una fuerza que no conocía. De todas formas ganaba, algunas veces no, esas eran las veces en que apretaba el mango hasta romperse las uñas y luego debía lamerse los dedos constantemente tratando de apaciguar el inacabable dolor.

Necesitaba contarle esto a Robb. Necesitaba decirle lo bien que se sintió, cuanto le excitó, cuanto lo alegró.

Y necesitaba decírselo a Theon también. Necesitaba decirle que esto no era el hogar de ellos. Necesitaba decirle que lo llevaría a su verdadero hogar.

Necesitaba sonreír y soltar el cuerpo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Como los playlist me tienen re manija últimamente hice uno para esta historia:**   
>  **[[Escuchar](https://8tracks.com/thandance-for-me/tenemene-fucia-et-revo-cameadomnum-et-viventium-in-aracallisti)** **]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **// I**. Whore de _In This Moment._ **// II**. The Handler de _Muse_. **// III.** Sweet Dreams de _Marilyn_ _Manson_. **// IV.** My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark de _Fall Out Boy._ **// V.** Lose You Toninght de _H.I.M._ **// VI.** The Devil Within de _Digital Daggers_. **// VI.** Stranger In A Stranger Land de _Thirty Seconds To Mars._ **// VIII**. The Bird and The Worm de _The Used._ **// IX.** Blood de _In This Moment_. **// X.** Not Strong Enough de _Apocalyptica._ **// XI.** And Love Said No de _H.I.M._ **// XII**. Sick Like Me de _In This Moment._


End file.
